NARUTO PHOENIX
by uchiha hirata
Summary: Dialah naruto phoenix sang raja klan phoenix yang membantu klan iblis dari kepunahan juga pelindung umat manusia. bersama peeragenya yang sekaligus istrinya dia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dunia manusia dan menjaga dunia dari ancaman-ancaman yang akan memusnahkan manusia dan mahluk lainnya juga perang yang terjadi setelah great warr 100 tahun yang lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

* * *

_di dunia yang di ciptakan oleh tuhan yang maha kuasa, hiduplah 4 jenis mahluk hidup yang mendiami dunia itu yaitu malaikat (tenshin), iblis (akuma), manusia juga naga. Semula kehidupan mereka berjalan tentram dan damai di tempat mereka masing-masing, akuma di underworld di pimpin oleh youndai maou yaitu lucifer, leviatan, belzebeeb dan asmodeus serta hidup 72 clan iblis terkuat yang menjadi keseimbangan dunia underwold (neraka). Di dunia surga di pimpin oleh tuhan dan organisasi pimpinan malaikat yang di pimpin oleh seraph, sementara manusia pun hidup damai di dunianya sendiri dengan pemimpin mereka sendiri dan fraksi naga di pimpin oleh great red dan eurobos dragon (ophis). Namun kejadian pun muncul. Ada banyak malaikat yang membangkang perintah tuhan mereka yang telah di tulis aturannya oleh tuhan, mereka pun di beri ganjarannya dengan di usir dari surga tuhan, sayap mereka yang putih bersih bercahaya berubah menjadi hitam gelap menandakan dosa mereka yang telah di buat di surga, lalu mereka menjadi malaikat terbuang (da-tenshin) (*author gak ngerti, ada ya malaikat terbuang?)_

_sesudah itu mereka mendiami dunia manusia, hidup di gereja dan mulai berbuat keonaran dengan menyebarkan ajaran sesat di dunia manusia. Merasa mereka mahluk yang paling unggul dari ras malaikat. Mereka mulai invasi ke underworld menguasai, dan mendirikan organisasi yang di sebut grigori dengan di pimpin oleh gubernur malaikat jatuh (kenapa gubernur ya? Kok gk ada bupati malaikat jatuh? *plak)_

_merasa ada malaikat yang ingin menguasai underworld, iblis pun memulai peperangan yang di pimpin oleh raja mereka lucifer untuk mengusir da-tenshin dari underworld dan mulailah perang besar antara akuma dan da-tenshin di underworld, tuhan yang melihat peperangan ini pun turun tangan dengan melibatkan utusan malaikatnya untuk melerai pertikaian mereka. Bukannya menghentikan perang selamanya justru perang pun makin membesar dan menjadi- jadi dan inilah yang di sebut "great warr". Perang pun semakin besar dan mengakibatkan banyak sekali korban berjatuhan dari pihak tenshin,akuma dan da-tenshin. Lalu perang pun mengalami masa vacum saat dua naga surgawi yaitu draig dan albion tiba-tiba turun di medan perang dan mulai bertarung se-enaknya di tengah medan perang, juga di mana korban yang berjatuhan sudah mencapai tahap memprihatinkan di mana akuma kehilangan raja mereka dan setengah klan terkuat di underworld, da-tenshin kehilangan ¾ anggota mereka dan yang paling parah adalah tenshin yang kelihangan pemimpin mereka yaitu tuhan (tuhan mati? Jadi bingung author, tuhan kan kekal abadi kenapa mati ya) ._

_Lalu masalah besar pun terjadi di fraksi iblis, sebagian klan iblis yang tersisa merasa gerah dan lelah di suruh berperang oleh maou lama, maka itu mereka mendirikan organisasi anti maou lama dan mulai berperang melawan fraksi yang loyal kepada maou lama. Di saat itulah ada 5 penggerak dari fraksi anti maou yaitu sirzhech gremory (clan gremory), serafall sitri (klan sitri) ajuka astaroth (clan astaroth), falbium glasya-labolas (clan glasya-labolas) dan namikaze naruto phoenex (clan phonex) berhasil mengalahkan fraksi maou lama dan mengusirnya dari underworld. _

_Underworld pun mengalami masa titik nadir terendah, kehancuran di mana-mana dan fraksi iblis pun kehilangan banyak anggota mereka, saat itulah 5 pahlawan mendedikasikan menjadi maou baru di mana sirzhech menjadi lucifer, serafall menjadi leviathan, ajuka menjadi belzebub dan falbium menjadi asmodeus, sementara naruto kembali ke kerajaan klan phoenix mengabdi kepada klannya dan di lantik oleh orangtuanya minato phoenix dan kushina phoenix (sebelumnya gremory karena rambutnya merah seperti api gremory) menjadi penerus raja phoenix._

_Lalu saat iblis-iblis muda lahir, saat itulah ada dua iblis muda yang menjadi pewaris klan gremory dan sitri yaitu Rias dan Sona menjadi pewaris klan mereka namun mereka berdua hidup di dunia manusia sekolah di akademi kuoh, sekolah khusus yang sebelumnya untuk perempuan menjadi campuran meskipun perbandingannya sangat timpang yaitu 8:3. (yap itulah pengantarnya sekarang masuk ke inti cerita)_

* * *

_Di sebuah kastil klan phoenix tertidur seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut jabrik kuning, tubuh semampai tinggi, mata biru sebiru samudera dan badan yang kekar berotot kokoh._

"hoam... engghhhh" ucap sang pemuda yaitu naruto bangun dari tidur malamnya di underworld.

"hmm... sudah pagi ya. Nyenyak juga tidurku di rumah, semenjak greatwarr se-abad lalu jarang sekali aku pulang dan tidur nyenyak seperti ini. Mandi dulu ahh" ucap sang pemuda yang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya yang besar dan mewah.

_Lalu naruto melakukakn aktivitas mandinya selama 30 menit. Setelah itu naruto menggunakan bajunya lagi, baju panjang berwarna hitam, rompi tebal berwarna hijau kehitaman, jubah besar tanpa lengan berwarna merah motif jilat api dengan gambar burung phoenix di belakang jubahnya berwarna putih, celana bahan berwarna biru dan sepatu berwarna hitam menambah kesan maskulin bagi dirinya sendiri. Lalu berjalan ke luar kamarnya. _

_A/n: di sini author menggambarkannya seperti seragam yondaime hokage, naruto tidak ada guratan rubah._

"ohayou ghozaimasu naruto-sama..." ucap maid-maid naruto juga peerage naruto dan istri-istri naruto hormat kepada tuan sekaligus suami mereka (naruto keren loh punya istri 15 hahaha...)

"ohayou tsuma istri-istriku." Ucap sang pemuda kepala keluarga maid pribadinya dan raja bagi peerage nya.

"narutu-sama anata, hari ini anda mau kami siapakan sarapan apa?" ucap sang ratu peerage naruto yaitu tsunade senju.

"hmm... buatkan ramen seperti biasa ya tsuma. Antarkan ke meja makan" ucap naruto kepada tsunade menampilkan senyumannya yang cerah, sambil sesekali meremas payudara sang istri tercinta. Tsunade yang di perlakukan mesum seperti itu mendesah bahagia di remas lembut dadanya oleh sang suami.

"kalian istri-istriku, setelah siapkan sarapan. Gabunglah di meja makan sarapan bersamaku di meja makan ya bersama otou-sama, okaa-sama dan otouto ku di meja makan. Aku tak mau istriku sendiri terasa seperti maid yang hina di depanku, kalian adalah istriku, bukan budakku." Ucap naruto kepada ke 15 peerage nya, lalu peerage/istri naruto bersemu merah pipinya karena di perlakukan hormat oleh majikan/suami mereka sendiri.

"wakarimasta, naruto-sama.." ucap peerage naruto menyetujui ucapan naruto kemudian naruto berjalan ke ruang makan kastil phoenix.

_Skip time_

* * *

_Saat ini sedang terjadi acara makan pagi di kediaman klan phoenix, di ikuti oleh minato dan kushina phoenix, naruto dan ke-15 istrinya, ruval phoenix, raiser phoenix dan ravel phoenix. Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka._

"otou-sama, okaa-sama aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua." Ucap naruto kepada orangtuanya

"ada apa naruto-kun? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau kau bicarakan dengan kami." Ucap sang ratu phoenix ibu naruto, kushina.

"benar okaa-sama, ada hal penting yang mau naru bicarakan kepada otu-sama dan okaa-sama, tapi naru ingin bicarakan di ruangan otou-sama" ucap naruto.

"hmm... wakarimasta, otou-sama turuti apa mau naruto-kun, ayo naruto-kun ke ruangan otou-sama" ucap minato sang kepala rumah tangga kepada putra tercintanya.

"hai' otou-sama" pungkas naruto.

"nii-sama, apa yang nii-sama ingin bicarakan kepada otou-sama dan okaa-sama?" ucap sang adik ruval phoenix.

"Cuma masalah biasa saja ruval, kau jangan khawatir ya ruval-kun. Nii-sama pergi dulu ya." Ucap sang kakak yaitu naruto.

"hai' nii-sama." Ucap ruval mengangguk ucapan naruto.

_Skip time._

* * *

_Saat ini naruto ada di ruangan kerja minato ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal kepada orangtuanya._

"naruto-kun, apa yang yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami berdua?" ucap minato kepada putra nya.

_Naruto pun menunduk hormat seperti kesatria kepada seorang rajanya._

"otou-sama, naru ingin ke dunia manusia otou-sama. Naru ingin merasakan sekolah di sekolah di tempat adiknya sirzech dan serafall yaitu rias dan sona kuoh akademy, naru ingin bergaul dengan manusia, naru ingin menjaga umat manusia yang mempunyai sacret gear dari ancaman kematian oleh da-tenshin juga kemusnahan umat manusia dari serangan iblis liar di dunia manusia, namun naru tidak akan meninggalkan tugas naru sebagai raja phoenix dan tugas rumah tangga naru sebagai raja dari peerage naru." Ucap tegas naruto dengan segala hormat kepada otou-sama nya.

"boleh okaa-sama tahu apa alasan naru?" ucap kushina kepada putra nya

"naru ingin merasakan dunia manusia okaa-sama, kedamaiannya dan ketentramannya okaa-sama, naru juga ingin tahu rasanya sekolah di dunia manusia seperti apa okaa-sama" ucap naruto kepada okaa-sama nya.

"hmm... souka, naruto-kun karena kau adalah putra kami, raja phoenix selanjutnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk melarang naru sekolah, otou-sama izinkan ke dunia manusia." Ucap minato.

"Benarkah otou-sama?" ucap naruto

"iya naruto-kun, okaa-sama juga setuju. Naru minta apapun ke okaa dan otou-sama akan kami penuhi." Ucap kushina kepada putra tercintanya.

"arigatou ghozaimasu okaa-sama, otou sama. Temo, naru juga ingin peerage naru jadi siswa dan guru di kuoh otou-sama, okaa-sama" ucap naruto ke orangtuanya.

"hmm... kenapa peerage mu ikut ke sekokah naru?" tanya minato ke putranya

"naru ingin istri naru ikut bersama naru kemanapun naru pergi, naru tidak mau berpisah dengan istri naru yang sangat naru cintai. Tolong penuhi okaa-sama, otou-sama." Ucap naruto jujur kepada minato dan kushina

"hahaha... souka, yasudah ajak saja semua peerage naru, sekalian puaskan segala hasrat birahi naru kepada 15 istri naru di dunia manusia. Temo, semua peerage naru mau naru jadikan apa?" ucap minato sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan putra nya.

"begini otou-sama, tsunade, shizune, kurenai, anko akan sebagai guru di akademi kuoh sementara hinata,sakura,ten-ten,temari,ino,shion,shizuka,moka,kurumu,ruby dan mizore jadi siswa seperti naru. Tsunade menyamar sebagai ibu naru, shizune, kurenai dan anko sebagai nee-sam naru sementara sisanya akan sebagai adik-adik naru. Begitulah penjelasannya otou-sama" ucap naruto panjang lebar kepada ayahnya.

"terserah naru, otou-sama tidak pernah melarang apapun keinginan naru. Pergilah nak cari duniamu sendiri" ucap minato dengan tegas kepada naruto

"okaa-sama juga setuju nak, raihlah kebahagiaanmu sebagai raja phoenix." Ucap kushina kepada putra nya.

"Arigatou otou-sama, okaa-sama" ucap naruto yang langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"besok naru bisa sekolah, sekarang otou-sama akan mengurus kepindahanmu di kuoh. Naru juga akan di beri rumah dan tabungan 10 triliun yen untuk naru belanjakan apapun mau naru" ucap minato (waw uang sebanyak itu buat apaan ya? Keluarga phoenix hartanya gk akan habis tujuh turunan deh hehehe)

"arigatou otou-sama" ucap naruto.

_Setelah itu naruto pun pergi dan tidak lupa menunduk hormat kepada orangtua nya._

"putra kita sudah besar ya anata" ucap kushina

"benar tsuma, putra kita memang penerusku sebagai raja phoenix. Kita tak boleh melarang apapun keinginan naru." Ucap kushina.

_Skip time._

* * *

_Setelah itu naruto pergi menemui istri peerage nya menjelaskan keinginan naruto kepada peerage nya bahwa naruto ingin ke dunia manusia, sekaligus membawa mereka ke dunia manusia. Mendengar itu 15 istri naru sangat bahagia karena bisa menemani sang suami tercinta kemanapun ia pergi._

_Esok harinya ketika naruto dan 15 peerage nya mendiami rumah yang di berikan otou-sama nya, naruto lalu bangun dari tidurnya kemudian memakai baju seragam khas kuoh, setelah itu naruto pergi ke meja makan bersama semua istrinya sarapan pagi. _

"naruto-sama, kenapa di sini aku sebagai ibumu? Aku kan istrimu naru-sama" ucap tsunade memulai percakapan.

"aku ingin tidak ada yang curiga di kuoh apalagi rias dan sona orangtuaku adalah pemimpin phoenix, dan di sini aku memintamu menyamar sebagai ibuku, anko,shizune dan kurenai sebagai kakakku sementara sisanya adalah adikku yaitu hinata,sakura,ten-ten,temari,ino,shion,shizuka,moka,kurumu,ruby dan mizore jadi siswa seperti aku di sekolah. Sementara di rumah ini aku adalah suami kalian, kalian paham tsuma?" jelas naruto kepada istrinya. Mendengar penjelasan naruto, ke 15 istri naruto menggangguk paham atas penjelasan yang di berikan sang suami.

_Skip time_

* * *

_Saat ini naruto tiba di sekolah akademi kuoh, sekolah dengan arsitektur sangat megah gaya eropa dengan fasilitas internasional. Saat naruto dan 15 peerage nya datang, teriakan histeris perempuan dan laki-laki menggema di seluruh sekolah karena mereka melihat siswa dan siswi juga guru yang tampan juga cantik-cantik masuk di sekolah mereka._

"emm... gomen nona" ucap naruto menepuk pundak siswi berambut merah crimson.

"apakah nona tahu di mana ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya naruto kepada siswi tersebut.

"oh kamu murid baru ya?" tanya siswi tersebut a.k.a rias gremory.

"benar nona err..."

"rias, panggil aku rias saja." tambah siswi tersebut.

"iya rias-san, aku dan keluargaku adalah guru dan siswa baru di sekolah ini, namaku adalah uzumaki naruto. Bisa tunjukan ruangan kepala sekolahnya?" ucap naruto kepada rias.

'pemuda ini, tampan sekali. Tapi aku tidak mendeteksi aura apapun dari dirinya. Siapa pemuda ini ya?' ucap rias dalam hati bertanya tentang naruto

'oh jadi ini adik sirzhech ya? Cantik juga dan oppainya sama besarnya dengan ratuku tsunade, mirip kaa-sama.' Ucap naruto dalam hati

"ara-ara... apa yang kau lakukan di sini bucho? Ufufufufu..." ucap salah satu siswi sekaligus ratu dari rias, akeno himejima

"akeno, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan siswa dan guru baru yaitu naruto dan keluarganya ke ruangan kepala sekolah" ucap rias kepada akeno

"ara-ara, jadi kau adalah siswa baru di sini dan keluargamu adalah guru dan siswi di sini, ufufufu... siapa namamu tampan-san?" ucap sang perempuan berambut biru ikat ponnytail akeno.

"namaku uzumaki naruto, salam kenal akeno-san" ucap naruto sopan menyalami akeno.

'dia sangat tampan, aku harus memilikinya ufufu...' ucap akeno dalam hati.

'dia kan ratu rias sekaligus anak barakiel? Dia itu wanita penggoda dan oppainya seperti kurumu, istriku. Aku harus hati-hati dengan gadis penggoda yang bisa membuatku akan di beri "hukuman" mengerikan oleh istriku, meskipun aku menikmatinya hehehe...' ucap naruto terkekekh dalam hati.

_Setelah perbincangan lama dan mendokusai, rias pun akhirnya mengantar naruto dkk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah di ruang kepala sekolah naruto pun di beri pembagian kelas oleh kepala sekolah._

_Naruto,sakura,ino dan hinata: kelas 3-a (kelas rias)_

_Ten-ten,temari,ino dan shion: kelas 3-b (kelas sona)_

_Moka,kurumu,mizore dan ruby: kelas 3-c_

_Tsunade: guru matematika (kelas naruto dkk)_

_Kurenai: guru sejarah (kelas naruto dkk)_

_Anko: guru bahasa jepang_ _(kelas naruto dkk)_

_Shizune: guru olahraga. (kelas naruto dkk)_

_Skip time perkenalan dan sebagainya (author skip aja, pegel di ketik.)_

* * *

_Setelah perkenalan naruto dan peerage nya, pada jam istirahat naruto dan istri pee-rage nya ada di taman di sma kuoh. Naruto tertidur di paha montok queen nya tsunade sambil di elus-elus oleh tsunade dengan penuh kasih sayang sebagai istrinya sementara yang lain menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhan naruto setiap dia perlu apapun dari mereka. Sesekali naruto pun dengan jahil meremas dada peerage nya, entah itu queen nya, bishop, knight, rook ataupun pawn nya. Di perlakukan seperti itu, istri narutopun tersenyum membiarkan tubuh mereka di jamah oleh suami mereka.(waw, raja phoenix ini sangat lelaki sejati minna-san hahaha...)_

_Namun ada pemandangan tak menyenangkan di mana issei dkk di juluki trio mesum memperhatikan seniornya di layani wanita-wanita cantik pun geram dan kesal karena iri dengan senpainya._

"TERKUTUK KAU NARUTO SENPAIIII..." ucap issei dengan kesalnya, sementara naruto yang mendengarnya memancing nafsu issei dengan mengelus paha montok hinata sambil di remas-remas dengan lembut. Melihat itupun issei pun pingsan dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah karena membayangkan hal-hal mesum.

'dasar gumpalan nafsu, sekiriyuteiii' ucap naruto dalam hati.

_Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid yang melihat naruto di layani perempuan-perempuan cantiknya harus gigit jari karena harus masuk kelas. Sementara naruto pun tak mau masuk kelas karena tertidur, beberapa saat naruto di datangi seorang perempuan berperawakan pendek, rambut lurus hitam se-punggung, wajah yang cantik namun mimik yang tegas di hiasi kacamata berlensa oval yang bingkainya bewarna merah jambu dan oppainya yang tidak kecil namun tidak besar membuatnya di kagumi oleh siswa di kuoh, di temani seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang se-paha, tubuh tinggi se-mampai, oppai yang pas untuk ukuran remaja perempuan, wajah yang cantik di hiasi kacamata kotak berwarna biru laut. Dialah sona dan ratunya tsubaki, kaicho dan fuku-kaicho._

"naruto-san, sedang apa kau di sini? Bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas dan kenapa kau tidur?" ucap sona kepada naruto.

"sona-chan, anakku naruto dia kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh dari portugal ke jepang, dia juga harus masuk sekolah esok nya. Biarkan ia tidur sebentar" ucap tsunade senju, ibu naruto (samaran)

"temo tsunade-sensei, naruto harus masuk kelas. Dan itu peraturan di sini. Ia harus menaatinya sensei." Ucap sona membela pendapatnya.

"izinkanlah sona, aku akan bertanggungjawab kepada anakku. Karena aku guru di sini, aku yang akan memberinya tugas dan materi si sini." Ucap tsunade membela naruto.

"benar sona, kami juga akan memberi materi materi naruto di sini sambil menunggu naruto bangun dari tidurnya." Ucap kurenai di ikuti anggukan anko dan shizune.

"wakarimasta, aku akan mengizinkan naruto, tapi bagaimana dengan siswi di sekitar naruto?" ucap sona untuk hinata dkk yang sebagai siswi.

"aku juga akan bertanggungjawab juga mengurusi putri-putriku sama seperti putraku naruto." Ucap tsunade.

"haah... baiklah aku tak mau berdebat lagi, ayo tsubaki kita masuk kelas." Ucap sona mendesah mengalah kepada senseinya.

"hai' kaicho" jawab tsubaki

_Setelah itu sona dan tsubaki pergi dari naruto dkk setelah mendapat penjelasan dari senseinya._

"arigatou tsuma." Ucap naruto yang langsung bangun lalu mencium tsunade juga meremas oppai tsunade bersamaan.

"sama-sama anata." Balas tsunade.

_di saat naruto dan peerage sedang bermesraan di taman SMA kuoh, dua orang gadis yang mengintai naruto dari gedung tua kuoh yaitu rias dan sona sangat serius meneliti naruto dan keluarganya._

"akeno, apa menurutmu, uzumaki naruto adalah manusia murni?" ucap rias melihat ke arah naruto dan keluarganya dari gedung lama kuoh.

"entahlah bucho, aku sendiri juga tak mendeteksi aura apapun di tubuh naruto-kun, sepertinya ada misteri di balik uzumaki itu" terang akeno dengan mimik wajah serius.

"tapi menurut pendapatku, wanita-wanita yang bersama naruto itu kemungkinan budak-budak iblisnya, itu hanya kemungkinan bucho, aku tak tau pasti" pungkas akeno mendesah mengangkat pundaknya.

"souka... oh ya bagaimana pengamatan tentang bocah mesum itu?"

"ara-ara.. maksudmu issei-kun bucho?"

"benar, bagaimana hasil sementaranya? aku tak mau melepaskan calon budak iblisku pemegang longinus itu. itu adlah keuntungan untukku."

"saat ini issei sedang di amati oleh koneko-chan, belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. info yang terakhir aku dapat, dia di buru oleh da-tenshin yang ingin membunuhnya karena memiliki longinus yang akan membahayakan pemimpin malaikat jatuh bucho."

"baiklah, kita ke kelas. aku punya rencana untuk issei nanti."

"hai' bucho"

_rias dan akeno pun pergi ke kelas dengan lingkaran sihir, namun mereka pun sudah di ketahui juga oleh naruto yang menyadari hawa keberadaan mereka berdua._

"anata, kau merasakannya bukan?" ucap shizune kepada sang suami yaitu naruto.

"iya aku merasakannya tsuma, meraka berdua mengawasiku juga kalian juga aku." jawab naruto serius.

"kurumu, ruby. kalian awasi rias dan juga queen nya, moka,mizore. kalian intai issei, aku punya firasat tak enak tentang issei yang akan di bunuh oleh da-tesnhin" perintah naruto kepada peerage nya/istrinya

"hai naruto-sama" jawab mereka berempat lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix bewarna putih.

"anata, kau punya rencana apa?" tanya tsunade kepada naruto suaminya yang sedang di pangkunya.

"aku akan MENHABISI DA-TENSHIN ITU, LALU AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI ISSEI!" ucap naruto dengan nada geram, dan tanpa ia sadari kekuatan api suci naruto keluar.

melihat itupun tsunade langsung memeluk suaminya yang tak sadar kekuatannya telah membuat ia khawatir dan cemas

"anata, tenangkan dirimu aku tak mau kau mengamuk seperti itu." ucap tsunade yang masih memeluk naruto, menenangkan kekuatan api sucinya.

"gomen, tsuma"

"naruto-sama, ayo kembali ke kelas" ucap hinata

"iya hinata-chan ayo."

_setelah kekuatan api suci naruto mereda, naruto dan istrinya kembali ke kelas, sementara tsunade,shizune,kurenai dan anko kembali ke ruang guru._

_skip time _

* * *

_saat pulang sekolah_

"minna, hari ini sangat menyenangkan ya" ucap naruto kepada istri-istrinya

"hai' naruto-sama ini sangat menyenangkan" jawab hinata.

"iya naruto-sama, aku mendapatkan teman-teman baru di kelas" tambah ino dan temari pun mengangguk setuju.

"hmm... itu bagus, kalian bisa beradaptasi di sini. bagaimana denganmu sakura, ten-ten dan shion?" tanya naruto kepada istrinya yang lain.

"aku juga sependapat dengan hinata dan ino" jawab mereka bertiga.

"lalu bagaimana tugasmu sebagai guru, tsunade?"

"aku sangat tidak menyenangkan anata" jawab tsunade yang lesu akan pertanyaan dari naruto suaminya.

"kenapa tsuma?"

"mereka menggodaku anata, aku kan tidak suka dengan pandangan anak laki-laki di kuoh, mereka memandangku terlalu nafsu."

"apa mereka menyentuh tubuhmu tsuma?"

"ie anata, mereka tidak menyentuh tubuhku."

"kalau mereka sampai menyentuh tubuhmu sedikit saja, AKAN KU BAKAR MANUSIA ITU!"

"hihihi... anata jangan khawatir, kau kan menyelubungi kami dengan api putih sucimu kan?" tanya tsunade kepada suaminya.

"hah"! oh ya, aku lupa tsuma, kalian kan aku beri pelindung api suci ya, hehehe..." cengir naruto yang tak sadar akan kesalahannya sendiri

"yang paling kami khawatirkan, kau tidak nakal kan A-N-A-T-A?" ucap kurenai yang menjewer telinga kanan suaminya.

"ti-tidak kurenai-chan, ittai kurenai chan tolong jangan jewer kupingku sakit-sakit..." rintih naruto yang di jewer kupingnya oleh kurenai.

"kalau kau nakal kepada siswi di kuoh. aku akan menghukum kau naruto-sama" ucap anko yang menjewr kuping kiri naruto.

"baik-baik aku takkan nakal tsuma." jawab naruto, kurenai dan anko yang menjewer telinga naruto kemudian melepaskan jewerannya.

"tunggu dulu, bukannya itu issei?" ucap sakura.

"iya itu issei, bersama siapa dia ya?" ucap ino

"sepertinya ia akan menembak issei, wah romantisnya." ucap shion yang menambahkan ucapan sakura dan ino

'cih ternyata dia gadis suruhan kokabiel, ternyata ia ingin benar-benar membunuhnya' ucap inner naruto.

"minna, cepat kalian pulang ke rumah. aku ada urusan dengan gadis da-tenshin itu." ujar naruto dengan mimik serius melihat issei dengan seorang gadis.

"berhati-hatilah naruto-sama, jangan mengamuk seperti tadi." ucap tsunade khawatir dengan suaminya

"jangan khawatir tsuma, aku takkan membunuhnya." jawab naruto menjawab keraguan istrinya.

"baiklah kami pergi naruto" ucap tsunade, lalu menyiapkan lingkaran sihri putih bermotif phoenix dengan api putih dan mereka menghilang.

'aku akan menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya gadis da-tenshin itu.'

_sriingg.._

_naruto pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix putih berada di tempat yang aman dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya sendiri _

* * *

**_sementa itu di tempat issei dan raynare._**

_issei yang termenung sendirian di atas jembatan saat sore hari meratapi nasibnya yang apes karena selalu di hajar oleh gadis-gadis klub kendo karena sering ketahuan mengintip mereka saat ganti baju, akhirnya dia juga babak belur luka-luka terkena boken (pedang kayu) dari gadis-gadis klub tersebut. (kasihan kau issei, makanya jangan mesum haha...)  
_

"haah... malangnya nasibku ini, aku tak punya pacar. aku mau ada perempuan yang mencintaiku apa adanya meskipun aku mesum, justru aku baba belur karena itu. haah..." ucap issei lesu dan lemah menurunkan pundaknya ke penyannga jembatan.

"emm... ano issei kun" ucap seorang perempuan di sebelahnya yang datang tiba-tiba.

_mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, issei pun menengok ke kiri, terlihatlah seorang perempuan yang cantik, rambut hitam kecoklatan, wajah yang manis nan imut. tubuh yang lansing. oppai yang err... besar serta kaki jenjangnya membuatnya bak model majalah pria dewasa._

'hmm... siapa perempuan ini? kenapa ia tahu namaku?' ucap issei dalam hatinya bingung akan sosok perempuan di depannya

"kau siapa? kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya issei kepada gadis tersebut.

"eemm... watashima amano yumma, ano issei-kun aku punya permintaan."

'wah namanya yumma-chan, oppainya, wajahnya. wahhh... ini gadisku yang aku idamkannnn...' ucap issei bahagia dalam hati menunjukan muka mesumnya.

"hmm.. apa itu? tanya issei balik.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku issei-kun?" ujar yumma malu-malu dan menunjukan semburat merahnya.

"are?"

_hening sejenak..._

_"AKU MAU, MAU... YUMMA-CHAN, AKU MAU JADI PACARMU." _teriak issei karena di tembak wanita cantik yaitu yumma chan.

"emm... souka, issei-kun, hari minggu kita kencan untuk mengenang hari jadi kita." ucap yumma A.K.A raynare

"wakariamasta aku mau." jawab issei

"baiklah, sampai ketemu hari minggu issei-kun" ujar yumma pergi dari hadapan issei.  
_setelah itu issei gembira dan meluapkan kegembiraanya dengan teriak sambil lompat-lompat gaje, namun ada yang sejak tadi mengawasinya yaitu naruto yang mencium rencana licik yumma._

"hmm... jadi dia akan membunuhnya ya, hm..hm...hm.. ini menarik." ucap naruto lalu pergi ke rumah dengan lingkaran sihir putih khas phoenix

* * *

Yah itu dia chapter satu dari naruto phoenix, ini dia daftar harem naruto juga peerage naruto

Namikaze naruto: _king_

Tsunade senju: _queen_

Hinata hyuuga: _bishop_

Shizune: _bishop_

Ten-ten: _knight_

Sabaku temari: _knight_

Haruno sakura: _rook_

Yamanaka ino: _rook_

Yuhi kurenai: _pawn_

Shion: _pawn_

Shizuka: _pawn_

Mitarashi anko: _pawn_

Moka akasia: _pawn_

Kurumu kurono: _pawn_

Mizore shirayuki: _pawn_

Ruby toujo: _pawn_

Nah itu dia minna-san, SAYA UPDATE LAGI MINGGU DEPAN

TOLONG REVIEWNYA YAA... ARIGATOU GHOZAIMASU


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

"**fbo" flashback on**

"**fbe" flashbanck end**

Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, saya akan menanggapi review dari minna yang membaca.

-)** saya minta maaf untuk soal penulisan saya seperti dongeng fairytale dll. Saya hanya penggemar naruto dan highschool dxd yang ingin menyampaikan imajinasi saya dengan tulisan yang halus, meskipun tak sesuai eyd yang berlaku di buku bahasa.**

**-) bagi yang flame menghina ana pribadi, saya minta maaf saya Cuma manusia biasa. Saya maafkan segala flame itu, kalau saya balas minna dengan hinaan. Mata rantai hinaan tak akan terputus hingga kiamat nanti. Saya hargai yang sudah flame itu.**

**-) kenapa author membuat harem 15? Coba minna perhatikan raiser? Dalam ceritanya sangat tak manusiawi menyamakan budaknya sangat rendahan, dan tak ada harganya di mata laki-laki. Author ingin di sini nilai moralnya: hargailah perempuan yang ada di sekitar minna yang membaca meskipun dengan cara yang seperti author buat. Author buat naruto menghargai wanitanya sederajat dengan dirinya sendiri dan gak akan merendahkan hingga ke titik terhina.**

**-) untuk lemon? Saya pribadi gak bisa bikin lemon yang paling porno.**

**-) sona dan rias masuk ke daftar harem? Saya akan jawab dengan chapternya, juga naruto di cerita saya di samarkan oleh orangtuannya minato dan kushina bekerjasama dengan sirzech (nanti saya jelaskan di fanfic ini.**

**-) naruto meskipun umurnya lebih dari 100 tahun, tapi wajahnya berhenti menua di usia 17 tahun. Jadi masih masuk akal masuk sekolah.**

**-) kenapa pawn nya lengkap? Meskipun di sini Cuma kekuatan 1 pawn, tapi kekuatan aslinya sama dengan highclass devill.**

**-) kenapa sampai sona dan rias tidak tahu? Karena naruto yang minta merahasiakan sendiri ceritanya, naruto buatan author sifatnya tidak menyombongkan status dia sebagai "pahlawan" iblis di underworld, dia serius namun baik kepada siapapun yang ingin mengenalnya.**

**-) yang memuji fanfic ini, saya ucapkan jazakumullah khairan kasirah, arigatou ghozaimasu. Saya di sini bukan musuh atau guru minna, saya sahabat dan rekan se-sama penyuka anime. Kita berkreasi bukan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain.**

Ya itulah tanggapan author sendiri untuk minna, author tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per-satu nama minna yang flame,kritik pedas, kritik membangun,memuji dll. Tapi tak mengurangi hormat author kepada kalian. Semoga ini mewakili pertanyaan review minna

Langsung ke inti cerita

* * *

_**At mansion uzumaki malam hari**_

_Naruto dan peerage lainya berkumpul di ruang makan yang bedar dan mewah (itu mungkin hasil duit dari keluarga phoenix hehehe...) yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat rapat kantor di dunia manusia, namun 4 orang dari peerage naruto yaitu moka,kurumu,mizore dan ruby masih menjalankan tugas yang di beri suaminya._

"Ne minna istri-istriku, apakah kalian senang dan bahagia dengan hidup di dunia manusia?" ucap naruto kepada peeragenya/istrinya di saat sesudah acara makan malam

"anata, aku dan minna istrimu sangat senang hidup di dunia manusia, kami senang dengan iklim cuaca di dunia manusia ini, iklim manusia sangat ramah menanggapi kami seorang iblis." Jawab tsunade queen naruto yang di ikuti oleh angguka dari peerage naruto yang lain.

"benarkah tsuma?" naruto bertanya kepada queen nya.

"benar anata, kami bisa menyesuaikan keakraban manusia di sini" ujar sakura, rook naruto

"iya benar anata, seprti apa yang di ucapkan sakura-san. Kami betah di dunia manusia, meskipun banyak prilaku siswa di kuoh sangat tidak manusiawi karena memandang kami dengan penuh nafsu karena lekuk tubuh kami, tapi kami sadar. Kami adalah istrimu anata, dan kau telah memasang pelindung api suci di tubuh kami semua, jadi jika ada preman/manusia jahat, manusia itu akan terbakar karena menyentuh kami" ucap hinata bishop naruto, yang meambahkan komentar untuk pertanyaan suaminya.

"iya tsuma hinata-chan, sakura chan, tsunade-chan dan minna. Aku memasang pelindung api suci, supaya kalian terlindungi di bawah pengawasanku, dan lagipula itu bentuk cinta dan sayangku untuk kalian istriku. Aku tak memandang siapa yang paling kuat di keluargaku, semua adil mendapat kasih sayangku dengan mengikat kalian sebagai istriku dan menjadikan kalian lady phoenix-sama." Ucap naruto yang tersenyum kepada istrinya membuat semua peerage nya terkesima malu karena di hargai sederajat dengan tuan/suaminya.

_Perbincangan demi perbincangan di utarakan naruto dan peerage nya untuk menghangatkan suasana sampai ada lingkaran sihir berlambang phoenix bewarna putih, dan keluarlah anggota peerage naruto yang belum kembali._

"kami kembali anata" ucap kurumu, moka, mizore dan ruby dari lingkaran sihir phoenix tersebut

"oh kalian sudah kembali tsuma, bagaimana dengan pengintaian terhadap issei dan rias juga ratunya?" ucap naruto memulai perbincangan dengan _pawn/istrinya _yang baru pulang dari tugas yang di berikan naruto.

"untuk pengintaian tentang rias juga ratunya, rias akan menyebarkan kertas lingkaran sihir ke semua manusia dengan hewan peliharaannya supaya jika kertas itu jatuh, rias dan peerage nya bisa me-reinkarnasikan issei sebagai budaknya." Terang kurumu, wanita yang mempunyai tubuh sintal bak pemain tenis dan oppai yang besar.

"tapi, issei yang perwujudan nafsu manusia, apakah akan tergoda menjadi iblis?" tanya naruto dengan wajah bingung dengan laporan kurumu.

"rias dan ratunya akeno akan menunggu issei di bunuh oleh yumma atau raynare dengan tombak cahaya, sehingga otomatis issei terluka dan mati, rias akan mudah reinkarnasikan issei menjadi budaknya" jelas ruby, wanita ½ da-tenshin berwajah cantik menambahkan laporan kurumu.

_Mendengar laporan dari istrinya, naruto terperangah tidak percaya, issei akan di tunggu mati sebelum di reinkarnasikan. Pasalnya jika menjadi iblis, otomatis pintu surga akan tertutup selamnya._

"A-APA.? DI BUNUH? KENAPA BISA RIAS MERENCANAKAN HAL LICIK SEPERTI ITU?" tanya naruto ½ berteriak karena tidak percaya.

"ceritanya begini anata"

FBO

* * *

_At pulang sekolah_

_Saat itu adalah hari di mana murid-murid pulang ke rumah setelah seharian di sekolah mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru, begitupun juga dengan rias dan ratunya akeno, mereka berdua berjalan ke gedung lama kuoh akademy, namun rias tidak menyadari kehadiran kurumu dan ruby yang mengikuti dan mengintainya dengan menghilangkan hawa keberadaanya._

"ne ruby-chan, kenapa rias-san berjalan ke arah gedung tua itu ya? Ucap kurumu dengan heran.

"aku tak tau kurumu-chan, ini sangat misterius." Jawab ruby menanggapi pertanyaan saudaranya kurumu.

"yang penting laksanakan perintah naruto-sama, selebihnya nanti kita bahas nanti" tambah ruby

_Sementara perbincangan rias dengan akeno_

"ne bucho bagaimana rencanamu untuk me-reinkarnasikan issei? Ufufufu..." Tanya akeno kepada king nya rias gremory

"pertama aku akan sebarkan kertas sihir ke semua manusia yang hewan peliharaanku, itu akan membuat membuatku lebih dekat dengan budak iblis baruku itu"

"kedua, saat issei di serang oleh da-tenshin menjijikan itu dan mati. Kita akan datang ke sana dengan kertas sihir yang issei pegang. Itu akan berfungsi sebagai portal sihir untuk kita, kemudian kita akan menyembuhkan issei sebagi budak baruku hm.. " Ujar rias debgan seringainya seperti iblis yang kejam (apa-apaan tuh seringai iblis?*plak)

"ara-ara.. ternyata kau sudah merencanakan dengan sangat licik ya bucho? Ufufufu" jawab akeno dengan senyuman palsu, mungkin itu bisa meluluhkan pria-pria di kuohgakuen.

_Kembali ke ruby dan kurumu_

"apa?! Ternyata rias-san merencanakan hal seperti itu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ujar ruby yang terperanga dengan rencana rias dan akeno untuk issei

"tidak ruby-chan, ini informasi yang sangat penting untuk suami kita, suami kita pasti punya rencana."

"wakarismata. Ayo kurumu chan kita pergi"

"hai'"

_Setelah ruby dan kurumu mengintai rias dan akeno tentang rencana untuk me-inkarnasikan issei sebagai iblis, mereka berdua langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix ke mansion uzumaki tempat suami mereka tinggal._

**FBE**

* * *

"souka, jadi ternyata seperti itu rencana adik sirzech. Tenyata rias sangat berhasrat menjadikan issei pemegang sacret gear longinus "booster gear" budak iblisnya." Ucap naruto memegang dagunya berfikir mengenai rencana rias.

"lalu anata, apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanya kurumu ke suaminya

"kalau itu akan aku akan beritahu nanti, oh ya moka, mizore bagaimana pengintaian kalian tentang issei?" ucap naruto kepada peerage nya yang lain yaitu moka akasia dan mizore shirayuki

"sejauh ini, issei belum sadar dirinya terancam. Issei masih terbuai akan namanya 'cinta pertama' dari da-tenshin jalang itu anata" ucap perempuan bersurai pink panjang dan tubuh model proffessional juga mantan vampir moka akasia

"sepertinya aku prediksi anata, minggu depan ia akan di bunuh sama seperti laporan dari kurumu-chan dan ruby-chan" ucap perempuan bersurai ungu, tubuh montok dan mantan yukki-onna mizore.

"souka... ini tepat seperti prediksiku. Kurumu-chan,rubby-chan,moka-chan,mizore-chan duduklah dulu, akan aku bicarakan tentang rencana yang akan aku lakukan untuk minggu depan. Setelah itu kalian boleh mandi dan makan." Perintah aruto kepada istrinya yang baru kembali dari tugas.

"hai', anata" ucap mereka ber4 yang langsung duduk di meja makan.

"baiklah, minna istri-istriku. Seperti yang aku prediksi sebelumnya ini akan menjadi hari di mana issei-san akan menjadi seperti kita dengan _evil pieces_ yang akan di gunakan rias untuk menjadikan issei budaknya. Aku pun tidak keberatan untuk issei menjadi budak rias, ini akan menjadi keuntungan untuk issei karena, issei akan sepenuhnya berada di penguasaan rias gremory yang terkenal akan keramahannya untuk mengayomi budak-budaknya seperti keluarganya sendiri..."

"tapi, cara yang rias gunakan aku kurang suka dengan membiarkan issei terbunuh baru setelah itu rias akan meinkarnasikan issei sebagai iblis, aku akan melakukan pendekatan 4 mata dengan issei-san, utnuk membuat issei lebih dekat denganku bukan sebagai siswa antar siswa, tapi sebagai sahabat. Minggu depan, mizore dan ruby akan ikut denganku dan ikut aku melindungi issei-san juga menangkap da-tenshin tersebut dan membawanya ke azazel. Aku mau meminta penjelasan darinya. Itulah rencananya" jelas naruto kepada peeragenya tentang rencananya.

"apakah itu akan berhasil anata? Apa kau tidak akan di ketahui oleh rias siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya anko yang menyimak rencana naruto

"kalau ketahuan, kan tinggal kabur hehehe..." jelas naruto denagn tampang watadosnya sekana tak punya salah sama sekali.

'apa-apaan suamiku ini? Kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu'

'apa ia tak punya otak berbicara seperti itu'

'kalau ketahuan kan bisa kacau'

'dasar suami tak tau malu' itulah yang di pikirkan istri naruto yang sweatdrop mendengar pembelaan naruto

"tidak, aku takkan biarkan rias mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Aku punya planning sendiri."

"yasudah tsuma aku mau ke kamar, aku tidur dulu ya, kalian lanjutkan makannya."

"hai' anata"

* * *

_Skip pagi harinya di kediaman mansion uzumaki_

_Matahari pagi pun terbit dari ufuk timur jepang, menyinari bumi dengan sinar suryanya yang menghidupkan semua mahluk di bumi ini, termasuk sang pemuda jabrik kuning yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya sendiri di kasur king-size yang bisa menampung 5 orang, karena sinar sang surya menerobos melalu jendela kamarnya maka otomatis ia bangun dari tidurnya._

"engghhh..." lenguh naruto dari tidurnya, namun dia menyadari badannya di apit oleh 2 perempuan, yang pertama bersurai kuning pucat di ikat twintail, badang berisi dan oppainya yang eerrr.. 'super' menekan bahu kiri sang pemuda yang menjadi suaminya. Yang kedua, perempuan bersurai indigo biru panjang, badan sensual yang akan membuat laki-laki manapun goyah iman, dan oppainya yang juga besar menekan bahu kanan sang suami. Dialah tsunade senju _queen _dan hinata hyuuga _bishop _naruto yang menemaninya tidur.

'nani? Apa ini? Kok badanku sangat susah di gerakan? Dan apa yang ada di bahuku? Kenyal sekali' ucap naruto merasa badannya berat sekali.

_Dan setelah di tengok, ternyata hinata dan tsunade yang menemaninya tidur di kamarnya dengan keadaan 'tanpa busana'_

"tsunade-hime, hinata-hime. Bangunlah aku susah bergerak kalau kalian menghimpitku dengan payudara kalian" ucap naruto kepada istrinya yang membuat naruto seakan-akan daging di jepit roti tebal.

"engghhh... ohayou anata" ucap keduanya di bangunkan oleh naruto.

Cup...

Cup...

_Naruto pun mencium bibir tsunade dan hinata sekaligus meremas oppai nya yang besar dengan lembut, menjadi santapan untuk naruto. Di perlakukan seperti itu, hinata dan tsunade mendesah dan membalas ciuman sang suami dengan penuh nafsu karena di perlakukan seperti itu_

"ohayou tsunade,hinata-hime, arigatou menemaniku saat tidur" ucap naruto kepada keduannya.

"hai'. Naruto-sama anata." Ucap keduanya kompak (inilah rukunnya istri naruto hehehe... yap lanjut)

"sekarang kalian mandi ya, sekaligus sarapan di ruang makan. Aku mau mandi juga.

"wakarimasta anata"

"hai' anata"

_Mereka berdua pun memakai baju mereka masing-masing dan keluar dari kamar naruto untuk mandi dan siap-siap ke sekolah._

'kadangkala aku merasa bersalah juga, me-inkarnasikan mereka menjadi iblis dan ku nikahi untuk mengikat mereka, aku harus mengambil kesempatan mereka masuk surga michael. Tapi aku merasa senang karena mereka sukarela mencintaiku dan ingin ikut bersamaku dan akupun mencintai mereka berdua juga yang lain. Yasudah aku mandi dulu.' Inner naruto berkata kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual mandinya dan setelah itu memakai seragam khas kuoh gakuen

* * *

_Skip ruang makan mansion uzumaki_

"ne minna, aku akan melakukan rencanaku hari ini untuk pendekatan ke issei agar aku lebih dekat ke issei, kalian lakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Kalian mengerti? Ucap sang kepala keluarga, namikaze naruto phoenix.

"wakarimasta anata, kami mengerti" ucap mereka kompak

"mizore-chan, rubby-chan, kalian akan beraksi hari minggu ini bersamaku, prosesnya akan aku kasih tau nanti." Tambah naruto kepada 2 _pawn _nya.

"aku mengerti naruto-sama"

"akan aku laksanakan anata"

"bagus sekarang ayo kita berangkat sekolah dengan lingkaran sihirku" perintah naruto kepada peerage-nya

"HAI' NARUTO-SAMA" ucap mereka dengan semangat muda (ni mah mirip guy sensei)

_Kemudian naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih corak klan phoenix untuk ke sekolah dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut dan muncul agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah kuoh._

"ayo sekarang jalan"

"hai"

_Naruto dan peerage-nya pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah pasti ke akademy kuoh, sesampainya di sana..._

"kyaaa... ada naruto-kun dan keluarganya"

"kyaaa... naruto-kun sangat tampan dan keren"

"wuoh... tsunade sensei sangat cantik dan seksi"

"ada hinata-chan juga, dia sangat manis dan cocok jadi istriku"

_Begitulah histerisnya fans-fans naruto dan family (samaran) kepada tokoh kita dan istrinya yang sangat tenar di kuoh di hari keduanya di sekolah, di samping ketenarannya, ada juga yang menghujatnya yaitu trio mesum. Matsuda, motohama dan hyodou issei._

"TERKUTUK KAU PRIA TAMPAN..."

"PERGI KAU DARI TSUNADE SENSEI DAN PUTRI-PUTRINYA..."

"MATI SAJA KAU BISHOUNEN..."

_Begitulah hujatan dari trio mesum (author aj sweatdrop lihatnya, belum tau kalau naruto marah issei dkk jadi debu hahaha... yap lanjut")_

'haah... lagi-lagi begini, kenapa aku jadi selebritis di sini.' Keluh naruto yang merasa risih dengan siswi dan siwa kuoh gakuen dengan prilakunya ke naruto dan peeragenya/istrinya

"kalian pergi duluan, aku menyusul." Perintah naruto kepada peerage-nya

"hai' naruto kun/chan." Ujar peerage naruto.

_Setelah itu peerage naruto pergi ke kelas dan ruang guru duluan meninggalkan suaminya bersama trio mesum._

"yo hyodou-san.." sapa naruto kepada issei yang masih tak percaya issei di sapa pangeran kuoh.

"are? Hai naruto-senpai, kenapa kau menyapaku?"

"kenapa? Kan aku ingin bersahabat denganmu issei, apa tak boleh?"

"ie,ie,ie, bukan begitu. Kau kan di puja di kuohgakuen, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku yang mesum seperti ini? Di hujat di kuoh."

"hah? Memangnya kenapa issei-san? Mesum kan alami bagi laki-laki. Kalau kau tak punya sifat mesum kau sama saja homo hihihi... apa kau itu penyuka sesama jenis?"

"HAAH...? AKU BUKAN HOMO, AKU MASIH NORMAL DAN AKU MENYUKAI OPPAI... OPPAIII DAN OPPAII..."

"hahaha... semangat yang bagus issei-san. Oh ya issei setelah jam istirahat, aku mau berbicara denganmu"

"nani? Bicara denganku? Ada apa memangnya naruto-senpai.?"

"sudah jangan banyak alasan, temui aku di atap sekolah."

"hai naruto-senpai."

_Setelah perbincangan yang akrab antara naruto dan issei yang meskipun banyak hujatan dari siswi kuoh karena sang pangeran kuning mereka akrab dengan issei, naruto pun berpisah dengan issei di sertai senyuman pertemanan dari naruto._

* * *

_Skip atap sekolah jam istirahat._

_Naruto yang sudah ada di atap sekolah menunggu teman barunya yaitu hyodou issei bersama peerage/istrinya, seperti biasa naruto di layani dengan penuh perhatian oleh istri-istrinya dan begitupun dengan naruto yang membahagiakan semua istrinya dengan menjamah bagian tubuh istrinya, _

"clek..." suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka

"pergilah tsuma, aku akan menjalankan misiku"

"hai anata"

_Sebelum issei melihat naruto dan peerage nya di atap sekolah, semua peerage naruto sudah pergi dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix atas perintah naruto._

"yo issei-san"

"yo naruto-senpai"

"naruto saja sudah cukup issei"

"eh tapi aku tak enak hati memanggil senpaiku dengan sebutan namanya sendiri, itu sangat tidak sopan naruto-senpai"

"sudahlah issei, aku tak mau yang terlalu formalitas, panggil naruto saja"

"wakarimasta naruto-san"

"nah begitu saja ya, ayo duduk sini"

"hai naruto"

_jeda sejenak untuk memulai yang serius._

"issei, aku tak tau kenapa kau sangat malang sekali di kuohgakuen ini, kenapa kau selalu di pukuli oleh gadis-gadis klub kendo setiap jam istirahat. Padahal tanpa mesum, laki-laki seperti hampa tanpa nafsu karena nafsu itu adalah alamiah kau issei"

"entahlah naruto-san, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu di juluki 'trio mesum', dan di hujat di sekolah ini"

"tapi issei, aku juga mesumers sejati sama sepertimu issei. Namun aku hanya mesum dengan pasanganku yaitu okaa-san, nee-san dan imouto ku."

"Benarkah naruto-san?"

_Naruto mengangguk dengan tegas_

"benar issei, kau dan aku sama saja. jadi kalau kau mesum itu sudah sifatmu. Tapi jangan terlalu kentara sekali, kontrol hawa nafsumu issei berlebihan juga tak baik"

"souka naruto-san, wakarimasta aku akan menuruti saran dari naruto-san"

"bahagialah issei dengan sifatmu sendiri, ne bell masuk sudah berbunyi, ayo kita ke kelas."

"hai naruto-senpai"

_Setelah itu naruto dan issei pun sudah berteman dengan akrab dan memulai tali persahabatannya dengan erat._

* * *

_Skip satu minggu kemudian menjelang kencan issei dan yumma at mansion uzumaki_

"minna, hari ini adalah hari di mana issei akan di serang oleh da-tenshin, aku akan menyelamatkan issei dari pembunuhan issei oleh da-tensih tersebut, aku akan pergi dengan mizore-chan dan kurumu chan untuk melindunginya. Yang lain akan tetap disini" ujar naruto kepada peerage-nya

"berhati-hatilah anata, jangan mengamuk lagi."

"aku takkan mengulanginya tsunade-chan"

"ayo kalian berdua ikut aku"

"hai' naruto-sama"

_At issei dan yumma_

* * *

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membca buku yang mengajarkan mrlakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku."

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan "Lucu sekali Yuma-chan"

_-BASA-_ Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

_-BASA- Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya._

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil."

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak. Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Memang itu sebuah tombak.

"saatnya kau mati issei, selamat tinggal"

_Wusssss..._

_Tombak cahaya pun mengarah ke issei dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun_

_**HOLY FIRE WALL**_

_Wesssss..._

_Tiba-tiba ada tembok api berwarna putih yang melindungi issei dari tombak cahaya, dan seketika tombak yang menabrak perisai api itu meleleh tanpa sisa. (bayangin aja perisai yang gaara punya, Cuma ini bentuknya api bukan pasir)_

'apa ini? Ada perisai api di depanku? Siapa yang melindungiku?' ujar issei membatin dalam dirinya

_Tiba-tiba ada lingkaran sihir dengan corak phoenix dan keluarlah 3 sosok yang ada di depan issei, yang satu laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik memakai jubah merak corak jilat api dengan gambar burung phoenix bewarna putih, yang kedua perempuan bersurai ungu panjang, memakai jubah yang sama dengan sang laki-laki, dan yang ketiga perempuan bersurai hitam di ikat twintail memakai jubah yang sama seperti sang laki-laki dialah naruto, mizore dan ruby._

"yo issei kau tak apa-apa kan?" ujar sang laki-laki kepada issei

"k-kau siapa? Kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"aku naruto, kau ingat?"

"n-naruto-san, kenapa kau melindungiku?"

"sudah jelas bukan, kau adalah temanku, sesama teman harus saling menjaga"

"issei-san, serahkan padaku di sini, biar aku yang menangani da-tenshin menjijikan ini"

"hai' naruto-san"

_Beralih ke pertarungan_

"huh, da-tenshin apa kau tak puas membunuh dia yang punya sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya?

"a-apa? Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku iblis rendahan"

_Lalu raynare menyiapkan 2 tombak cahaya berukuran ban mobil dan melemparkannya ke naruto._

_**TEKNIK PHOENIX: TINJU API SUCI**_

_Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya ke depan dan keluarlah api dari tinjunya yang langsung melelehkan tombak cahaya raynare._

"hn mendokusai, jangan kira dengan kemampuanku kau bisa mengalahkanku!" ucap naruto dengan nada dingin

"mizore, ruby SELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!"

"HAI NARUTO-SAMA"

_Mizore dan ruby pun melesat dengan cepat, melihat itupun raynare melemparkan tombak cahaya ke mereka berdua, _

_**ELEMENT ES: BADAI SALJU**_

_**ELEMENT CAHAYA: BOLA CAHAYA KEGELAPAN**_

_Pyarrrrr..._

_Mizore dan ruby mengeluarkan sihir es dan sihir kegelapan untuk menghancurkan tombak cahaya raynare_

_**ELEMEN ES: SIHIR PEMBEKU**_

_Mizore mengayunkan kedua tangannya dan membekukan ½ badan bawah raynare yang membuat raynare tidak bisa bergerak_

"cih siall... awas kau iblis rendahan"

_**TEKNIK SIHIR: TANAMAN HIDUP**_

_Kemudian raynare di kat tangannya oleh sihir dari ruby yaitu sihir yang membuat tanaman menjadi hidup dan jadi ganas._

"kerja bagus ruby-chan, mizore chan" ujar naruto yang memuji hasil kerja istrinya yang berhasil melumpuhkan raynare kemudian memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan, kemudian memondongnya di punggung setelah melelehkan es sihir mizore.

"issei, ingatlah ini rahasia kita berdua, kita adalah teman."

"hai naruto-san"

_Sebelum naruto dan peeragre nya pergi, lingkaran sihir merah dengan lambang klan gremory muncul di belakang issei menampilkan rias dan peerage nya._

"siapa kau? Apakah kau musuh atau kawan?" ujar rias engan posisi siaga bertempur melihat sesosok pria dan 2 gadis di depannya.

"aku bukan siapa-siapa rias gremory, aku hanyalah pelindung umat manusia." Jawab naruto yang sedang memondong raynare di punggungnya

"rambut itu? Apakah kau uzumaki naruto?" terka akeno kepada pemuda tersebut.

"lebih-kurangnya iya, kenapa akeno-san?"

"uzumaki naruto, kau harus ikut kami ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib untuk menjelaskan semua ini" ucap rias dengan nada memerintah kepada naruto.

"aku tak punya waktu menjawab pertanyaanmu rias, lain kali saja. jaa nee" jawab naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan klan phoenix putih.

'lingkaran sihir itu? Phoenix bukan? Apa dia anggota klan phoenix?'

"nah issei, kau ikut aku ke ruang penelitian gaib sekarang."

"hai' rias senpai"

'siapa sebenarnya dirimu uzumaki naruto?'

* * *

Yap inilah chapter 2 nya, untuk update nya mungkin 2 minggu lagi ya minna, saya banyak kerjaan dan tugas sebagai mahasiswa.

Seperti biasa TOLONG REVIEW NYA MINNA-SAN ARIGATOU GHOZAIMASU.

UCHIHA HIRATA


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

"**fbo" flashback on**

"**fbe" flashbanck end**

Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, saya akan menanggapi review dari minna yang membaca.

**-) kenapa tsunade jadi ratu? Sebenarnya saya pertimbangkan hinata sebagai ratu, tapi dari segi kekuatan ia kurang punya power. Saya pilih tsunade karena dari segi power tsunade sangat kuat.**

**-) kata-kata "minna istriku" akan saya hilangkan, saya ganti nama-namanya saja. **

**-) untuk eyd sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak salah ketikan.**

**-) untuk keturunan? Saya pertimbangkan nanti.**

**-) klw lemon, di sini saya tegaskan TIDAK ADA maaf jika ada yang kecewa, klw lime masih tahap wajar seperti menjamah oppai, paha dan ciuman.**

**a/n: di sini peerage naruto yang berasal dari anime naruto, kekuatan dan jurusnya real dan apa adanya kecuali moka akasia, kurumu kurono, mizore shirayuki dan ruby tojo yang saya modifikasi jurusnya sesuai keinginan author, dan untuk jurus king nya yaitu naruto di dominasi dengan element api **_**holy fire**_** (apakah hanya itu? Nanti dulu, saksikan aja jalan cerita)**

So minna, selamat membaca

* * *

_at di suatu tempat pinggir sungai malam hari._

_Saat malam hari saatnya di mana manusia istirahat dan bercengkrama berkumpul bersama keluarganya setelah lelah dengan aktifitas bekerja. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi sosok mahluk ini, seorang bapak-bapak yang terlihat seperti umur 35 tahunan (sebenarnya mah lebih dari 100 tahun) memakai kimono coklat muda, bersurai hitam poni emas sedang duduk di pinggir sungai di pinggiran kota kuoh yang sepi dan hening memancing ikan. Siapakah dia? Dialah azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh bersayap 6 pasang._

"mattaku... kenapa aku belum mendapatkan ikan ya? Padahal kan aku sudah berjam-jam di pinggir sungai ya apa karena aku itu mesum ya?" gumam azazel yang asik mengerjakan hoby memancingnya, namun di sebelah kanan nya, ada sebuah lingkaran sihir lambang klan phoenix.

'ho? Lingkaran sihir phoenix putih? Ini aneh, siapa ya?' inner azazel yang melihat lingkaran sihir tersebut

_Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluarlah 3 sosok, satu laki-laki dan 2 perempuan yaitu naruto dan peerage nya mizore dan ruby._

"hoi _ero da-tenshin, _aku minta penjelasan untuk ini" ucap naruto yang memanggul raynare yang pingsan karena di pukul tengkuknya oleh naruto.

"apa maksudmu naruto?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa maksudmu yang mau membunuh pemegang sacret gear? APA KAU INGIN AKU BAKAR SAMPAI MUSNAH HAH?!" ucap naruto dengan nada dingin dan marah besar karena seorang da-tenshin ingin membunuh sahabatnya sampai naruto pun di selimuti api suci

"cotto matte naruto, aku tak pernah menyuruh anak buahku untuk membunuh pemegang sacret gear, sungguh naruto. Tak ada maksud apapun, aku tak mau memicu peperangan denganmu"

_Brukk..._

_Naruto menjatuhkan raynare ke rumput yang tebal._

"jadi kau tidak ada tujuan untuk membunuh pemegang sacret gear azazel?"

"tidak naruto, aku tidak berniat membunuh mereka, aku hanya ingin mengawasi mereka saja. sungguh" ucap azazel yang ketakutan dengan kekuatan naruto yang di ketahui jauh di atas kekuatan youndai maou underworld.

'kalau aku membuatnya marah, bisa-bisa rasku akan musnah karena kekuatann ya yang sangat kuat itu' inner azazel.

"apa ini tentang penelitian sacret gear yang kau kembangkan selama ratusan tahun itu?"

"ya naruto itu benar sekali, kau tahu kan, aku sangat tertarik dengan sacret gear yang di berikan kami-sama. Bentuknya berbeda-beda dan mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa jika memcapai balance breaker"

"tapi untuk apa kau meneliti issei azazel? Kau kan sudah punya bocah ½ lucifer pemegang sacret gear 'divine diving' itu? Meskipun sifatnya itu sangat buruk."

_Mendengar naruto mengetahui anak didiknya yang di latih secara pribadi olehnya sendiri, azazel pun terperanga._

"ja-jadi kau mengetahui vali?"

"kenapa azazel? Bukankah kau tahu juga dia cucu dari rizevim lucifer, maou lama yang sangat aku benci karena sifat gila bertarungnya?"

"souka, ternyata. Kau bukanlah kuat dari segi kekuatan fisik dan sihirmu, kau juga mengetahui seluk-beluk keturunan maou lama ya."

"huh, itu bukanlah masalah kecil bagiku, aku harus mengutus beberapa peerage ku untuk meneliti silsilah maou lama. Terakhir info yang aku ketahui dari maid khusus otou-sama. Golongan yang masih setia dengan maou lama, bergabung dengan organisasi yang di sebut 'khaos brigade'. Apa itu benar azazel?"

"aku tidak tahu naruto, informasi itu masih misterius naruto."

"souka, tapi azazel jika kau masih berniat untuk memicu peperangan lagi dengan membunuh issei, aku pastikan grigori akan aku bakar sampai habis beserta hasil penelitianmu itu. **CAMKAN ITU AZAZEL**!" ucap naruto dengan menekankan kata di akhir kalmatnya, juga mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang sangat pekat yang membuat azazel keringat dingin.

"sungguh naruto, aku takkan memicu peperangan kembali. Dan aku takkan menyuruh seluruh anak buahku untuk membunuh issei. Karena itu perbuatan kokabiel."

"kokabiel? Apa maksudmu?"

"kokabiel ingin memicu perang kembali karena hasil dari 'greatwar' 100 tahun yang lalu kelompok da-tenshin mundur dari peperangan."

"souka, baiklah kalau begitu aku hanya ingin membawa raynare ini kehadapanmu, pastikan dia takkan berniat membunuh issei lagi azazel"

"akan aku ingat pesanmu naruto"

_Setelah itu, naruto, mizore dan juga ruby pergi dari hadapan azazel._

"tunggu naruto."

"ada apa lagi azazel" ucap naruto dengan nada kesalnya.

"salah satu dari peerage mu, aku merasakan hawa da-tenshin juga, apa dia juga mantan da-tensihn? Tanya azazel dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah ruby.

"iya, kau benar azael. Ruby adalah da-tenshin sebelum aku re-inkarnasi menjadi iblis"

"ruby-chan, tunjukan sayapmu sayang" perintah naruto kepada salah satu peerage nya.

"hai' naruto-sama"

_-BASA-_ Sayap hitam muncul dari punggung ruby, sayap besar berwarna hitam pekat berjumlah 3 pasang.

"owoh, sugoi. Ternyata kau mempunyai budak iblis yang sangat kuat naruto"

_Tapi azazel tidak menyadari, hawa membunuh naruto bangkit kembali setelah di redam naruto._

"dia bukanlah budakku **AZAZEL ERO DA-TENSHIN, **dia adalah istriku. Dan jangan kau sekalipun menyebut peerageku dengan sebutan 'budak iblis', semua peerage yang aku punya adalah "lady phoenix-sama", dan bukan pelayan pribadiku. Ingat itu mesum" ucap naruto kepada azazel dengan nada penekanan di namanya dan julukan azazel.

"baik-baik naruto, aku minta maaf dengan kalimatku tadi. Dan maafkan aku juga 'lady phoenix-sama'" ucap azazel kepada naruto dan peerage nya.

"tidak apa-apa azazel-sama, kami minta maaf juga apabila suami kami terlalu emosian." Ucap ruby yang menanggapi permintaan maaf azazel.

"baiklah, permasalahan di sini sudah selesai. Aku dan peerage ku harus pergi azazel." Ucap naruto yang menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix bewarna putih dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"haah... yare-yare nyaris saja aku mati, naruto itu memang susah di ajak santai ya. Dia selalu saja serius dan mudah tersinggung ketika aku menyebut peerage nya 'budak iblis', dasar _over protektif_" lenguh azazel melihat tingkah laku naruto yang sangat serius sampai nyaris membunuhnya.

_Setelah perbincangan azazel dengan naruto yang begitu panjang, da-tenshin yang naruto buat pingsan yaitu raynare bangun dari pingsannya._

"enggh... dimana aku ini?" desah raynare saat ia baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"oh, rupanya kau sudah bangun ya." Ucap azazel yang berada di pinggir sungai sedang memancing ikan.

"a-azazel-sama, kenapa anda ada di sini?"

"seharusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau di buat pingsan oleh pemuda phoenix?"

"ahh.. aku ingin membunuh seseorang pemegang sacret gear longinus bernama hyodou issei azazel-sama"

"apakah aku menyuruhmu untuk membunuh pemegang sacret gear raynare?"

"apakah perbuatanku ini salah azazel-sama?"

"aku hanya menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengawasi orang-orang pemegang sacret gear, bukan membunuhnya. Gara-gara kau, aku nyaris mati oleh pemuda phoenix itu."

"azazel-sama, memangnya sekuat apa pemuda yang anda maksud?"

"perlu kau ketahui, jika kau berhadapan dengannya 1vs1, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik, kau akan musnah oleh kekuatannya yang lebih kuat dari youdai maou sekalipun."

"dan karena kau melanggar ketentuan yang sudah aku buat, kau akan aku hukum. Nanti semhazai wakilku akan membawamu ke grigori, dasar **PEMBANGKANG!" **tambah azazel dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"baiklah azazel-sama." Ucap raynare yang menyesal telah membangkang perintah atasannya.

'naruto kau memanglah menyusahkanku saja.' keluh azazel dalam hatinya.

* * *

_At uzumaki mansion place._

_Malam yang sama seperti biasa untuk peerage naruto yang bercengkrama satu dengan yang lain dengan akrab dan sangat rukun di ruang utama mansion uzumaki, hingga tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir phoenix berwarna putih muncul di depan mata mereka menampilkan tuan/suami mereka dan peerage naruto yang tersisia yaitu mizore dan ruby._

"tadaima tsuma." Ucap naruto kepada peeragenya yand sdari tadi duduk, langsung berdiri untuk menyambut kepulangan sang pemimpin rumah tangga klan phoenix.

"okaeri naruto-sama" jawab mereka dengan kompak juga menunduk 90 drajat menghormati naruto.

"bagaimana kabar kalian selama aku tak ada di rumah?"

"kami baik-baik saja naruto-sama" ujar moka akasia menanggapi pertanyaan naruto.

"souka, wakatta kalian baik-baik saja."

"hm.." angguk peerage naruto.

"hmm... naruto-sama, bagaimana dengan misimu?" ucap shizuka, wanita bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ponytal, mata bewarna hijau dan tubuh yang aduhai.

"aku telah mengatasi da-tenshin menjijikan itu shizuka-chan, namun tidak aku bunuh karena aku langsung bawa ke pemimpinnya untuk minta penjelasan atas perbuatannya itu."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan penjelasannya naruto-sama?" tanya sakura, wanita bersurai sama dengan namanya 'sakura'.

"ini hanya salah paham sakura-chan, azazel tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh issei-san. Tapi ini perbuatan kokabiel sakura-chan."

"kokabiel? dia siapa naruto-sama?"

"dia salah satu jendral da-tenshin yang ingin menimbulkan perang antar 3 fraksi dengan menimbulkan kekacauan di mana-mana termasuk niatan membunuh issei yang mempunyai sacret gear "booster gear", dia tak terima hasil great war yang mengharuskan kaum da-tenshin harus mundur, karena kehilangan ¾ ras mereka."

"itu sangat buruk sekali naruto-kun." Ucap tsunade menanggapi pernyataan suaminya.

"iya sangat buruk tsunade-chan, akupun tak tahu. Dunia yang tentram ini akan jadi apa karena perang yang telah menimbulkan kerugian baik materil maupun korban nyawa. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa kau mengubah suffix panggilanku?"

"emm... kau kan suamiku dan harem-harem mu, kami ingin panggilan yang sangat spesial yang menunjukan rasa kasih kasang kami yang sangat tulus untukmu naruto-kun." Ucapnya malu-malu serta menunjukan semburat merah karena malu

"hmm...? yasudah aku ijinkan kalian menggunakan suffix itu, baiklah aku mau tidur. Jaa."

_Belum sempat naruto jalan ke kamarnya, tangan kanan naruto di cengkram dengan erat oleh tsunade._

"ada apa lagi tsunade chan? Aku ingin tidur." Keluh naruto karena tidak di biarkan pergi.

"kau tidak boleh pergi dari ruangan ini **N-A-R-U-T-O-KUN?"**

_glek_

_naruto menelan ludah karena peerage naruto mengeluarkan seringai menyeramkan dan senyum mesum yang berbeda dari biasanya._

'kenapa dengan mereka, mereka membuatku takut hiii...' inner naruto yang mulai ketakutan dengan tingkah laku istrinya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

_Grep_

_Naruto merasa ada yang memeluk punggungnya dari belakang, naruto merasa oppai yang kenyal dan besar menekan punggungnya dengan erat membuat naruto panas dingin._

"kau harus manemani nafsu liar iblis kami naruto-kun." Ujar kurumu, wanita bersurai biru muda pendek menggunakan bando ungu dan lekuk tubuh 'menggairahkan'.

"kurumu-chan kau ingin apa?" ucap naruto menanggapi pernyataan kurumu yang mengeluarkan seringai mesum 'srigala' (mampus kau naruto di kepung haremmu #plak, lanjut)

_Grep_

_Bukan hanya di peluk dari belakang, namun juga dari depan oleh peerage naruto yaitu moka akasia yang sudah berubah menjadi vampir ura-moka karena segel salinya terlepas oleh tsunade yang memegang segelnya. rambutnya yang berubah putih keperakan, oppai nya yang err... "amazing", dan pinggul yang berisi dan padat._

'mattaku, moka berubah menjadi vampir, matilah akuuu...'

"kami takkan membiarkanmu kembali ke kamar tanpa memuaskan hasrat kami dan 'menyentuh' semua bagian tubuh kami, lady phoenix-sama. Kau maukan **N-A-R-U-T-O-KUN? **

_cup_

_seakan pergerakan naruto pun di kunci oleh ciuman yang menggebu-gebu penuh nafsu oleh peerage nya yang lain yaitu anko, sang wanita ular._

"maukan n-a-r-u-t-o-kun?"

'persetan dengan maou baru, akan aku buat mereka menyembahku dengan kekuatanku untuk membuat mereka. Bukan hanya kekuatanku yang melebihi mereka dari segi sihir ataupun fisik. Tapi urursan 'rumah tangga pribadi' pun aku bisa melebihi si sirzech yang mempunyai grayfia yang menjadi pelampiasan 'nafsu' iblisnya sendiri.' Inner naruto bergejolak karena tekanan nafsu dari penjuru arah mata angin. (kompas kali mata angin mah hahaha... #lanjut)

_Setelah tekanan yang bertubi-tubi, naruto pun melayani nafsu-nafsu peerage nya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu dengan pelayanan yang maksimal dari sang istri, desahan dan rintihan memenuhi mansion uzumaki tersebut yang telah di lengkapi kekkai yang kuat. (jika mau berfikir mesum tentang fanfic ini, tumpahkan di pikiran sendiri 1vs15 wanita ya, author sendiri gak ada bayangan lemon yang begitu hahaha...)_

* * *

_SKIPP TIME MORNING DAY._

_Setelah pertarungan narutovsharem tadi malam, ruangan tengah mansion uzumaki terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Ceceran pakaian ada di mana-mana (BH, celana dalam dll), bercak-bercak darah bertebaran di sofa, karpet juga lantai ruangan tersebut._

_a/n: peerage naruto semuannya perawan murni, dan belum pernah di ajak 'itu' kecuali ini_

_naruto pun tertidur di temani harem-harem nya yang berada di sekeliling naruto entah di kaki, tangan ataupun di badan naruto(baca:menindih)._

_Naruto yang terbangun di paginya mentari membuka mata karena sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangan matanya._

'1vs 15 istri, benar-benar pertarungan yang dahsyat. Aku menang darimu sirzhech, kau satu aku 15 harem khukhukhukhu...' inner naruto dengan seringaian licik yang terpampang di mukanya.

_Hatcin..._

"sepertinya ada yang mengejekku ni." Ucap sirzhec sang maou lucifer yang tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab.

* * *

_Skipp at kuoh gakuen._

_Di pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya di pagi hari, menandakan awal di mulainya aktifitas bagi manusia untuk bekerja dan sekolah, begitupun juga tokoh utama kita yaitu naruto dan peerage nya yang sampai di gerbang sekolah kuoh gakuen. Naruto yang memakai seragam khas laki-laki kuoh, kemeja putih polos, dasi yang di ikat simbol, jas/blazer hitam dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu kets hitam berpasangan dengan kaos kaki putih. Sementara peerage naruto (kecuali tsunade, anko, tsusune dan kurenai yang menjadi guru)menggunakan seragam gadis siswi kuoh, kemeja putih panjang, jubah yang menutupi punggungnya dengan tali bewarna orange, dasi yang di ikat simpul, rok bewarna ungu pendek serta sepatu kets bewarna hitam berpasangan dengan kaos kaki putih membuat lekuk-lekuk tubuh peerage naruto sangat 'luar biasa' tercetak di balik seragamnya. (onee-sama rias dan akeno akan tersaingin hahaha... #lanjut)_

_Dan seperti biasa teriakan dan histertis memuja dari siswi dan siswa kuoh memuji naruto dan keluarganya berkumandang di sekolah kuohgakuen menyambut pangeran dan keluarganya._

_Namun di tengah naruto ingin memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba naruto dan peerage nya di cegat oleh peerage rias dan sona._

"sona-san, rias-san. Ada apa pagi-pagi sepertinya kau seperti mengumandangkan genderang tempur dengan mencegatku dan keluargaku seperti ini? Ucap naruto yang merasa risih dengan prilaku rias, sona serta peerage mereka masing-masing kubu.

"naruto-kun, kau harus ikut kami ke ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib sekarang!" ucap rias dengan nada membentak naruto.

"untuk apa rias-san? Apa yang aku harus jelaskan di klub mu itu?"

"karena kami semua curiga aura yang kau keluarkan berbeda dengan iblis yang lainnya, rias melihat pertarunganmu kemarin dengan da-tenshin yang berbeda dengan aura yang kau pancarkan selama ini, terutama keluargamu itu, apa kau seorang iblis murni klan phoenix?" sambung sona dengan pandangan menyipit, tajam terpercaya (udah kayak sctv #lanjut)

'mattaku, ini salahku juga tak memakai topeng kemarin. Ketahuan kan.' Inner naruto menyesal dengan segala perbuatannya.

'suami baka'

'memang sungguh tak punya perhitungan yang matang'

'dasar kepala rumah tangga ceroboh'

'akhirnya ketahuan juga, dasar otak burung' itulah yang ada di pikiran peerage naruto tentang aksinya yang kelewatan bodohnya.

"hmm... kau melihatnya tidak sona? Seingatku, kau kan kutu-buku di ruang osismu itu. Apa kau mau keluar hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dengan rias?"

"JANGAN PERMAINKAN KAICHO KUNING BRENGSEK" ucap saji yang merasa berang dengan naruto yang meremehkan majikannya tersebut.

"HEI JAGA BICARAMU DI HADAPAN PUTRAKU SAJI!" bela sang guru yaitu tsunade ibu naruto A.K.A queen naruto.

_Naruto membentangkan tangannya di hadapan tsunade berusaha menennagkan sang queen peerage naruto yang sudah di sulut amarah karena perkataan peerage sona menghina sang suami, dan naruto hanya memberi tanda yaitu mengelengkan kepala _

"baiklah naruto-chan, kaa-san akan diam"

"sona, kau itu adalah gadis yang tegas dan penuh perhitungan dalam bertindak, tapi kau lihat sekarang. Ini masih pagi sona-san, siswa dan siswi di sini pasti akan berfikir buruk karena tingkahmu terhadap anak baru seperti ini. Akan ada saatnya aku akan menjelaskan semuannya, tapi itu nanti."

"dan kau rias, kau adalah salah satu "great onee-sama" yang di kagumi dan di puji di kuoh ini, apa kau sadar akan sikapmu ini rias? Kau termasuk dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal yaitu gremory, kalau kau menceritakan hal berbau supranatural di muka umum seperti ini, pasti namamu akan tercoreng karena perbuatanmu amat memalukan rias-san karena mengumbar kalimat yang seperti buku dongeng."

_Mendengar naruto menceramahi kedua majikan mereka, peerage rias maupun peerage sona pun terdiam tak berkutik karena mereka yang menyangka, naruto adalah murid yang sok tenar dan selalu mengumbar pamer kemesraan dengan keluarganya bisa membuat majikan mereka mematung tak bergerak,sedangkan sona dan rias. Jangan di tanya lagi mereka berdua, mereka berdua tertunduk tak bisa bicara apapun. Mereka merasa menyesal dan malu kepada diri mereka sendiri, mereka adalah pewaris keluarga iblis terhormat dari 72 clan iblis yang di segani di underworld tapi berprilaku layaknya bocah yang selalu ingin tahu banyak hal, tapi tanggapan berbeda justru ada di inner peerage naruto_

'suamiku ternyata sangat bijaksana'

'naruto-kun memang suami yang tak semena-mena sebagai sosok yang lebih tua'

'aku semakin mencintai suamiku ini'

'tak salah aku di ikat sebagai istri dan di cintai naruto-kun'

'aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu'

_Begitulah tanggapan peerage naruto dengan sikap yang naruto tampilkan di hadapan rias gremory dan sona sitri._

"aku tau, beratnya memangku jabatan dan memangku kepentingan dari clan terhormat. Oleh karena itu kalian berdua harus jaga etika dan sikap kalian itu, suatu saat akan aku ungkap siapa aku yang sebenarnya kepada kalian berdua." Ucap naruto kepada rias dan sona

"dan kau saji."

"h-hai naruto-senpai"

"tolong kau temani sona dan bimbing dia dalm bersikap normal sebagi gadis, aku tak akan menyalahkanmu akan kata-kata kasarmu saji, wajar jika kau berteriak kasar seperti itu."

"b-baik naruto-senpai" jawab saji dengan tergagap karena perkataan naruto bukan membalas hinaanya, justru mendukungnya untuk membantu majikannya.

_Naruto tersenyum mendengar tanggapan saji yang menyanggupi permintaan pribadi, naruto pun melihat peerage sona dan rias. Dan naruto menemukan hal menarik, ada teman barunya yaitu hyodou issei yang bergabung dengan mereka semua._

"hei issei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"be-begini naruto-san, aku sekarang bukan manusia lagi naruto-san. Aku sekarang budak iblis bucho rias-senpai." Ucap issei dengan tertunduk malu kepada temannya itu.

"ho? Baguslah issei"

"hmm? Kenapa bagus naruto-san?

"berarti kau ada di lindungan rias-san, berarti kau aman tidak terganggu mahluk supranatural yang akan mengganggumu issei."

"begitukan naruto-san?"

_Naruto pun mengagguk tanda ia setuju._

"nah minna, lebih baik kalian ke kelas, bell masuk akan berbunyi. Jangan sampai terlambat, kami duluan ya. Ayo okaa-san, onee-san, imoutoku"

"hai' naruto-kun/chan/nii-chan"

_Setelag perbincanga yang sebelumnya menegangkan menjadi tenang kembali, naruto dan peerage nya kembali masuk ke gedung kuoh untuk belajar menuntut ilmu (kecuali untuk peerage naruto yang menjadi guru), sedangkan rias, sona dan peerage nya. Masih terpaku di sana tanpa bergerak sedikitpun mendengar nasehat naruto. _

"bucho/kaicho?" ucap peerage rias dan sona memanggil majikannya yang mematung seperti es tak bergerak

"rias, kita benar-benar salah mencurigai naruto yang tidak-tidak. Justru naruto itu menurutku sosok yang bisa di sebut "pemimpin" bagi kaum kita iblis muda. Lebih baik kita menanyakan siapa naruto yang sebenarnya lain kali saja rias." Ucap sona kepada sahabat karibnya rias gremory

"kau benar sona, aku sampai malu dengan diriku sendiri mencurigai naruto dengan berprasangka buruk padanya sebelumnya. Aku tak sangka ternyata naruto begitu baik kepada kita, bahkan menasehati kita bagaimana bersikap yang sepatutnya untuk kita lakukan sebagai pewaris klan yang di segani di underworld. Yasudah sona ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

"ya baiklah rias, ayo semuannya kita kembali ke kelas" ucap sona kepada peeraege nya maupun peerage rias"

"HAI' KAICHOU"

_Setelah itu rias, sona dan peerage nya masuk kelas masing-masing melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang mereka ributkan pagi ini._

* * *

_Skipp waktu istirahat, at atap sekolah._

_Saat istirahat sekolah, adalah saatnya bagi siswa dan siswi kuoh melepas penat mereka karena mendengar pelajaran sekolah yang membosankan dan menyita tenaga dan pikiran mereka dan berbondong-bondong untuk makan ke kantin, ataupun makan di kelas dan sebagainya. Dan saat ini sang tokoh utama kita, naruto sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di atap sekolah sendirian tanpa di temani peerage nya._

_Sesaat kemudian ada sebuah sosok yang muncul di pintu atap sekolah, yaitu perempuan yang bersurai panjang hitam di ikat ponnytail memakai pita bewarna orange, lekuk tubuh yang 'wow' dan selalu tersenyum manis setiap saat. (entah palsu atau asli itu)_

_Dialah akeno himejima, queen dari rias gremory._

"ara-ara.. tenyata kau di sini naruto-kun ufufufu..."

_Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang, naruto membuka mata dan ia melihat sosok perempuan tersebut._

"oh ternyata kau akeno-san"

"boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu naruto-kun?"

"silahkan akeno-san"

_Kemudian akeno duduk di sebelah naruto tapi dengan bagian pakaian dalamnya keliahatan. (ingat minna, jangan mesum duluan #plak lanjut)_

"naruto-kun, aku ternyata tidak mengetahui di balik sosokmu yang begitu misterius, kau bisa berkata se-bijak itu ufufufu"

"apa maksudmu akeno-san?"

"begini, aku sangat kagum denganmu naruto-kun, kau bisa membuat rias dan sona terdiam dengan kalimat-kalimat mu yang bukan ingin menyudutkan keduannya, namun kau menasehati bucho dan kaicho akan status mereka sebagai "great onee-sama" di sekolah ini. Kau sangat luar biasa naruto-kun ufufufu"

"kau terlalu banyak memuji akeno-san, aku tidak seperti itu hehehe..." ucap naruto yang malu di puji seperti itu dan menggaruk-garukan bagian tengkuk kepalanya meskipun tak gatal.

"tapi yang aku lihat, memang seperti itu naruto-kun"

"iya arigatou ghozaimasu akeno-san untuk pujiannya."

"sama-sama naruto" balas akeno dengan senyum yang tulus.

"ne, akeno-san"

"hai'naruto-kun"

"pasti berat ya memangku jabatan penting di dalam kehidupan kita."

"apa maksudmu naruto"

"ya, sebenarnya aku merasakan apa yang sebenarnya rias rasakan akeno, di bebani oleh sebuat status yang menjadi beban yang harus di pikul oleh kita selama ini, harus menaati peraturan, menjaga image kita di hadapan orang lain yang memandang kita dengan tatapan menyudutkan kita akan status kita sebagai pewaris pastilah sangat merepotkan dan membuat kita tersiksa akan hal tersebut."

"kau mau tahu sesuatu akeno-san?"

"ara-ara tentang apa ya naruto-kun?"

"sebelumnya kau harus berjanji untuk menyembunyikannya dari rias dan sona serta jangan sampai ini ketahuan siapapun, kau janji akeno-san?"

"aku berjanji naruto"

"sebenarnya aku bukan manusia akeno-san, aku sama sepertimu dan rias. Aku adalah iblis."

'hmm... jadi tebakanku selama ini memang benar akan naruto yang bukan manusia' inner akeno dalam hati.

"tapi aku bukanlah seorang iblis biasa atau re-inkarnasi sepertimu akeno-san, aku adalah iblis murni dari klan phoenix, atau lebih tepatnya namaku adalah namikaze naruto phoenix pewaris tahta klan phoenix dari orangtuaku, monato phoenix dan kushina phoenix yang melantikku sebagai raja api klan phoenix selanjutnya, aku juga adalah salah satu pahlawan anti maou yang mengusir loyalis maou lama dari underworld yang sengaja aku sembunyikan dari khalayak umum klan iblis di underworld. Dan kau lihat ke 15 perempuan yang selalu bersamaku akeno-san?"

_Akeno hanya mengangguk saja menyimak perkataan naruto._

"sebenarnya mereka adalah peerage ku, mungkin lebih tepatnya istriku. Aku menikahi mereka akeno-san"

_Akeno yang mendengarkan dengan seksama, langsung terperanga tidak percaya. Karena sosok yang ada di sampingnya adalah salah satu iblis murni klan phoenix dan sosok pewaris tahta phoenix selanjutnya yang akan menjadi raja di klan phoenix, dan di tambah sosok di sampingnya adalah sosok pahlawan yang sangat di sembunyikan di underworld._

"ja-jadi kau termasuk 5 pahlawan bersama maou shirzec lucifer-sama, serafall leviatan-sama, ajuka berzebub-sama dan asmodeus-sama?" akeno bertanya kepada naruto soal tersebut.

"benar akeno-san. Kenapa aku di rahasiakan di underworld. Ini jawabannya akeno-san"

**FBO**

* * *

_AT UNDERWORLD SAAT PERENG SAUDARA BERAKHIR DAN MENJELANG PELANTIKAN MAOU BARU_

"ne shirzec-san, serafall-chan, ajuka-san dan falbium san, sudah lama sejak perjuangan kita berlima mengusir loyalis maou lama beserta keturununan dan akhirnya kita di lantik"

"iya naruto, akhirnya perjuangan kita terbayar lunas dengan keberhasilan kita mengusir keturunan dan loyalis maou lama dan di mulainya era baru bagi ras iblis" ucap shirzec

"iya naru-tan, aku senang sekali kedamaian tercipta di underworld setelah perang saudara yang membuat ras kita menderita" ucap serafall dengan nada childish nya.

"iya shirzech, serafall. Tapi ini saatnya aku berpisah dengan kalian minna"

"berpisah? Apa maksudmu naruto?" ucap ajuka yang terperanga dengan ucapan naruto.

"ajuka-san, ini saatnya aku kembali ke otou-sama dan okaa-sama ku menjadi pewaris klan phoenix dan menjadi raja phoenix selanjutnya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan rakyat iblis yang menganggapmu pahlawan naruto? Apa kau mau namaku di lupakan begitu saja tanpa di ukir dengan jabatan maou seperti kami naruto?" ucap falbium

"begini saja minna, aku ingin namaku tetap di ukir sebagai pahlawan tersebut, namun aku ingin hanya iblis senior yang mengetahui namaku saja. aku tidak gila jabatan dn kekuasaan untuk menjadi maou. Aku hanya ingin di kenang sebagai naruto phoenix, iblis murni klan phoenix. Itu saja tanpa cerita yang akan memberatkan hidupku. Itu permintaanku untuk maou yang baru seperti kalian. Tapi jangan khawatir, kita berlima tetaplah sahabat selamnya shirzec, serafall, ajuka dan falbium, lagipula aku ingin mengabdi untuk okaa-sama dan otou-sama sebagai tanda balas budiku kepada mereka."

"baiklah naruto, kami semua paham sifatmu yang seperti itu, kau adalah seorang iblis murni yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kau bijaksana, paham situasi dan tidak gila akan kekuasaan semata, keputusanmu kami terima dengan senang hati naruto-san, titip salam untuk lord phoenix-sama dan lady phoenix-sama" ucap shirzech yang menanggapi keputusan naruto.

"aku terima pujianmu sahabat, dan salammu akan aku sampaikan" balas naruto kepada shirzech

"naruuu-tan, aku akan selalu merindukanmu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu naru-tan, uwee... naru-tan" ucap serafall yang akan menjadi maou leviatan yang langsung memeluk sang pemuda dan menangis di pelukan naruto untuk salam perpisahannya namun tak mengubah nada childish nya

"iya, aku akan merindukanmu sera-chan, kau tak boleh menangis sera-chan. Kau adalah maou sekarang, jadilah maou wanita yang berguna di underworld ya."

"iya naru-tan, aku akan menjadi yang seperti naru inginkan"

"baiklah minna aku pamit undur diri, jaa ne"

_Setelah naruto pamit kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix dan menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir tersebut._

_**FBE**_

* * *

"jadi itulah cerita yang sebenarnya akeno-san, kenapa aku tak pernah di ketahui generasi iblis muda saat ini karena aku yang memintannya. Jadi tolong jaga rahasia besar ini sampai akulah yang mengatakan yang sejujurnya ke rias dan sona adik dari sahabatku."

"ara-ara tenyata selain naruto-kun itu kuat, naru juga sangat bijaksana ya. Aku jadi cemburu begitu beruntungnya harem-haremmu mendapatkan majikan yang tidak merendahkan justru di nikahi dan di angkat lady phoenix-sama, aku juga mau ufufufu..."

"ahahaha... kau bisa saja akeno-san, kalau kau mau suami itu aku, carilah yang seperti aku sifatnya hehehe... aku kan milik peerage-ku akeno"

_Grep_

_Akeno pun memeluk naruto dan menempelkan oppai nya ke dada naruto_

"aku ingin nemilikimu juga naruto-kun, aku sangat ingin dan aku tak perduli jadi yang ke-sekian kalinya naruto-kun, aku ingin jadi istrimu juga ufufufu..."

"aku tak mau ambil resiko akeno-san, aku harus minta izin ke peerage ku jika mau keinginanmu terealisasi." Ucap naruto, yang mengelus-elus kepala akeno dan melepaskan pelukan akeno.

"kau akan jadi temanku seperti issei akeno-san, kau orang yang berharga yang aku miliki, sampai jumpa di kelas" tambah naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan lingkarana sihir klan phoenix.

'aku takkan menyerah untuk itu naruto phoenix-sama ufufufu...'

* * *

_SKIPP MALAM HARI._

**ISSEI POV.**

Haah, benar-benar pekerjaan yang melelahkan menjadi iblis. Padahal kan aku di bilang bucho tu sangat kuat. Bahkan aku menelan 8 _pawn _di dalam tubuhku sekaligus, tapi kenapa aku masih payah sebagai iblis pemula? Menyebalkan, bahkan akupun tak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir gremory, padahal kan aku iblis re-inkarnasi bucho sebagai pewaris klan gremory. Justru aku harus naik sepeda untuk melakukan pekerjaan iblis yaitu menyebarkan kontrak sebagai syarat untuk aku naik tingkat sebagai iblis ke tingkatan tertinggi, apa aku sepayah itu ya? Demi maou sama... tapi aku takkan menyerah untuk menjadi raja harem seperti naruto-senpai. Aku harus berusaha sebagai iblis pemula. OPPAI AKU DATANG...

_**ISSEI POV END**_

_Saat ini issei sedang beristirahat di taman kota kuoh untuk melepas lelah selepas mengerjakan pekerjaan barunya sebagai iblis._

'hmm... di sini ya, aku nyaris di bunuh oleh yuuma chan, apakah aku se-penting itu sampai-sampai aku di bunuh oleh yumma-chan? Namun aku benar-benar beruntung saat itu aku di tolong naruto-senpai, kalau tidak aku tak akan hidup di dunia ini' inner issei.

"wah-wah lihat siapa yang sedang sendirian di taman ini? Seorang iblis rendahan yang tidak bersama majikannya" ucap suara misterius di taman kota kuoh.

_Issei yang mendengar dan merasakan hawa seperti saat ia nyaris di bunuh oleh da-tenshin beberapa minggu yang lalu langsung waspada dengan suara tersebut._

"hei kau siapa? Dan di mana kau?"

"aku di sini bocah iblis rendahan"

_Issei yang di panggil pun menengok ke arah air mancur, di sana berdiri seorang pria yang memakai pakaian seperti detektif stolkhom dan mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam kelam melayang di atas tanah._

'da-tenshin? Mau apa dia mengincarku lagi?'

"hei kau siapa da-tenshin? Dan mau apa?"

"khukhukhu... pertanyaan yang bagus untukmu iblis rendahan, namaku adalah donhaasek, aku seorang da-tenshin yang akan membunuhmu. MATI KAU IBLIS RENDAHAN"

_Setelah itu, donhaasek menyiapkan dua tombak cahaya berukuran besar dan langsung di arahkan ke issei dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun bisa di hindari issei dengan melompat ke belakang dengan cekatan._

'a-apa ini? Kenapa lompatanku bisa sangat jauh seperti ini? Ah itu tak penting, aku harus kabur dari sini'

"khukhu... kau bisa menghindari tombakku iblis rendahan, tapi takkan bisa untuk ke sekian kalinya"

_Issei pun tanpa di suruh langsung kabur dengan cepat, namun donhaasek tidak menyerah dan menghujami issei tombaka cahaya yang terus di hindari._

_BLARR..._

_Tombak cahaya tersebut mengenai tanah di sertai lendakan keras yang membuat issei terpelanting ke depan dan terjatuh dengan keras._

"khukhukhu... kau tak bisa lari lagi iblis rendahan, TERIMA KEMATIANMU IBLIS RENDAHAN.."

_Donhaasek melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah issei yang sudah jauh tak berdaya, namun..._

_Wussssss..._

_Tercipta perisai dinding api putih yang membentengi tubuh issei yang nyaris terkena tombak tersebut, kemudian tombak tersebut meleleh dan habis di bakar oleh api suci tersebut._

'nani? Ini kan perisai api suci? Siapa yang menolongku ya? Jangan-jangan...'

_Belum sempat issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam hati, di belakang issei muncullah lingkaran sihir klan phoenix bewarna putih dan muncullah naruto, sahabat issei yang memakai jubahnya bewarna merah motif jilat api dan gambar brurung phoenix di belakang jubah tersebut._

"kau tak apa-apa hyodou issei-san?" ucap naruto yang melihat issei ketakutan dengan tombak cahaya yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

"a-aku tak apa naruto-san, aku baik-baik saja."

"wakatta issei, cepatlah ke belakangku. Akan aku bunuh da-tenshin menjijikan itu."

"ha-hai' naruto-san"

_Issei pun langsung berdiri dan berlari di belakang naruto untuk berlindung._

"ho? Seorang iblis lainnya ingin jadi pahlawan ya? Khukhukhu..."

"hahaha... kau berbicara seakan-akan kau itu kuat ya, da-tenshin sampah."

"a-apa kau bilang? Berani-beraninya kau menghinaku, akan aku buat kau musnah iblis rendahan"

"heh silahkan saja sampah jika kau bisa."

"KURANG AJAR... TERIMA INI!"

_Da-tenshin tersebut melemparkan tobak cahaya sebesar mobil SUV dan melemparkan dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun itu percuma karena perisai api suci naruto melindungi dirinya sendiri dan tombak tersebut meleleh dan hancur._

"hanya itu saja? sekarang giliranku untuk unjuk gigi"

_Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mengangkat tangannya ke belakang, kemudia langsung mengerahkan ke depan dengan cepat dan mengucapkan jurusnya_

_**TEKNIK PHOENIX: TINJU API SUCI.**_

_Wusssss..._

_Api suci pun keluar dari tangan naruto dan mengarahkan ke arah donhaasek (kalau kalian bingung itu jurusnya? Kalian bayangin aja zuko/laksamana zhau mengendalikan api di anime avatar)_

"arrrgggghhh"

_Itulah rintihan donhaasek yang langsung musnah karena api naruto langsung membakar dirinya hingga menjadi abu dan menghilang._

"sudah selesai semuannya, wakatta kau tak apa-apa issei"

"hai' naruto-san"

_Kemudian di belakang issei dan naruto muncul lingkaran sihir merah klan gremory menampilkan rias,akeno,kiba dan koneko._

"a-apa yang terjadi di sini? Seperti ada pertempuran di sana-sini" ucap rias melihat situasi yang sangat hancur karena banyak lubang bekas pertarungan.

'na-naruto-kun, apa ini ulahmu?' inner akeno melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat hancur.

"naruto-san kau harus ikut bersama kami ke ruanganku sekarang!" ucap rias kepada naruto yang berdiri bersama issei.

"hoam... aku ngantuk rias-san, lain kali saja. jaa

"t-tunggu dulu"

_Belum sempat rias menahan naruto, naruto pun sudah pergi dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix._

"huh dasar naruto itu, selalu saja kabur. Lain kali akan aku tangkap dia"

'siapakah kau naruto?' ucap rias dalam hatinya

* * *

Ya inilah chapter 3 nya yang baru selesai minna, maaf jika banyak kekurangan di sana-sini semoga minna-san maklum dengan fanfic saya ya. DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA... unruk update selanjutnya tunggu aja waktunya yaa...

JAA NEE...

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

Warning: au, penulisan gak sesuai eyd berlaku, semi-cannon, typo, dll.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

"**fbo" flashback on**

"**fbe" flashbanck end**

Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, saya akan menanggapi review dari minna yang membaca.

**-) untuk harem, saya masih fikirkan lagi untuk cerita berikutnya.**

**-) kalau peerage naruto masih perawan knp? Karena naruto gak pernah menyentuh haremnya untuk kesenangan pribadinya sendiri, dan dia gak mau maksakan nafsu iblisnya kepada peerage-nya tanpa tujuan tertentu.**

**-) akeno jadi istrinya naruto? Bisa di pertimbangkan, tapi masih rahasia jawabannya**

**-) jurus naruto di ubah jadi b. Inggris? Sepertinya sulit ya, soalnya saya harus terjemahin semuannya.**

**-) untuk mei terumi gk di masukin? Tenang aja, itu masih rahasia author sendiri hehehe...**

**-) klw penulisaanya typo, mohon maaf bnget ya, soalnya penulisannya bgt.**

**-) kenapa hanya akeno yang naruto beritahu siapa ia yang sebenarnya? Karena saya sebagai author merencanakan itu, karena saya desain akeno bisa menjaga rahasia itu.**

**-) keturunan? Masih rahasia author hehehe...**

**-) untuk evil pieces ganda harem, saya rasa itu masih belum ada pemikiran sampai di situ. Kalaupun ada, author pun bingung siapa yang akan di masukan. **

**-) dan untuk samui di masukan ke peerage naruto? Saya pikir-pikir lagi ya.**

**Ya itulah review dari minna-san pecinta fanfiction. Ini dia ceritanya**

* * *

_AT MORNING DAY._

_Seperti biasa pada pagi harinya, burung-burung berkicau di pagi harinya dan mentari bersinar dengan cahayanya yang memberi kehidupan di dunia ini, begitupun dengan tokoh utama kita naruto dan peerage nya, saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan pagi menuju akademy kuoh untuk menuntut ilmu dan mengajar._

"hoaaam... kusoooo! Aku tidur kesiangan lagi, mataku jadi merah begini" ujar naruto yang marah-marah sendiri karena dia tidur terlalu malam dan bangun dengan mata merah.

"naruto-kun pasti lelah karena harus membasmi da-tenshin setiap malam juga iblis liar ya" ucap moka akashia _pawn _naruto.

"ya begitulah moka-chan, itu juga bagian dari tujuanku membangun dunia yang tenang dan damai tanpa adanya pertumpahan darah lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam ratusan tahun aku hidup."

"oh ya naruto-kun, apakah issei sudah bisa membangkitkan sacret gear nya yang salah satu dari 13 longinus terkuat ciptaan-nya?" tanya shizune _bishop _naruto.

"aku tak tau shizune-chan, dari perkembangan terakhir yang aku rasakan. Sepertinya draig naga surgawi yang mendiami tubuh issei sungguh keras kepala tidak mau memberikan kekuatan untuk host barunya itu. Karena itu akan berpengaruh untuk kekuatannya yang masih stagnan dan tidak bisa maju menjadi kuat"

"oh souka, aku kira sudah bisa di bangkitkan" ucap shizune dengan wajah murung

"hmm? Kenapa denganmu shzune-chan? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan issei?"

"aku hanya ingin anata melatihnya, supaya issei bisa menjadi muridmu naruto. Aku kasian dia tidak bisa berkembang meskipun issei sudah sama seperti kita semua yaitu iblis."

"oh jadi itu alasanmu shizune-chan? Sebenarnya aku akan menurunkan beberapa kekuatanku untuknya supaya issei bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kapan itu aku tak tau."

"umm... naruto-kun aku mau tanya." Ucap hinata yang masih dengan nada malu-malunya

"ada apa hinata-chan?"

"ano naruto-kun, apa rias akan mencegat kita lagi karena memergokimu menolong issei setiap saat kau melindungi issei?"

"kalau itu, kau tak usah khawatir hinata-chan, kondisinya akan baik-baik saja. mungkin ia akan mengincarku dan bukan kalian. Kalian tau sendirikan aku ini siapa? Aku suami kalian semua, aku tau cara menghadapi wanita dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi seperti adiknya sirzhec itu. Tenang saja hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"aku harap begitu anata."

_Setelah berbincang cukup lama, tiba-tiba naruto melihat issei yang jalan sendirian menuju sekolah kuoh yang sama tujuannya dengan naruto dan peerage-nya._

"minna, pergilah duluan ke sekolah. Nanti aku menyusul"

"wakarismata naruto kun" ucap peerage naruto bersamaan lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix.

'aku akan berbicara dengannya soal semalam itu.' Inner naruto berbicara.

"yo issei" sapa naruto dengan santai dan nada bersahabat.

"oh kau naruto-san, ohayou naruto-san"

"ohayou issei-san, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu pagi hari ini issei"

"hmm...? memangnya kenapa naruto-san?"

"ah tidak, aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan kita ke sekolah itu saja issei-san"

"oh souka naruto-san, kalau begitu kita perbicangkan sambil jalan ke sekolah."

_Naruto pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang pagi.  
_

"ne naruto-san" ucap issei memulai percakapan antara issei dan naruto

"ada apa issei?"

"ano naruto-san, arigatou untuk semalam kau menolongku dari da-tenshin yang nyaris membunuhku naruto-san"

"oh itu, tidak masalah issei, kita kan teman. Teman harus saling melindungi satu sama lain bukan? Lagipula aku tak butuh rasa trimakasihmu issei-san."

"memangnya kenapa naruto-san? Apa aku tak pantas bertrimakasih padamu?" ucap issei dengan nada bingung

"ma...maa... bukan maksudku seperti itu issei"

"lalu kenapa naruto-san?"

_Naruto menundukkan wajah sampai mimik wajahnya tak bisa di lihat oleh issei._

"watashima, watashima. Aku tak ingin teman-temanku mati di tangan da-tenshin issei-san, aku tak ingin kau menjadi salah satunya yang mati, karena kau adalah sahabatku yang pertama di sekolah kuohgakuen, aku dan kau adalah sahabat issei." Ucap naruto dengan memperlihatkan senyuman tulus nya.

'na-naruto-san.' inner issei

"oleh sebab itu, kau akan selalu aku lindungi selamanya issei-san. Karena kau sangat berharga bagiku."

"souka, tapi naruto-san."

"nande issei?"

"aku juga ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu yang bisa menjaga keluargamu, okaa-san mu, onee-san mu bahkan imouto-mu bisa kau lindungi naruto-san. Aku juga ingin seperti itu naruto-san,"

"jadi karena itu kau bersemangat ingin menjadi kuat?"

"hai' naruto-san, aku ingin menjadi muridmu, aku ingin belajar darimu, aku ingin mengasah kekuatanku dari sensei ku yaitu kau naruto-san, aku ingin melindungi keluargaku termasuk bucho rias senpai, akeno-senpai, kiba-san, dan koneko-chan. Aku ingin melindungi mereka semua naruto-san. Jadi, Tolong jadikanlah aku muridmu naruto san?" ucap issei dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 drajat.

'jadi ternyata prediksi shizune benar, sungguh mulia niat issei-san itu.'

"baiklah issei aku terima kau jadi muridku issei, aku akan banyak mengajarkanmu kekuatan yang bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi issei"

"benarkah naruto-san?"

"peganglah janjiku sebagai janji seorang sahabat issei, kita adalah sahabat." Ucap naruto yang sekaligus menulurkan tangannya untuk di jabat issei.

" ya naruto-san aku pegang janjimu" ujar issei yang langsung menyambut uluran tangan naruto.

_Setelah itu di mulailah awal yang baru yaitu issei yang menjadi murid naruto untuk di latih naruto menjadi kuat karena keinginannya yang mulia, yaitu ingin melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Namun..._

_Brukk..._

_Terdengar bunyi yang keras, di depan issei dan naruto., ada seseorang gadis terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elitnya sampai-sampai pakaian biarawati nya tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mungil dan celana dalam yang berwarna putih juga terlihat. Issei yang sebelumnya terkaget karena ada seorang gadis terjatuh tak jauh di depan tak jauh dari tempatnya dan naruto berdiri, otomatis melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya 'segar' di pagi hari itu langsung menampilkan wajah mesumnya yang sangat jelas, sementara naruto menutup wajahnya karena ia sangat risih akan pemandangan yang menurutnya 'hot' di pagi yang cerah ini._

'wah, paha mulus itu, celana dalam itu sangat indahhhh... aku harus merekamnya di memori otakku sebagi data bandwich otakku hehehe...' inner issei yang membayangkan pemandangan di depannya.

'mattaku... kenapa gadis itu terjatuh dengan posisi seperti itu? Aku kan risih melihat pemandangan seperti itu'

_Lalu naruto menengok issei_

'yare-yare dasar gumpalan nafsu duniawi, masih saja ia menampilkan wajah mesum seperti itu. Memang memori otaknya kacau.' Inner naruto yang mengomentari sang gadis juga issei di sampingnya

"aduh, kenapa aku selalu saja terjatuh" ujar sang gadis yang langsung duduk merapihkan pakaiannya yang tersingkap ke atas.

_Pletak..._

_Suara naruto menjitak issei_

"hoi issei, berhentilah bersikap mesum seperti itu dan tolong gadis itu, dasar mesum"

"ittai... naruto jangan menjitakku seperti itu."

"karena kau itu mesum, dasar baka."

"iya-iya naruto-san."

_Lalu issei menyodorkan tangannya kepada gadis biarawati tersebut yang sedang terduduk mengepak-ngepakkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena terjatuh._

"emm... nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"hm.. watashima daijobu desuka, arigatou ghozaimasu"

_Wusss..._

_Angin tiba-tiba bertiup sangat kencang menerpa issei, naruto dan gadis tersebut menyebabkan tudung kepala sang gadis biarawati terbang entah kemana memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik dan imut di hadapan issei juga naruto_

'ka-kawaiii...' inner issei

'hmm... lumayan cantik juga, sepertinya dia cocok untuk issei, eh tunggu dulu. Aura apa yang ada di gadis ini? Auranya seperti michael' inner naruto yang merasakan aura yang sangat suci seperti pemimpin teshin yaitu michael.

"a-ano arigatou untuk pertolongannya." Ucap sang gadis kepada issei

"sama-sama, oh ya namaku hyodou issei. Siapa namamu nona?"

"watashima asia argento, salam kenal issei-san dan.."

"namaku uzumaki naruto. Salam kenal asia-san"

"oh souka, salam kenal juga naruto-san.

_Setelah perkenalan cukup lama, naruto dan issei membantu asia membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan kemana-mana karena ia terjatuh, dan issei pun dengan sengaja memegang celana dalam asia dan langsung berfikir mesum, namun tak lama issei pun di jitak lagi oleh naruto karena memegang pakaian yang tak seharusnya ia sentuh. (mattaku dasar mesum akut... #lanjut)_

"emm... asia-san, apa yang kau lakukan di kota kuoh ini?" ucap naruto yang memulai percakapan.

"aku di utus oleh gereja vatikan ke kota ini untuk tinggal di gereja di daerah ini naruto-san"

'tinggal di gereja di daerah ini? Sepertinya aku menangkap hal yang janggal yang ia sembunyikan dariku dan issei, mana mungkin fraksi tuhan mengutus seorang gadis biarawati yang mempunyai aura yang sangat suci seperti ini untuk tinggal di kota yang masyarakatnya atheis? Sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan greatwarr 100 tahun yang lalu, akan aku selidiki dia' inner naruto yang menangkap keanehan dengan alasan dari asia.

"naruto-san? Kenapa kau diam? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" ucap asia yang memiringkan lehernya sedikit tanda ia bingung dengan sosok pemuda yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya.

"ah tidak-tidak, aku mungkin hanya melamun hehehe..."

"oh ya issei, kau tahu di mana gereja di sekitar sini?" sambung sang pemuda jabrik tersebut.

"oh itu, lokasinya ada di atas bukit naruto-san"

"wah ternyata ada ya gereja di sini, issei-san bisakah kau mengantarku ke gereja issei-san?" pinta asia dengan suara yang sangat polos.

"tentu saja asia-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu."

'mudah-mudahan issei tidak berbuat konyol dengan masuk gereja. Mendokusai' inner naruto yang khawatir dengan issei.

_Setelah itu naruto, asia dan issei berjalan ke gereja di bukit di kota kuoh, di tengah perjalanan asia menemui anak kecil yang terluka pada kakinya, lalu setelah itu asia mengobatinya dengan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang mengobati luka tersebut, naruto yang tahu akan beberapa sacret gear menduga asia mempunyai sacret gear yang berfungsi menyembuhkan dan bukan tipe petarung._

"nah asia-san kita sudah sampai di gereja." Ucap naruto yang selesai mengantar asia ke gereja.

"hai' arigatou ghozaimasu naruto-san, issei-san. Tapi apa kalian tak mampir dulu untuk minum teh?"

"ah mungkin lain kali saja asia-san, kami sedang terburu-buru untuk sekolah, benarkan issei?"

"ah h-hai' naruto-san." Ucap issei menyambut pernyataan naruto.

'kenapa denganku ini? Kenapa badanku terasa aneh begini, aku merasa aura mencekam yang seperti ingin membunuhku?' inner issei yang merasa seperti ketakutan akan hawa gereja.

'dasar _**baka**_, kau itu iblis bodoh, kenapa issei tak pernah menyadarinya jika kau memasuki area tertorial tuhan seperti gereja. Kau akan terancam seperti ini, dasar iblis konyol' inner naruto yang merasakan kebodohan issei temannya.

"baiklah asia-san, kami berdua pamit undur diri. Karena kami harus sekolah, sampai jumpa asia-san."

"hai' naruto-san, kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya."

"iya kalau kami punya waktu. Ayo issei kita sekolah, kalau tidak kau akan di hukum oleh sona seto-kaicho"

"ah iya baiklah, jaa asia-chan"

_Setelah mereka berdua pergi dari gereja, issei dan naruto langsung bergegas ke kuogakuen untuk sekolah seperti biasa. Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang kuohgakuen tempat mereka belajar, sesampai di situ issei dan naruto berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing karena bell sudah berbunyi._

"ohayou minna" ucap salah satu guru yang mengenakan seragam khas guru wanita, wajah yang muda dan sangat cantik, rambut blonde pucat di ikat twintail belakang. Badan yang sangat seksi dan oppai yang "wow" siapa lagi kalau bukan tsunade sensei A.K.A ibu naruto A.K.A _queen _naruto

"uwoooohhh yang mengajar tsunade-sensei"

"waaawwww... lihat wajahnya yang cantik itu"

"owooohhh... lihat oppai nya yang besar sebanding dengan rias-san"

"tsunade-sensei lihat aku pangeranmu"

"tsunade-sensei aku mencintaimu"

"tsunade-sensei jadilah istriku"

_Begitulah teriakan gajebo (gak jelas bo) dari murid laki-laki yang terkesima dengan guru matematikanya yang seperti model pro-fessional. Sementara naruto yang di ajarkan tsunade hanya diam di pojok belakang tertunduk menahan rasa marahnya karena mereka tidak tau bahwa sensei yang mereka goda adalah istrinya orang yang selama ini di puja siswi di kuohgakuen, dan lain lagi dengan tsunade. Tsunade melihat naruto sang suami sangat khawatir karena ia hanya tertunduk karena ia di goda oleh muridnya sendiri, tsunade merasa malu di goda di hadapan sang suami yang sedang menahan hawa marahnya, lain naruto,tsunade lain lagi dengan hinata dan sakura, mereka menatap sang suami yang berada di sebelah mereka berdua juga khawatir dengan tingkah laku sang suami mereka berdua_

'cih mendokusai, mereka tak tahu siapa yang mereka goda adalah istriku. Menyebalkan' inner naruto yang masih tertunduk marah.

'ku mohon naruto-kun, jangan marah. Aku semakin merasa bersalah di hadapanmu sebagai istrimu, maafkan aku' inner tsunade yang merasa tak enak hati kepada suaminya yaitu naruto.

'mudah-mudahan naruto-kun tak mengamuk lagi' inner hinata dan sakura

"harap tenang anak-anak, sekarang buka halaman 77 ya. Kita bahas tentang persamaan garis singgung." Ucap tsunade sang guru.

* * *

_Skipp bell istirahat sekolah_

_Teng-teng-teng-tong.2x_

"baiklah anak-anak kerjakan PR kalian ya, minggu depan di kumpul dan di presentasikan di depan kelas. Kelas sensei berakhir sampai di sini, sampai jumpa minggu depan "

"hai' tsunade sensei" ucap seluruh murid kompak.

_Setelah pelajaran dari sang guru telah selesai, siswa dan siswi kuohgekuen berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk pergi ke berbagai penjuru sekolah, ada yang ke kantin, ke halaman, lapangan dll. Sementara sang tokoh utama kita yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya, bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelasnya untuk istirahat. Namun di ujung pintu kelas ia di cegat oleh rias gremory yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya._

"ada apa lagi rias-san? Kenapa kau mencegatku lagi?"

"kau harus ikut aku ke ruanganku, dan aku tak mau melepaskanmu lagi naruto-kun!"

'apa lagi yang akan princess crimson ini lakukan?' inner naruto yang penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan rias kepadanya

"kalau aku tak mau ikut, kau mau apa rias-san?" ucap naruto dengan nada datar tak perduli dengan gertakan perempuan surai merah crimson di depannya.

"kalau kau tak mau, akan aku seret kau ke ruanganku!"

"heh, silahkan saja jika kau bisa _**rias gremory" **_ucap naruto dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"terserah apa katamu **NA-RU-TO-KUN!" **

_Dan kemudian terjadilah sedikit perkelahian di antara mereka berdua, rias langsunga bertindak mencengkram tangan kanan naruto untuk menyeret tubuh naruto, namun dengan sigap naruto menghindar dengan cepat dengan sedikit ilusi sihir, dan sudah berada di belakang rias. Rias yang melihat naruto yang sudah di belakangnya, terperanga tidak percaya naruto bisa menghindar dengan sangat cepat._

'shimatta, bagaimana dia bisa menghilang dan muncul di belakangku? Jangan-jangan, dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.' Inner rias

"kalau kau mau menangkapku dengan tanganmu sendiri, berpikirlah sebelum melakukan tindakan untuk menangkap musuhmu. Butuh lebih dari 100 tahun untuk menangkapku hm...hm...hmm... jaa ne rias gremory" ucap naruto sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bewarna putih.

'kusooo... lain kali kau tak akan aku lepaskan kau UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO...'

* * *

_At atap sekolah_

_Muncullah lingkaran sihir di atap sekolah menampilkan tokoh utama kita yang lolos dari jebakan offside (emangnya sepakbola jebakan offside, hahaha...#baca:jebakan cengraman rias) yaitu naruto. Keadaan atap sekolah kuohgakuen begitu sepi dan sunyi, dan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat atap adalah tempat yang favorit bagi naruto untuk bersantai, dan tokoh utama kita pun berbaring di lantai atap yang keras kemudian tertidur dengan lelapnya._

_Tanpa tokoh utama kita sadari, muncullah lingkaran sihir putih klan phoenix di lokasi atap sekolah menampakkan sosok wanita cantik dengan masih berbalut pakaian guru bersurai rambut blonde pucat. Yap dialah tsunade sang ratu naruto, melihat naruto sang king sekaligus suami nya tertidur dengan lelap, tsunade pun berjalan mendekati naruto kemudian mengangkat kepala bersurai jabrik kuning milik sang suami perlahan-lahan di pangkuan pahanya yang mulus dan montok tersebut untuk di jadikan bantal bagi naruto untuk tidur, sambil di elus-elus surai sang suami dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan dan tak mengganggu naruto yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya._

'naruto-kun, maafkan aku yang membuatmu cemburu sayang. Aku tak tau besarnya cintamu kepadaku lebih dari apa yang aku kira selama ini. Sampai kau menyembunyikan mimik wajahmu di kelas karena kau marah aku di goda oleh siswa di kelas. Gomennasai anata' inner tsunade yang menemani naruto tidur di atap sekolah

_Merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya, naruto pun meraba-raba sesuatu yang menjadi bantal bagi ia tidur, tsunade yang melihat tingkah naruto meraba-raba pahanya hanya tersenyum tenang membiarkan prilaku mesum sang kepala keluarga phoenix selanjutnya di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Naruto yang merasakan yang menjadi bantalan itu paha wanita membuka matanya dan melihat sosok wanita cantik yang tak asing baginya._

"enggh... tsu-tsunade-chan"

"tidurlah naruto-kun, aku akan menjagamu di sini bersamamu anata"

"ta-tapi bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai guru?"

"daijobu naruto-kun" ucap tsunade dengan senyum yang tulus.

_Merasakan pikiran iblis jahil melintas di pikiran naruto, naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya yang nyaman di paha sang queen, dan berjalan ke pintu masuk gedung sekolah kuohgakuen keluar dari atap sekolah, namun..._

_Grepp..._

_Sebuah tangan mulus dan putih milik tsunade mencrengkram tangan naruto, mencegah sang pemuda untuk keluar dari atap sekolah._

"naruto-kun, kumohon maafkan aku karena membuatmu marah di kelas tadi, apa yang aku lakukan padamu kurang untuk menghapus rasa bersalahku naruto?" ucap tsunade dengan nada mau menangis karena pemuda tersebut tak memperhatikan dirinya

'hm...hm...hm... akan aku kerjain kau _queen _ku yang nakal karena kau membuatku seperti ini' inner naruto yang merasa rencananya berhasil memantik rasa khawatir tsunade di sertai seringai licik.

"oh memaafkanmu? Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau ucapkan tsunade-chan setelah membuatku menahan amarahku karena prilaku siswa kuoh yang menggodamu?"

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan untuk membayar kesalahanku dan menghapus amarahmu naruto-kun? Katakanlah akan aku lakukan apapun yang mau, asalkan kau memaafkanku." Ucap tsunade dengan mimik memohon kepada sang suami.

'hihihi... kena kau'

_Lalu naruto berbalik menatap sang queen _

"apapun tsunade-chan? Kau yakin?" ucap naruto dengan satu alis terangkat

"hai' naruto-kun, apapun itu akan aku kerjakan dan aku lakukan untukmu. Sebagai _queen _dan istrimu, aku patut menuruti apapun kemauan suamiku meskipun aku harus melayani suamiku tanpa henti, aku siap naruto-kun."

"baiklah, tapi apa ya hukuman yang cocok untukmu? Hmm..." jawab naruto yang memegangi dagungya memasang pose wajah berfikir

"bagaimana kalau kau menciumku dengan penuh nafsu. Kau mau?"

_Tanpa di jawab, tsunade pun langsung memeluk naruto menempelkan oppai nya yang besar ke dada naruto kemudian mencium suaminya dengan penuh nafsu, naruto yang merasa rencananya berhasil mengerjai tsunade menyambut ciuman tersebut tak kalah panas membuat suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi panas pula dan naruto memeluk juga tubuh tsunade dengan erat. Tangan naruto tak tinggal diam, yang kanan mengarahkan ke oppai tsunade yang besar dan kenyal tersebut dan meremasnya dengan lembut namun bertenaga, sementara yang kiri meremas pantat sang istri yang montok dan berisi di balut rok pendek yang membalut pantatnya tersebut membuat pemilik bagian tubuh itu mendesah tak karuan di kunkungan pelukan sang suami. Kemudian naruto melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman dari bibir dan tubuh tsunade._

"jangan membuatku cemburu lagi ya tsuma"

"aku akan selalu menjaga perasaanmu anata. Aku tak mau kau cemburu lagi untuk ke-sekian kalinya."

"baguslah."

_Setelah adegan "panas" tersebut berakhir, naruto dan tsunade kembali ke dalam gedung karena bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran sudah akan di mulai kembali, naruto masuk ke kelas, sementara tsunade masuk ke ruang guru._

* * *

_At ruang osis sebelum bel masuk berbunyi_

_Di ruangan yang cukup besar, duduklah seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri rambut pendek se-bahu berwarna hitam dengan model mirip seperti dora, memakai kacamata lensa oval dengan frame berwarna pink. Dialah sona sitri pewaris klan sitri A.K.A sona shitori juga ketua osis kuoh akademy sedang mengumpulkan file-file pekerjaannya seperti biasa (file apaan ya? Author gak tau pekerjaan ketua osis itu apa, karena author gak pernah gabung sama osis hehehe... #lanjut)namun di sela pekerjaanya muncullah lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah dengan lambang klan gremory di tengahnya menampilkan perempuan bersurai merah crimson yap dialah rias gremory sahabat karib sona yang menggunakan sihir teleportasi_

("apa aku mengganggumu sona?")

"tidak sama sekali rias, ada apa?"

("ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sona")

"hmm? Soal apa rias?"

("ini tentang uzumaki naruto, murid kelas 3-a yang kita curigai beberapa minggu ini sona")

_Mendengar nama pemuda yang menasehatinya dan rias di sebut, mimik muka sona menenggang._

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku soal naruto-kun rias?"

("beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memergokinya sedang menolong issei dari da-tenshin yang ingin membunuh issei. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku bekas pertempuran yang cukup mengerikan, lubang kawah ada di mana-mana, dan taman kuoh hancur. Aku simpulkan itu hasil dari naruto-kun bertarung dengan da-tenshin tersebut sona")

"apa kau melihat ia bertarung dengan da-tenshin rias?"

("tidak sona, tapi aku mendapat informasi tersebut dari budakku langsung yaitu issei sona.")

"jika kau tak melihatnya secara langsung pertempuran naruto dengan da-tenshin tersebut, itu belum membuatku yakin rias, kita tak bisa menuduh naruto dengan tuduhan yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu kan karena ucapanmu yang menyudutkan naruto, kita di hadiahi nasehat yang membuat kita tak bisa bertindak apa-apa di hadapannya."

_Mendengar sona mengatakan hal tersebut, rias pun tertunduk malu tak bisa berkata apa-apa._

"rias, jika kau tidak mempunyai cukup bukti untuk membuat naruto bisa kita interogasi. Kau tidak harus membahas hal tersebut kepadaku, aku pun berpikiran hal yang sama rias."

("benarkah sona?")

"tapi untuk itu, aku tak bisa bergerak sembarangan untuk membuat naruto mengakui siapa sebenarnya dirinya itu rias. Aku juga harus mempunyai bukti yang kuat, dan fakta yang akurat dari sumber terkait naruto rias untuk meyakinkan dugaanku kepada naruto"

("souka, aku akan mencarikan buktinya itu sona. Aku yakin jika naruto itu dari kalangan fraksi iblis. Dia bisa kita ajak kerjasama")

"aku juga berfikiran seperti itu rias, tapi bukan berarti kau akan mengubahnya jadi budakmu dengan mutation pieces kan?"

("kalaupun itu bisa, kenapa tidak sona? Aku sangat bersyukur punya budak yang sangat tampan dan kuat seperti dia")

"aku rasa itu tidak mungkin rias"

("memangnya kenapa sona?")

"apa kau tidak menyadari akan satu hal yang ganjil dengan harem yang selalu bersamanya?"

_Rias pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau apa-apa, sementara sona menepuk jidatnya tanda ia malu terhadap kebodohan temannya tersebut._

"ada kemungkinan itu bukan keluarganya seperti yang tertera di surat lamaran guru ataupun lamaran murid, bisa jadi itu _evil pieces nya_ alias budak iblis nya. Itu berarti naruto bukan iblis liar yang tak bertuan, tapi iblis kelas atas atau mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari kita dan standar dengan para youndai mao rias."

("berarti, naruto-kun itu setara dengan onii-sama ku dan onee-sama mu sona?")

"bisa jadi seperti itu, namun aku tak tau fakta yang lainnya."

("souka, baiklah mungkin itu saja yang mau aku diskusikan denganmu sona soal naruto.")

"baiklah rias, tidak apa-apa jika kau bertanya seperti itu."

("sudah dulu ya sona jaa")

_Setelah kata perpisahan tersebut, lingkaran teleportasi rias pun menghilang dari meja sona sekaligus menandakan komunikasi berakhir. _

"hmm... memikirkan naruto-kun siapa membuat otakku harus berfikir panjang untuk membuat dugaan yang bisa mengungkapkan siapa sebenarnya naruto itu"

'naruto, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu itu?'

* * *

_Skipp time pulang sekolah._

_Matahari di ufuk barat pun memunculkan warna merah ke-orange menandakan hari sudah sore, di saat moment tersebut anak-anak sekolah sudah pulang dari tempatnya sekolah, manusia yang bekerja di perkantoran memasuki masa rehat dari pekerjaanya dari kantor, dan akan memulai pekerjaanya besok pagi. Namun tak begitu dengan 2 iblis yang berbeda kekuatan sangat jauh ini, yaitu hyodou issei dan namikaze naruto phoenix. Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan latihan di hutan belakang sekolah mereka, naruto yang janji akan melatih issei mengeluarkan kemampuan sacret gear nya._

"nah issei, sekarang waktu yang kau tunggu untuk melatih dirimu."

"hai' naruto-sensei, tolong latih aku"

"hei tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sensei' seperti itu, aku ini bukan gurumu tau. Dan aku juga tak suka dengan namanya formalitas berlebihan."

"tapi naruto-san.-"

"sudah jangan banyak alasan. Mau aku latih atau tidak. Kau membuatku tidak bersemangat."

"h-hai' naruto-san"

"sebelum menggunakan sacret gearmu itu, kau lebih dulu peregangan otot dulu, supaya kau tidak cidera saat pemanasan untuk melatih otot-otot yang ada di dalam tubuhmu supaya kau terbiasa latihan berat yanga akan aku berikan padamu dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"baiklah naruto-san"

_Setelah itu issei permulaan dulu dengan meregangkan otot-ototnya mulai dari otot bisep, tangan, paha, betis, leher dan pergelangan kaki. Kemudian naruto menyuruh issei lari-lari ringan mengelilingi hutan belakang kohgakuen sebanyak 10 kali untuk memaksimalkan otot kakinya supaya terbiasa._

"bagaimana issei, apa kau sudah merasa lelah?"

"hosh...hosh...hosh... ini cukup berat naruto-san, tapi porsi latihanmu masih bisa aku imbangi."

"yasudah, istirahat dulu sementara 5 menit, aku tak tega menyiksamu lebih berat issei. Meskipun kau adalah iblis, tapi soal tenaga iblis juga ada batas tertentunya."

"hai' naruto-san"

_Skipp time 5 menit kemudian_

"baiklah aku ingin kau melakukan sitt-up, push-up dan pull-up masing-masih 15 kali. Lakukan issei."

"hai' naruto-san"

_Issei pun melakukan apa yang di minta oleh naruto dengan semangat tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun kepada grunya itu. Keringat pun mulai mengucur dari dalam tubuh issei, pakaian sekolahnya pun sebelumnya naruto pinta berganti menjadi pakaian olahraga sebelum melakukan latihan supaya issei bisa bergerak lebih bebas dalam latihan pun mulai basah keringat._

"baiklah issei, peregangan sudah, pemanasan sudah sekarang kita masuk latihan inti."

"sebenarnya latihan inti apa yang akan kau berikan padaku naruto-san?"

"kau bilang, kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sacret gearmu bukan?"

_Issei pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju._

"sebelum aku bantu kau mengeluarkan sacret gearmu itu, aku akan melatih taijutsu mu itu issei."

"taijutsu? Apa itu naruto-san?"

"taijutsu adalah sejenis ilmu beladiri yang berhubungan erat dengan latihan fisik biasa seperti taekwondo, karate, judo, tinju dan sebagainya. Namun di dalam taijutsu, semua ilmu beladiri tersebut di kombinasikan menjadi satu dan itu di sebut dengan taijutsu issei"

"uwohh... sugoi, jadi aku bisa menguasai banyak macam ilmu beladiri?"

_Naruto pun mengangguk tanda setuju._

"tapi, kenapa aku harus menguasai taijutsu naruto-san?"

"kau harus tau issei, banyak orang yang menyombongkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki dalam bentuk alat ataupun sacret gear tapi mereka lupa kalau tubuh mereka tak di latih dengan baik, sehingga tubuh mereka pun tak kuat menahan kekuatan alat yang ada di dalam masing-masing individu. Tujuanku melatih taijutsu untukmu adalah untuk melatih seni ilmu beladirimu sendiri juga melatih tubuhmu supaya kuat menerima kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuhmu issei, itulah alasanku issei."

"oh souka, jadi itulah tujuannya naruto-san?"

"benar issei."

"yasudah issei sekarang kita mulai latihan taijutsu mu issei." sambung naruto.

"hai' naruto san."

"MULAI...!" teriak keduannya yang memulai latihan taijutsu mereka.

_Issei pun melancarkan serangan dulu dengan langsung melancarkan tinju tangan kiri ke wajah naruto, dan bisa di antisipasi dengan memegang kepalan tinju issei dengan telapak tangan kanan juga sebaliknya naruto yang bisa di tahan oleh issei._

"kau harus mati di tanganku naruto-san"

"seperti kau bisa saja membunuhku hahaha..."

_Mereka berdua pun melancarkan tendangan, tinjuan dan jurus-jurus lainnya yang mereka kuasai ke lawan latihannya tersebut seperti teknik karate, merpati putih, silat, judo, taekwondo dan lain sebagainya._

"baiklah issei, sepertinya fisikmu mulai terbiasa dengan baik untuk ilmu taijutsu, sekarang aku akan bantu mengeluarkan kemampuan sacret gear mu."

"h-hai naruto-san."

"sekarang tutup matamu."

"baik"

_Issei pun menutup matanya, naruto pun menaruh telapak tangannya ke jidat issei dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya._

* * *

_MINSCAPE ISSEI_

_Saat ini naruto berada dalam tubuh issei, semuannya gelap dan tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Namun di ujung kegelapan tersebut terdapat sosok se-ekor naga berwarna merah yang cukup besar ukurannya, naruto pun tau siapa naga tersebut karena naga tersebut yang tiba-tiba mengamuk di medan perang 100 tahun yang lalu saat great warr terjadi. Dialah draig sang kaisar naga merah surgawi (whells dragon)._

'heh, tak aku sangka, ternyata aku bertemu dia di tubuh issei. Dugaanku benar, issei memiliki sacret gear "booster gear" yang sangat legendaris. Menarik sekali' inner naruto yang berfikir tentang sacret gear issei dan naga merah tersebut.

"hoi draig bangunlah naga tukang tidur."

_Naga yang di panggil namanya tersebut pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, dan melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya._

"_**siapa yang membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku? Ternyata seorang iblis."**_

"kenapa kau tertidur di dalam tubuh host-mu ini draig?"

"_**aku tidak mau kekuatanku di gunakan untuk alasan yang jahat untuk melukai banyak orang, dan aku tidak mau kekuatanku di kuasai pemilik baruku ini."**_

"jadi itu alasannya host-mu ini tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sacret gear 'booster gear' yang terdapat jiwa naga surgawi yaitu kau draig"

"_**dari yang aku lihat, sepertinya kau sudah banyak tau tentang sacret gear, dan kau juga tentang booster gear sejauh ini, sepertinya kau bukan iblis biasa. Sebenarnya siapa kau?"**_

"bagus sekali kau bertanya draig, namaku namikaze naruto phoenix, aku adalah _highclass ultimate devil_ dari klan phoenix."

"_**khukhukhu... jadi kau klan phoenix ya, ku dengar ada iblis yang mempunyai kekuatan api suci yang sangat luar biasa lebih dari raja iblis terdahulu ternyata ada di hadapanku saat ini, menarik sekali."**_

"jadi kau tau kekuatanku sejauh itu, sepertinya kau juga naga yang pintar bisa mendeteksi kekuatanku sampai kau bisa mengetahui kekuatanku itu. Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan, aku ingin katakan bahwa hostmu yang baru bukan orang yang jahat yang mau menguasai kekuatanmu untuk berbuat kejahatan yang akan menimbulkan perang sampai sejauh itu, nama host-mu adalah hyodou issei draig"

"_**apa yang bisa membuatku yakin bahwa host-ku yang baru ini takkan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk berbuat jahat?"**_

"dia mempunyai niat yang mulia untuk melindungi dan juga menjaga teman-teman dan keluarganya dari mara bahaya draig, meskipun dia itu mesumnya sangat akut yang akan membuatmu pusing sendiri dengan tingahnya yang kelewatan mesum, tapi percayalah dengan kata-kataku ini draig."

"_**hmm... akan aku coba mengalirkan kekuatanku ke host-ku yang baru ini, karena aku percaya kata-katamu ini naruto. Mudah-mudahan aku tak menyesal karena memberikan kekuatanku untukya."**_

"percayalah draig, kau takkan menyesal untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Aku jamin akan hal itu."

_REAL WORLD._

"baiklah issei, sekarang kau coba bayangkan sesuatu hal yang sangat kau idolakan dan kau ekspresikan apa yang kau inginkan tersebut di sini. Lakukanlah."

"hai' naruto-san"

_Setelah itu issei pun mengangkat tangan kirinya mencoba membayangkan kekuatan dari anime yang ia suka yaitu "dragon ball", dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah armor yang menyerupai tangan naga berwarna merah darah dengan kristal hijau di tengah armor tersebut._

"ano naruto-san, sebenarnya ini apa?" ucap issei yang bingung dengan tangan kirinya di selimuti armor aneh.

"itu adalah sacret gear mu issei-san, namanya "booster gear'"

"booster gear? Sacret gear macam apa itu?"

"untuk pemula sepertimu, akan aku ceritakan detilnya secara sederhana supaya kau mengerti dengan cepat. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

_Issei pun mengangguk tanda setuju._

"booster gear adalah salah satu sacret gear terkuat yang di ciptakan oleh-nya, sacret gearmu itu termasuk ke dalam salah satu sacret gear tipe 'longinus' dari 13 macam sacret tipe longinus. Di mana di dalam sacret gearmu itu, bersemayam salah satu naga legendaris yaitu kaisar naga merah atau sebutannya adalah _sekiriyuutei. _Kekuatan utama dari booster gear milikmu adalah menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat yaitu 10 detik, kemampuan utama dari sacret gear milikmu adalah kau bisa menciptakan armor atau baju zirah perang naga jika kau mencapai tahap balance breaker. Tapi jika kau ingin mencapai tahap tertinggi tersebut, kau harus meningkatkan kekuatanmu, bukan hanya dari segi kekuatan sihir, namun yang terpenting adalah fisikmu yang akan menerima kekuatan yang sangat besar dari sacret gear mu itu." Ucap naruto menceritakan panjang lebar tentang sacret gear nya.

"souka tapi naruto-san, bagaiman caranya aku melatih kemampuan sacret gearku ini?

[_**kau harus menyatukan hati dan fikiranmu bersamaku aibo**_**]**

"si-siapa itu yang berbicara?"

[_**ini aku aibo, whells dragon atau sekiriyuutei di dalam tubuhmu aibo.**_**]**

"jadi kau adalah naga yang mendiami sacrert gear di dalam tubuhku ini" tanya issei dengan melihat ke arah tangan kirinya tepatnya kristal hijau yang ada di sacret gearnya.

[_**benar sekali aibo, coba kau bayangkan kekuatan yang sangat besar, lalu kau lepaskan ke arah yang kau mau aibo**_**] **

_Kemudian issei melihat batu yang sangat besar, dan issei pun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghancurkan batu tersebut._

"baiklah draig, mohon bantuannya ya."

[_**tentu aibo**_**]**

"okee... booster gear"

_**[boost]**_

"sekali lagi"

_**[boost]**_

"lagi"

_**[boost]**_

"lepaskan"

_**[eksplotion]**_

_Terciptalah bola energi sebesar bola basket di lepas issei dari tangan kirinya, kemudian bola tersebut menghantam batu yang sangat besar tersebut dan..._

_Blarrr..._

_Batu tersebut kemudian pecah menjadi kepingan yang sangat kecil hingga tak berbentuk karena ledakan dari bola energi yang di ciptakan oleh issei._

"waw sugoi issei, kau berhasil membuat batu tersebut pecah hingga tidak tersisa sedikitpun, kau luar biasa issei" puji naruto yang melihat perkembangan issei yang sangat signifikan.

"hehehe... itu juga berkat kau naruto-san."

"tidak issei, itu bukan aku yang membuat kau seperti ini. Tapi niatmu yang ingin menjadi kuat karena ingin melindungi keluargamu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi lah kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan menakjubkan seperti itu."

"benarkah naruto-san?"

[_**benar aibo, aku telah mengetahui niatan tulusmu itu dari pria itu. Jika kau berniat melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Pakailah kekuatanku untuk kebaikan tersebut aibo, aku bangga padamu aibo meskipun kau mesum**_**]**

"arigatou, hei apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata terakhirmu naga baka?!"

_**[memang kau begitu kan aibo? Kau ingin memiliki gadis bersurai merah berdada besar dan gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dengan ukuran dada yang sama sebagai haremmu kan aibo?]**_

"urusai! Jangan kau katakan tentang niatanku memiliki bucho dan akeno-san menjadi haremku di depan senseiku naga sialan!"

_Sementara naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut sweatdrop tak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil menepuk jidatnya._

'mattaku, ternyata bocah ini memang mesumnya sangat kelewatan batas ya. Bahkan dia ingin memiliki rias adik temanku sirzhec dan anak barakiel sebagai haremnya, benar-benar impian yang sangat konyol. Tapi aku penasaran, apa bisa ya dia merealisasikan niatannya tersebut? Ini menjadi semakin menarik hihi...' inner naruto yang mengomentari perkelahian draig dan issei.

"ma-ma... kalian jangan bertengkar terus draig, issei. Kalian itu rekan bertarung bukan lawan utuk saling menghujat. Kalian itu harus kompak, oke?"

"baiklah naruto-san"

_**[aku mengerti itu naruto]**_

"aku anggap latihan ini cukup sampai di sini issei-san, karena hari sudah mulai malam. Selanjutnya kau berlatihlah sendiri issei."

"hai'naruto-san"

_Setelah itu naruto pun berjalan menjauhi issei untuk pulang, namun_

_Trangg..._

_Suara adu pedang menggema di hutan sebelah selatan kuohgakuen, penyebabnya adalah kiba sang knight dari rias menghadang langkah naruto untuk pulang dengan mengayunkan pedang hitamnya ke arah naruto, namun naruto sepersekian-detik lebih cepat mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi no-tsurugi nya dari lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dan menahan pedang kiba._

"heh ternyata kau bishounen yang menghadangku, ada urusan apa kau menghadangku kiba-san?"

"kau harus ikut ke ruangan bucho, aku di utus oleh bucho rias-senpai untuk menyeretmu ke ruangannya." Ucap kiba di sela-sela adu pedangnya dengan naruto.

"hei pria cantik, kenapa kau menghadang langkah senseiku yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya setelah melatihku?"

"gomen issei-kun, aku tak bisa melawan perintah bucho untuk membawa naruto-san ke ruang penelitian klub"

"kurang ajar kau pria canitk-"

"tenanglah issei, ini adalah urusanku. Kau tak usah khawatir ini Cuma masalah kecil." Ucap naruto yang memotong ucapan issei temannya.

"tapi naruto-san?"

"jangan khawatir issei-san aku ingin bermain-main dulu sebentar"

"wakarismata" ucap issei yang menyetujui perkataan naruto

"oke kiba-san, kau mau main pedang-pedangan denganku sekarang?" ucap naruto dengan seringai licik yang di keluarkan oleh naruto.

"boleh juga, aku ingin tau kemampuanmu naruto-senpai."

"MULAI!"

_TRANGG.._

_TRANGG..._

_TRINGG..._

_TRANGG..._

_Itulah bunyi yang di keluarkan dari mereka berdua dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, bahkan issei yang memperhatikan gaya bertarung naruto dan kiba tak bisa melihat pergerakan mereka berdua yang sangat-sangat cepat tak bisa di lihat secara kasat mata._

"apa kau lelah kiba bermain denganku sebentar saja heh?"

"hosh...hosh...hosh... kau sangat tangguh ternyata naruto-senpai, kau bahkan bisa menandingi kecepatan knight yang aku punya dari _evil pieces_ bucho."

'kenapa naruto-senpai bisa sehebat ini ya? Aku bahkan sampai kewalahan menghadapi kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa ini.' Inner kiba yang takjub dengan stamina dan teknik pedang naruto.

'heh jadi ini kemampuan _knight _milik rias? Menarik sekali dia bisa menandingi kecepatanku, meskipun dari segi stamina dia tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan aku yang memiliki pengalaman tempur ratusan tahun lebih dari kiba, aku mau tau. Sampai kapan dia akan bertahan menghadapiku' inner naruto yang mengomentari stamina dan gaya bertarung knight milik rias gremory.

'sugoii... naruto-sensei memang luar biasa, bisa mengimbangi pria cantik itu dalam hal berpedang, dan naruto-sensei tak menunjukan bahwa staminanya menurun sama sekali. Benar-benar sosok pria yang tangguh. Ayo naruto-san kalahkan bishounen itu.!' Inner issei mengomentari pertarungan mereka berdua.

"mau main pedang-pedangan lagi kiba?"

"hosh...hosh... dengan senang hati naruto-san"

_TRANGG..._

_TRANGG..._

_TRANGG..._

_Suara pedang beradu terdengar lagi dengan keras di penjuru hutan, kiba yang staminanya sudah terkuras habis pun terkulai lemas setelah lehernya di ayunkan pedang naruto namun tidak menebasnya hanya 10 cm dari leher nya saja_

"sebagai knight gremory, kau cukup tangguh kiba-san. Tapi dari segi stamina kau sangat kalah telak kiba, kau harus melatih staminamu lebih keras lagi supaya kau tidak mudah lelah kiba. Kalau kau berniat untuk menang dariku, aku harus banyak berlatih untuk bisa setara denganku kiba. Ku akui kau hebat, tapi kau masih buruk."

"issei-san, sampaikan salamku untuk bucho-mu itu ya"

"wakarimasta naruto-san"

_Kemudian di bawah kaki naruto, muncullah lingkaran sihir klan phoenix warna putih yang langsung menelan naruto di dalam lingkaran tersebut dan menghilang._

"hei pria cantik, meskipun kau kuat dan sangat cepat, kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkan senseiku itu, kau harus banyak belajar darinya. Dia itu jauh lebih tangguh darimu, aku pergi dulu menemui bucho. Ada kontrak untukku. Sampai jumpa" ucap issei yang langsung menjauh meninggalkan kiba terduduk sendirian merasakan kekalahan bertarung pedang.

'naruto-san memang hebat dalam hal bertarung pedang, ini bahan laporanku kepada bucho' inner kiba yang langsung menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir klan gremory

* * *

_At night di gedung lama kuoh_

"Jangan pernah mendekati gereja lagi."

_Aku ditegur oleh Buchou di ruang klub. Ekspresi Buchou tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya, aku sering sekali dimarahi. _

"Bagi kita para Iblis gereja adalah wilayah musuh. Hanya dengan mendekatinya saja dapat menimbulkan keretakan antara Iblis dan [Kami]. Karena kamu telah melakukan hal baik dengan mengantar Suster-Gereja itu ke gereja mereka tidak menyerangmu. Tapi [Tenshi] selalu waspada dan kamu berada dalam situasi di mana tidak akan aneh bagi mereka untuk menyerangmu dengan tombak cahaya."

_Serius nih? ...Aku baru saja mengalami situasi gawat seperti itu? kalau dipikirkan rindingan yang kurasakan tadi memang tidak normal. Rasa takut waktu itu. Jadi itu naluri mengetahui bahaya. Naluri Iblisku memang memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah situasi yang berbahaya. _

"Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang dari gereja, terutama [Eksorsis]. Mereka adalah musuh terbesar kita. Mereka dengan mudah bisa menghilangkan kekuatan kita karena mereka didukung oleh doa kepada [Kami]. Lebih dari itu, jika mereka [Eksorsis] yang mempunyai [Sacred Gear]. Itu akan sama artinya berada di batas kematian, Ise."

_Buchou menatapku langsung dengan mata birunya sambil melambaikan rambut merah nya. Matanya serius jadi dia tidak sedang bercanda. _

"Ba, baik."

"Kamu telah menghindari kematian sebagai manusia dengan dibangkitkan kembali sebagai Iblis. Tetapi Iblis yang dibasmi akan benar-benar musnah. Mereka kembali ke tiadaan. Tidak ada yang tersisa dan kamu tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Sekarang kamu tahu seberapa serius hal ini?"

_Ketiadaan? ...Sejujurnya aku kurang mengerti. Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya setelah melihat wajah bingungku. _

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu emosi. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang hati-hatilah. "

"Ya."

Percakapanku dengan Buchou berakhir sampai disitu.

"Oh, apakah Anda sudah selesai memarahinya?"

"Wow!"

Akeno-san berdiri di belakangku dan aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Akeno apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Ekspresi Akeno-san berubah setelah Buchou menanyakan hal itu.

"Kita menerima perintah berburu dari Bangsawan Besar."

ada makhluk dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Iblis yang awalnya adalah pelayan dari Iblis dengan gelar bangsawan tetapi kemudian mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya". Kasus seperti itu sering terjadi. Iblis punya tenaga yang sangat kuat. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan ketika mereka masih manusia. Karena itu ada juga yang memilih untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mereka meninggalkan tempat tuan mereka dan mengamuk di seluruh daerah disekitarnya. Itulah "Ex-Iblis". Karena alasan inilah, [Da-Tenshi] ber-jas mengira aku adalah Ex-Iblis. Dengan kata lain, seekor anjing liar. Anjing liar suka membuat masalah. Saat ditemukan, tuannya atau Iblis lainnya diperintahkan untuk memusnahkannya. Itu adalah peraturan Iblis. Bahkan para [Tenshi] dan [Da-Tenshi] menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman dan mereka akan memusnahkan Ex-Iblis saat menemuinya. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari Iblis yang tidak mematuhi aturan apapun.

_Aku pergi ke gedung yang tidak terpakai yang terletak di bagian luar kota bersama dengan Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba dan Koneko-chan. Setiap malam, seekor Iblis-yang-Terasingkan memikat manusia ke bangunan ini dan memakan mereka. Karena itu turun permintaan dari Iblis kelas atas untuk memburu mereka. _

_[Mahluk itu melarikan diri ke wilayah Rias Gremory jadi kami meminta Anda untuk memusnahkannya.]_

_Rupanya ini juga merupakan salah satu pekerjaan Iblis. Memakan manusia... Ada juga Iblis jahat seperti itu... Tidak, tentu sifat alami Iblis adalah seperti itu... Jadi alasan saat ini mereka tenang adalah karena mereka mematuhi aturan? Kemudian bagimana jika sudah tidak ada peraturan? _

_Ya benar-benar Iblis... _

* * *

_At pabrik bekas_

_Saat ini tengah malam dan adalah dunia kegelapan. Ada banyak rumput tinggi mengelilingiku dan saya bisa melihat bangunan yang tidak terpakai itu jauh dari sini. Adalah salah satu sifat Iblis memiliki pandangan yang tajam di malam hari. Hmmm... Bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat menyeramkan seperti ini tidak begitu baik... _

"Bau darah..."

Aku menutupi hidungku dengan seragam ku setelah Koneko-chan mengatakannya. Bau darah? Aku tidak bisa mencium bau apa-apa. Jadi Koneko-chan memiliki indra penciuman yang kuat. Situasi menenang. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran musuh di dekatku, dan keinginannya untuk membunuh kami tidak normal. Kakiku gemetar. Aku benar-benar takut. Jika yang lainnya tidak berada di sini, aku mungkin sudah melarikan diri. Buchou yang sudah didepan dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul tampak sangat bisa diandalkan!

"Ise, ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengetahui seperti apa rasanya bertarung."

Buchou mengatakan suatu hal yang sulit kuterima.

"Tunggu, anda serius!? Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan banyak berguna!"

"Ya. Sekarang memang tidak mungkin."

Dia mengatakan itu secara langsung. Aku agak merasa sedih.

"Tapi Kamu dapat melihat seperti apa pertempuran Iblis. Hari ini cukup berkonsentrasi dan lihat bagaimana kami bertarung. Oh ya. Sekalian aku juga akan menjelaskan sifat bawaan dari para pelayan."

"Menjelaskan? Sifat bawaan pelayan?"

Aku sedang memasang ekspresi bingung tapi Buchou terus berbicara kepadaku.

"Iblis yang menjadi tuan memberikan suatu ciri atau sifat kepada mereka yang akan menjadi pelayan mereka. Ya itu mungkin ini saatnya aku menjelaskan tentang hal itu dan sejarah para Iblis..."

Buchou mulai menjelaskan tentang situasi para Iblis saat ini.

"Jaman dahulu kala terjadi perang tiga pihak antara Iblis, [Da-Tenshi], dan [Kami] beserta dengan [Tenshi] pengikutnya. Ketiga pihak memiliki jumlah pasukan yang besar dan mereka telah berperang sejak waktu tidak tertentu. Akibatnya, ketiga pihak kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka dan perang selesai beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tanpa ada pihak yang menang."

Kiba melanjutkannya setelah Buchou.

"Para Iblis tak terkecuali. Iblis besar dengan gelar bangsawan yang memerintah sekitar 20 atau 30 pasukan kehilangan sebagian besar pelayan mereka karena perang. Mereka kehilangan begitu banyak sehingga mereka bahkan tidak bisa membentuk pasukan baru."

Akeno-san melanjutkan dari sana.

"Saya mendengar bahwa sebagian besar Iblis murni tewas dalam peperangan itu. Tetapi bahkan setelah perang, masih ada masalah diantara Iblis, [Da-Tenshi] dan [Kami]. Bahkan walaupun para [Tenshi] dipihak [Kami] juga kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka, kita masih dalam posisi di mana kita tidak bisa mengendurkan kesiagaan kita atau kalau tidak kita akan berada dalam kesulitan."

Kemudian Buchou berbicara lagi.

"Kemudian para Iblis memutuskan untuk membuat suatu sistem untuk membentuk sekelompok kecil pasukan. Yang disebut Bidak Iblis."

"Bidak Iblis?"

Tampaknya seperti hal yang rumit, dan aku harus mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memutuskan untuk menerapkan sistem permainan manusia yaitu "Catur" kepada pelayan mereka. Sebenarnya itu sarkasme karena sebagian besar para pelayan adalah Iblis yang hidup kembali dari manusia. Sejak itu catur menjadi permainan yang populer di dunia Iblis. Kita kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Iblis yang menjadi tuan adalah "Bidak Raja". Kalau dalam kelompok kita berate itu adalah aku. Dari sana mereka menciptakan 5 ciri khusus yang terdiri dari Bidak Ratu, Bidak Benteng, Bidak Peluncur Bishop, dan Bidak Kuda. Karena mereka tidak bisa membentuk pasukan besar, mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki sejumlah kecil Iblis tetapi memberi mereka kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sistem ini dibuat dalam dalam ratus tahun terakhir, dan langsung menjadi populer di kalangan Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan."

"Populer? Maksudnya aturan catur itu?"

"Mereka mulai bersaing satu sama lain. Misalnya seperti, "Bidak kuda ku lebih kuat!", Atau "Tidak, Bidak Bentengku lebih kuat!" Dan akhirnya para Iblis kalangan atas mulai memainkan permainan seperti catur melawan satu sama lain menggunakan pelayan Iblis mereka. Kami menyebutnya "Permainan Rating". Pendeknya permainan ini menjadi sangat populer di kalangan Iblis. Bahkan sekarang ada turnamennya. Kekuatan "Bidak" dan juga seberapa kuat mereka dalam permainan ini mempengaruhi status sosial mereka sebagai Iblis, dan gelar kebangsawanan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang disebut "Keleksi Bidak" di mana mereka mengumpulkan manusia dengan bakat tertentu dan menjadikan mereka bidaknya. Hal ini sangat populer dewasa ini. Pelayan berbakat menentukan status sosial mereka."

Begitu. Dengan menjadi kuat di permainan itu berarti dia adalah Iblis yang hebat. Hal ini juga menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Ummm...pelayan Iblis adalah mantan manusia dan mereka berfungsi sebagai dalam permainan itu. Rasanya sangat rumit. Jadi suatu hari nanti aku akan dipaksa untuk bertarung dalam permainan itu?

"Aku belum menjadi Iblis dewasa, jadi aku belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam turnamen resmi. Bahkan jika aku bisa, ada hal-hal yang saya harus kulakukan sebelum bisa bermain. Singkatnya, Ise dan para pelayanku lainnya di sini belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam permainan itu untuk sementara waktu."

"Jadi, apakah itu berarti bahwa Kiba dan yang lainnya belum pernah bermain dalam pertandingan itu?"

"Ya."

Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku. Hmmmm... Dunia Iblis aneh. Aku dululnya membayangkan mereka adalah mahluk yang jahat dan menakutkan, tapi sepertinya bayanganku salah. Atau mungkin aku merasa seperti itu karena aku masih tidak tahu tentang dunia Iblis. Tetapi ada satu hal yang kupikirkan. Ya, posisiku sebagai "Bidak".

"Buchou, apa peran dan ciriku? Dan bidak apakah aku?"

"Ise, kalau kamu..."

Buchou menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku juga tahu alasannya. Sekujur tubuhku menggigil. Itu karena kehadiran musuh dan niat membunuh sangat kuat. Ada sesuatu yang mendekati kita! Bahkan orang sepertiku yang baru berubah menjadi Iblis bisa merasakannya.

"Aku bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku juga bisa mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Sepertinya manis? Atau masam?

Suatu suara rendah yang terdengar seperti itu berasal dari bawah tanah. Keanehan ini tidak normal. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku takut.

"**Vaizor** si Ex-Iblis. Kami di sini untuk memusnahkanmu."

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

_Gema tawa yang abnormal di sekitar kami. Aaaaah, aku sekarang memahaminya dengan jelas. Ini bukan tawa manusia. Ini juga bukan tawa Iblis seperti yang kukenal. Hmmm... Dari gelapnya bayang-bayang, sesuatu muncul. Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan bagian atasnya telanjang. Tetapi tubuh wanita itu melayang. Tidak..__Bamn__... suara langkah yang berat.. Hal berikutnya yang muncul adalah tubuh mahluk raksasa. Dia adalah makhluk aneh dengan bentuk yang tidak alami memiliki tubuh bagian atas wanita dan bagian bawah mahluk rakasa. Dia memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tombak di kedua tangan-nya. Tubuh bagian bawah mahluk itu memiliki empat kaki gemuk dengan cakar yang tajam. Dan ekornya seperti ular. Wow! Ekornya bergerak sendiri! Ukurannya pasti lebih dari 5 meter. Jika dia berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya, pasti dia akan tinggi sekali. Pendeknya, dia adalah monster raksasa. Apakah dia juga Iblis? Oh iya, karena Buchou barusan menyebutnya "Iblis-Terasing" jadi dia pasti juga Iblis. Ya ampun, ada yang seperti ini juga!? Biar kukatakan seklai lagi, Iblis itu menakutkan! _

"Karena Meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas mati. Dalam nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!"

"Dasar perempuan licin! Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya merah seperti rambutmu!"

Rakasa itu berteriak, tapi Buchou hanya tertawa kecil.

"Vaizor berbicara dengan bergaya. Yuuto!"

"Siap!"

_Swoof!_ Kiba, yang berada di dekatku, berlari ke depan begitu Buchou memerintahnya. Cepat sekali. Dia sungguh cepat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya!

"Ise, akan kulanjutkan pelajaran sebelumnya."

Buchou berkata kepadaku. Pelajaran? Mengenai ciri Bidak Iblis?

"Posisi Yuuto adalah "Bidak Kuda". Sifat dan cirinya adalah kecepatan. Mereka yang menjadi Bidak Kuda akan meningkat kecepatannya."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan, kecepatan Kiba meningkat, hingga aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya dengan mataku. Rakasa itu menggunakan tombaknya untuk menyerang Kiba, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan mengenai Kiba.

"Dan senjata andalan Yuuto adalah pedang."

Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan dia memegang sebuah pedang Eropa. Dia mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya dan pedang yang keluar itu mencerminkan cahaya bulan. _Swoof_. Kiba tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. Sesaat berikutnya aku mendengar jeritan keras.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ketika aku melihat monster itu, kedua lengannya terpotong dari tubuhnya bersama dengan tombak yang dia pegang. Darah menyembur keluar dari lukanya.

"Itu adalah kekuatan Yuuto itu. Kecepatan tinggi yang tidak dapat diikuti mata, dan keterampilan pedang yang profesional. Dengan menggabungkan keduanya, ia menjadi Bidak Kuda tercepat."

Ada bayangan kecil di dekat kaki rakasa itu... ...Tunggu! Itu Koneko-chan!

"Berikutnya adalah Koneko. Dia adalah "Bidak benteng". Sifat ciri dari benteng adalah-"

_Bruak!_ Rakasa besar itu mencoba menginjak Koneko-chan! Ko, Koneko-chan! Tidak, dia dalam kesulitan...! Tapi kaki rakasa itu tidak menyentuh tanah. Tidak mungkin. Gadis dengan tubuh kecil itu mengangkat kaki rakasa itu!

"Sifat dari benteng cukup sederhana. Yaitu Kekuatan Super dan juga pertahanan yang sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin bagi Iblis sekaliber itu bisa menginjak Koneko. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan Koneko."

_Angkat_... Koneko-chan benar-benar mengangkat rakasa tersebut.

"Terbang..."

* * *

_Sementara itu di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pabrik tempat pertempuran kelompok rias gremory, muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix putih besar menampilkan naruto beserta peerage nya di atas gedung yang tinggi di dekat pabrik tersebut_

"wah-wah, mereka ternyata sudah mulai ya, omoshiroi untuk kita tonton bersama"

"tapi naruto-kun, apa kita tidak membantu mereka untuk meringankan pekerjaanya?" ucap sang _queen _yaitu tsunade

"nanti saja tsunade-chan, saat mereka aku rasakan bahaya, baru kita bertindak. Saat ini kita tonton dulu saja drama ini hahaha..."

"baiklah naruto-kun"

* * *

_Kita kembali ke tempat pertarungan_

Koneko-chan melompat tinggi dan meninju perut rakasa dengan sangat tajam.

_Bang!_ Tubuh besar rakasa itu terlempar ke belakang. Aku teringat kata-kata dari klienku yang mencintai Koneko-chan, Morizawa-san. "Koneko-chan memiliki kekuatan super. Dia bahkan bias mengangkatku". Ini bukan hanya sesuatu yang bisa disebut kekuatan super! Rakasa besar itu melayang hanya dengan satu pukulan! Ya, mulai sekarang aku akan memastikan untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Koneko-chan. Aku mungkin bisa dibunuhnya hanya dengan dia menusukkan jarinya. Perempuan Super... Menakutkan ...Dan Morizawa-san yang jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama juga menakutkan.

"Terakhir Akeno"

Sambil tertawa Akeno-san berjalan menuju rakasa yang terhempas karena pukula dari Koneko-chan.

"Akeno adalah "Bidak Ratu". Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah aku. Dia adalah ratu tak terkalahkan yang memiliki semua ciri dan sifat Pion, Kuda, Peluncur, dan Benteng.

"Guguuuuuuu...!"

Rakasa itu menatap Akeno-san. Akeno-san tertawa takut setelah melihat tatapan rakasa itu.

"Oh, sepertinya Kamu masih memiliki beberapa energi yang tersisa dalam dirimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?"

Akeno-san mengakat tangannya ke atas. _-JLEGAR-_. Tiba-tiba langit tampak bercahaya, dan petir menyambar rakasa tersebu

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Wajah Akeno-san yang menyambarkan petir tampak dingin dan menakutkan meskipun dia tersenyum. Ya ampun... Dia menikmatinya... karena dia tertawa.

"Akeno unggul dalam menggunakan serangan sihir. Dia bisa menggunakan elemen alam seperti petir, es api, dan dan semacamnya. Dan yang terutama dari semua, dia adalah seorang Sadist (S)."

Buchou mengatakannya seolah-olah itu hal kecil. Sadist!? Dia bukan hanya seseorang yang bisa disebut Sadist!?

"Biasanya dia sangat baik. Tapi begitu pertempuran dimulai, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia tenang."

"Hiks... Akeno-san menyeramkan..."

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, Ise. Akeno sangat baik kepada rekan–rekannya, jadi tidak adak masalah. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau kamu lucu. Lain kali, bermanja–manjalah padanya. Dia pasti akan memelukmu dengan hangat."

"Fufufufufufu. Berapa banyak petir saya dapat kamu terima Rakasa-san? Kamu masih belum boleh mati. Karena yang akan emnamatkanmu adalah tuanku. Ohohohoh!"

Buchou... Aku sangat takut pada orang di depanku yang tertawa dengan sangat keras... Aku pikir Akeno-san adalah orang yang paling waras di kelompok ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun dia adalah Iblis... Jadi begitu kan? Karena ia adalah Iblis, dia harus menakutkan, bukan?

Selama beberapa menit serangan petir Akeno-san berlanjut. Setelah Akeno-san mulai tenang, Buchou menegaskan hal itu dan menganggukan kepalanya. Buchou mendekati rakasa yang sudah kehilangan energi untuk melawan itu. Kemudian Buchou menaruh tangannya ke rakasa tersebut.

"Ada pesan terakhir?"

"Bunuh saja aku."

Itulah uang satu-satunya dikatakan rakasa itu.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu musnahlah."

Sebuah jawaban yang tak berperasaan. Suara Buchou membuatku merinding. _Boom!_ Sebuah bola sihir hitam raksasa melesat keluar dari telapak tangan Buchou itu. Ukurannya cukup besar untuk membungkus seluruh tubuh rakasa itu. Bola sihir menelan tubuh rakasa itu. Ketika bola sihir itu menghilang, begitu seluruh tubuh rakasa itu. Seperti yang Buchou katakan, monster itu musnah. Buchou menghela napas setelah memastikannya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kerja bagus, semuanya."

Buchou mengatakan kepada seluruh anggota klub. Mereka kembali ke diri mereka yang biasanya. Jadi perburuan "Iblis-Terasing" sudah selesai, ya? Nasib "Iblis-Terasing" itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku yakin dia meninggalkan sisi tuannya karena memikirkan sesuatu... Jadi, ini adalah pertempuran para Iblis... benar pertarungan ganas. Seperti dengan Iblis-Terasing, ada banyak hal yang masih harus kupelajari... Jadi mulai sekarang aku harus punya tujuan tinggi... Mungkin aku harus berpikir dalam beberapa dekade, kemudian aku ingat satu hal. Mengenai pembicaraan posisi Bidak Iblis sebelumnya. Karena aku adalah pelayan seorang Iblis dengan gelar bangsawan, maka aku adalah memiliki "Bidak" tertentu.

"Buchou, masih ada hal yang Belum buchou katakan."

"Apa itu?"

Buchou menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"Bidakku ... lebih tepatnya posisiku sebagai pelayanmu."

Sejujurnya, aku sudah bisa memprediksikan situasi terburuk. Tepatnya tinggal posisi "itu" yang tersisa. Tetapi aku masih menaruh harapan naïf. Akeno-san adalah "Ratu", Koneko-chan adalah "Benteng", dan Kiba adalah "Kuda". Jadi tinggal dua yang tersisa. The "Peluncur" dan "Pion"... Aku berharap untuk posisi itu, tapi langsung hancur seketika. Si cantik berambut merah itu tersenyum padaku dan mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Kamu adalah Pion. Ise, Kamu Bidak pion."

Posisi yang terendah.

_Issei pun langsung sweatdrop lemas ternyata dia adalah bidak terlemah dari semua bidak catur._

'haah... aku tau kemampuanku masih belum ada apa-apanya, bahkan setelah di latih oleh naruto-sensei, menyebalkan' inner issei yang mengomentari perkataan majikannya.

* * *

_Sementara di tempat naruto_

"haah... hanya segini sajakah tontonannya? Membosankan sekali tugas yang di berika ajuka-san dan falbium-san kepada imouto sirzech, terlalu mudah" ucap naruto yang kesal hanya di berikan tontonan yang tak menarik sama sekali.

"yasudah naruto-kun, ayo kita pulang" ucap moka akasia mengajak suaminya pulang

"cotto... BAHAYA! Iblis liar itu masih ada, semuannya ikut aku cepat!" titah naruto kepada peerage nya

"HAI' NARUTO-KUN." Ucap peerage naruto

_Naruto pun dengan cepat menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk memindahkan dirinya dan keluarganya ke pabrik tersebut_

* * *

_**KEMBALI KE LAPTOP (eh salah maksudnya ke pabrik tersebut hehehe...)**_

_Di saat anggota gremory merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, sebuah kampak yang berukuran besar tiba-tiba melayang dengan sangat cepat ke arah peerage rias juga sang majikan, tapi_

_TRANGG..._

_Kampak tersebut bisa di tahan oleh naruto yang sudah muncul bersama dengan peerage nya dengan menggenggam pedang yang sangat besar menghancurkan kampak tersebut. rias yang merasakan bahaya mendekatinya lagi terkaget dengan kedatangan naruto dan keluarganya melindungi dirinya dan budak iblisnya._

"n-naruto-kun"

"RIAS, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! DASAR BAKA KAU TAK MENDETEKSI BAHAYA DI DEKATMU." Ucap naruto yang membentak dan memarahi rias.

"g-gomen naruto-kun"

_(__**khukhukhu... hebat juga ada yang bisa menghentikan kampakku iblis rendahan hahaha...) **_

_Di hadapan naruto, muncullah seekor monster yang sangat besar yang berjumlah 2 ekor, yang satu adalah iblis berbentuk banteng, dan yang lain berbentuk badan singa dengan kepala ada 3 yang setiap kepala mempunyai bentuk yang berbeda-beda._

"heh jadi ini adalah chimera dan monotaurus, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh iblis sepertimu, cukup keluargaku yang membunuhmu iblis liar"

_**("kurang ajar kau iblis rendahan, chimera maju makan mereka semua")**_

_**GOARRRR...**_

"shizuka, kurumu, moka, shion bunuh chimera itu. Sementara ten-ten dan temari bunuh monotaurus itu"

"HAI' NARUTO-KUN"

_Peerage yang di peritahkan naruto langsung bergerak menuju masing-masing target mereka_

_(minna mau yang mana dulu? Kalau saya mau di bunuh monotaurus duluan ya hehehe... #lanjut)_

* * *

_AT monotaurus vs temari dan ten-ten_

_**(jadi iblis kuning itu mengutus harem-harem nya untuk membunuhku ya khukhukhu...)**_

"BRISIKK! JANGAN PERNAH HINA SUAMI KAMI IBLIS BRENGSEK" ucap temari yang menyiagakan pedang dan kipas andalannya sementara ten-ten sudah bersiaga dengan persenjataannya yang bervariasi.

"akan aku bunuh kau iblis jelek" ucap ten-ten dengan menyiagakan senjatanya bertupa clurit yang sangat besar.

_Sementara monotaurus tersebut sudah menyiagakan senjatanya duluan berupa kampak yang sangat besar dari lingkaran sihirnya._

_**(khukhu... ayo maju kalian, akan aku jadikan kalian makananku khukhukhu...)**_

**WIND ELEMEN: TOPAN PISAU**

_Temari mengayunkan kipasnya dengan kencang dan menghasilkan angin yang sangat kuatdan langsung menghancurkan pabrik tersebut dan menyayat tubuh dari monotaurus tersebut._

_**(arrrggghhh...)**_

_Itulah rintihan dari monotaurus tersebut karena tersayat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya_

_**(jangan remehkan aku wanita jalang)**_

_Monotaurus tersebut mengayunkan kampaknya ke arah temari tapi_

_Trangg... _

_Krakk..._

_Kampak tersebut langsung hancur oleh pedang yang di pegang temariuntuk menghancurkan kampak tersebut._

"jangan kau remehkan pedangku ini iblis brengsek, pedangku ini adalah pedang kusanagi no tsurugi yaitu pedang neraka milik suamiku naruto, jangan kau kira ini seperti kampakmu yang sangat payah, pedang ini sangat kuat dan kokoh." Ucap temari yang membanggakan pedang milik suaminya.

"ten-ten-chan ayo kita selesaikan ini, kita harus masak untuk makan naruto-kun"

"ayo temari-chan"

_Temari dan ten-ten langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang sama untuk menyiapkan jurus mereka berdua _

"siap ten-ten?"

"kapanpun temari"

**TEKNIK PHOENIX: TEBASAN GELOMBANG API SUCI**

_Ten-ten dan temari mengayunkan pedang mereka ke depan dan tercipta gelombang api dari pedang dan clurit kedua peerage naruto dan..._

_Wuss..._

_Blarr..._

_Langsung menyayat monotaurus dan membakar sang iblis banteng tersebut sampai habis menjadi abu dan itu menyudahi pertarungan monotaurus vs peerage naruto_

* * *

_At chimera vs kumu, moka,shizuka dan shion._

"mattaku, mahluk apa ini?" ujar kurumu yang melihat mahluk yang sangat mengerikan dan juga menjijikan di hadapan mereka

"aku juga tak mengerti kurumu-chan" jawab moka akashia yang telah berubah menjadi vampir.

"guys kita harus membunuhnya bukan berspekulasi tentang mahluk ini." Ucap shizuka yang menegur moka dan kurumu

"ayo kita bunuh dia" ucap shion yang berubah menjadi miko iblis

"YA AYO!"

_Moka, kurumu, shizuka dan shion langsung menyerbu ke chimera itu, di mulai dari kurumu_

**TEKNIK PHOENIX: CAKAR API **

_Kurumu menyayat tubuh chimera tersebut dengan cakarnya yang berselimut api putih yang menyayat tubuh chimera tersebut melintang dari kepala hingga ekor._

_**GOARR...**_

_Rintih sang chimera yang merasakan panas dan sakit di tubuhnya_

"know your place mahluk jelek" ujar moka yang menghantam kepala dari chimera tersebut dengan kakinya.

_Dhuaakk..._

_Moka pun menghantam kepala chimera tersebut dengan kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus tersebut._

"sekarang giliranku untuk beraksi"

**TEKNIK NADHESIKO: TENDANGAN ANGIN TOPAN**

_Shizuka menendag kaki dari chimera tersebut sehingga chimera itupun terjatuh _

_**GOARRR...**_

_Itulah raungan kesakitan dari chimera yang di hantam oleh mereka bertiga._

"shion, sekarang musnahkan chimera tersebut" titah naruto kepada peerage nya tersebut.

"hai' naruto kun"

"sekarang mahluk jelek terimalah jurusku ini."

_Shizuka pun menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar berwarna putih bergambar klan phoenix di bawah tubuh chimera yang telah terduduk karena di hantam shizuka, moka dan kurumu_

**TEKNIK PEMUSNAH IBLIS: **_**SEAL DESTRUCTION HOLY FIRE**_

_Dan muncullah api yang sangat besar berwarna putih menyala-nyala dan membakar sang monster chimera tersebut hinga hangus tak bersisa._

"dengan ini, ritualku selesai"

* * *

_Kembali ke kelompok rias dan naruto_

'sugoi naruto-sensei, kau punya keluarga yang sangat luar biasa. Bukan hanya cantik-cantik tapi juga sangat kuat. Hebattt...!' ineer issei melihat aksi dari peerage naruto.

'lu-luar biasa keluarga naruto-kun, dia bisa menghabisi mahluk itu hanya dengan mereka tanpa naruto bertindak.' Inner rias mengomentari aksi peerage naruto

'ara-ara, istri-istri naru-kun sangat kuat. Lain kali aku tak boleh kalah dari peerage nya, naruto-kun harus melihat aksiku ufufufufu...' inner akeno masih dengan senyuman palsunya a.k.a mematikan.

'l-luar biasa naruto-senpai' inner kiba dan juga koneko.

"haah... wakatta semuannya sudah berakhir. Dengar rias, jika kau adalah seorang pemimpin maka kau harusnya memperhatikan keadaan secara keseluruhan bukan hanya yang ada di depanmu, tapi belakang, kanan, kiri, atas bahkan bawah pun kau harus awasi dengan baik rias. Jika kau tak bisa mengamati dengan cermat musuh ada di mana, maka peerage mu satu persatu akan menjadi korban dari kesalahanmu sendiri, meskipun peerage mu itu punya kemampuan spesial sekalipun. Tapi prinsip dari _evil pieces_ adalah 'raja harus di lindungi oleh seluruh bidak catur yang raja tersebut.' Jika kau tak bisa melindungi bidak catur yang kau punya, kau itu gagal sebagai raja. Kau mengerti rias?!" ucap naruto panjang-lebar kepada rias dengan nada sedikit membentak

_Rias yang di beri wejangan dari naruto pun hanya tertunduk malu karena tak bisa memimpin dengan baik keluarganya sendiri, lain lagi dengan peerage nya. Kiba, koneko, akeno dan issei merasa bersalah juga karena tak bisa melindungi bucho nya sebagai majikannya sendiri. Lain lagi juga dengan peerage naruto, tsunade queen naruto dan hinata bishop naruto memegangi tangan kanan dan kiri tuan/suaminya yang sedikit memarahi rias untuk meredam emosi naruto yang menigkat karena kesal dengan kepemimpinan rias gremory_

"sudahlah anata, cukup sudah memarahi rias ojou-sama" ucap tsunade

"benar tsunade-chan, tenangkan dirimu naruto-kun jangan sampai kau mengamuk karena emosimu yang meningkat karena kepemimpinan rias ojou-sama, dia kan masih muda sebagai iblis murni yang memiliki _evil pieces_. Maafkanlah rias ojou-sama anata." Ucap hinata

"baiklah tsunade-chan, hinata-chan. Tolong hal ini jangan sampai terulang kembali rias, aku dan keluargaku permisi."

_Setelah adegan yang membuat kedua kubu tegang, akhirnya mencair setelah naruto dan peerage nya pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix. rias yang masih tertunduk atas kalimat bentakan naruto secara tak sadar menitikan air mata tanda ia bersalah karena tidak becus dalam menjaga peerage nya._

"sudahlah bucho, jangan di ambil hati perkataan naruto-san, dia memang orangnya seperti itu bucho. Meskipun naruto-san itu keras dan emosinya memang tinggi, tapi dia sangat baik memberi pelajaran bagi kita bucho, terutama aku ini sebagai iblis re-inkarnasi" ucap issei yang menepuk pundak majikannya untuk menenangkan hati sang majikan.

_Merasa sudah tak bisa memendung kesedihannya sendiri, rias pun menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk issei pawn nya sendiri untuk melepaskan kesedihan yang ia alami. Issei yang terkaget karena di peluk majikannya sendiri, pun mengelus-elus rambut merah crimson sang majikan dengan lembut untuk menenangkan bucho nya yang sedang menangis._

"a-akeno, ayo kita kembali ke gedung lama. Aku ingin tidur karena aku capek" titah rias kepada _queen _nya akeno.

"hai' bucho"

_Lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir merah klan gremory di kaki rias dan peerage nya yang sekaligus menelan nya dan menghilang_

* * *

_Skipp time pagi hari at taman kuoh akademy jam istirahat_

_Pagi itupun muncul sebagai pengganti malam hari yang gelap menjadi cerah dan penuh semangat baru, tapi berbeda dengan naruto. Dia merasa tak enak dengan rias, karena komentar pedasnya yang menyinggung kepemimpinan rias sebagai king dari peerage nya sendiri membuat rias tertunduk sedih di hadapannya._

"kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak hati seperti ini ya? Aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaan rias, tapi memang aku keterlaluan memarahi rias juga. Kalau ini terdengar sampai ke telinga sirzhec, aku bisa kena masalah dengannya yang punya sifat 'siscon', bagaimana ya?" gumam naruto yang sedang tiduran di rumput tebal taman kuoh akademy tanpa di dampingi peerage nya.

"karena masalahnya seperti ini, yasudah aku ke gedung itu saja, mungkin bisa bertemu rias dan meminta maaf." Ucap maruto dengan segera berdiri dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix putih

* * *

_At gedung lama kuoh ruang utama._

_Di ruang tersebut terdapat akeno, koneko, kiba dan juga issei, akeno sedang memilah-milah berkas, kiba mengelap pedang panjangnya, koneko makan cake dan issei duduk minum teh yang di suguhkan akeno. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix putih menampilkan naruto sendiri, issei, akeno, kiba dan koneko yang semula terkaget dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut berubah normal kembali._

"hai semuannya" sapa naruto kepada mereka ber4.

"hai naruto-kun/senpai/san" ucap akeno, koneko, kiba dan issei.

"apa rias ada di sini?"

"ara-ara naru-kun, ada perlu apa ya berbicara dengan bucho? Ufufufu..." ucap akeno

"aku mau berbicara dengannya berdua saja akeno-san"

"bucho ada di kamarnya naru-kun ufufu.."

"arigatou ghozaimasu akeno-san" jawab naruto dan langsung berjalan ke dalam kamar di sebelah kanan ruang utama.

_**Tok..tok...tokk...**_

"rias kau ada di dalam?"

_**Tok...tokk...tokk**_

"tidak ada jawaban? Baiklah aku masuk saja."

_Cklekk... suara pintu di buka menampilkan naruto yang membuka pntu dan menutupnya kembali, saat di dalam memperlihatkan rias yang terduduk di kasur dengan wajah tertunduk, naruto merasa tak tega langsung menghampiri rias dan duduk di kasur agak jauh dari rias._

"rias, aku minta maaf untuk semalam, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu betapa pentingnya peran seorang pemimpin yang begitu vital di dalam peerage mu itu, aku sangat minta maaf jika aku terlalu keterlaluan untuk kalimatku itu." Ucap naruto membuka pembicaraan dengan rias.

_Rias yang mendengar naruto meminta maaf tak menggubris sedikitpun perkataan naruto, namun.._

_Grepp..._

_Rias pun langsung memeluk naruto dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya membuat oppai rias tertekan ke dada naruto, dan rias langsung menangis terisak-isak_

"hiks... gomen...gomen... hiks... naruto-kun... hiks..aku.. tak bisa...hiks..menjadi pemimpin...hiks...yang melindungi...hiks...keluargaku sendiri" ucap rias yang masih terisak-isak.

_Cupp..._

_Naruto pun membalas dengan memcium bibir rias dan menyumpalnya utuk meredam tangisannya, lama ciuman itupun rias membalasnya dengan mesra juga penuh nafsu. Selang beberapa detik ciuman mereka berdua pun terlepas meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi rias._

'naruto-kun menciumku?, kyaaa... senangnya...' inner rias yang senang dengan ciuman naruto.

"sudah baikan sekarang rias?"

_Rias pun tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk lemah karena malu di cium pertama kali oleh laki-laki yang selalu ia kejar untuk memberi penjelasan tentang siapa dirinya._

"wakatta, yasudah sekarang kau sudah baikan. Aku pergi dari kamarmu ya"

"tidak boleh!"

"hah? Kenapa tak boleh rias?"

"karena kau berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa izin dariku, kau harus tanggung akibatnya naruto-kun."

"memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar perbuatanku itu?"

"jadilah pacarku naruto-kun"

"are? Pacar?" jawab naruto yang masih bingung dengan permintaan rias.

"iya, sebab aku selalu gagal untuk meminta penjelasan padamu untuk mengetahui siapa dirimu, maka itu jadilah pacarku untuk lebih dekat denganmu naruto-kun"

'mattaku, bagaimana ini? Aku kan sudah beristri, kenapa aku harus menjadi pacar adik temanku? Apa kata sirzhec "siscon" itu?' inner naruto yang berfikir apakah harus menerima ajakan rias gremory.

"kalau bisa membuatmu puas dan tidak menangis lagi, aku tak keberatan rias"

_Rias yang mendengar jawaban naruto menyetujui dirinya menjadi pacarnya langsung menarik tangan naruto dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Naruto yang tak menyangka rias akan berbuat nekat tersebut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di banting di kasur yang empuk tersebut._

"apa yang akan kau lakukan rias" tanya naruto yang mulai keringat dingin dengan pacar 'terpaksa' nya itu melakukan hal di luar batas wajar.

"sekarang aku ingin kau jujur, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, aku berhak karena aku pacar barumu." Titah rias kepada naruto, dan naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia di cengkram kakinya oleh tangan rias.

'jadi karena ini dia mengajukan itu? Haah... aku kena jebakan.'

"aku tidak mau."

"kau harus mau atau kau akan aku hancurkan oleh _power destrukstion _ku ini, **NA-RU-TO-KUN!" **ancam rias dengan membuat bola hitam kemerahan _power of destruktion _di telapak tangannya.

"kalau kau bisa"

_Sringgg... _

_Naruto yang sedang tersudut tiba-tiba ada di belakang rias dengan mudahnya_

"sayang sekali rias-chan, kau kalah lagi."

"cih.. jurus apa yang kau lakukan itu sampai aku bisa tertipu dua kali olehmu sayang"

"hahaha... itu sedikit genjutsu dan ilmu sihir maka kau akan di alihkan dan muncul di belakang musuhmu, baiklah pacar baruku sampai jumpa jaa"

_Naruto pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix berwarna putih._

* * *

_Skipp time night at issei_

_ku diatas di sepedaku menuju sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah besar atau apartemen, tetapi hanya sebuah rumah biasa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Klienku kali ini tidak tinggal sendiri, bukankah keluarganya akan melihatku? Karena aku benar-benar harus mengunjungi rumah dan mengadakan kontrak. Sebelumnya, aku diberitahu kalau manusia biasa tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku, tapi apakah juga berlaku untuk situasi seperti ini juga? Aku jadi khawatir, tetapi ketika aku hampir menekan bel, aku sadar kalau pintu rumah ini sudah terbuka. Tidak apa-apa nih?, meninggalkan pintu terbuka di tengah malam... _

_DEG_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa gelisah. Apa ini? Aku mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk. Tapi kakiku sudah melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Aku melihat ke dalam dari pintu masuk. Lampu di lorong rumah padam. Ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan hanya ada satu ruangan di ujung lantai pertama yang lampunya menyala, tetapi dengan cahaya redup. Ya,pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres... Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan satu manusiapun. Apakah mereka tertidur? Mustahil. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan merasa setidak nyaman ini. Aku mengambil sepatuku di pintu masuk dan membawanya di tangan. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan dengan tidak bersuara. Aku inu Iblis, bukan pencuri. Aku memikirkan alasan seperti itu. Aku melihat ke dalam ruangan dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ada sebatang lilin yang membuat ruangan itu terang. _

"Permisi...? Saya adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory... Umm, apakah anda disini?"

Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mau bagaimana lagi, jadi aku memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu dan ada sebuah televisi, sofa, meja dan lainnya. Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruang tamu biasa. Lalu napasku terhenti. Pandanganku tertuju ke suatu hal di dinding. Ada mayat yang dipaku ke dinding secara terbalik. Ini adalah mayat manusia... Mayat laki-laki... Apakah dia yang tinggal di sini? Tapi kenapa...? Mayat itu dipotong - potong dengan sadis. Dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti daging keluar dari lukanya.

"_Ohok_"

Aku langsung muntah di tempat. Padahal aku tidak muntah saat aku melihat monster itu, tapi melihat mayat... Man, aku tidak tahan melihat lagi... Mayat dipaku ke dinding dengan sekrup, membuat bentuk salib terbalik. Ada sekrup besar dan tebal dipakukan ke kedua telapak tangan, kaki, dan di tengah-tengah tubuh nya. Hal ini tidak normal. Tidak normal sama sekali! Manusia dengan pikiran yang normal tidak mungkin membunuh orang seperti ini. Ada genangan darah di lantai dari tetesan darah yang jatuh dari mayat itu. Dan ada semacam tulisan di dinding.

"A, apa...?" ini

"Disitu tertulis "Hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukan perbuatan buruk!". Aku hanya meminjam kalimat dari orang penting."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki muda di belakangku. Ketika aku berbalik aku melihatnya, dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut putih. Dia masih muda dan dia tampak seperti orang asing dan masih remaja. Dia berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta. Dia juga tampan. Pendeta itu tersenyum jahat begitu dia melihatku.

"Hmmm. Wah wah. Nah, Ternyata seorang Iblis-kun!"

Dia kelihatan sangat senang. Kemudian aku teringat hal yang pernah Buchou katakan padaku.

"Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang dari gereja Terutama para [Eksorsist]. Mereka musuh terbesar kita.. Mereka dengan mudah dapat memusnahkan kita karena kekuatan mereka didukung oleh doa [Kami]."

Sial dia seorang pendeta. Kalau begitu dia orang Gereja. Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku Iblis. Lagi-lagi aku berada dalam situasi yang serius...

"Saya seorang pendeta. Pendeta mudai. Pekerjaankui memotong Iblis. Dan menertawainya saat aku memotong kepala Iblis. Lalalala."

Pendeta itu mulai bernyanyi. Ada yang salah dengan orang ini!?

"Nama saya **Freed Zelzan**. Saya adalah anggota suatu kelompok Eksorsisme tertentu. Oh, hanya karena saya memperkenalkan diri, Anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Harap jangan. Karena mengingat nama Iblis hanya memubang buang ingatan saya. Tidak apa-apa. Anda akan segera mati. Aku akan memastikan itu. Mungkin sakit pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian Anda akan merasa nyaman sampai Anda akan menangis. Sekarang mari kita buka pintu baru!"

Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang seperti dia sebelumnya. Dia gila. Jadi ia adalah [Eksorsis]. Aku dalam kesulitan sekarang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku menelan ludahku dan bertanya.

"Hei, kau. Apakah kau yang membunuh orang ini?"

"Ya. Ya, aku yang membunuhnya. Itu karena dia adalah seorang penjahat yang telah memanggil Iblis. Jadi aku harus membunuhnya."

Alasan macam apa itu?

"Hah? Kamu terkejut? Mau lari? Aneh? Aneh memang. Maksudku manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis adalah sampah. Ya sampah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Tidak? Begitukah? Ya itu karena Iblis juga adalah sampah."

Orang ini gila! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara normal dengannya. Tapi aku akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin manusia membunuh sesamanya!? Bukankah hanya Iblis yang harus kau bunuh?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Sebuah Iblis seperti dirimu mau megkuliahiku? Hahaha. Aku akan menertawakan ini. Kamu mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan untuk yang terlucu. Oke kalau begitu. Dengarkan baik-baik, hai Iblis yang menyebalkan. Iblis memanfaatkan keserakahan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau seseorang hidup dengan mengadndalkan perjanjian dengan Iblis, berati dia bukan lagi manusia. Artinya tamat. Itu sebabnya aku membunuhnya. Aku hidup dengan membunuh Iblis dan orang-orang yang mengadkan kontrak dengan Iblis. Itulah pekerjaanku."

"Bahkan Iblis tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini!"

"Hah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Iblis adalah sampah. Itu sudah hal umum. Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang benar saja, Kamu harusnya mengulangi hidupmu dari balita. Tunggu sebentar, tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan hal ini kepada Iblis reinkarnasi seperti kamu. Lagipula, seharusnya aku membunuhmu. Hahahaha. Hebat, bukan?"

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak ada bagian bagian pisaunya dan dan sebuah pistol.

_BOOOM_. Sebuah suara bergetar di udara. Pedang yang hanya memiliki pengangan itu berubah menjadi seperti pedang sinar. Apa itu? itu terlihat seperti pedang sinar dari "Gundam".

"Kau sedikit menjengkelkanku, jadi bolehkah aku menebasmu? Bolehkah aku menembakmu? Tidak apa - apa? Kalau begitu bailkah. Sekarang aku akan menikam jantungmu dengan pedang cahaya ini, dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu dengan senjata ini Keren! Man, aku benar benar jatuh cinta!"

_SWIFT_. Pendeta itu berlari ke arahku! Dia menebaskan pedangnya kearahku.

_WUSS... _

_Tiba-tiba ada dinding api yang memisahanku dan si pendeta gila bersenjata itu, api itu berwarna putih menyala-nyala sangat terang, tunggu, api ini jangan-jangan?_

"kau tak apa-apa issei? Ucap seseorang yang bersurai kuning jabrik panjang dan memakai jubah merah dengan lambang phoenix di belakangnya, dialah aktor utama kita yaitu naruto.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa naruto-san, hanya sedikit kaget karena dia bersenjata pistol suci dan pedang suci naruto-san"

"souka? Mundur issei ini adalah excorsist, terlalu berbahaya untukmu issei."

"b-baik naruto-san"

_Battle naruto vs freed zelzan_

"gyahahahaha... rupanya ada iblis yang mau mati di hadapanku gyahahaha..." ucap sang pendeta gila tersebut

"heh, aku tak takut padamu pendeta sesat. Kau pikir aku ini lemah hah?"

"jangan meremehkanku iblis rendahan"

_Boomm..._

_Freed pun melepaskan tembakan ke arah naruto, tapi dengan mudah bisa di musnahkan naruto dengan pelindung api suci nya_

"hah, hanya segitu kemampuan excorsist heh? Membosankan sekali, bagaimana kalau kita tanding pedang freed, ku dengar pedang excalibur itu sangat kuat, apa bisa kau menandingi pedang dari neraka paling bawah milikku heh?" ucap naruto yang memunculkan sebuah pedang dari dalam lingkaran sihirnya, pedang berwarna putih dengan bola permata di belakang gagangnya.

_Sringg..._

_Naruto pun membuka sarung pedang tersebut dan keluarlah aura hitam yang sangat pekat, bahkan lebih kuat dari aura pedang freed._

'p-pedang apa itu? Aura nya sangat hitam dan mengerikan' inner issei dan freed mengomentari pedang naruto.

"ini adalah pedang **SOUNGA, **dahulu ini adalah pedang penjaga neraka yang di punyai oleh guruku seorang youkai terkuat dari jaman edo. Dan pedang ini di percayakan padaku. Ayo freed, kita pemanasan dulu, mana yang lebih kuat, pedangku atau pedang excalibur milikmu." Tantang naruto kepada freed.

"ayo kita buktikan iblis-chan gyahahaha..."

"banyak brisik kau."

_Naruto pun mengangkat pedangnya ke atas tinggi-tinggi kemudian menyebutkan jurus pedang tersebut_

"_**GOKIRYUUUHAAAAA..."**_

_Naruto mengayunkan melintang ke bawah dan terciptalah angin topat yang sangat kuat dan_

_Blarr..._

_Pedang sounga naruto melukai freed di beberapa bagian dan menghancurkan ruangan tersebut, dan naruto pun terjatuh karena efek hitam dari pedang tersebut menguras energinya_

'kusoo... ternyata efek pedang ini sangat kuat.' Inner naruto yang merasa keletihan karena jurus pedang tersebut.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Lalu ada suara yang bergema. Pendeta itu terdiam sesaat sebelum dia akan menyerangku dan naruto, dan menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Aku juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Berdiri seorang perempuan di sana dan aku mengenalnya.

"Asia."

Ya, Suster-gereja berambut pirang itu ada di sana.

"Wah ternyata asistenku, Asia-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kamu selesai memasang pelindung?

"Ti...Tidaakkkk...!"

Asia berteriak setelah melihat mayat yang dipaku ke dinding.

"Terima kasih untuk teriakannya yang menggemaskan! Oh yeah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu melihat mayat seperti ini kan, Asia-chan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dengan jelas. Ini adalah nasib manusia yang terpedaya oleh Iblis."

"Tidak, tidak ..."

Dia lalu menatap issei dan naruto dan terkejut karena dia melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya

"Bapa Freed, orang itu..."

Asia menatap issei.

"Orang? Tidak, tidak. Sampah di sini ini adalah Iblis. Hahahahaha. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai salah?"

"Ise-san adalah Iblis..."

Dia tampaknya terkejut untuk mengetahui fakta ini, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa, apa? Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Wow. Ini adalah kejutan besar. Apakah ini cinta terlarang antara Iblis dan seorang Suster-Gereja? Sungguhan nih? Kalian serius?"

Pendeta itu, Freed, menatap naruto, issei dan asia. Aku tidak ingin asia tahu... Karena lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Aku sudah berencana tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku cuma ingin dia menganggapku sebagai seorang siswa SMU baik hati biasa. Tetapi bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ya ampun, sial sekali. Takdir yang buruk. Mata asia membuatku merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena aku adalah seorang Iblis.

"Ahahahaha! Iblis dan manusia didak akan pernah bisa bersama! Khussnya manusia yang adalah milik gereja yang bagi mereka Iblis adalah musuh terbesarnya! Dan lagi kami adalah kelompok murtad yang ditinggalkan [Kami]. Asia dan aku adalah manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tampa dukungan [Da-Tenshi].

[Da-Tenshi]? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah pendeta dan suster-gereja bekerja untuk [Kami]?

"Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tetapi aku tetap harus membunuh sampah ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kamu sudah siap?"

Pendeta itu menikamkan pedangnya kearahku lagi. Kalau sampai dadaku tertusuk itu, aku bakal terbunuh... Walaupun masih bisa bertahan hidup, akau akan bernasib sama seperti mayat itu. Tubuhku langsung merinding memikrkan hal itu. Ini tidak bagus! Benar-benar situasi buruk! Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku dan aku akan dibunuh! Ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, Suster-Gereja itu berlari kearahku dan si pendeta. Dia berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangannya terlentang seperti dia melindungiku. Ekspresi wajah pendeta itu langsung berubah seketika melihat hal ini.

"Hey, hey... Kamu serius? Asia-tan, Sadarkah kamu apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ya, Bapa Freed. Saya sadar. Saya mohon, ampunilah orang ini. Biarkan dia pergi."

Aku langsung terdiam melihat hal itu. Asia? Kamu melindungiku?

"Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi... Anda seharusnya tidak boleh membunuh manusia hanya karena terpedaya Iblis. Dan anda juga tidak boleh begitu saja membunuh Iblis. Ini salah!"

"Haaaaaaaaah!? Jalang! Jangan bicara ngawur! Kamu sudah mempelajari di gereja kalau Iblis adalah sampah bukan!? Otakmu pasti sudah bermasalah!"

Freed menujukan ekspresi kesal.

"Bahkan diantara Iblis, saya yakin ada orang baik!"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Sampai seperti kemarin Saya juga berpikir demikian... Tetapi Ise-san adalah orang baik. Hal itu tetap tidak berubah walaupun sekarang Saya tahu kalau dia adalah Iblis! Membunuh seseorang adalah hal buruk! [Kami] tidak akan membiarkan tindakan seperti ini."

Dia melihat mayat itu. Dia mengetahui kalau aku adalah Iblis. Seharusnya dia terkejut. Tetapi Asia tidak undur dan menyatakan kepercayaanya kepada Pendeta itu. Benar-benar perempuan tegar. Perempuan ini luar biasa.

_PLAK_

"Kyaaa!"

Pendeta sialan itu memukul pipi asia dengan pistolnya. Asia jatuh ke lantai.

"Asia!"

Aku berlari ke arah asia yang terhempas. Ada luka memar diwajahnya... Sialan itu benar benar memukulnya.

"[Da-Tenshi] wanita itu terus mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh membunuhmu. Tetapi aku sangat kesal. Aku memang tidak boleh membunuhmu, tetapi aku boleh memperkosamu kan? Kalau tidak hatiku ini tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus segera membunuh sampah itu."

_Pendeta itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku lagi. Aku tidak bisa lari meninggalkan Asia disini... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Asia bersamanya yang baru saja mengatakan akan melakukan hal buruk pada Asia. kalaupun harus lari, aku harus membawa Asia. jadi aku harus melawannya... Bisakah aku berkelahi dengan [Sacred Gear] ku? Walaupun aku tidak tahu fungsinya? Aku juga adalah Bidak terlemah, "Pion" Aku hanya punya kemungkinan kecil untuk mengalahkannya. Tetapi aku harus melakukannya... _

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan yang telah melindungiku. Jadi majulah!"

Aku memasang pose berkelahi didepan pendeta itu. Kemudian pendeta itu bersiul dan kelihatan sangat senang.

"Hah? Sungguhan? Kamu akan melawanku? Kamu akan mati lo? Kamu akan mati dengan banyak rasa sakit lo? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan sedikit rasa sakit lo? Kalau begitu. Coba kita lihat apakah aku bisa memecahkan rekor memotong daging terkecil didunia!"

_aku yang sudah bersiap untuk menerima serangan dari pendeta gila itu namun di tahan oleh temanku_

"issei, aku yang akan melawannya. Kau tak usah khawatir uhuk.. uwek" ucap naruto yang mulai batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dan...

_Brukk..._

_Naruto pun jatuh pingsan_

"naruto-san...!" ucapku dan asia

_Lalu lantai pun berubah menjadi merah dan putih (bendera indonesia raya hahaha... #lanjut) dan menampilkan rias, akeno, kiba dan koneko di lingkaran sihir merah, sementara lingkaran sihir putih klan phoenix menampilkan peerage naruto._

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak peerage naruto saat melihat suaminya tergeletak tak berdaya dan langsung membopong naruto ke pundak tsunade dan sakura.

"a-ada apa dengan naruto-kun?" ucap rias yang terperanga dengan keadaan pacar barunnya yang sekarat tak berdaya.

"gommenasai rias-sama, naruto-kun harus di bawa pulang ke mansion uzumaki, ceritanya nanti saja." ucap sang _queen _naruto, lalu sang ratu tersebut menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix dan menghilang.

_Woooooof!_

"Ini hadiahku untuk sekelompok Iblis!"

Pendeta itu mulai mulai menebaskan pedangnya.

_TRANG_

Suara besi bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kiba menahan serangan pendeta itu dengan pedangnya.

"Maaf. Tetapi dia salah satu dari kami. Kami tidak bisa diam melihatmu menyerangnya!"

"Wow, wow! Kata kata menyentuh hati keluar dari mulut Iblis! memangnya siapa kalian? Ranger Iblis? Bagus. Aku bisa rasakan semangatmu. aku sangat bersemangat! Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang Uke? Siapa yang Seme[1]? Jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu?"

Mereka beradu pedang tetapi pendeta itu dengan sombong menjulurkan lidahnya. dia menggoyangkan lidahnya beserta kepalanya. Dia benar-benar meremehkan kami! Bahkan Kiba menunjukan ekspresi kesal. Ya orang itu memang menjijikan.

"Mulut yang kotor... Sulit kupercaya kamu adalah pendeta... Oh, jadi itulah sebabnya kamu menjadi "[Ex-Eksorsis]", kan?"

"Ya, Ya! Aku kotor! Maaf saja! Karena aku adalah [Ex]! Aku terusir! Itulah sebabnya aku membenci Vatican! Tetapi tidak apa-apa asalkan aku masih bisa membunuh Iblis sesuka hatiku!"

Mereka berdua masih beradu pedang sambil berbicara. Ekspresi Kiba tenangm tetapi matanya benar benar terpaku pada lawannya. Pendeta remaja itu, Freed, masih tertawa menikmati pertarungan mereka.

"Kamu adalah jenis yang paling sulit dihadapi. Seseorang yang merasa hidup dengan menebas Iblis... Bagi kami kamu adalah jenis yang paling berbahaya."

"Haaah!? Aku tidak mau diajari Iblis! Aku hanya berusaha hidup seperti orang lain! Aku bukan diposisi dimana hama sepertimu bisa merendahkanmu!"

"Bahkan dalam kalangan Iblis juga punya peraturan."

Akeno-san tersenyum, tetapi tatap matanya serius, Dia menunjukan tanda siam menghadapi Freed.

"Bagus. Aku suka mata dengan ambisi seperti itu. Nee-san, kamu sungguh luar biasa, aku bisa merasakan niat membunuhmu. Apakah ini bentuk cinta? Tidak aku rasa ini adalah semangat membunuh! Ini Hebat! Aku suka perasaan ingin membunuh dan akan terbunuh!"

"Kalau begitu musnahlah."

Yang muncul disebelahku adalah perempuan berambut merah. Rias-buchou!

"Ise, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka [Eksorsis] akan datang ke rumah klien."

Buchou, yang meminta maaf padaku, menyipitykan matanya setelah melihat lukaku.

"Ise... Kamu terluka?"

"Ah, maaf... aku tertembak."

Aku mencoba membohonginya dengan tertawa. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan dimarahi. Maaf karena aku lemah, Buchou. Tetapi Buchou tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku dan melihat kearah pendeta itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengurus pelayanku yang imut ini"

Intonasi suaranya rendah dan menakutkan. Wow, Buchou kesal. Apakah karena aku?

"Ya, ya. Aku tadi bermain sebentar dengannya. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memotong-motong tubuhnya tetapi terganggu. Berakhir seperti sebuah mimpi."

_BANG!_

Sebagian dari perabotan dibelakang pendeta itu meledak. Buchou menembakkan bola sihir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan yang menyakiti pelayanku. Terlebih lagi sampah sepertimu yang merusak milik pribadiku."

Amarahnya seakan membekukan seluruh ruangan. Disekitar tubuh Buchou, seperti muncul gelombang energi sihir.

"Buchou! Sepertinya sekelompok [Da-Tenshi] menuju rumah ini. Kalau begini kita akan berada diposisi yang tidak diuntungkan."

Akeno-san sepertinya merasakan sesuatu dan memberitahu kami. [Da-Tenshi] kesini? Orang-orang dengan sayap hitam itu? Buchou menatap lagi pendeta itu.

"...Akeno, bawa ise dan siapkan perpindahan. Kita kembali ke markas."

"Siap"

Setelah setelah Buchou mengatakan itu, Akeno-san tampak seperti merapal mantra. Perpindahan? Kita lari? Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Asia.

"Buchou! Kita harus membawa Suster-Gereja itu juga!"

Aku mengatakannya pada Buchou.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya Iblis yang bisa menggunakan lingkaran perpindahan. Dan lagi lingakaran sihir ini hanya bisa memindahkan aku dan pelayanku."

Ti...Tidak... Mataku dan mata Asia bertemu. Kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, mari kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirya. Sesaat kemudian, Akeno selesai merapal dan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dilantai mulai bersinar biru.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos!"

Pendeta itu datang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kami, tetapi Koneko-chan melemparkan sofa kearahnya. Pada saat pendeta itu menghindari sofa itu kami sudah berada di ruang klub. Aku tidak sempat menikmati pengalaman perpindahan pertamaku. Hanya senyum Asia lah yang aku ingat.

"bucho, kita harus menjenguk naruto-san, aku khawatir lukanya sangat parah" ucap issei

"iya ayo, akeno pimpin jalannya"

"hai'bucho"

_Muncullah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang klan gremory di bawah kaki rias dan peerage nya dan menghilang dengan lingkaran tersebut._

* * *

_At mansion uzumaki._

_Saat ini di kamar naruto, tertidurlah seorang pemuda yang memegang pedang sounga tadi saat pertempuran di sebuah rumah, ialah tokoh utama kita yang menerima efek samping dari pedang tersebut di temani peerage-nya yang berjaga di pinggir ranjang king size tersebut, namun ada sebuah lingkaran sihir merah klan gremory menampilkan rias dan kawan-kawan. _

"naruto-san/kun/senpai!" ucap kelompok rias melihat naruto terbaring lemah.

"kau pasti adalah pacar barunya naruto-kun ya? Ucap moka akasia menanyai rias.

"iya aku pacarnya, kalian ini keluarganya kan?"

"ya benar." Ucap moka dan peerage naruto yang lain.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan naruto-san?" tanya issei kepada peerage naruto.

"ini akibat dari pedang neraka terkutuk tersebut issei-kun" ucap _bishop _naruto, shizune.

"kenapa dengan pedang tersebut? dan ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" ucap kiba dengan nada was-was.

"naruto-kun terlalu memaksakan menggunakan pedang neraka tersebut yaitu pedang _**SOUNGA. **_Sejak awal aku mencegah putraku memakai pedang yang mempunyai aura yang sangat mengerikan tersebut. Meskipun naruto-kun bisa memakai jurus pedang terkutuk tersebut yaitu _**"GOKIRYUUUHA"**_, namun efeknya meracuni putraku yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sebaliknya, pedang tersebut mengalirkan kebencian yang sangat dalam pada diri putra tercintaku. Maka itu dia pingsan seperti ini" ucap ibu naruto A.K.A _queen _naruto yaitu tsunade yang mengelus-elus kepala sang pemuda yang terbaring lemah.

"souka, tapi pedang _**SOUNGA **_itu pedang seperti apa? Kenapa bisa di sebut terkutuk?" ucap akeno.

"pedang _**SOUNGA **_adalah pedang dari neraka paling bawah tempat kebencian dan aura kematian di ciptakan, naruto mempunyai pedang tersebut dari salah satu guru youkai nya yaitu INUYASHA, dia mendapatkan pedang tersebut setelah berguru selama puluhan tahun dengannya. Pedang itu di sebut terkutuk karena mengalirkan hawa paling hitam di muka bumi ini, kebencian dari pedang tersebut membuatnya di sebut terkutuk. gurunya berpesan bahwa ia jangan sering menggunakan pedang tersebut karena itu bisa melukai dirinya sendiri. Kontrol energinya tidak bisa di kendalikan oleh iblis biasa karena pedang tersebut terdapat hawa jahat yang sangat kuat yang bisa mengendalikan siapapun yang menggunakan bahkan hanya memegangnya, akan di kuasai oleh kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh tanpa bisa di hentikan. Itu penjelasannya" ujar sakura _rook _naruto.

'pedang yang mengerikan'

'baru kali ini aku mendengar pedang kutukan tersebut'

'itu pedang yang berbahaya'

_Itulah isi hati dari rias dan peerage nya._

"tapi apa naruto-kun tak apa-apa?" ujar rias yang khawatir dengan naruto.

"jangan khawatir, naruto-kun mempunyai penyembuhan sendiri, besok ia fit lagi kok." Ujar mizore _pawn _naruto.

"wakatta... baiklah kami permisi dulu karena naruto harus istriahat." Ujar rias

"arigatou telah mengkhawatirkan anakku." Ucap tsunade.

_Setelah itu rias dan peerage nya menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir klan gremory._

* * *

_Skipp siang hari._

_**ISSEI POV**_

Siang harinya.

_Hari ini aku membolos sekolah, dan saat ini sedang duduk di taman untuk anak-anak. Luka dikakiku karena serangan pendeta itu kemarin masih belum pulih benar. Menurut Buchou, "Kekuatan cahaya yang diberikan kepada pendeta itu pasti sangat besar." _

_Bagi Iblis, cahaya adalah racun dan berbahaya. Dengan keadaan kakiku ini untuk sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan Iblisku, dan Buchou menyuruhku beristirahat. Buchou mungkin sudah melaporkan hal ini ke pihak guru jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Karena sebenarnya Buchou mengendalikan sekolah dari bayangan_.

_Gruuuuk~_

_Perutku berbunyi. Kalau diingat lagi, dari pagi adi aku memang belum sarapan. Aku terus memikirkan Asia dan karirku sebagai Iblis sepanjang malam. Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Asia? Sebelum itu, apakah Asia senang dengan keadaannya sekarang? Itu, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku yakin pastilah dia tidak akan senang bekerja bersama pendeta psiko yang tega memukulnya. Ummmm. Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu seenakku sendiri, itu akan melibatkan Buchou dan lainnya dalam masalahku. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat... Saat ini hanya itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan kalau seseorang kuat. Selama kehidupan Ibis singkatku ini hal itulah yang kuyakini. Sepertinya aku harus menjadi kuat untuk menggapai mimpiku. _

_Sejak itu, aku sudah mempelajari cara memunculkan [Sacred-Gear] ku sesuka hatiku. Tetapi semuanya percuma karena aku tidak tahu cara menggunkannya. Tetapi mungkin karena terlalu mengandalkan [Sacred-Gear] lah aku menjadi lemah. Baiklah mulai sekarang setelah sembuh aku akan mulai mebesarkan ototku!. Aku juga akan meminta Buchou dan Akeno-san mengajariku menggunakan sihir. Aku tidak begitu menyukainya, namun aku juga akan meminta Kiba mengahariku menggunakan pedang... Baiklah itu rencanaku saat ini. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada pendeta berengsek itu. PAling tidak aku harus cukup kuat untuk bisa lari dari [Da-Tenshi]. Walaupun aku cuma "Pion" Aku pasti bisa melakukannya kalau berusaha. Paling tidak aku ingin mempercayai hal itu. Sekarang karena aku sudah punya rencana, aku akan membeli makan siang lalu pulang! Ketika aku bangkit dari kursi, aku melihat warna emas. Kalau kulihat lagi ada perempuan berambut pirang yang aku kenal. Dia juga menyadariku. Kami berdua sama sama terkejut. _

"Asia...?"

"Ise-san...?"

"Owwwwwww..."

_Pemandangan yang langka. Seorang Suster-Gereja terlihat bingung didepan meja kasir. _

"Ummm, apa yang ingin anda pesan...?"

_Bahkan pegawai itu kebingungan. sekarang jam makan siang dan aku mengajak Asia ke restoran cepat saji di daerah bisnis. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya dia datang ketempat seperti ini, jadi dia kebingungan memilih pesanan. Aku menawarinya bantuan, tetapi dia mengatakan dengan bangga, "Tidak apa-apa, saya pasti bisa". adi aku cuma melihatnya dari tadi... Tetapi aku ingat dia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Jadi aku membantunya. _

"Maaf. Dia pesan yang sama denganku."

"Baiklah."

Sang pegawai menerima pesanan. Sebaliknya Asia terkejut.

"Ouuu, Memalukannya saya. Bahkan tidak bisa memesan hamburger sendiri..."

"Pertama-tama kamu harus belajar bahasa jepang."

_Aku membesarkan hatinya karena merasa suram. Kami mencari meja kosong setelah menerima pesanan kami. Ketika berjalan didalam restoran, hampir semua tamu laki-laki memandang Asia. Bukan hanya karena dia Suster-Gereja, tetapi juga karena dia sangat manis. Laki-laki manapun pasti akan memandanginya kalau melihatnya. Kami duduk berhadapan, tetapi Asia hanya memandangi hamburgernya dan tidak memakannya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara makannya. Perkembangan yang mengejutkan. _

"Tuan putri, cara makannya adalah dengan membuka bungkusnya terlebih dahulu, seperti ini."

Aku menunjukan caranya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Hebat! Ada cara makan seperti itu!?"

Benar-benar reaksi yang baru... Kamu manis sekali, Asia.

"Dan cara makan kentang goreng adalah seperti ini."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Asia melihatku makan gorengan dengan wajah yang menarik.

"Ayo, kamu juga makan, Asia."

"Ah, iya"

Dia mengigit sedikit burgernya. Dan mulai mengunyah.

"Enak! Burger ini sangat enak!"

Asia mengatakannya dengan mata bersinar. Memangnya biasanya kamu makan apa?

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu makan burger?"

"Iya benar, saya sering melihat di televisi, tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku memakannya. Saya tergerak! Rasanya enak!"

"Wow. Jadi biasanya kamu makan apa?"

Biasanya roti dan sup. Atau juga salad dan pasta"

Sederhana sekali. Apakah memang gereja seperti itu?

"Begitu ya? Jadi sekarang makanlah dengan lahap."

"Ya. Saya akan memakannya dengan senang."

_Dia mulai memakannya, dan asia kelihatannya sangat menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia lakukan ditaman? Katanya dia punya sedkit waktu luang, tetapi sepertinya dia sedang dikejar seseorang. Ketika dia melihatku, dia merasa lega. Aku ingin bertanya padanya tetapi mungkin akan menyinggungnya. Mungkin aku herus menunggu sampai dia ingin menceritakannya sendiri. Saat itu aku pasti akan mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya masih ada masalah dengan Buchou dan lainnya, tetapi aku tidak akan mengatakan itu padanya. Agak mengesalkan. Tetapi sekarang dia sednag sangat bahagia memakan hamburgernya, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan hal yang bisa membuatnya depresi. Ya, begitu saja. Hari ini mari kita lupakan semuanya. Itulah yang kuputuskan. _

"Asia."

"Ah, iya?"

"Mari kita pergi bersenang-senang."

"Hah?"

"Ayo kita ke Game Center."

"Inilah pembalap tercepat, Ise!"

_Brooooom!_ Aku menginjak gas, dan mengganti perseneling didekat tikungan! Kemudian aku menyalip dua mobil!

"Cepatnya! Kamu cepat sekali Ise-san!"

_Fufufufu, kamu lihat Asia? Jatuh hatilah dengan kemampuan menyetirku! _

_Begitulah, aku bermain game balapan di Game Center. Walaupun seperti ini, aku tidak pernah ikut dalam klub sekolah manapun sebelum bergabung dengan Klub Peneliti Ilmu-Gaib. Jadi aku, Motohama, dan Matsuda sering pergi ke Game Center sekitar sini. Game balapan atau apapun, aku bisa menaklukannya! _

_[WIN!]_

_Tanda yang menunjukan kemenanganku muncul di layar. Sepertinya aku mencetak rekor baru lagi... Seperti itu aku jadi keasikan sendiri. Kemudian aku kehilangan Asia. Ketika aku berkeliling mencarinya, rupanya dia berdiri didepan Game Kait. _

"Ada apa?"

"Hauuu! Ti, tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ketika aku bertanya, dia mencoba menghindar.

"Ada yang kamu inginkan?"

_Ketika aku melihat ke dalam gam kait ada sebuah boneka "Rache-kun" didalamnya. Itu adalah boneka maskot tikus lucu. Kalau tidak salah, karakter ini berasal dari jepang tetapi juga populer di luar negri. Jadi itulah sebabnya Asia mengenalnya. _

"Asia, apa kamu suka "Rache-kun"?"

"Ummm...Bu...Bukan..., anu..."

Wajah Asia memerah, dan dia dengan malu-malu mengakuinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!"

"Eh? Ta, tapi...!"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti mendapatkannya."

_Aku segera memasukan koin dan mulai mengendalikan game kait itu. Begini-begini, aku cukup jago bermain game kait. Paling tidak itu menurutku, tetapi tetap aku kesulitan mendapatkannya. Pertama kali mencoba, boneka itu terlepas dari kaitnya. Kedua kalinya meleset total. Ketiga dan keempat kalinya juga meleset. Pada percobaan kelima, Asia mulai khawatir tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya! _

"Yes, berhasil!"

Aku memasang gaya kemenangan dan mengambil boneka itu. kemudian memberikannya pada Asia.

"Silahkan, Asia."

Asia begitu senang dan dia memeluk boneka itu didadanya.

"Terima kasih, Ise-san. Aku akan merawat boneka ini."

"Hey, hey. Kalau satu boneka saja bisa membuatmu sesenang itu, kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan lebih banyak boneka lagi untukmu."

Aku mengatakan itu, tetapi Asia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Rache-kun ini adalah lambang pertemuan menggembirakan dengan Ise-san. Karena aku hanya bertemu dengan Ise-san hari ini, aku akan merawat baik-baik boneka ini."

Dia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu... Tetapi kata kata itu pas sekali padanya. Ya sudahlah!

"Oke! kita masih baru mulai! Asia, kita akan bermain dan bersenang-senang seharian penuh! Ikuti aku!"

"ya!"

Aku meraih tangan Asia dan pergi kedalam Game Center.

"Ah... Hari ini kita banyak bermain."

"Iya... Saya jadi sedikit lelah..."

Kami berjalan di jalan sambil tertawa. Sekarang sudah sore. Hahahaha, Hari ini aku membolos sekolah dan bersenang senang hingga senja. Untungnya kami tidak ditangkap polisi. Kalau sampai tertangkap kamu akan di marahi. Asia dan aku kehabisan tenaga. Menyenangkan sekali melihat beragam ekspresi Asia di game center dan di toko-toko. Rencana kencan yang kususun untuk Yuma-chan terbukti berguna. Aneh juga rasanya memikirkan kalau rencana itu berguna sekarang.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya [Sacred Gear]. Asia-chan."

"Jadi Ise-san juga punya [Sacred Gear]? AKu sama sekali tidak menyangka."

" iya asia-chan, namanya booster gear, aku mendapatkannya ketika aku berlatih bersama naruto-san asia-chan"

"sugoii, ternyata naruto-san bisa membangkitkan sacret gear issei-san." Ucap asia dengan nada yang gembira.

"tapi sekarang naruto-san sedang lemah keadaannya" ujar issei dengan nada yang parau karena sedih dengan keadaan salah satu sahabat baiknya terluka parah.

"kenapa bisa begitu issei-san?"

"dia lemah karena menggunakan pedang neraka **SOUNGA **asia-chan"

"mattaku, ternyata naruto-san sangat parah keadannya."

"iya asia-chan aku tak menyangka efek dari pedang sounga bisa membuat naruto-san terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti itu."

_Lama aku dan asia-chan berbincang-bincang di pinggir kolam di taman kuoh, tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura jahat yang sangat kental yaitu aura da-tenshin, dan benar saja di tengah kolam air mancur tersebut muncullah wanita yang menurutku sangat cantik, dan body nya itu loh oppaiiii nya... waw banget dengan sepasang sayap gelap dan surai rambut berwarna biru tua._

"wah-wah lihat siapa yang ada di sana, seorang iblis dengan suster sesat sedang bermesraan di siang hari yang terik seperti ini."

"brengsek kau! Siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Dan jangan pernah menghina asia-chan dengan sebutan itu da-tenshin sialan."

"kalawarner-sama" ucap asia.

"ayo asia, kemarilah. Tak seharusnya kau bersama iblis itu."

"jangan bercanda kau da-tenshin busuk! _**BOOSTER GEAR**_"

_**[boost]**_

"ho? Jadi kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatan sacret gear itu? Omoshiroi, tapi kalau penggunanya lemah kau tak ada apa-apanya dengan sacret gear itu."

_Lalu malaikat sesat itu menyiapkan light spear nya dan bersiap melemparkannya_

"MATILAH KAU IBLIS LEMAH!"

_Wussshhhhh..._

_Ctap _

_Tombak cahaya tersebut menusuk pahaku tanpa bisa aku hadapi, dan rasa panas menyetrum kakiku._

"aaarrgghh..."

"issei-san, kau tak apa-apa"

"tak apa-apa asia-chan, arrgghhh..." aku pun meringis kesakitan karena tombak yang aku cabut justru menambah rasa sakit yang luar biasa panas menjalar di telapak tanganku.

"hahaha... rupanya kau bisa bertahan juga dengan tombakku iblis rendahan"

'kusooo... sakit sekali.' Inner diriku

"kalawarner-sama tolong jangan sakiti issei-san" ucap asia dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

"aku takkan menyakitinya jika kau ikut aku asia-chan."

"baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu kalawarner-sama"

"asia-chan jangan...!"

"summimasen issei-san, selamat tinggal" ucap asia sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"ASIA...!"

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyelamatkan asia dari da-tenshin sesat itu? Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa maou sama, kenapa?_

_[issei, __niatmu yang ingin menjadi kuat karena ingin melindungi keluargamu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi lah kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan menakjubkan seperti itu.]_

_Benar, benar apa yang di katakan naruto-san, aku punya kekuatan dari draig, aku punya kesempatan menyelamatkan asia dari da-tenshin teme itu. Dan saat itu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya muncul. Ya aku harus izin dengan bucho_

* * *

_At gedung lama kuoh._

_PLAK!_

_Suara itu bergema di seluruh ruangan klub. _

_Suara itu berasal dari pipiku. _

_Aku ditampar. _

_Buchou menampar pipiku. _

_Buchou memasang wajah serius. _

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan suster-gereja itu."

_Aku pergi kesekolah setelah gagal menyelamatkan Asia. Kemudian aku melaporkan kejadian kemarin kepada Buchou. Dan setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi, aku mengusulkan untuk pergi ke gereja itu. _

_Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Asia. _

_Tetapi sebaliknya Buchou mengatakan dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa menyetujui keputusannya jadi aku memohon padanya untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Kaena itulah Buchou menamparku. _

_Itulah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar terluka. _

_Terutama hatiku yang terluka. _

_Aku telah mengecewakan buchou yang menaruh harapan tinggi padaku. Tetapi tetap saja ada hal yang bagaimanapun tidak bisa kuabaikan. _

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir mengenai "ritual" yang mereka katakan. Para [Da-Tenshi] pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk. Dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya."

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana. Kamu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

_Walaupun Buchou mencoba berbicara padaku dengan tenang tetapi dia mengatakannya dengan nada peringatan. _

"Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub! Kamu itu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory! Kamu harus sadar akan hal itu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari klub ini. Aku akan pergi kesana secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti!?"

_Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Buchou semarah ini. Aku selalu membawa masalah bagi Buchou. Tetapi aku tidak bisa undur dari hal ini. _

"Aku telah menjadi teman dari Asia Argento. Asia adalah temanku yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!"

"Naruto-san berkata padaku _niatmu yang ingin menjadi kuat karena ingin melindungi keluargamu dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi lah kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan menakjubkan seperti itu. _Aku punya kekuatan bucho, meski aku belum tahu batasnya sampai mana, inilah jalan yang aku pilih."

"...Itu memang hal bagus. Aku pikir sudah cukup hebat kamu bisa menyampaikannya. Tetapi masalah itu berbeda daengan masalah ini. Hubungan antara Iblis dan [Da-Tenshi] tidak sesederhana yang kamu kira. Hubungan antaa kita telah saling memanas sejak ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kalau kamu menunjukan sedikit saja kelemahan, mereka akan membunuh kita semua. Mereka adalah musuh kita."

"Bukankah selama ini "Memusnahkan Musuh" adalah jalan hidup Gremory?"

"..."

_Kami saling melotot. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku menatap tepat bola matanya. _

"Perempuan itu awalnya adalah pengikut [Kami]. Dia dan kita tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan. Walaupun sekarang dia bersama para [Da-Tenshi], dia masih dipihak lawan kita para Iblis."

"Asia bukan musuh kita!, asia adalah teman,sahabat, dan seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Aku takkan membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku mati.!"

_Aku menyangkalnya dengan keras. Perempuan baik sepertinya tidak mungkin adalah musuh kita! _

"Tetapi tetap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Ise, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja dia."

_Walaupun dibilang begitu, tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya! _

_Kemudian Akeno-san mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Buchou. _

_Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? _

_Eksprsi wajah Akeno-san juga serius. Tetapi tampaknya bukan karena diskusi ini. Buchou mendengarkan Akeno-san dengan wajah serius juga. _

_Sudah aku duga, sesuatu telah terjadi. _

_Buchou menatapku dan seluruh anggota klub. _

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku dan Akeno akan pergi sebentar."

Tidak!

"Buchou! Aku masih belum selesai bicara...!"

Buchou meletakkan telunjuknya kebibirku.

"Ise, ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Pertama, Selama ini kamu mengira kalau "Pion" adalah bidak terlemah bukan?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaanya dengan anggukan.

"Hal itu salah besar. Bidak "Pion" punya kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki jenis bidak lainnya. Yaitu "[Promotion]"."

"[Promotion]? Apa itu?"

"Seperti permainan catur sungguhan, bidak "Pion" bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak lainnya jika mereka berhasil masuk ke daerah terdalam dari wilayah musuh. Saat itu dia bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali bidak "Raja". Ise kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali "Raja" dilokasi yang kuanggap sebagai wilayah musuh."

_Begitukah? Jadi aku bisa menjadi bidak "Kuda" seperti Kiba, atau bidak "Benteng" seperti Koneko-chan, dan bahkan bidak "Ratu" seperti Akeno-san!? _

"Tetapi karena kamu baru saja menjadi Iblis, ada beberapa pantangan, jadi sepertinya masih tidak mungkin bagimu untuk langsung naik pangkat menjadi "Ratu", tetapi kamu masih bisa menjadi bidak lain. Kalau kamu bertekad kuat dan mengatakan "[Promotion]" dengan segenap hatimu, akan ada perubahan pada kemampuanmu."

_Itu luar biasa! Mendengarkan itu saja memberiku banyak informasi! Kalau aku menggabungkan [Promotion] dengan kemampuan [Sacred Gear]ku, mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan pendeta berengsek itu! _

"Satu hal lagi. Mengenai [Sacred Gear]. Ketika ingin menggunakan [Sacred Gear] ingat baik-baik hal ini."

Buchou membelai pipiku.

"Keinginan kuat. Kekuatan [Sacred Gear] sangat dipengaruhi oleh Keinginan pemakainya. Itu juga jadi penentu kekuatanmu. Walaupun sekarang kamu iblis, tetapi hasratmu tidak hilang."

Keinginan kuat.

Kekuatan Hasrat membuat [Sacred Gear] aktif... Jadi kekuatan hasratku bisa membuat [Sacred Gear]ku bekerja.

"Satu hal terakhir yang kamu tidak boleh lupa, Ise. Dalam catur sebuah bidak "Pion" pun bisa membunuh "Raja". Ini hal yang umum dalam catur. Fakta ini juga berlaku dalam peraturan "Bidak Iblis". Kamu masih bisa bertambah kuat Ise."

Setelah mengatkan semua itu, Buchou berpindah tempat dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Akeno-san. Yang tersisa disana adalah Aku, Kiba, dan koneko-chan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku akhirnya bertekad untuk pergi.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Kiba memanggilku.

"Kamu mau pergi kesana?"

"Ya. Aku harus pergi, karena Asia adalah temanku. Akulah yang harus menyelamatkannya."

"...Kamu bisa terbunuh. Walapun kamu punya kekuatan [Sacred Gear], dan menggunakan "[Promotion]", kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sekelompok [Eksorsis] dan [Da-Tenshi] sendirian."

Itu memang masuk akal. Aku mengerti hal itu.

"Tetapi aku tetap harus pergi. Walaupun aku mati, aku akan akan membebaskan Asia."

"Itu memang kebulatan tekad yang hebat, tetapi tetap saja itu terlalu ceroboh."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

Aku berteriak padanya, tetapi Kiba menjawabku:

"Karena itu aku juga akan ikut."

"Apa...?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar hal yang diluar dugaanku itu. Ya, terang saja, aku bennar-benar tidak menduganya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal Asia-san, tetapi kamu adalah temanku. Walaupun Buchou mengatakan hal demikian, ada sisi dari diriku yang sangat merepek keputusanmu. Dan lagi, secara pribadi aku membenci [Da-Tenshi] dan para pendeta. Aku sangat membenci mereka."

Aku yakin laki-laki ini juga punya masa lalu tertentu... Tetapi mendengar kata "teman" darinya...

"Ingat yang dikatakan Buchou? Kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak apapun kecuali "Raja" ditempat yang dianggap Buchou sebagai wilayah musuh. dengan kata lain sekarang dia menganggap gereja itu adalah wilayah musuh Gremory, bukan?"

"Ah."

Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Jadi itu maksudnya. Itulah sebabnya dia memberitahuku informasi mengenai [Promotion].

"Sebenarnya buchou sudah mengijinkanmu pergi. Tentu saja itu artinya aku harus membantumu. Buchou mengkin sudah punya rencana sendiri. Kalau dia tidak mengijinkanmu, sekarang ini pasti kamu sudah dikurung disuatu tempat."

_Kiba sedikit tertawa. Buchou, terima kasih banyak...! Sekali lagi aku melihat betapa murah hatinya Buchou, dan dari hati aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau aku bisa pulang dengan selamat, aku akan lebih giat bekerja! Aku berterima kasih pada Buchou yang sudah tidak ada disana, dan kemudian seorang perempuan berperawakan kecil mendekatiku. _

"...Saya juga ikut."

"Huh, Koneko-chan?"

"...Saya khawatir kalau cuma dua orang yang pergi."

Koneko-chaaaaaaan! Dia memang tidak menunjukan ekspresinya tetapi aku bisa merasakan kebaikan hatinya!

"Aku sangat tersentuh! Saat ini aku tersentuh olehmu, Koneko-chan!"

"Anu... Aku juga ikut pergi lo?..."

Kiba tertawa dengan wajah sedih. Aku tahu itu, terima kasih Kiba.

Wajah Casanova yang sedih sedikit imut. Yes! Dengan begini kita punya kemungkinan!

"Kalau begitu mari kita bertiga memulai misi penyemalatan ini! Tunggu kami Asia!"

Begitulah, kami bertiga menuju ke gereja.

_**ISSEI POV END**_

* * *

_At gereja malam hari._

_Langit sudah gelap, dan sudah waktunya lampu penerangan di pingir jalan untuk menyala. Di gereja tersebut terdapat 3 iblis yaitu kiba, koneko, dan issei_

"Coba lihat peta ini." Ucap kiba membuka sebuat peta yang menunjukan ruangan-ruangan gereja

"Ini adalah hal dasar yang harus dilakukan sebelum menyerang markas musuh." Ucapnya menunjukan senyuman yang menurut author keren, tapi tidak untuk issei

"Disebelah ruang-kudus, ada asrama. Tetapi ruang-kudus ini tampak mencurigakan."

Kiba menunjuk lokasi ruang-kudus.

"Jadi kita bisa mengabaikan bagian asrama."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kebanyakan dari para [Ex-Eksorsis] membuat beberapa perubahan pada ruang-kudus. Mereka biasanya melakukan ritual aneh di sana."

"Kenapa?" tanya issei tapi kiba hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Itu adalah ruang untuk berdoa kepada [Kami] dan dianggap sebagai ruangan yang suci, dan dengan melakukan hal yang mencela [Kami] disana, mereka merasa puas karena seakan - akan telah menghina [Kami]. Kerena mereka dulunya dikasihi, namun sekarang ditolak oleh [Kami], mereka sengaja melakukan ritual jahat diruang-kudus untuk menunjukan kemarahan mereka pada [Kami]."

"Ruang-kudus ada dibalik gerbang itu. Aku rasa kita bisa langsung masuk. Masalahnya adalah bangaimana menemukan pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah setelah sampai di ruang-kudus, dan juga bagaimana kita mengalahkan para musuh yang menunggu kita." Ucap kiba.

_Serelah perbincangan rencana penyerangan, kiba koneko dan issei mantap untuk menyerang gereja tersebut. Setelah itu, issei dkk membuka pintu gereja dan berlari menuju ruang suci tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut banyak sekali kursi-kursi panjang dan salib besar dengan kepala patung di tancap di salib tersebut_

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

_Terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut._

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional!" ucap salah seorang pendeta sesat bersurai putih dan berprilaku aneh bin gila, dialah freed zelzan

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu! Kalau berteemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak kalian merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak, Matilah kalian para Iblis Sampaaaaaaah!" ucapnya dan mengeluarkan pistol dan

_BOOOM._

"Kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kalian Iblis-sama punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!"

Mati? Apa maksudnya!?

"Hey, dimana Asia!?"

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu."

"tapi setelah melewatiku gyahahaha..."

_Dan di depan issei, muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih berlambang klan phoenix dan muncullah naruto sendiri dengan pakaian khasnya, rompi hijau, jubah merah berlambang klan phoenix di belakangnya dan celana jins biru._

"pergilah issei, dia adalah lawanku." Ucap naruto dengan mngacungkan jempolnya ke depan issei.

"tapi naruto-san, apa kau tak apa? Kau kan masih terluka karena pedang senseimu itu"

"aku baik-baik saja issei-san, pedangku bukan hanya satu. Jadi cepatlah pergi!"

"kami percaya padamu naruto-senpai" ucap kiba

"jangan kalah naruto-san" ucap issei

"kami yakin kau bisa naruto-senpai" ucap koneko.

"hm, tenang saja."

_Setelah adengan dramatis tersebut, issei dkk menuju ruang suci tersebut meninggalkan naruto dan freed._

* * *

_Batle narutovsfreed 2._

"kau tak mengeluarkan pedang sounga mu iblis-kun? Khukhukhu..."

"heh, kau pikir aku ini Cuma punya satu pedang? kau salah."

_Lalu naruto mengeluarkan pedang yang masih tersarung dari dalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanannya, saat di buka sarungnya. Terlihatlah pedang dengan pisau pemotong yang sangat besar._

"mungkin aku akan terkena racun jika menggunakan sounga, tapi _**TESSAIGA **_aku rasa cukup untuk membunuhmu pendeta sinting!"

"gyahahaha... pedang apapun takkan bisa menghancurkan excaliburku ini."

"kenapa tak di coba saja? apa kau takut heh?"

"aku tak takut padamu iblis-kun khukhukhu..."

"kalau begitu ayo mulai"

"dengan senang hati iblis-kun"

_Tap tap tap tap..._

_Trang..._

_Trang..._

_Trang..._

_Trang..._

_Begitulah bunyi pedang excalibur dan pedang tessaiga milik naruto beradu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi._

"mendokusai sekali monoton seperti ini, kalau begitu, aku mulai jurusku" ucap naruto yang mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"_**BAKURYUUHAA.."**_

_Blarrr..._

_Suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari ayunan pedang naruto yang menciptakan pusaran angin yang sangat besar dan menghantam bagian depan meja tersebut, tapi beruntung bagi freed. Dia bisa menghindari jurus pedang yang sangat mematikan tersebut._

"khukhukhu... jurus yang bagus iblis-kun, akan aku balas dengan senang hati."

_Dorr..._

_Suara dari tembakan dari pistol excorsis tersebut bermaksud menembak sang mang mangsa, namun masih di tangani oleh perisai api naruto._

"heh jurus seperti itu tak mempan untukku"

_Namun, freed pun menghilang saat ledakan pistol tersebut berbunyi._

'nani? Menghilang? Kemana dia, jangan-jangan-'

"di belakang mu iblis kun, MATILAH KAU!"

_Swifff..._

_Pedang excalibur tersebut sukses menebas naruto yang baru menyadari kehadiran pendeta gila tersebut, namun betapa terkejutnya freed saat yang di tebas ternyata Cuma bayangan api berwarna putih._

'teknik pengalihan mata?! Dia berhasil mengantisipasi pergerakanku? Di mana dia' inner freed yang kebingungan mencari lawannya tersebut

"mencariku heh?" ucap naruto yang berada di atas freed dan naruto siap memulai jurus terakhir nya.

'apa? Kenapa bisa dia ada di atas'

"terlambat kau sadar. _**BAKURYUUHAA.**_"

_Blarrrr..._

"aaarrrggghhh..." rintih freed karena terkena angin topan dari tebasan pedang naruto, dan freed pun berpindah ke meja konfrensi di meja tersebut

"lumayan jurusmu itu iblis-kun, aku kagum. Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi jika saatnya tiba gyahahaha..."

_Di saat bersamaan muncullah lingkaran sihir dan menghilangkan freed dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut_

"mattaku dia kabur lagi, haah... lebih baik aku keluar. Sepertinya ada masalah yang lain di sana.

_Bersamaan dengan pertarungan singkat berakhir, naruto pun juga selesai dengan urusannya. Kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran shirinya sendiri._

* * *

_Pindah scene ke luar gereja._

_Di malam hari di gereja yang gelap dan minim cahaya, muncullah lingkaran sihir clan gremory berwarna merah yang menampilkan rias dan juga akeno._

"apa kau yakin akeno kita harus menolongnya?"

"ara-ara kenapa denganmu bucho? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi issei sebagai budak istimewamu? Apa kau sangat menginginkan issei sang pemilik 'booster gear' mati begitu saja? ufufufu..."

"tidak, bukan begitu maksudku-"

"ahahaha... ada iblis gremory di gereja ini" ucap salah satu da-tenshin yang memperhatikan akeno dan rias. Dia ciri-ciri bertubuh loli, bersurai kuning di ikat twintail. Dialah millet

_Keadaan pun berubah menjadi terbalik, di mana di luar gereja yang semula kosong melompong hanya ada akeno dan rias kini menjadi arena pertempuran di mana banyak puluhan da-tenshin yang mengepung dua iblis klan gremory tersebut._

"ini sangat menarik, ada apakah gerangan kalian sampai ke daerah yang seharusnya di larang oleh iblis seperti kalian heh?" ucap da-tenshin lainnya. Dia mempunyai tubuh bak model majalah pria dewasa, oppai yang lumayan dan bersurai merah. Dialah fuuka.

"iblis seperti kalian, benar-benar sangat mengganggu upacara pengorbanan yang akan di lakukan oleh kalawarner-chan" ucap da-tenshin laki-laki bersurai putih dan mempunyai garis luka melintang di wajahnya yaitu kazuma..

"heh, kalian mau apa da-tenshin?"

"mau apa? Kami akan membunuhmu, TERIMA INI!" ucap mereka bertiga yang langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah kedua iblis tersebut.

_**HOLY FIRE WALL**_

_Wuss... _

_Tiba-tiba ada penghalang dinding ap putih yang melindungi mereka berdua dan melelehkan semua tombak cahaya yang mengarah mereka._

'apa? Ada perisai api suci?'

"siapa yang melakukan jusrus tingkat tinggi seperti ini?'

'ini bukan jurus yang di miliki mereka berdua, lalu siapa?' itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga yang menyerang rias dan akeno.

_Tidak lama setelah itu muncullah lingkaran sihir menampilkan peerage naruto tanpa sang pemimpin alias suami mereka semua._

"kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" ucap tsunade menanyakan keadaan rias dan _queen _nya.

"kami tak apa-apa tsunade-sensei, tapi tadi itu jurus yang luar biasa, aku baru melihat jurus perisai api tingkat tinggi seperti itu. Apa itu jurus tsunade-sensei?" ucap rias.

"sebenarnya jurus itu adalah jurus dari pemimpin kami, kami ini adalah iblis rias-chan. Dan jurus perisai api itu adalah jurus yang di tanamkan tuan kami untuk melindungi kami semua peerage-nya. Dan kami bisa menggunakan jurus tersebut dengan bebasnya" Ucap ino yang menjawab pertanyaan rias.

"ka-kalian iblis?" ucap rias yang bertanya lagi.

"benar rias-chan, kami semua adalah _highclassdevil, _namun sayangnya tuan kami tidak bersama kami. Kalau perkenalannya urutan mana bidak kami, nanti saja kami katakan." Ucap sakura.

'jadi mereka itu adalah iblis seperti aku, dan tingkatannya adalah _highclassdevill_? Benar-benar luar biasa.' Inner rias

'ara-ara inikah istri-istri naru-kun? Mereka sangat cantik, tubuh mereka juga seksi sepertiku dan kekuatan mereka sangat hebat, pantas saja naru-kun sangat bahagia fufufu...' inner akeno.

"heh iblis-iblis rendahan, kalian mau aku musnahkan heh?, lebih baik kalian pergi sebelum tombakku akan membuat kalian pergi ke kehampaan" ucap kazuma.

"jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan dari istriku yang ada di sana da-tenshin menjijikan.!" Ucap seseorang yang muncul dari langit dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix putih dan melayang dengan 3 pasang sayap api yang tidak biasa yaitu berwarna putih, dialah tokoh utama kita naruto.

"hei siapa kau? Apa kau pemimpin wanita-wanita itu heh?!"

"kalau iya, apa kalian mau tanding kekuatan heh?!"

"jangan pernah meremehkan kami para da-tenshin iblis kuning" ucap fuuka yang menunjuk naruto.

"yare-yare kau itu menggairahkan dengan tubuh seksimu, namun sayang kau da-tenshin yang harus di musnahkan."

'i-tu naruto? Apa dia juga iblis? Dan kenapa dia terbang dengan sayap api seperti phoenix? siapa dia sebenarnya?'

'ara-ara sayapnya naru-kun sangat indah berwarna putih seperti cahaya yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam ufufufu...' inner rias dan akeno yang terkesima dengan penampilan naruto.

"sion-chan dan shizuka-chan [promotion] lah menjadi _queen, _setelah itu kalian bergabung dengan hinata-chan dan shizune-chan bentuk formasi 4 segel penjuru. LAKUKAN!" titah naruto kepada peerage-nya.

"HAI' NARUTO-KUN"

"_**[promotion] queen" **_ucap shizuka dan juga sion

_Setelah pawn naruto melakukan [promotion] menjadi queen, mereka pun menyebar mengelilingi 4 mata angin. Sion di barat, hinata di selatan, shizune di utara, dan shizuka di timur mengepung da-tenshin yang masih belum menyadari akan datang kematian merka._

"apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"aku tak tau, apakah mereka akan melakukan jurus yang aneh."

Tetap bersiaga, bisa jadi ini jebakan dari si kuning itu." Ucap fuuka memerintahkan kepada pasukan da-tenshin di sana.

'cih terlambat.' Inner naruto yang kasian dengan da-tenshin yang berada di bawahnya.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG...!"

_Setelah naruto memberi aba-aba kepada 4 peerage nya, ke 4 wanita tersebut merapalkan segel mantra dam meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah_

"_**FUUINJUTSU: TEKNIK SEGEL 4 PENJURU MATA ANGIN"**_

_setelah ke 4 wanita itu mengucapkan jurusnya, terciptalah kekai yang mengelilinggi da-tenshin tersebut, kekai tersebut berbentuk kubus dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix di atas kekai tersebut. _

"SEKARANG ANATA, LAKUKAN JURUS PENGGABUNGANMU!" ucap _queen _naruto, kemudian naruto pun terbang di atas kekai tersebut, naruto membuat suatu lingkaran sihir teleportasi di atas kekai untuk menyalurkan jurusnya, kemudian naruto mengucapkan mantra-mantra nya dengan tangan kanan naruto menghadap langit malam yang gelap.

_**[apiku yang suci takkan padam membakar angkara murka]**_

_**[element petir yang suci, penyeimbang element kehidupan]**_

_**[bentuklah suatu perpaduan dengan permohonan dari pemilik api suci yang berkobar ini.]**_

_**[jadikanlah kedua element yang berbeda menjadi satu]**_

"_**ELEMNT PETIR DAN API: HALILINTAR NAGA API"**_

_Tampaklah sebuah naga yang terbuat dari api berwarna putih yang sangat besar berkobar di lapisi petir berwarna biru menjadi suatu perpaduan yang dahsyat berada di tangan naruto._

"musnahlah KALIAN DA-TENSHIN!"

_Naruto mngayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah lingkaran sihir teleportasi di bawahnya, tampak jurus naruto tertelan oleh lingkaran sihir besar di bawah kaki naruto, dan muncul di dalam kekai yang mengelilingi da-tenshin tersebut dan mereka pun musnah terbakar tidak menyisakan apa-apa baik tubuh ataupun bulu hitamnya musnah oleh jurus tingkat tinggi milik naruto._

'i-itu jurus yang sangat hebat, jauh lebih kuat dari _power of destruktion _yang aku miliki, apalagi itu adalah penggabungan element petir dan api yang sangat berbeda menjadi satu jurus dahsyat, naruto, kau memang luar biasa. Aku tak menyesal mengajukan bahwa aku ingin kau jadi pacarku' inner rias.

'ara-ara jurus itu sangat indah, petir yang sama denganku menyatu dengan api milik naru-kun. Aku akan memilikimu naru-kun ufufufu...' inner akeno masih dengan senyum sadist nya.

"fuh, sudah selesai semuannya. Kalian hilangkan kekai itu."

"hai'"

_Kekai yang muncul pun menghilang, tampak kondisi tanah yang di kelilingi kekai tadi menjadi hancur berantakan, pohon pun habis tak bersisa di bakar oleh api naruto, tanah membentuk kawah yang besar menjadi saksi bagaimana kekuatan seorang pewaris tahta phoenix dengan api sucinya dan element petirnya mampu mengubah bumi menjadi hancur dalam sekejap mata dengan kekuatannya yang super dahsyat. Akeno dan rias pun terperanga jurus naruto bisa membentuk kerusakan yang sangat hancu seperti itu, mereka berdua belum pernah melihat kekuatan penghancur yang kuatnya mungkin melebihi kekuatan maou sekalipun di depan mata mereka berdua langsung. Setelah itu naruto turun dan menginjak bumi dengan kakinya dan di samperin oleh semua peerage nya._

"kau tak apa-apa anata?"

"apa ada yang luka?"

"apa itu jurus yang menyiksamu?"

"aku mau mengobatimu anata" itulah perkataan gaje dari peerage naruto

"hei-hei sudah hentikan kekhawatiran kalian yang berlebihan itu, aku baik-baik saja." ucap sang tuan dari harem tersebut.

"naruto-kun, kau pemimpin peerage _highclassdevill _yang sehari-hari sekolah di sekolahku?" tanya rias dengan pandangan menyipit meminta penjelasan.

"hehehe... benar rias, akulah _king _mereka semua. Perkenalannya nanti saja, aku penasaran bagaimana aksi issei-san menyelesaikan aksinya menyelamatkan asia dari upacara pengorbanan itu."

_Rias, akeno, naruto dan peerage nya menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing._

* * *

_Skipp time pertarungan issei dan kalawarner setelah pengorbanan di ambilnya sacret gear nya asia._

"asia, maafkan aku asia. Maaf aku terlambat untuk menolongmu asia, aku mohon asia bertahanlah" ujar issei yang sedih karena asia dalam keadaan pingsan dan tak membuka matanya.

"asia, kau tahu. Moment-moment kita bersama-sama saat itu adalah moment yang sangat menggembirakan untukku asia, saat kau tertawa, saat kau tersenyum, kata-katamu yang polos dan kekuatan penyembuhanmu yang bermanfaat untuk orang banyak membuatku bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersamamu asia. Jadi tolong asia bangunlah, kau adalah adikku, kau adalah temanku, kau segalanya bagiku." Ucap issei yang memeluk tubuh asia yang tak bertenanga tersebut

_Lalu muncullah dua lingkaran sihir menampilkan naruto dan peerage nya, akeno dan juga rias dari kedua lingkaran tersebut. Saat melihat moment yang sangat menyedihkan tersebut, naruto pun tertunduk sedih melihat asia sudah di korbankan dengan di ambil sacret gear nya persis seperti bangsa nya yang musnah di hadapannya satu per satu saat peperangan great warr di depan matanya. Kemudian naruto pun mendekati issei dan menepuk punggung issei untuk menenangkannya._

"issei, sudahlah jangan terlalu bersedih seperti itu"

"tapi naruto-san aku benar-benar orang yang tak berguna, aku berhasil mengalahkan da-tenshin di ruang bawah itu, tapi aku terlambat menolongnya naruto-san. Apa gunanya diriku mempunyai kekuatan dari draig tapi aku tetap saja gagal melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku naruto-san. Aku sangat menyesal akan kejadian itu naruto-san hiks...hiks..."

"dengarkan aku issei, kematian itu takkan ada yang tahu kapan akan terjadi. Kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin yang kau bisa issei. Kau jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri issei, menyesal pun tak ada gunanya tapi memang itu bentuk wujud dari pengakuan salah yang kau lakukan issei. Namun asia bisa hidup lagi issei dengan satu cara."

"cara apa itu naruto-san? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk menghidupkan asia kembali."

"tenanglah issei jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu."

_Naruto pun menatap rias_

"rias, kau punya bidak yang tersisa kan di lingkaran sihirmu?"

"i-iya naruto-kun, memangnya kenapa?"

"bangkitkan asia, jadikan dia pelayanmu dengan re-inkarnasikan asia menjadi iblis. Dengan kekuatan suci penyembuhan sacret gear _twinlight hearing _yang asia miliki, itu akan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untukmu rias."

"baiklah naruto-kun, akan aku bangkitkan asia."

_Issei pun memasang cincing sacret gear di kedua jari tangan kiri dan kanan asia, issei pun meletakan asia di tanah, rias pun memulai ritual inkarnasi asia menjadi iblis dengan bidak bishop berada di dalam tubuhnya. Selang beberapa menit setelah asia di jadikan iblis klan gremory. Asia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan di peluk issei dengan erat karena senang asia yang dia anggap adiknya sendiri bangkit kembali._

"asia, wakatta ku hidup kembali"

"i-issei-san, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?" ucap asia dengan nada polosnya.

"kau aku bangkitkan menjadi pelayanku asia-chan, sekarang kau adalah keluarga iblis klan gremory dengan bidak _bishop _di dalam tubuhmu. Okaeri asia-chan" ucap rias

"hai' arigatou ghozaimasu"

"sekarang kau panggil aku bucho, aku adalah rias gremory, ini adalah _queen _ku akeno himejima dan yang memelukmu itu adalah _pawn _ku issei."

"hai' bucho-san" jawab asia.

"sekarang tugasku sudah selesai, aku mau pulang ke rumahku. Ayo peerage-ku kita pulang."

"hai' naruto-kun" ucap peerage naruto.

_Naruto pun menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix dan melingkari peerage naruto._

"co-cotto matte naruto-kun, sebenarnya siapakah dirimu?" ucap rias menanyakan kepada naruto siapakah dirinya.

"namaku adalah NARUTO PHOENIX, ingatlah itu."ucap naruto.

* * *

Yap itulah chapter 4 yang sangat panjang cerita dan alur ceritanya.

a/n: untuk reader-san semuannya, mungkin ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk bulan ini, karena saya akan rehat dulu dari tugas saya sebagai pemanja minna-san pembaca fanfiction. Karena saya akan rehat dulu kurang lebih selama satu bulan karena saya akan kerja dan menghadapi masa genting yaitu uts jurusan manajement, setelah itu saya kan melanjutkan chapter 5 nya.

Judul chapter 5: NARUTO PHOENIX= [cinta dan keluarga.]

Seperti biasa MOHON ATUH REVIEWNYA MINNA-SAN, SALAM DARI SAYA.

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

Warning: au, penulisan gak sesuai eyd berlaku, semi-cannon, typo, dll.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

"**fbo" flashback on**

"**fbe" flashbanck end**

**["bla..."] ucapan naga**

Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, saya akan menanggapi review dari minna yang membaca:

**-) yang bosen dengan pair nya rias? Tenang aja, soalnya dalam scrip saya, rias hanya selingan aja bukan permanent.**

**-) trima kasih untuk hinaan salah satu reiew yang koment atas fanfic ini, saya udah sering dapat hinaan seperti yang antum katakan. Jadi daripada saya tanggapin lebih jelek fanfic anda. Saya balas di sini. ARIGATOU GHOZAIMASU**

**-) akeno gak tahu? Tenang aja minna, author siapin permainan antara rias dan akeno soal naruto hehehe...**

**Yap itulah reviewnya yang saya jawab sekarang, selamat membaca.**

* * *

_At mansion uzumaki weekend pukul 05:00_

_Hari libur atau weekend adalah hari di mana liburnya berbagai jenis pekerjaan yang biasanya di lakukan oleh manusia mulai dari sekolah, kantor dan sebagainya. Dan beberapa orang lainnya menyiapkan segala perlengkapan atau jadwal untuk mengisi hari libur mereka dengan olahraga, jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat dll. Dan kita lihat di mansion tempat tokoh utama dari cerita ini tinggal yaitu naruto dan peerage nya, di pagi hari yang cerah naruto sarapan bersama dengan harem-harem nya untuk mengakrabkan suasana agar tidak ada jarak di antara king dengan bidak-bidaknya._

"ne minna, hari ini adalah hari libur di mana manusia menghentikan aktivitas pendidikan dan juga pekerjaan lainnya untuk sementara waktu, begitupun juga dengan kita yang sekolah di dunia manusia. Sekarang pagi ini cuacanya cerah dan cocok untuk aktivitas yang bermanfaat. Aku mau tau kalian mau melakukan apa?" tanya naruto sang _king _kepada wanita nya yang menemaninya sarapan.

_Wanita-wanita yang mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sang kepala rumah tangga nampak bingung, ada yang berfikir dan ada juga yang kaget, karena notabena mereka jarang untuk libur atau mengambil cuti libur karena mereka sibuk melayani suami mereka yaitu naruto setiap hari apa yang naruto butuhkan mereka harus siapkan dan tak boleh mengeluh apapun permintaan suami meskipun yang aneh-aneh bahkan mesum pun atau juga berhubungan badan karena mereka sudah di ikat statusnya menjadi istri sang majikan otomatis apapun harus di penuhi. _

"hmm... kami bingung naruto-kun." Ujar sakura _rook _naruto yang menjawab pertama kali pertanyaan.

"kenapa kau bingung sakura-chan?"

"kami yang merupakan budak iblismu naruto-kun yang di beri liburan seperti ini, kami tak tau harus melakukan apa." Ujar temari.

"benar naruto-kun, kami kan pelayanmu bahkan istri yang kau sudah nikahkan sah. Kami pun setiap hari selalu memenuhi apapun yang kau mau naruto-kun, karena kami di beri libur seperti ini kami pun tak ada planning mau melakukan apa." Ujar kurumu.

"hei-hei, kalian jangan bersikap bahwa kalian itu budak hina yang setiap hari-jam-menit-detik selalu memenuhi hasrat seks majikannya seperti imouto ku riser yang teme itu, aku ini berbeda. Aku takkan memaksakan tubuh kalian untuk melayani nafsu ku juga, aku juga melayani kalian, mengerti kalian, aku pun juga takkan memaksa kalian juga untuk kerja setiap hari mengurursiku. Meski aku ini iblis murni yang mungkin kalian bayangkan sikapnya arogan, tak punya rasa kasihan. Aku ini berbeda. Kalian berhak mengajukan keluhan padaku, kalian berhak mendapatkan hak-hak kalian sebagai istriku, kalian boleh marah kalau aku salah, apapun kalian bisa katakan, aku akan mendengarkan apapun mau kalian jangan hanya mauku saja yang kalian turuti. Karena kalian statusnya 'lady phoenix-sama' sekarang bukan budak iblis yang aku re-inkarnasikan. Mattaku kalian ini pemikirannya selalu saja rendahan, bersikaplah normal jangan seperti ini." Ujar naruto yang mengeluh karena pemikiran istrinya masih seperti budak iblis yang baru di ubah menjadi iblis.

_Mendengar keluhan yang berbalut emosi dari naruto, peerage naruto pun tertunduk malu karena pemikirannya selalu stagnan dan tak berubah._

"daripada kalian berpikir seperti budak iblis riser, aku akan ajak kalian ke taman untuk olahraga."

"olahraga? Apa iblis memerlukan olahraga?" ujar hinata yang bertanya.

'ya ampun kenapa hinata-chan ucapannya polos sekali ya? Aku jadi malu sendiri.' Inner naruto yang menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya.

"iblis itu juga butuh latihan hinata-chan, bukan sibuk di rumah seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga."

"tapi kan kita ini kan statusnya sebagai ibu karena kau telah 'menyentuh' kami dan kami akan segera hamil"

_Perempuan yang lain pun mengangguk tanda nya setuju_

'mattaku, apa lagi ini? Baru saja aku memuaskan hasrat mereka, mereka sudah mikir mau punya anak. Ada apa ini dengan istriku?' inner naruto.

"kalian jangan bahas anak dulu, yang penting kalian itu adaptasi di dunia manusia dulu bukan mikir untuk hamil anakku. Kalau kalian sudah berfikir seperti itu dan kejadiannya memang terjadi, apa kata siswi dan siswa kuoh kalian hamil di luar nikah? Yasudah aku tak mau debat panjang, kalian siap-siap ganti baju olahraga kalian dan jangan lupa pakaian dalam kalian di pakai, aku tak mau kalian jadi sasaran nafsu laki-laki selain aku sendiri"

"setelah itu kumpul di sini 10 menit lagi, lakukan."

"hai' naruto-kun"

_Setelah menerima perintah dari naruto, peerage naruto pun pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Naruto yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sihir yang ia kuasai, menunggu peerage nya di ruang utama. _

_Selang 10 menit kemudian mereka berkumpul lagi, naruto yang melihat peerage nya memakai baju olahraga yang ehem 'ketat' menelan ludah melihat pakaian yang mereka pakai yaitu kaos dengan dalaman mereka sendiri (detailnya saya lewatin aja) jaket olahraga, celana training panjang dan masing-masing dari peerage naruto mengikat rambutnya gaya ponytail (termasuk sakura, kurenai, kurumu dan mizore di sini rambutnya panjang) memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih luka dan noda sedikitpun berpadu dengan wajah nan ayu, dada yang besar, pinggang tanpa lemak dan paha yang montok membuat peerage naruto bisa menjadi sasaran nafsu laki-laki jika di lihat di luar._

"yare-yare apakah kalian tidak bisa memakai pakaian yang longgar? Aku itu bukan suami yang harus di suguhkan pemandangan 'hot' seperti ini setiap hari." Keluh naruto.

_Ada sekelebat pikiran jahil dari wanita-wanita naruto yang melintas di pikiran mereka untuk mengerjai sang suami, mereka pun berkumpul untuk berbisik-bisik untuk merencanakan sesuatu._

'ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa mereka ngerumpi begitu?'

"oh kau tak senang naruto-kun? Apa perlu kami melayani mu dulu sebelum olahraga pagi? Bagaimana kita 'pemanasan' dulu **na-ru-to-kun? **Ujar sang _queen _memulai rencana dengan seringai anehnya.

'ya ampun, apa yang mereka rencanakan lagi?' inner naruto yang mulai khawatir.

_Tsunade yang memulai rencana, memeluk sang suami dan memendamkan kepalanya ke oppai nya sebentar lalu mengangkatnya lagi._

"kami ingin kau nyaman dulu sebelum olahraga **na-ru-to-kun." **Ujar shizune yang melingkarkan tangan kiri naruto ke pinggangnya yang ramping.

"benar naruto-kun, kami mau ini sebelum olahraga. Kau bilang boleh minta apa aja kan? Aku mau minta ini sebelum olahraga pagi" ujar anko yang menarik tangan kanan naruto ke oppainya untuk di remas.

_Sringg..._

_Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul di luar jangkauan peerage nya._

"haah... kalian ini ngerjain aku dengan tubuh kalian dengan seksi untuk memantik nafsuku, baiklah kalian berhasil ngerjain aku dalam hal ero seperti ini. Ayo kita ke taman sebelum aku 'memakan' kalian satu per satu." Perintah naruto yang di turuti peerage naruto yang lain dengan senyuman dan seringai licik karena berhasil mengerjai sang majikan.

_Setelah itu mereka jalan menuju taman di kota kuoh untuk olahraga pagi dengan berjalan kaki bukan dengan lingkaran sihir._

* * *

_At taman kuoh_

_Suasana di taman kuaoh pun begitu nyaman dengan banyaknya pohon-pohon dan lingkungan yang bersih dan asri membuat siapa saja yang mengunjungi taman ini untuk berolahraga terasa sangat menyenangkan, termasuk tokoh utama kita yang sedang berlari ringan di ikuti dengan peerage nya yang berlari ringan, namun pemandangan ini tentunya mendapatkan perhatian dari penngunjung taman tersebut yang melihat pemandangan wanita-wanita yang bersama tokoh utama kita dengan keindahan duniawi pun mendapat tatapan nanar dan jahil. Naruto pun sangat risih dengan pandangan manusia di sini kepada istrinya apalagi yang laki-laki. Namun itu di acuhkan oleh peerage nya, karena mereka ingat di tanam kekuatan "perisai api suci" yang melindungi mereka dari penjahat sekalipun di dunia manusia karena kalau mereka di sentuh oleh laki-laki yang bukan suami mereka, maka perisai itu otomatis aktif melindungi dan membakar siapapun yang menyentuh mereka._

'haah... mereka itu benar-benar membuatku muak dengan pandangan mereka yang memandang peerage ku begitu.' Inner naruto.

"sudahlah naruto-kun, nikmati saja. kau lupa kami ini kan di tanam 'perisai api suci'?" ujar mizore di sela-sela larinya dengan majikan.

"ya aku tau, aku hanya cemburu kalian di perhatikan begitu."

"kenapa begitu? Bukannya kau itu lebih berhak memandang kami bahkan seluruh tubuh kami pun kau boleh pandang semaumu." Ujar moka kasia dengan nada polosnya itu.

"yasudah tak usah di bahas hal itu." Ujar naruto menengahkan suasana yang sedikit memanas.

_Saat naruto berlari-lari kecil, tiba-tiba ada pandangan yang menarik perhatian sang pewaris tahta phoenix itu. Adalah temannya hyodou issei sedang di latih push-upp di tindih majikannya yaitu rias._

'rias latih issei? Tumben sekali dia melatih budak iblisnya itu, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku latih taijutsu, sekarang di beri beban yang sangat berat seperti. Apa issei mampu ya?' inner naruto melihat issei yang di latih rias.

"hai issei, rias-san." Sapa naruto pada mereka berdua di ikuti peerage naruto yang menunduk 90 drajat tanda hormat.

"h-hai n-naruto-san, a-ada a-apa k-kau ke-taman i-ni?" jawab issei yang terbata-bata karena masih di latih push-upp oleh rias.

"wah-wah sepertinya latihanmu lumayan berat atau rias yang bebannya jauh lebih berat? Hahaha..."

_Mendengar naruto menyinggung dirinya yang 'berat', wajah rias pun memerah menahan emosinya karena seorang pria tak boleh menyinggung beban dari wanita (kalau author sendiri jujur aja mau berat atau ringan katakanlah. #lanjut) dan rias sturun dari punggung issei dan berjalan ke arah naruto, menarik kerah jaketnya._

"apa katamu **naruto-kun?! **Ulangi lagi, maka kau yang akan musnah dengan _power destruktion _ku.!" Ujar rias mengancam naruto dengan nada emosi.

"apa kau yakin mau memusnahkanku? Seperti kau bisa saja,."

_Sringg..._

_Grepp..._

_Tanpa rias duga, ternyata naruto pun sudah berada di belakangnya lalu mencekik lehernya dengan sela sikut dalamnya dan mengunci tangan rias ke belakang membuat rias pun tak bisa bergerak dan dadanya maju karena efek kedua tangannya di kunci ke belakang oleh naruto._

"kau masih yakin ingin memusnahkanku setelah keadaanmu yang sudah seperti penjahat yang di tangkap keamanan di sini?"

"k-kau s-sayang, b-bagaimana k-kau b-bisa m-melaku-kannya?"

"kau kira aku ini selemah yang aku kira heh? Aku bisa saja memperkosamu untuk memuaskan hasratku rias-chan, namun sayang aku bukan orang brengsek yang tega menyiksa perempuan yang tak berdaya dengan merenggut 'kesuciannya' dengan cara yang kotor, satu lagi. Jangan sekalipun kau mengekangku untuk berbuat apapun semauku, kau ini hanya princess dari keluarga terkenal, jangan kau kira kau adalah pewaris tahta kau bisa se-enaknya mengaturku. Butuh lebih dari 100 tahun untuk menaklukan aku **rias gremory-chan**" ujar naruto yang langsung melepaskan cekikan dan kuncian tangannya ke rias.

_Melihat pemandangan yang memanas, issei langsung bangkit dan menolong majikannya itu._

"naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan pada bucho?"

"ah tidak apa-apa issei, aku hanya ingin kasih peringatan kepada bucho mu untuk melatih kata-katanya dan tata krama nya jangan se-enaknya menjadi pewaris tahta bisa se-enaknya sendiri memilih siapa yang akan dia siksa bahkan aku pacarnya."

_Mendengar kata 'pacar', issei pun terkejut dan peerage naruto juga terkejut. Issei yang notabena adalah budak iblis rias tidak menyangka naruto bisa menaklukan bucho nya itu, lain lagi dengan peerage naruto. Mereka merasa tingkah sang suami begitu aneh karena biasanya naruto menolak apapun permintaan wanita-wanita iblis yang kuat dan punya kedudukan yang tinggi, tapi dia menerima yang ini._

"a-ano naruto-san, apa kau pacaran dengan bucho itu atas dasar saling mencintai?" tanya issei.

"hah? Cinta? Aku hanya menjadi pacarnya karena terpaksa saja issei, asal kau tahu saja aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa bersalah karena peristiwa yang membuat majikanmu ini menangis. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik dari rias."

"naruto-kun, kenapa kau itu susah sekali untuk mencintaiku? Aku ini pacarmu, apa yang kurang dariku?" ujar rias yang bertanya dan menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

"kurangmu adalah sikap rias"

"sikap? Apa itu yang membuat kau tak mau mencintaiku?"

"jujur saja, aku ini tak bisa mencintai perempuan dengan begitu mudah rias. Kalau kau merasa kau bisa menaklukanku dengan kemolekan tubuhmu, KAU SALAH!. Aku di didik oleh keluargaku sebagai laki-laki yang kuat bukan hanya dari segi fisik, tapi juga hatiku."

"kau bisa menaklukan issei-san dengan oppai-mu yang besar itu untuk membuat dia tunduk, tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya dua kali kepadaku rias. Aku kasih satu kejujuran murni, baik aku dan issei itu 'ero' tapi kau tak mungkin kau pengaruhi."

_Rias pun hanya terpaku tak percaya, sosok yang dia anggap 'pacar' adalah sosok yang begitu tegas dan keras tak mudah di cintai dengan kenikmatan yang ia punya dari punya, justru di tolak mentah-mentah dengan kalimat yang seperti menyayat hatinya, lain lagi dengan peerage naruto. Mereka melihat sosok naruto phoenix yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sosok yang mereka lihat adalah sosok yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai suami dari harem-haremnya dan mereka pun bangga dengan majikannya, reaksi issei justru berbeda. Issei merasa sosok sahabatnya seperti tembok yang sangat susah bucho-nya taklukan hatinya, issei juga merasa sosok naruto tak mudah mencintai begitu saja. _

'waw, naruto-san benar-benar membuat bucho mati-langkah.' Inner issei.

'naruto-kun aku bangga kau menjaga perasaan kami sebagai istrimu.'

'aku bahagia menikah denganmu naruto-kun'

'kau adalah sosok suami yang memahami kami' inner peerage naruto.

"suatu saat kau akan tahu, bahwa aku bukanlah seperti yang kau kira. Gomennasai atas kata-kataku tadi."

Ujar naruto yang memeluk rias yang tak di sadari menitikan air mata.

"hiks..naruto no baka...hiks..."

"silahkan kau salahkan aku rias, aku memang salah memarahimu. Nanti kau akan mendapatkan sosok pasangan yang akan memahami peraaanmu, dan itu bukan aku."

"ke-kenapa?"

"karena aku sudah ada yang punya rias-chan."

_Deg.._

_Rias pun terpaku mendengarnya tak percaya naruto sudah ada yang memiliki._

"tapi Naruto, dalam sistem iblis seorang laki-laki bisa memiliki lebih dari satu wanita."

"aku tau rias-chan, tapi aku takut-"

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa jika naruto-kun punya lebih dari satu wanita karena..."

"karena apa rias?" naruto bertanya.

"karena aku serius mencintaimu, tolong jangan pernah putuskan aku naruto-kun, tolong." Ucap rias dengan mimik muka memohon yang membuat naruto pun iba.

'hah apa boleh buat, aku harus tanggung amarah sirzhec jika nanti tau imouto nya pacaran denganku.'

"baiklah kau menang rias gremory, aku memang tak tega untuk membuatmu menangis rias." Ucap naruto.

_Rias yang menapat tangapan positif setelah menaklukan hati sang pujaan memeluk erat-erat naruto pacar barunya, issei pun yang melihatnya sudah mengumpat dalam hati membenci gurunya yang mengambil haremnya. Reaksi berbeda di pancarkan peerage naruto. Mereka cemburu dengan majikannya yang memeluk rias gremory. Naruto yang merasakan ada aura negatif dari peerage nya menghela nafas karena naruto tau mereka cemburu._

'awas kau NARUTO-SENSEI, DASAR PENGHIANAT...!" inner issei.

'NARUTO, KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN INI SEMUANNYA!.' Inner peerage naruto.

'haah... aku akan kena marah peerage ku lagi ni.' Inner naruto.

"rias-chan bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Dadaku sesak karena oppaimu."

_Lalu timbul ide iseng untuk mengerjai naruto._

"ne naruto-kun, apa kau suka dadaku?" ucap rias menatap naruto dengan mata sayu dan menggoda.

"hmm... tidak.!"

"are? Kenapa tidak?"

"bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku takkan bisa di pengaruhi oleh oppaimu itu meskipun oppaimu sebesar oka-san ku itu." Ucap naruto yang menunjuk ke arah tsunade _queen _naruto.

"lagipula apa yang kau miliki takkan pernah mempengaruhi diriku dalam hal cinta, kau takkan bisa membuatku mencintaimu rias-chan."

_Rias pun memasang muka cemberut karena tidak berhasil mengerjai naruto._

"ne issei-san"

"h-hai' naruto-san"

"bagaimana rasanya kau di duduki rias saat push-upp? Apakah sensasinya menyenangkan?"

"h-hai' naruto-san, bokong bucho sangat empuk dan kenyal, itu adalah sensasi terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan naruto-san"

"hahaha... lihat kan, ada orang lain yang memujimu dari segi kelebihan tubuhmu rias, cintai saja issei." Ucap naruto dengan nada tertawa.

_Rias yang di sindir naruto tentang kemolekan tubuhnya hanya cemberut saja. Setelah perbincangan yang lucu tersebut datanglah satu orang perempuan mantan suster gereja yaitu asia argento, membawakan termos teh _

"ohayaou ghozaimasu minna-san" ucap asia yang menyapa yang ada di sana.

"ohayou asia-san/chan/sama" ucap naruto, rias, issei dan peeerage naruto.

"ahh... jangan menyapaku dengan embel-embel sama obaa-san, onee-sama, minna" ucap asia menanggapi saapaan peerage naruto.

"sudahlah asia-san biarkan saja keluargaku bilang begitu. Oh ya asia bagaimana rasanya pertama kau menjadi iblis?" ucap lagi naruto

"etoo... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa naruto-san, hanya saja aku jadi tidak bisa berdoa lagi untuk tuhan." Ucap asia dengan nada polosnya.

'jadi ternyata dia menyadari sedikit perubahan dirinya' inner naruto.

"hei issei, sepertinya asia bisa kau masukan ke daftar haremmu. Apa kau tak berminat?"

"ano, naruto-san. Aku hanya menganggap asia adikku yang harus ku lindungi, aku tak mau memanfaatkan kepolosannya untuk nafsu duniawiku saja. aku hanya mau bucho. Eh gomen aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu naruto-sensei."

"sudahlah issei tak apa-apa, kalau kau bisa memanfaatkan draig dengan niat yang tulus, rias pun bisa jadi milikmu bahkan akeno pun akan menjadi milikmu juga dan kau juga bisa memiliki asia kalau kau mau."

"be-benarkah naruto-san?"

_[__**benar aibo, kau punya aku. Akan aku bantu menaklukan wanita siapapun yang kau mau aibo. Kau tinggal sebutkan siapa nanti akan aku pancarkan auraku. Maka siapapun akan menjadi milikmu]" **_ucap draig yang di tandai dengan tangan kiri issei yang berkelip-kelip warna hijau.

"urusai draig! Jangan kau katakan itu di depan umum seperti ini, dan aku tak bertanya kepadamu." Ucap issei yang memarahi rekannya itu.

"hahaha... lihat kan rias, issei kan sudah menunjukan keseriusannya. Mulai lah mencintainnya."

"aku tak mau." Ucap rias dengan nada cemberutnya

"haah... aku capek berdebat denganmu. Terserah kau lah. Ne issei."

"h-hai naruto-san"

"lain kali kita lanjutin latihan untuk memperkuat sihirmu, kau siap kan issei?"

"aku selalu siap naruto-san!"

"semangat yang bagus issei."

"ne asia, kau kan punya teh hijau. Aku tambahkan punyaku ya." Ucap naruto yang mengeluarkan termos besar dari lingkaran sihir penyimpanan.

"ayo kita piknik sebentar. Kalian setuju okaa-san, onee-san imouto?"

"kami setuju ucapanmu naruto-chan/kun" ucap peerage naruto

_Setelah itu naruto, asia, issei, rias dan peerage naruto isirahat bersama minum teh hijau sambil mengakrabkan diri antara sesama iblis ini. Namun berbeda dengan rias. Dia hanya termenung saja dengan wajah yang tertunduk, naruto yang melihat itu menjadi berfikir curiga dengan imouto temannya ini. _

'kenapa ya dengan rias? Apa dia punya masalah?' inner naruto.

"rias-chan, kau punya masalah?"

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa naruto-kun." Ucap rias.

'aku curiga ada apa dengannya ya? Seperti ada yang di tutupi' inner naruto

_Beberapa jam berlalu, naruto dan peerage nya pamit untuk pulang kepada rias dan peerage nya itu. Naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk membawa keluarganya pulang. Namun naruto tak tau bahwa di rumahnya nareka bawah akan di ledakkan di rumahnya itu._

* * *

_Mansion uzumaki._

_Naruto dan keluarganya muncul di ruangan utama dari lingkaran sihir klan phoenix berwarna putih._

"yap kita sampai minna, aku mau ke kamarku dulu ya." Ucap naruto.

_Tapi naruto terasa ada yang mencekiknya, lehernya serasa sesak setelah mengetahui tangan wanita yang putih mulus mencekik tangannya._

"mau kemana kau suamiku? Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun." Ucap _rook _naruto yaitu ino perempuan bersurai ponny tail berwarna pirang yang mencekik naruto.

"a-apa y-yang k-kau m-mau i-ino c-chan? A-aku s-sesak."

"ino, cepat lempar ke sofa itu" Titah _queen _naruto

"baik tsuande nee-san"

_Brukk..._

_Suara naruto di lempar oleh ino, tapi tak begitu saja naruto bisa meloloskan begitu saja. kedua pahanya di duduki hinata di kanan, sakura di kiri, tangan naruto di tahan oleh ten-ten dan temari di kanan dan kiri. Lalu di depan naruto telihatlah tsunade dan sisa peerage naruto mengeluaran hawa ingin membunuh tuannya itu._

"hinata, temari, ten-ten, temari lepaskan naruto-kun. Ruby-chan ikat dengan sihir tanamanmu."

"baik tsunade-sama"

_**SIHIR TANAMAN HIDUP.**_

_Naruto merasakan tangan dan kakinya di ikat dengan kuat hingga tidak bisa di lepas karena tiba-tiba akar tanaman hidup mengikatnya dengan kuat._

"mizore, bekukan tangan dan kakinya."

"hai'"

_**JURUS PEMBEKU TUBUH.**_

_Naruto seakan tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang menyiksanya ini karena bukan hanya di ikat, tubuhnya di bekukan oleh es yang membuat naruto beku tak bergerak sedikitpun._

"apa yang kau mau tsunade-chan? Aku memang salah apa?"

"urusaii! Moka"

"hai', know your place naruto-kun"

_Duak..duakk..duakk...duakk..._

_Naruto di hajar kepala dan tubuhnya yang tidak di ikat dan di bekukan._

"haah... apa yang kalian mau sebenarnya?" ucap naruto yang babak belur karena di hajar.

"jangan banyak alasan! Hinata-chan"

"hai'"

_**HAKKE KUSHO**_

_Duakk..._

"arggghhhh..." rintih naruto yang di pukul tapak angin hinata.

"baik-baik, aku paham sekarang. Aku minta maaf karena tidak kasih tahu kalian bahwa aku berpacaran dengan imouto sirzhec."

"bagus kau mengaku anata, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya, apa kau ingin mengkhianati kami yang setia padamu hah?! Anko"

"hai tsunade-san"

_**TANGAN-TANGAN ULAR...**_

_Ular pun keluar dari tangan anko dan melilit tubuh naruto._

"a-aku juga melakukannya karena terpaksa sebab aku membuat rias menangis waktu itu, dan aku setuju menjadi pacarnya. Ampun tsuma tsunade-chan, aku takkan berkhianat. Aku kan berjanji untuk mencintai kalian dengan tulus dan adil. Jadi aku akan menepati janjiku. Tapi jika itu terpaksa, aku akan izin kepada kalian semua. Tolong lepaskan aku..." ucap naruto dengan nada memohon.

"baiklah aku setuju dengan itu, hmm... posisimu enak juga ya **na-ru-to-kun." **ucap tsunade dengan senyuman palsu nan mematikan.

'apa yang dia rencanakan? Mereka membuatku ngeri.' Inner naruto mulai ketakutan

_Tiba-tiba di depan mata naruto, peerage naruto mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu membuat naruto menelan ludahnya melihat pameran tubuh bugil istrinya yang sangat menggairahkan ini._

"a-apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?"

"kami mau kau melayani nafsu kami peerage mu dan istrimu. Karena kau terbukti nakal di belakang kami. Ne minna kalian setuju.?" Ucap tsunade kepada istri naruto yang lain.

"ya kami setuju padamu tsunade nee-san" ucap peerage naruto yang lain dengan kompaknya.

'waaa... mati aku... siapapun tolong aku.' Inner naruto.

"nah jadi naruto-kun bersiap-siaplah. Karena kami mulai SEKARANG!"

"wuaaaa..."

_Terjadilah perang antara 1:15 dengan keadaan naruto di ikat seperti ini harus melayani nafsu peerage nya, dan terdengarlah erangan-erangan dari naruto ataupun peerage nya. (yap ini skipp aja, karena terlalu sadist naruto di rape rame-rame.)_

* * *

_Ganti scene dan tempat, At hyodou home._

_Saat itu keluarga hyodou sedang makan siang bersama, di sana juga ada rias, asia dan issei tentunya._

"otou-sama, okaa-sama. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Ucap perempuan berambut merah panjang yaitu rias gremory.

"hmm...? apa yang kau ingin bicarakan rias-chan?" ujar ayah issei.

"begini otou-sama okaa-sama, aku membawa temanku yaitu asia argento. Asia ingin tinggal bersama issei karena asia baru di jepang ini dan tidak punya tempat tinggal. Apakah otou-sama dan okaa-sama menginjinkannya?"

"souka, tentu saja kami mengijinkannya, benar kan ayah?" ucap ibu issei

"iya tentu saja, aku juga sangat senang ada perempuan cantik dan lucu seperti asia di rumah kita ini. Ini sangat menarik mengingat di rumah ini hanya ada issei sendiri, mungkin saja asia bisa jadi menantu kita untuk kita nikahkan dengan issei"

_Puffffttttt..._

_Issei yang sedang minum pun menyemburkan air di dalam mulutnya karena kaget dengan ucapan orangtuanya itu._

"o-otu-sama, kenapa langsung saja di izinkan?" ucap issei masih dengan nada kagetnya.

"kenapa issei? Okaa-sama mu ini kan senang dengan anak perempuan, jarang-jarang ada kesempatan langka seperti ini ada perempuan lucu seperti asia-chan mau tinggal dengan kita." Ucap ayah issei

"iya issei, okaa-sama senang asia bisa menjadi istri dari anak okaa-sama. Tapi aku sangat khawatir dengan anakku rias-chan. Soalnya di rumah ini issei itu adalah monster perwujudan nafsu duniawi yang sangat terlihat dari prilakunya sehari-hari yang membayangkan hal yang ero seperti oppai salah satunya, apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap ibu issei.

'mattaku, orangtuaku sangat tega padaku anaknya, bahkan okaa-san saja menyebutku monster. Benar-benar malang nasibku ini.' Inner issei yang sedih dengan sindiran orangtuanya sendiri.

"bagaimana kalau asia kalian anggap anak kalian, dengan begitu issei jadi punya adik yang bisa membantu kehidupan issei sehari-hari okaa-sama." Ucap rias

"oh ide yang bagus, dengan begitu aku ada yang membantuku dalam memasak dan mencuci baju. Apakah kau mau asia-chan?

"a-aku mau okaa-sama, aku senang melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku ingin dekat dengan issei-san, karena dia adalah pahlawan bagiku karena melindungiku dari bahaya apapun." Ucap asia.

'arigatou asia memujiku.' Inner issei.

"wakarismata, dengan begitu aku umumkan issei dan asia akan jadi kakak-adik di rumah ini, asia-chan kau boleh tinggal di kamar issei ataupun di kamar tamu yang masih ada satu di sebelah kamar issei bisa kau tempati. Anggap saja kami ini keluargamu sendiri. Aku otou-sama mu, istriku okaa-sama mu dan issei itu onii-sama mu."

_Asia yang terharu dengan keramahan orangtua issei menitikan air mata haru yang mengalir di pipi nya._

"a-arigatou otou-sama, okaa-sama." Ucap asia.

"sama-sama asia."

"hmm... istri ya?" gumam rias

_Keluarga itu pun bercanda dengan sangat lepasnya, namun rias pun menundukan wajahnya karena kata 'istri' mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya yaitu perjodohan yang terpaksa (jaman siti nurbaya masih ada aja di dunia modern) yang di lakukan ayah rias, issei yang menangkap kesedihan majikannya tersebut merasa aneh dengan sikap bucho nya itu._

"ano bucho, kau kenapa?"

"ah, tidak apa-apa issei, jangan di fikirkan."

'ada yang aneh dengan bucho rias-senpai. Sebenarnya ada apa ya?' inner issei yang curiga dengan tingkah laku rias.

* * *

_Skipp time keesokan harinya di kelas issei jam istirahat_

_Pagi itu cuacanya sangat cerah, berawan pun gak, mendung pun tidak. Namun ada sinar yang lain dari sosok dua insan beda gender yang jalan berbarengan yaitu asia dan issei, asia yang di daftarkan oleh rias menjadi murid baru di kuoh academy bersama issei tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian siswi dan siswa kuoh. Soalnya jarang sekali salah satu dari trio mesum jalan bersama perempuan cantik sekaliber asia selain duo great "onee-sama" tentunya._

"hei siapa yang jalan bersama hyodou itu?"

"iya, siapa ya? Sepertinya dia murid baru di sini."

"tapi yang heran kenapa jalan sama issei? Apa perempuan itu tidak di manfaatkan dari salah satu trio mesum itu?"

"aku rasa issei memakai sihir aneh untuk memikatnya." Itulah bisik-bisik tetangga (lagu dangdut men...#plak lanjut) dari siswi dan siswa kuoh yang melihat issei dan asia.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?" ucap asia dengan nada polosnya dan khawatir, issei yang melihat pun merona merah karena bishoujo yang sangat cantik melihatnya

"Ti, tidak ada apa - apa. Ngomong - ngomong Asia, apakah ada maslah disekolah? Apakah kamu bisa akrab dengan anak perempuan lainnya?"

"Semuanya sangat baik padaku. Mereka mengajariku banyak hal senhingga aku bisa terbiasa dengan jepang. aku juga berteman dengan banyak orang. Aku juga pernah diajak berbelanja dengan mereka."

_Di saat issei dan asia berbincang-bincang, datanglah teman issei yaitu matsuda dan motohama_

"Selamat pagi, Asia-chan!"

"Selamat pagi, Asia-san. Rambut pirangmu berkilau sepeti biasanya."

"Selamat pagi Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." Ucap asia menanggapi salam dari kedua teman issei

"Ini dia, iya kan Motohama-kun?"

"Benar, Matsuda-kun. Disalami oleh bishoujo benar benar memberi kita kehidupan."

_issei yang mendengar teman trio mesumnya berbicara seperti kiba pun agak sedikit jengkel karena bahasa mereka mengingatkan akan prince kuoh tersebut namun_

_PUNCh!_

_Issei pun di hajar perutnya oleh matsuda lumayan keras membuat issei meringis kesakitan_

"Uugh!"

"Apa - apaan kamu gundul!?" ucap issei dengan nada sangat marah.

"Hahaha. Ise-kun, aku mendengarnya." Ucap matsuda

"Mendengar apa?"

"Sepertinya kamu berjalan dengan Asia-chan setiap harinya."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu aneh bukan? Kenapa kalian datang dari arah yang sama?"

"Dengarkan ini Matsuda, Motohama. Saat ini aku berada didunia yang berbeda dengan kalian. Mau bagai mana lagi." Ucap issei dengan nada seperti menasehati

"Kenapa kamu sok bangga begitu?!" ucap matsuda

"I, itu benar ise. Hanya karena kamu akrab dengan Asia-chan..." ucap motohama

_Buagh...!_

_Issei pun membalas pukulan matsuda dan menghajar motohama juga_

"Aku tinggal dengan Asia. Dibawah satu atap. Benarkan Asia?"

"Iya. Saya saat ini tinggal dirumah Ise-san."

_Kedua teman trio mesum tersebut memasang wajah terkejut karena teman mereka sudah mengkhianati persahabatan trio hentai dengan tinggal dengan bishoujo tersebut_

"Itu bohong!" ucap motohama menyangkal ucapan issei

"Ti...Tidak...Tidak mungkin...Ise tinggal...Seatap...dengan bishoujo pirang...? Tidak mungkin... Ini berlawanan dengan semua logika yang ada didunia ini..." sambungnya lagi

"Apakah kamu juga dibangunkan oleh Asia-chan!?" tanya matsuda pada issei

"Asia, kamu juga membangunkan aku pagi ini, kan?" ucap issei

"Itu karena Ise-san tidak mau bangun. Fuhuhu." Ucap asia dengan nada polosnya karena menceritakan apa yang matsuda tanyakan

"Apakah dia juga mengisikan piringmu?" sekarang motohama yang bertanya

"okaa-san mengatakan kalau kamu sangat membantunya kan, Asia?"

"Heheh...Ise-san membuatku malu." Ucap asia dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_Di saat trio mesum tersebut bersama asia menceritakan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut author memalukan, datanglah beberapa orang ke kelas isssei. Ciri-cirinya: jumlah 12 orang, 11 perempuan dan satu laki-laki dialah naruto dan peerage nya berasal dari kelas 3 mendatangi kelas 2-b kelasnya issei. Sejenak ada keheningan di antara siswa dan siswi kelas 2-b karena yang mendatangi kelasnya yaitu senpai-nya. Lalu..._

"kyaa... ada naruto-kun mendatangi kelas kita"

"kyaa... naruto-kun sangat tampan..."

"kyaa... beruntungnya aku di datangi pangeran kelas 3 naruto-senpai"

"uwoh... ada imouto dari naruto datang ke kelas kita"

"waw... mereka cantik-cantik dan seksi.."

"aku mau melamar menjadi adik iparnya naruto-senpai"

_Itulah teriakan kekaguman dari siswa dan siswi kuoh terhadap naruto dan peerage nya,._

"ohayou ghozaimasu issei-san, asia-chan, matsuda-san, motohama-san" ucap naruto dan di barengi dengan peerage naruto yang menunduk sebagai tanda hormat.

"ohayou naruto-san" ucap issei

"ohayou ghozaimasu naruto-senpai, dan imouto naruto-san." Ucap asia

"ohayou naruto-senpai" ucap matsuda dan motohama berbarengan.

"sudahlah asia jangan memanggilku senpai, panggil saja aku naruto ya, dan imoutoku yang di belakangku ini anggap saja kakakmu sendiri."

"hai' naruto-san, mohon bimbingannya"

"sebenarnya kalian sedang membincangkan apa? Ucap naruto membuka pembicaraan

"begini naruto-san, asia sekarang ada di rumahku karena otou-san dan okaa-san mengijinkan aku bersama asia tinggal bersama. Kedua temanku seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan omonganku itu dan bertanya hal-hal yang aneh." Ucap issei

"hmm... kenapa issei-san tinggal bersama dengan asia matsuda, motohama?"

"eto... kami rasa issei sudah berkhianat karena merusak persahabatan trio mesum kami, benarkan motohama?"

"be-benar naruto-senpai"

"haah... kalian berdua ini, biarkan issei tinggal dengan asia-chan, kalian jangan khawatir. Asia dan issei berada dalam wilayah pengawasanku. Issei takkan bebuat yang macam-macam ke asia, benarkan issei?"

"hai' naruto-san, asia-chan adalah teman sekaligus imouto ku, aku takkan berbuat hentai kepada asia-chan" ucap issei mantap

"benarkan? Jadi kalian jangan berpransangka buruk kepada issei, issei adalah temanku dan asia aku anggap imotoku sama seperti perempuan di belakangku."

_Matsuda dan motohama di nasehati begitu hanya tertunduk lesu karena mereka merasa seperti di salahkan oleh naruto._

"oh ya issei, bagaimana adaptasi asia dengan sekolah? Apa ada masalah sesuatu?"

"sejauh ini sangat baik naruto-san, asia sangat akrab dengan suasana akademy kuoh, bahkan asia menemukan teman di sini."

"yokatta... ne asia" ucap naruto

"h-hai' naruto-san."

"aku bersyukur kau tidak terkena masalah sedikitpun di sini, jika kau butuh apapun dariku. Datang saja padaku, apapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan. Dan kau merasa susah akan mata pelajaran di sini, imouto ku akan mengajari apapun keluhanmu. Benar kan minna?"

"hai' onii-sama" ucap peerage naruto.

"arigatou ghozaimasu naruto-san, minna."

"asia-chan, kau tak usah sugkan dengan kami, kami ini adalah perempuan yang siap mendengarkan apapun keluhanmu." Ucap kurumu _pawn _naruto.

"hai' arigatou kurumu-san"

_Mulailah terjalin keakraban antara asia dengan peerage naruto yang di tanggapi senyum oleh naruto, di saat itu muncullah lingkaran sihir kecil bergambar klan phoenix berwarna emas menampilkan sosok yang tidak issei kenal namun naruto tahu di meja issei._

["ohayou naruto-sama"]

"ohayou tsukune-san, ada apa kau menghubungiku di pagi hari ini?" ucap naruto yang di panggil tsukune, maid ayahnya.

["aku di beritahu oleh lord phoenix-sama untuk menyampaikan padamu naruto-sama bahwa naruto-sama setelah sekolah nanti harus pulang ke dunia bawah. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus di bicarakan antara lord phoenix-sama, lady phoenix-sama dengan anda naruto-sama."]

"sebenarnya apa yang mau di bicarakan otou-sama dan okaa-sama padaku tsukune-san?"

["gommenasai naruto-sama itu adalah hal yang sangat pribadi menyangkut kelangsungan klan phoenix, saya tidak di beritahu detilnya karena itu sangat rahasia naruto-sama."

"wakarismata, aku akan pulang nanti. Tapi apa aku boleh membawa 'mereka'?"

["anda boleh membawa mereka ke mansion naruto-sama, lord phoenix-sama mengijinkannya"]

"sampaikan pada orangtuaku, aku akan pulang setelah sekolah selesai"

["akan aku sampaikan pesan anda naruto-sama, saya permisi"]

_Setelah itu lingkaran sihir klan phoenix itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan pesan yang di sampaikan oleh tsukune._

"ano naruto-san, siapa dia yang tadi berbicara denganmu?" tanya issei

"dia adalah tsukune aono issei-san, dia maid informan otou-sama penyampai pesan padaku."

"oh souka, maaf aku terlalu banyak tahu soal keluargamu naruto-san."

"tak apa issei"

'sebenarnya apa yang mau di bicarakan kedua orangtuaku?' inner naruto yang penasaran dengan pesan yang di sampaikan maid ayahnya

* * *

_Skipp time at mansion keluarga phoenix._

_Di saat naruto mendapatkan pesan bahwa naruto harus di minta pulang ke underworld, naruto pun segera bergegas pulang ke mansion phoenix setelah pulang sekolah dan tak lupa naruto membawa peegare nya untuk naruto bawa pulang. Peerage naruto hanya menurut saja apa kata king nya untuk pulang ke kediaman phoenix dengan lingkaran sihir besar klan phoenix putih. Sesampainya di mansion keluarga phoenix yang sangat mewah dan megah berlantai tiga naruto pun di sambut ratusan maid-maid klan phoenix baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki menyambut kepulangan tuan muda mereka sang raja pewaris tahta keluarga phoenix. naruto pun memakai pakaiannya seperti biasa yaitu jubah merah motif jilat api putih dengan lambang klan phoenix di belakangnya, rompi hijau, baju biru pajang sebagai dalamannya dan jeans warna biru juga sepatu hitam. Dan peerage naruto pun mengikuti busana sang tuannya._

"okaerinasai namikaze naruto-phoenix-sama" ucap maid-maid tersebut.

"arigatou atas penyambutannya, di mana otou-sama dan okaa-sama sekarang?"

"lord phoenix-sama dan lady phoenix-sama ada di ruangan tahta naruto-sama, anda sudah di tunggu oleh mereka" ucap salah satu maid laki-laki

"kalian ke kamar saja istirahat, aku mau menemui lord dan lady phoenix-sama orangtuaku. Aku akan sendiri di sana. Tolong jangan ganggu aku ya." Titah naruto kepada peerage nya sendiri.

"hai' naruto-kun"

_At ruangan tahta klan phoenix._

_Di ruangan yang besar tersebut duduklah 2 sosok yang di umpamakan seperti raja dan ratu di cerita fairy tale, yap dialah namikaze minato phoenix dan kushina phoenix, lord dan lady phoenix pemimpin dari kerajaan klan phoenix salah satu klan terhormat di underworl juga orang tua dari namikaze naruto phoenix, namikaze ruval phoenix, namikaze raiser phoenix dan namikaze ravel phoenix._

_Clekk..._

_Terbukalah ruang tahta memperlihatkan seorang anak lelaki yang mewarisi seluruh tahta phoenix yaitu naruto phoenix memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut datang menghadap orangtuanya. Sesaat melihat mereka berdua. Naruto pun membungkuk menekuk lututnya persis seperti prajurit menghadap ke arah rajanya dengan penuh rasa hormat yang tinggi._

"aku datang menghadap lord phoenix-sama, lady phoenix-sama" ucap naruto memberi salam kepada mereka berdua.

"kau tak pernah berubah putraku, selalu memandang orangtuamu seperti raja dan ratu sementara kau membungkuk seperti posisimu sangat rendah di mata kami, padahal kau adalah raja selanjutnya." Ucap minato mengomentari kebiasaan anaknya itu.

"naru-chan, bangunlah nak. Kami ini orangtuamu bukan rajamu." Ucap kushina.

"gomennasai otou-sama, okaa-sama inilah karakterku sebagai putra kalian dari hasil pendidikan yang keras dan disiplin sebagai pewaris tahta selanjutnya. Aku tak bisa mengubah sikap yang telah aku buat dan permanenkan selama ratusan tahun usiaku hidup di dunia ini"

"terserah kau saja naruto-kun, kau memang sangat susah di bilangin. Karaktermu terlalu keras untuk di rubah, tapi sikap yang kau tampilkan kepada kami adalah suatu kebanggaan untuk kami beda dengan adikmu yaitu raiser yang mempunyai budak yang lengkap tapi sombong karena nama klan kita." Ucap minato.

"sebenarnya apa yang otou-sama dan okaa-sama ingin sampaikan padaku sampai memanggilku untuk pulang?"

"baiklah naruto-kun, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lucius gremory ayah rias-chan datang pada kami untuk mengadakan acara pertunangan dengan adikmu yaitu raiser, lucius-san membicarakan acara tersebut atas paksaan dari raiser pada kami karena raiser sangat mencintai rias maka itu ayahnya rias mendatangi otou-sama untuk merundingkan bahwa rias akan di jodohkan dengan riser." Ucap minato menjelaskan.

'jadi rias akan di jodohkan dengan imouto ku yang brengsek itu? Ini aneh sekali' inner naruto menangkap ada keanehan di perkataan ayahnya.

"tapi kenapa otou-sama menyetujui acara pertunangan itu?"

"sebenarnya ini mengulangi sejarah orangtuamu ini naru-chan" ucap kushina

"sejarah? Apa maksud okaa-sama?"

"sebernarnya kami teringat akan peristiwa otou-sama dan okaa-sama mu ini saat masih belum menikah dan melahirkan kau naru-chan."

"are? Aku tidak mengerti okaa-sama."

"begini naru-chan, dulu ratusan tahun silam saat okaa-sama masih di asuh oleh kakekmu yaitu lord gremory okaa-sama di jodohkan dengan otou-sama mu ini. Saat itu okaa-sama menolak dengan keras di jodohkan dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan mengajak minato rating game, namun saat okaa-sama mengatakan itu minato masih menjadi calon pewaris tahta phoenix menjelaskan kepada okaa-sama."

* * *

**FBO**

_Ratusan tahun silam di kediaman gremory._

"aku tak sudi di jodohkan dengan dia otou-sama, aku tak mau punya calon suami yang tak aku cintai" ucap kushina gremory.

"kenapa kau sangat keras kepala kushi-chan? Minato ini bukan seperti yang engkau kira." Ucap lord gremory.

"karena aku tidak mau di jodohkan oleh dia otou-sama, aku ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang aku cintai bukan dia."

"heh minato phoenix, aku menantangmu untuk rating game. Jika aku menang kau jangan pernah bermipi bertunangan denganmu!" Ucap kushina dengan nada lantang menantang minato.

"aku takkan melawanmu kushina, dan aku tak mau menyakiti peerage ku ataupun peerage mu." Ucap minato dengan nada bijak.

"apa maksudmu minato? Apa kau ingin menjadi pengecut HAH! Tidak mau melawanku."

"aku takkan pernah menyakiti ataupun memaksakan kehendakku untuk menikahimu kushina, aku sangat tulus mencntaimu meskipun kau sangat membenciku. Aku siap menerima pukulanmu, aku ikhlas di hajar menggunakan jurus _power destruktion _mu kushina, karena ini adalah bentuk cintaku untukmu, kau boleh menyiksaku kapanpun kau mau, kau boleh menghajarku sesukamu kushi-chan. Karena aku tak mau menyakiti siapapun." Ucap minato yang membungkuk kepada kushina.

_Sontak keadaan yang memanas pun menjadi tegang saat pewaris tahta klan phoenix berlutut di hadapan calon tunangannya itu. Kushina yang melihat prilaku minato yang sangat berbeda pun kaget sekaligus kagum karena minato sangat menghormatinya dan tak berbuat kasar sedikitpun padanya._

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan minato-kun? Kenapa kau berlutut di hadapanku?"

"kushina, aku siap di bunuh di tanganmu. Aku takkan menyakitimu, aku tak mau memaksakan kehendakku. Jika kau tak mau aku serahkan jiwaku untukmu"

_Keadaan makin kacau saat minato mengatakan itu. Keadaan ini pun membuat kushina tak tega untuk membunuh minato tanpa sebab yang jelas._

"bangunlah minato-kun, bangunlah anata" ucap kushina dengan nada lembut.

_Minato pun bangun berdiri di hadapan kushina._

"k-kau mengatakan apa tadi kushi-chan?"

"aku bilang 'bangunlah anata'"

"a-anata? Apa mungkin kau-"

"iya minato-kun aku terima perjodohan ini dengan senang hati karena kau membuktikan cintamu yang tulus padaku, kau bukan seperti orang yang aku kira. Kau orang yang lembut juga bijak minato-kun. Aku suka punya tunangan yang sepertimu minato-kun"

"k-kushina-chan, k-kau tak bercanda kan?"

_Cup.._

_Kushina mencium bibir minato dengan lembut sebagai ciuman mereka berdua._

"aku serius ingin dinikahkan olehmu minato-kun, jadilah suami yang bijak untukku" ucap kushina dengan senyuman yang tulus menghiasi wajahnya yang ayu.

* * *

**FBE**

"itulah yang di katakan oleh otou-sama mu ini naru-chan yang meluluhkan hati okaa-sama dan sifatmu itu adalah sifat otou-sama mu ini. Dan okaa-sama ingin mengulangi itu lagi naru-chan apa yang terjadi saat itu." Ucap kushina

"tapi seperti saat itu naruto-kun, rias menolak pertunangan ini dengan alasan yang sama, otou-sama mengira kisah ayah dan ibumu ini terulang lagi. Tapi sifat raiser sangat sombong dan berbeda denganmu naruto." Ucap minato.

'sugoi... ternyata sifatku adalah sifat otou-sama, aku sangat senang.' Inner naruto yang merasa bangga dengan sifatnya yang meniru sifat ayahnya.

"tapi jika ini tentang pertunangan rias dan riser. Apa hubungannya denganku otou-sama?"

"karena kau adalah onii-sama raiser, kau berhak membatalkan acara pertunangan terpaksa ini naruto. Karena otou-sama tak berhak menentukan lagi apa yang menjadi acara ataupun keputusan di klan ini. Kau sudah otou-sama lantik sebagai raja selanjutnya, kau berhak menyetujui atau membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi-"

"tapi apa otou-sama?"

"jika kau menolak untuk mentunangkan adikmu, kau harus menjadi tumbal untuk keputusanmu ini?"

_Deg.._

_Naruto yang mendengar keputusan itu sontak terdiam karena keputusan iya atau tidak dialah yang akan menjadi korban keputusannya nanti._

"t-tumbal? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi tumbal tersebut otou-sama?"

"jika kau membatalkan acara ini, maka kau yang maju untuk menikah dengan orang lain ataupun rias-chan sendiri."

"m-menikah? Bukannya aku sudah menikahi budak-budak iblisku sebagai tanda bahwa aku sangat mencintai mereka?"

"naru-chan, menikahi budak dengan menikah dengan sesama pewaris tahta berbeda. Di keluarga kita, sesama pewaris tahta harus menikah untuk kelangsungan klan di underworld. Kau tetap memiliki istri budakmu+kau memiliki keturunan pewaris tahta naru." Ucap kushina

'maafkan kami naru yang harus mengorbankanmu naru, kami ebenarnya tak tega tapi inilah jalan terbaik.' Inner kushina.

'menikah? Tumbal? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau aku menerima perjodohan itu maka aku akan menyiksa rias untuk menikah dengan si brengsek itu, tapi jika aku menolak maka akulah yang di korbankan. Hmm... baiklah aku akan membatalkannya.' Inner naruto

"baiklah otou-sama, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan riser nanti dan aku siap di korbankan dari keputusan yang aku ambil ini. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"apa itu naruto-kun? Katakanlah, otou-sama akan mendengarkannya."

"aku akan membatalkan pertunangan riser tapi temanku hyodou issei yang membatalkannya, issei yang akan bertarung dengan riser, kalau riser menang maka issei akan memiliki rias."

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika rias yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu jika riser tidak jadi bertunangan menjadi milik temanmu?"

"aku tak keberatan otou-sama, dan juga jika aku harus di tunangkan, maka aku akan memilih tunanganku sendiri otou-sama."

"baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"serafall otou-sama"

"serafall? Kau memilih maou leviatan utuk bertunangan denganmu? Apa alasanmu naruto-kun?"

"alasannya karena aku juga menyukainya, dia lebih dari sahabatku sendiri otou-sama."

"baiklah, otou-sama akan membincangkan dengan lord sitri untuk menikahkan kau dengan putrinya."

"arigatou ghozaimasu otou-sama atas pengertiannya."

'naruto, maafkan okaa-sama nak, ibu hanya ingin kebahagiaanmu menjadi satu-satunya harapan kami. Dengan cara ini saja kami bisa membahagiakanmu setelah kau kehilangan "dia" yang telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah great warr 100 tahun yang membuatmu sedih dan menderita selama ini. Gomen naru-chan' inner kushina yang merasa bersalah karena harus melakukan 'pengorbanan' untuk putra tercintanya.

'rias, aku melakukan ini untukmu bukan untukku sendiri. Aku siap mengorbankan diriku untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan riser, meskipun aku yang harus menerima ini semua.' Inner naruto.

"naruto-kun, sebagai otou-sama mu, aku memang harus melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan kami naruto" ucap minato

"tak apa lord phoenix-sama, sudah seharusnya aku sebagai putramu menerima apapun keputusan yang kau ambil untukku. Meskipun ini harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah siap dengan konsekwensinya." Ucap naruto menyakinkan otou-sama nya.

"tapi di balik itu semua, aku dan kushina-chan punya hadiah di balik keputusanmu untuk memilih 'pengorbanan' mu ini naruto-kun. Bangunlah nak."

_Kemudian naruto bangun dari posisinya._

"hadiah? Apa itu otou-sama?"

_Sringg..._

_Kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir emas phoenix, dan muncullah sebuah pedang yang besar dan satu set evil pieces_

'pedang lagi? Apa maksudnya ini?' inner naruto yang mengomentari pedang tersebut

"ini adalah pedang _kubikiribucho_, pedang ini sebenarnya hadiah ulangtahunmu yang pertama saat kau masih bayi naruto-kun dari otou-sama. Cuma karena kau masih bayi jadi otou-sama simpan saja di lingkaran sihir otou-sama, pedang ini adalah pedang yang bisa mengalirkan kekuatan si pengguna dan mengeluarkan jurus yang sangat hebat tergantung dari keinginan penggunanya. Dan ini adalah evil pieces _mutation pieces_, ini adalah evil pieces yang bisa meng-reinkarnasi siapapun, naga, da-tenshin, akuma terkuat sekalipun bisa kau jadikan budakmu."

"ano otou-sama, bukannya aku sudah punya 3 pedang dari guruku, satu dari hasil aku bertarung dengan iblis di underworld. Kenapa aku di beri pedang lagi? Dan juga aku kan sudah punya eviel pieces lengkap kenapa aku di beri eviel pieces lagi?"

"ini sebenarnya hadiah untuknu untuk pelantikan kau sebagai raja phoenix selanjutnya naruto-kun, dan satu lagi."

_Kemudian muncullah naga yang sangat besar berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah di ruangan tersebut dari lingkaran sihir yang sama._

'na-naga? Kenapa ada naga di tempat ini?' inner naruto

"ini adalah red eyes black dragon namanya adalah syira, dia adalah raja naga terkuat sebelum fenrir dan tannin yang ada di underworld naruto-kun. Kau bisa menjadikannya budakmu dengan eviel pieces atau kau bisa menjadikannya peliharaanmu. Syira beri salam untuk tuanmu yang baru." Ujar minato

_**["hai' lord phoenix-sama, salam hormatku untukmu tuanku yang baru yaitu kau naruto phoenix-sama"]**_

"argatou ghozaimasu syira-san, sebenarnya eviel pieces apa yang cocok untukmu jika kau aku re-inkarnasikan menjadi iblis?"

_**["aku bisa menjadi knight ataupun queen mu naruto-sama, kemampuanku bukan hanya dari segi kecepatan dari dari fisik aku setara dengan 3 quenn."]**_

"hmm... kau ternyata sangat kuat syira-san, otou-sama kalau aku ikat perjanjian dengan syira dalam bentuk _sacret gear _apa itu di bolehkan?"

"terserah padamu naruto-kun. Otou-sama serahkan padamu apapun keputusan yang kau ambil untuk syira."

" wakarismata otou-sama. Syira-san, jika aku ingin kau jadi _sacret gear _apakah kau mau?"

_**["apapun untuk tuanku naruto-sama, akan aku laksanakan. Aku akan mengorbankan jiwaku untuk masuk ke dalam dirimu naruto-sama dengan membentuk sacret gear."]**_

"aku setuju, baiklah aku akan buat perjanjian padamu. Wahai red eyes black dragon jadilah sacret gear untukku, masuklah ke dalam tubuhku dan jadilah kekuatan untukku." Ucap naruto yang menyiapkan lingkaran sihir putih phoenix yang sangat besar.

_Setelah menyiapkan ritual tersebut syira sang red eyes black dragon pun lenyap dan masuk ke dalam tubuh naruto, kemudian muncullah armor tangan naga berwarna hitam dengan kristal naga berwarna merah di kedua tangan naruto._

"sugoi... kau menjadi armor syira-san, apa nama sacret gear ini?"

_**["namanya 'black booster dragon' ini mirip seperti draig booster gear, aku juga bisa menggandakan kekuatanku dengan waktu yang lebih singkat yaitu 5 detik. Kau juga bisa menggunakan balance breaker sesuka hatimu selama yang kau mau naruto-sama, karena fisik dan sihirmu melebihi iblis lucifer terdahulu. Cobalah dulu naruto-sama"]**_

"baiklah kalau begitu _balancer breaker"_

_**[black booster dragon balance breaker, black scale mail]**_

_Kemudian naruto pun di selimuti oleh armor naga berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna merah dengan sayap naga berwarna hitam._

"waw sugoi... aku sangat keren dengan armor ini, luar biasa."

"dengan ini hadiah dari otou-sama telah di berikan untuk naruto-kun sebagai pengganti keputusan yang naru ambil. Ini adalah bayaran yang setimpal untukmu naru" ucap minato.

"aku mengerti otou-sama. Arigatou atas hadiahnya, syira hilangkan"

_**[reset]**_

_Naruto pun menghilangkan armornya juga sacret gear nya._

"nah naru-chan bukan hanya minato yang punya hadiah, okaa-sama juga. Datanglah budak iblisku." ucap kushina

_Selanjutnya muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix berwarna merah menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa ciri-cirinya: wajahnya yang ayu mata berwarna biru muda, bersurai lurus blonde, tubuh yang seksi dan dada yang "super" dan memakai pakaian jubah phoenix putih berlambang klan phoenix berwarna merah di punggungnya._

"ada apa kau memanggilku lady phoenix-sama?" ucap sang wanita tersebut.

"perkenalkan yang di sana adalah putraku namanya naruto" ucap kushina dengan menunjuk naruto.

_Naruto yang di tunjuk oleh ibunya, melihat wanita yang di panggil ternyata adalah..._

"k-kau kan?" ucap naruto terkaget dengan kedatangan wanita itu.

"nande naru-chan? Apa kau mengenal perempuan ini?" ucap kushina.

"okaa-sama, dia kan waktu itu nyaris membunuhku ketika mencegatku yang sedang mengelana di berbagai tempat untuk berguru dengan senseiku."

"memangnya kenapa pemuda kuning-san? Kau mau aku bunuh lagi?" ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah samui dengan nada menggodanya.

"urusai! Kau yang seharusnya aku musnahkan waktu itu. Karena kau aku harus menerima luka-luka yang cukup parah, untung saja aku punya teknik penyembuhan alami klan phoenix kalau tidak aku akan mati." Ucap naruto.

"sepertinya naru dan budak iblis okaa-sama sudah saling mengenal dengan baik."

"b-budak iblis? Jangan-jangan?"

"benar naru-chan, samui ini adalah _knight _okaa-sama. Dan dia okaa-sama serahkan sebagai hadiah untukmu naru-chan." Ucap kushina.

_Naruto terperanga tidak percaya ternyata wanita yang nyaris membunuhnya puluhan tahun yang lalu adalah peerage okaa-sama nya, dan lebih kagetnya naruto karena ini adalah hadiah dari okaa-sama nya._

"c-cotto matte, lalu apa yang aku harus lakukan okaa-sama dengan perempuan picik ini yang nyaris menghilangkan nyawaku?" tanya naruto.

"siapa yang kau sebut 'picik' jabrik hah?!" ucap samui yang emosi di sebut picik.

"ma..ma... okaa-sama ingin samui-chan jadi peerage mu naru. Dia itu sangat kuat, pintar, berbakat dan cepat. Kau bisa jadikan dia _queen,_ tapi itu terserah naru karena eviel pieces mutation adalah evil pieces spesial dari minato yang bisa dengan bebas kau gunakan untuk mengubah nya menjadi bidak catur yang kau mau naru."

"a-apa? Perempuan ini jadi budakku dan jadi _queen _ku? Apa tidak bisa di pertimbangkan lagi okaa-sama?"

"tidak, okaa-sama sudah memutuskan ini. Selanjutnya terserah naru."

_Naruto pun menghela nafas karena harus mempunyai budak yang sangat menyusahkan._

'ini mah lebih merepotkan dari tsunade-chan _queen _ku sendiri. Tapi karena ini perintah dari okaa-sama akan aku ubah dia' inner naruto.

"ne naruto-kun, aku mau bidak ratumu ya?" ucap samui yang melingkarkan tangannya ke leher naruto dari belakang dengan nada menggoda sang phoenix muda.

"a-apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan menggodaku seperti ini, minggir!"

"tidak mau naru-chan, sebelum aku mendapatkan bidak ratumu. Ya jadikan aku _queen _mu. Kau akan aku puaskan hasrat seksmu kapanpun kau mau dengan oppai ku yang besar setiap hari."

'sepertinya akan ada hal yang sangat merepotkan yang terjadi.' Inner minato.

'syukurlah naru-chan akrab dengan samui-chan.' Inner kushina.

"chan? Jangan bercanda, aku ini sudah dewasa bukan anak kecil yang se-enaknya kau bisa urus."

"ara-ara, anak kecil? Apa kau ingin anak dari rahimku na-ru-to-kun?" ucap samui.

"jangan gila kau samui-chan, aku hanya ingin anak dari peerage ku saja bukan kau. Dasar perempuan penggoda" ucap naruto yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan samui.

_Samui yang merasa tuan barunya akan memberontak mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan oppai nya ke punggung naruto, yang otomatis membuat naruto gemetar akan kekenyalan dan lembutnya oppai samui._

'kau akan menjadi tuan yang harus aku puaskan naruto hihihi...' inner samui yang merasa menang karena membuat phoenix muda tersebut tegang oleh oppai nya.

'mattaku, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa oppai nya rasanya lebih lembut dari peerage ku? Aku tidak tahan maou-sama...' inner naruto yang menjerit dengan prilaku seksual samui.

"baik-baik aku kalah denganmu samui-chan, kau akan aku jadikan _queen _ku yang kedua sesuai titah okaa-sama ku dan kau bisa memuaskanku kapanpun kau mau. Kau puas?"

_Samui pun mengangguk tanda setuju._

_Setelah itu naruto memulai ritual evil pieces nya dengan memasukan bidak raja kedua ke dalam dirinya dan memasukan bidak ratu mutation ke dalam tubuh samui._

"dengan ini hadiah dari okaa-sama dan otou-sama sudah kami berikan padamu naru-chan, kau boleh pergi ke kamarmu lalu kau bisa ke dunia manusia untuk sekolah esok hari naru." Ucap kushina.

"hai' okaa-sama."

_Setelah perbincangan yang cukup panjang itupun berakhir, naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir membawa dirinya dan samui ke kamar naruto._

* * *

_At kamar naruto._

_Di kamar naruto pun terdapat peerage naruto yang menunggu tuannya selesai berbicara dengan lord phoenix sama, tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix putih menampilkan sang tuan bersama wanita asing bersama naruto._

"hai peerage-ku, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap naruto kepada peerage nya.

"daijobu naruto-kun, ano siapa perempuan itu?" tanya hinata.

"minna, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang di bicarakan oleh otou-sama dan okaa-sama padaku tadi. Dengarkan baik-baik."

_Peerage naruto pun mengangguk termasuk samui yang baru jadi queen naruto._

"otou-sama dan okaa-sama menjelaskan padaku bahwa akan ada pertunangan antara riser imouto ku dengan rias pewaris tahta gremory imouto sirzhec minggu depan, lalu aku yang menjadi pewaris tahta di beri pilihan untuk merestui riser dengan rias atau harus membatalkannya, karena aku tak tega dengan rias yang harus di jodohkan dengan orang brengsek itu. Namun-" naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"namun apa anata? Tolong jelaskan kepada kami." Ucap _queen _pertama naruto tsunade.

"namun akulah yang harus di tumbalkan karena harus menanggung resiko yang harus aku terima dari keputusan ini" ucap naruto dengan kesedihan yang harus di tahannya dan duduk di kasur kamarnya

_Wanita-wanita yang ada di ruangan tersebut tercengang bukan kepalang karena keputusan lord phoenix-sama harus menumbalkan sang pewaris tahta tersebut untuk menggantikan adiknya yang bertunangan dengan rias sementara naruto pun tetap terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk menahan tangisannya yang akan pecah karena arti kata "tumbal" mempunyai arti yang lebih menyakitkan dari hukuman mati. _

"anata, maksudmu tumbal itu apa? Apa kau akan di hukum mati oleh lord phoenix-sama atau apa?" ucap kurumu yang memegang tangan kiri tuannya.

"bukan itu kurumu-chan hiks..."

"lalu apa anata? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap moka yang memegang lengan kanan tuannya juga.

_Naruto hanya diam, diam dan diam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun selama beberapa detik lalu..._

_Grep..._

_Naruto pun memeluk pawn nya itu dengan erat, membenamkan kepalanya ke oppai-nya yang lumayan besar dan menangis karena tak tahan dengan beban yang harus di pikulnya sendirian _sebagai_ pewaris tahta. Moka yang kaget dengan prilaku tuannya memeluk dirinya hanya membiarkan tuannya memeluk dirinya, moka hanya mengelus-elus rambut tuannya untuk menenangkan tangisan tuannya itu._

"kenapa..hiks...kenapa...aku..hiks...yang..hiks...harus...hiks...menanggung...konsekwensi..hikss...kenapa.."

"anata, jika kau punya masalah ceritalah ke istrimu ini juga sekaligus peerage mu. Kami tak mau jika kau hanya menanggung sendiri derita dan masalah tanpa pernah melibatkan kami. Kami ini pelayanmu, kami akan setia di belakangmu juga di sisimu sebagai sandaran jika kau merasa sedih. Ceritalah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap moka.

_Setelah merasa baikan, naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan tertunduk lagi._

"soal itu, aku harus di minta menikah oleh okaa-sama dan otou-sama sebagai ganti dari batalnya pertunangan riser dan rias, aku tak mau menikah lagi. Karena aku punya kalian sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya, tapi aku tak bisa melawan kuasa otou-sama dan okaa-sama sebagai anak pertama pewaris tahta phoenix."

"maka dari itu, aku ingin mengumumkan pada kalian, kalian sekarang telah menjadi _highclass ultimate devil_. Kalian berhak meninggalkanku sebagai king kalian, kalian bisa mengambil sendiri evil pieces dari ajuka-san dan membentuk keluarga kalian sendiri, aku tak berhak lagi menghentikan kalian tunduk padaku, karena aku-"

"KAMI TIDAK MAU!" ucap peerage naruto bersamaan dengan nada sedikit membentak tuannya.

"minna..." ucap naruto dengan nada rendah seakan tak percaya dengan kata-kata peerage nya sendiri.

"aku tak mau meninggalkan suamiku sendiri, aku tak mau meninggalkan kekuatan perisai api yang telah naruto-kun tanam di jiwaku, aku tak mau membentuk keluargaku dengan evil pieces baru yang otomatis menghilangkan kekuatan ini yang sudah kami anggap bagian terpenting kasih sayang suamiku. Aku tak mau peerage baru, aku mau jadi bidak _queen_ naruto-kun, aku mau jadi pelayan naruto-kun, aku mau jadi istri naruto-kun selamanya samapi matipun aku mau. Aku tak rela berpisah dari bidak ini yang membuat naruto-kun meninggalkan kami. Kami mau jadi budak iblis naruto phoenix-sama" ucap tsunade yang memeluk suaminya sendir dengan nada sedih karena akan berpisah dengan naruto.

"aku mewakili _pawn _akan mengikrarkan selamanya harus menjadi budak naruto meskipun naruto-kun punya istri berdarah murni." Ucap shion dan di anggukan oleh pawn naruto yang lainnya.

"aku dan ino-chan mewakili _rook _menolak pisah denganmu naruto-kun" ucap sakura dan di angguki ino.

"aku dan ten-ten sebagai _knight _setia padamu naruto-kun sebagai bidak dan sebagai istrimu." Ucap temari dan di setujui ten-ten

"aku dan shizune-san _bishop_, menerima istri baru naruto-kun tanpa mau melepas bidak ini darimu naruto-kun" ucap hinata dan di angguki oleh shizune.

"dan aku _queen _barumu naruto-sama, aku akan loyal kepadamu tidak perduli meskipun kau punya istri lagi." Ucap samui.

_Peerage naruto pun terperanga dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan samui, bahwa naruto punya queen baru._

"k-kau adalah _queen _naruto-kun?" ucap ruby yang bertanya.

"hai', dulu aku adalah bidak _knight _lady phoenix-sama ibu dari naruto-sama. Namun aku di alihkan ke naruto-sama menggunakan bidak _queen mutation pieces _yang di berikan oleh lord phoenix-sama." Ucap samui yang menjelaskan kepada peerage naruto.

"emm... naruto-sama"

"ada apa samui-chan"

"daritadi aku mendengar aku mendengar kata 'istri' dari budakmu ini, apa mereka 15 istrimu."

"ya kau benar sekali, mereka adalah peerage ku sekaligus istriku karena mereka sudah aku nikahkan, minna tunjukan cincin yang aku berikan kepada kalian." Titah naruto yang di patuhi oleh peerage naruto dengan menunjukan cincin bewarna putih berbahan emas putih kepada samui di jari manis tangan kanan setiap wanita naruto.

"a-apa? Mereka istrimu?"

"hai', memangnya kenapa?"

"a-aku, aku juga mau seperti mereka naruto-sama"

"a-apa kau bilang perempuan picik? Kau hampir saja membunuhku sekarang kau mau seperti mereka? Aku tidak mau, mereka pun pasti tak terima benarkan minna."

"YA KAMI TIDAK SETUJU NARUTO-KUN MENIKAHI BUDAK IBLISNYA SELAIN KAMI!" ucap peerage naruto sebelumnya dengan kompak.

"baiklah aku paham" ucap samui dengan menunduk.

"tapi, di balik itu semua, aku mendapat hadiah dari kedua orangtuaku minna" ucap naruto.

"hadiah? Apa itu naruto-kun?" ucap shizune.

"_black booster gear"_

_**[boost]**_

"sugoi... kau punya sacret gear juga naruto-kun?" ucap ino yang kagum dengan armor tangan naga di kedua tangan naruto

"iya aku di beri ini setelah mengikat perjanjian dengan syira red eyes black dragon yang di beri otou-sama padaku, benar kan syira?

_**["benar sekali naruto-sama"]**_

"wahh... keren, ternyata tuanku pemegang sacret gear juga." Ucap sakura yang kagum pula.

"selain itu-"

_Muncullah lingkaran sihir dan menampilkan pedang yang sangat besar._

"aku di beri pedang _kubikiribucho_, sebenarnya pedang ini adalah pedang pertamaku saat usiaku masih balita. Otou-sama memberikan ini padaku namun karena usiaku masih bayi jadi pedang ini di simpan di lingkaran sihir otou-sama."

"hebat, pedang besar yang kuat, armor naga, naruto-kun memang luar biasa." Ujar shizuka dengan nada riang gembira.

"selain itu aku juga di beri evil pieces _mutation _dari otou-sama, dan samui adalah ratu nya"

'dengan menggodaku tentunya' inner naruto.

"oh souka." Ucap hinata yang baru percaya.

"samui-chan."

"h-hai' naruto-sama." Ucap samui menanggapi panggilan majikannya itu.

"karena kau sudah menjadi keluargaku, sebagai _queen _ku yang kedua kau harus menjalankan ritual khusus dariku."

"ritual? Apa itu naruto-sama?"

"aku harus menanamkan 'perisai api suci' dalam tubuhmu sebagai syarat sah kau jadi peerage ku. Ini aku lakukan untuk mengetahui lokasimu ada di mana, pada saat kau dalam bahaya. Perisai ini akan aktif melindungi tubuhmu dan akan terhubung dengan kekuatanku." Ucap naruto.

"baiklah naruto-sama, aku akan melakukannya."

"kalau begitu kau berdiri di dekat ranjang depan kamar ini maka aku akan memulainya."

"hai' naruto sama"

_Lalu samui pun berdiri di depan ranjang dan naruto pun menyiapkan ritualnya, muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix warna putih di bawah kaki samui._

"pejamkan matamu, aku akan memulainnya. Ini akan terasa panas karena apiku adalah racun bagi iblis biasa, tolong tahan ya."

"hai' naruto-sama"

_Naruto pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada samui (ingat bukan meremas oppainya) lalu muncul lingkaran sihir kecil di tangan kanan naruto dan tepat ada di belahan payudara samui menempel, lalu naruto memejamkan mata juga beberapa detik lalu mengucapkan jurusnya._

_**FUIINJUTSU: SEAL HOLY FIRE WALL**_

_Kemudian lingkaran sihir tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh samui, dan muncullah api menyelimuti tubuh mereka, _

"ahh... panas sekali... akh..." desah samui yang merasa panas karena api putih tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

_Setelah itu api tersebut menghilang dari mereka berdua._

"dengan ini ritual 'perisai api suci' selesai, kau telah aku lindungi dan sah menjadi peerage ku."

"arigatou naruto-sama haah...haahh... itu tadi sangat panas sekali, api yang berbeda dari klan phoenix biasa."

"aku punya api yang berbeda dari ruval, raiser ataupun ravel. Apiku lebih panas karena itu _holy fire, _siapapun yang terkena api itu, maka ia akan musnah karena api itu lebih panas dari api neraka bawah sekalipun"

'benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa, pantas kushina-sama menjuluki tuanku ini _phoenix suci_ karena kekuatan nya yang sangat hebat.' Inner samui kagum dengan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh tuannya.

"nah minna, ayo kita tidur karena ini sudah malam hari namun..."

_**HOLY FIRE: BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_

_Muncullah 15 lingkaran sihir phoenix putih menampilkan sosok yang sama dengan pakaian yang sama yaitu naruto menjadi 16 sosok._

"aku perintahkan kalian layani nafsu dari klon apiku ini, ini adalah bentuk hukuman dari kalian karena tetap ingin bersamaku meskipun aku harus menikah lagi."

_Peerage naruto pun tersenyum tulus tanda siap untuk menjalankan hukuman dari tuannya._

"kami siap melayani nafsumu NARUTO PHOENIX-SAMA" ucap peerage naruto

"nah klon ku kalian suka dengan tubuh peerage ku yang menggoda bagai model ini?"

"YA KAMI SUKA BOSS..."

"baiklah, aku pilih hinata menjadi pemuas nafsuku, kalian pilih sisanya."

"HAI' NARUTO-SAMA"

"hinata-chan, kemarilah sayang." Perintah naruto kepada _bishop _nya itu.

_Hinata yang di panggil pun datang ke arah tuannya tersebut, tanpa basa-basi naruto (bukan bunshin) memeluk hinata, mencium bibir budak iblisnya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu membalas tak kalah 'hot' nya._

"emm..." erang hinata yang di pancing oleh naruto.

_Naruto pun terus memancing nafsu hinata dengan meremas kedua oppai nya yang bulat nan besar tersebut bergantian dengan lembut namun penuh tenaga juga memilin putingnya dengan lembut juga membuat pemiliknya mendesah tak karuan karena terus di pancing nafsunya oleh sang majikan hingga hinata pasrah tak bisa melawan permainan tuannya yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan nafsunya yang terus di pompa naruto._

"emm...akhh... na-naruto...akh...kun...te-teruskan...ahh" desah hinata

_Naruto pun tak hanya asik di bagian tubuh atas bishop nya itu, naruto turun ke bawah meremas bokong hinata yang seksi dan berisi dengan sedikit keras membuat hinata menjadi 'on fire' karena terus di jamah tubuh nya oleh suaminya._

"ne hinata-chan bagaimana rasanya aku pancing nafsumu seperti ini?"

"haah...hah... aku suka naruto-kun, jadikan aku budak seks mu setiap hari seperti ini naruto-sama" jawab hinata yang masih terengah-engah dengan mata yang sayu karena nafsunya sudah bangkit.

"tidak-tidak, bukan budak seks, tapi peerage kebanggaan ku. Kau dan yang lainnya peerage kebanggaanku" ucap naruto yang kemudian melepas seluruh pakaian hinata dan menjamah seluruh tubuhnya satu-persatu

_Dengan di mulainya sang boss klon api naruto melampiaskan hasrat nafsunya. Maka di mulainya klon naruto bercinta dengan peerage nya sampai pagi menjelang (skipp aja ya untuk detail 16 vs 16.)_

* * *

_Skipp time at kota kuoh morning days_

_Saat ini adalah hari baru untuk semua umat manusia termasuk issei yang sekarang jadi iblis, saat ini issei sedang jalan sendirian menuju sekolahnya untuk menuntut ilmu tanpa di temani oleh asia._

"haah... peristiwa tadi malam itu aku kaget sekali, kenapa bucho bertindak seolah-olah aku di persilahkan untuk 'memakannya' ya? Aku bingung sekali kenapa bucho bertindak seperti itu lain dari yang lain? Ini membingungkan untukku." Ujar issei

"yoo issei-san" ucap suara dari kejauhan menampilkan naruto bersama budak iblisnya

"yoo naruto-san, minna ohayou."

"ohayou issei/issei-sama" ucap naruto dan peerage nya.

"ke-kenapa aku di panggil sama oleh keluargamu naruto-san?"

"sudah abaikan saja, kau itu kenapa issei? Seperti ada masalah yang serius." Ujar naruto yang bertanya.

"ano naruto-san, sebenarnya ini soal bucho."

"memangnya kenapa dengan rias issei?"

"ceritanya begini naruto-san."

* * *

**FBO**

Issei pov

"Cepat. Naik ke ranjang. Aku akan bersiap-siap"

Buchou menyerangku sambil melepaskan pakaiannya! Tu- tunggu dulu! Apa-apan ini!? Apa yang sedang terjadi!? Pikiranku tidak bisa mengerti perbuatan Buchou!

STRIP

Dia melepas roknya dan celana dalamnya dapat terlihat! Guha! Celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih sangat menyilaukan! Kakinya yang panjang dan indah sangat sempurna! Dia juga mempunyai paha yang bisa membuatmu ingin sering-sering menyentuhnya! Dia lalu mencoba meraih branya!

"Bu...Buchou! I-Ini...!?"

Aku sangat bingung. Tentu saja! Buchou tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berkata "Mari bercinta.", dan dia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya! Bahkan seorang pelajar horny seperti aku akan jadi bingung!

Dia akhirnya melepaskan branya! Buah dadanya, yang tadinya disangga oleh bra, dapat terlihat! Aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandangaku dari buah dadanya yang putih dan besar! Buchou yang hanya memakai celana dalam mengambil nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ise, apakah aku tidak cukup?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak begitu!"

"Aku memikirkan segala macam hal, tapi hanya cara inilah yang tersisa."

Cara untuk apa!? Aku tidak bisa menebak ini akan mengarah ke mana!?

"Jika ada bukti, pasti mereka tidak akan bisa mengeluh tentang ini. Satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku dan bisa melakukannya denganku hanyalah kamu."

Aku!? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Tapi sepertinya aku terpilih untuk menjadi pasangan pertamanya!? Aku merasa terhormat! Itu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi aku tidak mempunya kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakannya !

"...Yuuto tidak akan mau. Dia adalah seorang ksatria sejati. Dia pasti akan menolaknya. Karena itulah hanya Ise yang mungkin."

Aku mengalahkan Kiba!? Hahahaha! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi untuk hal tadi aku merasa bangga! Aku mengalahkanmu Casanova!

"...Masih ada beberapa kekurangan dalam dirimu, tapi sepertinya kamu memiliki potensi."

Jemari Buchou menyentuh pipiku. Jantungku berdetak. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang misterius mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku!

"Kamu satu-satunya yang akan mau melakukannya sampai akhir jika aku memintanya."

"Bu...Buchou..."

Buchou menghampiriku dan mendorongku ke atas ranjang. Buchou menaikiku. Tempat di mana paha dan pantatnya bertemu berada tepat di atas bagian tubuhku yang sangat penting! Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala terurai di atas tubuhku. Bau rambut merahnya sangat membuatku bergairah.

PATCHIN

Suara kait bra. Penampakan buah dada Buchou yang kedua! Pentilnya yang berwarna merah jambu sudah tegak berdiri. Pentilnya bergerak seiring gerakan ringannya! Hal ini memiliki efek kritis yang terlau banyak untukku! Ini adalah kali kedua aku melihat buah dada! Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan melihatnya lagi di ranjang ini!

"Ini adalah kali pertama untukmu kan, Ise? Atau kamu sudah memiliki pengalaman?"

"Y-ya..., Ini adalah kali pertama untukku!"

"Begitukah. Ini juga merupakan kali pertama untukku, kalau begitu mari kita lakukan sampai akhir walaupun kita berdua sama-sama tidak mempunyai pengalaman. Tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat sederhana. Kamu hanya perlu memasukkanya ke dalam sini."

Buchou menunjuk bagian pentingnya dengan jari-jarinya. Itu mempunyai dampak yang sangat dahsyat untukku sampai-sampai otakku hampir meledak! Kemudian Buchou meraih tangan kananku dan...!

SQUEESH

Tangan kananku, yang tadinya digenggam oleh Buchou, diletakkan di atas buah dadanya! Aku bisa merasakan sensasi yang sangat lembut di kelima jariku! Sudah menjadi kebiasaan laki-laki untuk memusatkan semua pikiran dan perasaan pada tangan kanan mereka pada saat-saat seperti ini!

FLOOD

Aku mengetahui bahwa ada darah yang sangat banyak menetes dari hidungku. Sensasi dari buah dada yang sudah sangat sering aku impi-impikan! Sial...Aku hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran! Tapi jika aku harus menggambarkan perasaan ini, ini seperti puding krim yang tidak akan hancur! Atau seperti marshmallow dengan kualitas terbaik! Tidak, kamu tetap tidak akan bisa menggambarkan perasaan ini dengan hal-hal seperti itu! Tidak, Kamu tidak akan bisaaa!

"Apakah kamu menyadarinya?"

Buchou mengatakannya kepadaku dengan suara yang memukau.

"Aku juga sangat tegang. Kamu bisa merasakannya dari detak jantungku, ya kan?"

Benar juga yang dia katakan, aku bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang di balik buah dadanya. Jika aku mengamatinya dengan cermat, kulitnya yang putih dan mulus mulai memerah... Jadi Buchou juga gugup? Jadi Buchou yang selalu bertingkah anggun juga gugup untuk pengalaman pertamanya... Kemudian Buchou mulai melucuti pakaianku! Uuuuuaaaaaaah! Aku sedang ditelanjangi oleh seorang perempuan!

"Ta...Tapi! Aku tidak merasa percaya diri!"

Aku secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kedengaran cengeng karena aku begitu gugup! Tentu saja! Itu karena aku masih perjaka! Buchou mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan berkata:

"Apakah kamu mencoba mempermalukanku?"

KABOOM!

Karena kata-kata itu, otakku serasa meledak. Aku mengetahui itu adalah suara yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku tidak dapat menahan naluriku lagi. Aku memegang pundak Buchou dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang! Di atas ranjangku, di bawahku, terdapat seorang perempuan yang telanjang. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menyetubuhinya! Bulatkan tekadmu Hyoudou Issei! Aku tidak mengetahui kenapa, tapi waktuku akhirnya tiba! Aku harus melakukannya! Tunggu, apakah ini tidak apa-apa!? Tapi aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku karena wanita yang aku kagumi mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini kepadaku terlebih dahulu! Aku menelan ludah dan kemudian mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu aku meletakkan tubuhku di atas tubuh Buchou...

FLASH

Kemudian lantai kamarku berkedip lagi. Ad- ada apa ini!? Buchou menghela nafas setelah melihat itu.

"...Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat..."

Buchou memandangi lingkaran sihir itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Lambang yang ada pada lingkaran sihir itu adalah...lambang dari keluarga Gremory? Siapa itu? Kiba? Akeno-san? Koneko-chan? Tunggu dulu, walaupun itu merupakan salah satu di antara mereka, tertangkap basah dalam situasi ini sangatlah buruk! Tapi prediksiku ternyata salah, dan orang yang muncul adalah seorang wanita berambut perak. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti pakaian pembantu. Apakah dia seorang pembantu? Dia berbicara setelah terlebih dahulu memastikan kehadiranku dan Buchou.

"Apakah kamu mencoba membatalkan perjanjian itu dengan melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Sang pembantu itu mengatakannya seolah-olah itu merupakan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan. Mata Buchou berubah setelah mendengar itu.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, otou-sama dan onii-sama tidak akan mendengarkanku."

"Sirzechs-sama dan Tuan akan menjadi sedih setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa kamu mencoba memberikan kehormatanmu kepada orang rendahan seperti ini."

Tuan? Sirzechs-sama? Siapa mereka? Dari kata-kata Buchou mungkin saja mereka adalah ayah dan kakak Buchou. Aku tidak mengetahui kalau Buchou mempunyai saudara laki-laki. Tapi, rendahan...dia membicarakan aku, ya kan? Aku merasa agak kaget karena seseorang yang baru aku temui memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Buchou kelihatan seperti dia memiliki suasana hati yang buruk setelah dia mendengar itu.

"Kehormatanku adalah milikku seorang. Apa salahnya memberikan itu kepada seseorang yang aku akui? Dan jangan panggil pelayanku yang manis ini dengan sebutan rendahan. Walaupun itu kamu, Aku tidak akan mengampunimu, Grayfia."

Bu..Buchouuuuu! Aku sangat terharu karena kamu marah demi aku! Wanita bernama Grayfia itu mulai memungut bra milik Buchou.

"Bagaimanapun. Kamu adalah pewaris keluarga Gremory yang selanjutnya, jadi tolong jangan tunjukkan tubuhmu kepada seorang laki-laki, terlebih lagi jika kamu berada di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini."

Dia kemudian memasang bra tadi ke tubuh Buchou. Wanita itu melihat ke arahku dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku adalah seseorang yang melayani keluarga Gremory. Namaku Grayfia. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Aku menerima perkenalan yang sopan darinya. Aku merasa canggung karena aku dipanggil rendahan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi jika aku amati dengan cermat dia cukup cantik. Dalam umur manusia dia kelihatan berumut dua puluhan. Dia kelihatan agak dingin, tapi rambut peraknya yang berkilau terlihat indah. Rambutnya terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, yang kemudian diikatkan dengan satu sama lain. Grayfia-san, huh? Wanita yang lebih tua juga cukup...

SNITCH

Buchou mencubitku karena aku menatap Grayfia-san. sakit sekali Buchou.

"Grayfia, Apakah kamu datang ke sini atas kehendakmu sendiri? Atau kamu datang karena keluargaku mengirimmu...? Atau karena onii-sama?"

"Semuanya."

Grayfia-san langsung menjawab. Setelah mendengar itu, Buchou menghela nafas yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa dia telah menyerah.

"Begitukah? Kamu, Yang merupakan "Ratu" milik kakak datang ke dunia manusia secara pribadi. Jadi, ini pasti karena hal itu. Aku mengerti."

Buchou memunguti pakaiannya. Dia memakai pakaiannya kembali. Tubuh telanjangnya yang indah akhirnya ditutupi.

"Maafkan aku, Ise. Mari kita lupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Aku tadi tidak berpikir lurus."

...Ah. Apakah sudah berakhir...? Yah, Aku juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, jadi... Tapi aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan menyesalinya nanti.

"Ise? Tunggu dul, Apakah orang ini...?"

Huh? Grayfia-san melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka wanita setenang dia bisa seterkejut ini.

"Ya, Hyoudou Issei. "Pion"ku, dan pemilik dari "Boosted Gear"."

"..."Boosted Gear", yang dimiliki oleh sang raja para naga..."

Ada apa? Grayfia-san kelihatan seperti dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Grayfia, Ayo kembali ke kamarku. Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang harus kamu katakan di sana. Akeno juga boleh ikut, ya kan?"

"Sang "Lightning Priestess"? Aku tidak keberatan. Merupakan sebuah keharusan bagi seorang iblis kelas atas untuk selalu mempunyai "Ratu" mereka di sisi mereka setiap saat."

"Okay. Ise."

Buchou memanggilku. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan kemudian dia...

KISS

Aku merasakan bibirnya di pipiku...Wow. Uooooooooooooo! Aku mendapat ciuman di pipi!

"Tolong maafkan aku dengan ciuman ini. Aku sangat menyusahkanmu. Mari bertemu di ruangan klub besok."

Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menghilang di atas lingkaran sihir tadi bersama Grayfia-san... Hanya aku yang berada di dalam ruangan ini sekarang. Aku berdiri kebingungan sambil memegangi pipiku yang tadi dicium.

_**ISSEI POV END**_

* * *

_**FBE**_

"jadi begitulah ceritanya naruto-san, aku sangat bingung sekali kenapa bucho rias-senpai mau melakukan itu padaku, padahal aku adalah budak iblisnya, dan lagipula maid dari keluarga gremory itupun menyinggung kata 'perjanjian' yang membuatku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bucho.."

'jadi grayfia-chan sudah membocorkan pertunangan rias dengan riser meskipun Cuma sedikit menyinggung kata itu. Aku khawatir ini akan berbuntut panjang bagi issei' inner naruto yang mengomentari kata-kata issei.

"menurutmu naruto-san, apa bucho itu memiliki perjanjian dengan keluarga gremory sebagai iblis kelas atas?"

"aku sendiri juga tak tau issei, soal klan iblis gremory. Meskipun itu klan yang terhormat pemilik sekolah kita, tapi untuk urusan pribadi dalam keluarga mereka itu mungkin rahasia issei." Jawab naruto yang sedikit ragu-ragu karena dia tahu inti dari masalah itu.

'sebenarnya itu adalah pertunangan si brengsek itu dengan rias, apa issei tahu ya?' inner naruto

"souka, eh naruto-san. Kau punya keluarga baru ya?"

"maksudmu?"

_Issei pun menunjuk kepada samui._

"dia naruto-san, yang oppai nya sama dengan okaa-san mu itu." Ucap issei

"oh itu sebenarnya-"

_Gyutt..._

_Naruto pun tiba-tiba di peluk dari belakang oleh samui dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher naruto._

"aku tunangan dari naruto-kun, namaku samui phoenix salam kenal issei" ucap samui yang berkata dengan riang gembira.

"hieee... tunangan? Naruto-san kau KEJAM PADAKU!" ucap issei yang pundung karena merasa malu dia tak punya pacar ataupun tunangan sekalipun.

"ne issei-san, ini salah paham saja. jangan kau anggap serius perempuan penggoda ini, hei samui jangan bertingkah macam-macam kau dan apa-apaan kau menyebut kata 'tunangan' aku tak sudi tunangan dengan perempuan licik sepertimu. Turun dari pundakku!" bentak naruto kepada samui.

_Samui pun turun dengan wajah penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengerjai tuannya itu._

"hihihi... becanda issei-kun. Aku ini adalah adik dari tsunade nee-san, aku adalah obaa-san naruto dan aku adalah guru bahasa inggris di kuoh mulai hari ini. Salam kenal issei-kun" ucap samui yang membungkuk 90 drajat yang membuat issei melihat oppai samui yang seperti semangka matang itu.

'sugoiiii... oppai itu, lebih dari bucho begitu besar dan indah, aku-aku, aku tak tahan mao-sama...'inner issei yang langsung pingsan karena mimisan melihat oppai samui.

'lagi-lagi dia mesum, dasar baka kau issei. Baru melihat oppai nya kau langsung pingsan, aku sudah mencoba tubuhnya hahaha...' inner naruto yang tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu.

* * *

_Skipp time, jam pulang sekolah at hutan belakang sekolah._

_Saat pulang sekolah adalah saat yang sangat membahagiakan bagi murid-murid kuohgakuen karena mereka bisa istirahat selepas mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan di sekolah, namun tidak begitu dengan naruto dan peerage nya, saat pulang sekolah mereka yang masih memakai pakaian guru dan pakaian sekolah kuoh berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian yaitu hutan belakang sekolah._

"aku tak tau masalah ini sudah bocor dan di dengar oleh issei tentang pertunangan rias dan riser oleh istrinya sirzhec itu. Aku merasa masalah ini lama-kelamaan akan terungkap bahwa riser imouto ku adalah tunangan rias. Menurut kalian apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal ada kaitannya dengan aku sendiri sebagai onii-sama riser?"

"aku rasa itu tak perlu naruto-sama" ucap kurenai _pawn _naruto.

"memangnya kenapa kurenai-chan?"

"menurutku, kau tak usah mengatakan soal pembicaraanmu dengan lord phoenix-sama dan lady phoenix-sama kepada issei karena itu akan mengusik rasa ingin tahu rias-sama naruto-sama"

"ya itu benar, rahasia dari otou-sama akan terbongkar jika aku mengatakannya kurenai-chan"

"ada baiknya naruto-kun membicarakan dengan lucifer-sama mengenai masalah ini" ucap shizune.

"dengan sirzhec? Kenapa?"

"karena ini menyangkut naruto-kun sebagai onii-sama riser-sama dan lucifer-sama sebagai onii-sama dari rias-sama, naruto-kun bisa mengatakan apa yang sudah di perbincangkan ke lucifer-sama"

"hmm... masuk akal juga shizune-chan."

_Deg..._

_Naruto merasakan hawa jahat dari iblis kelas atas, dan aura itu sangat ia kenal yaitu aura adiknya riser._

'perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia muncul sekarang? Padahal kan pertunangan itu masih beberapa minggu lagi, kenapa riser datang ke dunia manusia?' inner naruto

"kau kenapa naruto-kun?" ucap tsunade _queen _naruto.

"sepertinya riser akan datang ke gedung itu untuk menemui rias, aku khawatir akan terjadi masalah dengan issei. Aku merasakan hawa jahat dari riser yang sangat arogan dan sombong itu."

"semuannya kalian ganti baju dengan lingkaran sihir dengan pakaian biasa dan jubah phoenix milikku. Aku tak mau riser curiga denganku yang bersekolah di dunia manusia." Titah naruto kepada peerage nya.

"hai' naruto-kun"

_Kemudian masing-masing peerage naruto mengubah pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian seperti biasa (maksudnya pakaian yang di canon naruto), dan memakai jubah besar berwarna merah dengan motif jilat api hitam dengan lambang klan phoenix berwarna putih, sementara naruto mengubah pakaiannya dari seragam kuoh menjadi pakaian kantoran, kemeja putih, dasi hitam panjang, celana bahan hitam yang membuat naruto keren sangat gann... juga jubah kebanggaannya yang sama seperti peerage nya._

"ayo kita ke atap sekolah pakai lingkaran sihirku. Aku mau mengamati dari jauh apa yang akan terjadi."

"hai' naruto-kun"

_Kemudian naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir phoenix miliknya untuk berpindah ke atap sekolah.._

* * *

_Pindah scene at gedung ORC_

"ne kiba, apa kau tahu masalah yang di hadapi oleh bucho saat ini? Ucap issei kepada temannya yaitu kiba yuuto

"Masalah Buchou? Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Gremory. "

"Akeno-san akan tahu, kan?"

_Kiba pun mengangguk tanda setuju_

"Akeno-san adalah budak Buchou yang terpercaya, jadi dia jelas akan tahu."

_Ketika kiba ingin mengatakan sesuatau, dia merasakan sesuatu dan _

"... Bagiku menyadari kehadiran ini, hanya ketika aku datang ke sini ..."

' hmm ini sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, apa ya?' inner issei.

_Saat mereka berdua berbincang pendek tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di ruangan gedung lama itu dan issei pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan terlihat rias, akeno, koneko, asia dan grayfia di ruangan itu._

'ini sangat buruk.' Inner issei

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah ada di sini. Sebelum kita memulai aktivitas klub, ada sesuatu yang harus aku memberitahukan kepada kalian semua. " ucap rias membuka pembicaraan di ruangan itu.

"Ojou-sama, kau ingin aku untuk menjelaskan situasi?" ucap grayfia yang langsung di tolak rias dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ..."

_Saat rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran sihir emas bercorak klan phoenix di tengahnya, issei yang tak punya pengetahuan 72 klan iblis terhormat pun bingung dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut yang menurutnya sangat aneh._

"... Phenex" ucap kiba.

'phoenix?' inner issei.

SPARK

_Api berwarna emas pun muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jas berwarna merah, kemeja putih dan tampang yang mirip mafia._

"Fuu. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia. "

"Rias sayangku. Aku datang untuk membawamu. " ucap orang tersebut yang bernama riser phoenix.

_Issei yang mendengar kata 'sayangku' terkejut setengah mati karena dia merasakan kejanggalan dengan sosok tersebut, lain hal dengan rias yang wajahnya pun meredup tanpa sinar tapi hal itu di hiraukan oleh riser yang mendekati rias perlahan-lahana_

"Lalu Rias. Mari kita pergi dan melihat ruang upacara. Tanggal upacara diputuskan sehingga kita perlu memeriksanya sebelum itu. "

_Reiser pun memegang lengan rias dengan lembutnya, namun hal tersebut justru di balas dengan sangat kasar oleh rias yang menarik tangannya kembali dari tangan riser._

"... Lepaskan aku, Raiser." Ucap rias dengan nada sedikit membentak

_Keadaan pun menjadi memanas, issei pun yang tidak terima bucho nya di kasari oleh riser pun sudah mulai muak dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak mengenakan menurutnya._

"Oi, Anda. Anda bersikap kasar pada Buchou. Apakah Anda pikir itu dapat diterima? " ucap issei dengan nada marahnya kepada riser.

_Riser yang mendengar ada yang memanggil dirinya, pun melihat sekitar dengan mata yang menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya itu seperti sampah yang tak berguna_

"Hah? Siapa kau?" ucap riser dengan nada sombongnya.

"Aku budak iblis Rias Gremory-sama! Aku adalah "Pion", Hyoudou Issei. " issei pun mengatakan dengan mantap kepada pemuda di depannya yang memandang dia dengan nada yang sangat sombong tersebut

"Hmmmm. Ah, oke."

SLIP

_Issei pun merasa sangat kesal dengan tanggapan yang di terimanya seperti tanggapan penghinaan yang sanga tidak manusiawi karena riser hanya mengabaikannya tidak menganggapnya seperti dia ada di hadapannya_

"Maksudku, siapa sih kau?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang terus meninggi karena merasa emosinya meninggi dengan tingkah laku riser yang mengabaikannya

_Seperti listrik kejut yang menyambar di tubuh riser, riser merasa kaget dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan tersebut._

"Ara? ... Rias, kau belum menyebutkanku pada budakmu? Maksudku, apakah ada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku? Seorang iblis Reankarnasi? Meski begitu. " ucap riser yang di potong oleh rias sendiri dengan nada tingginya

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka karena itu tidak perlu."

"Ararara. Keras seperti ... " ucap riser dengan tawanya yang menurut author menjijikan.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama." Ucap grayfia kepada issei dengan hormat

"Ya ... ya."

"Orang ini adalah Raiser Phenex-sama. Dia darah iblis murni kelas tinggi, dan putra ketiga dari keluarga Phenex dari silsilah keluarga bangsawan klan phenex juga. "

"Dan dia adalah suami dari pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory yaitu Rias gremory-sama." Ucap grayfia

_Issei merasa petir menyambar di dadanya ketika grayfia menyebut kata 'suami' yang tentu saja membuat issei terluka kerna bucho nya ini akan segera menikah dengan playboy yang tak tau sopan santun ini_

"dan raiser phoenix-sama sekarang bertunangan dengan Rias ojou-sama."

"Appppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak issei sejadi-jadinya mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya adalah kata yang impossible

* * *

_Pindah tempat dulu ke atap sekolah._

_Di atap sekolah itu, naruto mengamati pertemuan yang sudah bisa ia tebak sebelumnya bahwasannya raiser imouto nya akan hadir di gedung tersebut._

"heh, ternyata grayfia membongkar rahasia pertunangan raiser dengan rias di hadapan issei dan peerage nya, dan aku sudah menduga sebelumnya issei pasti akan kaget mendengar rias yang sangat ia inginkan menjadi haremnya bertunagan dengan si brengsek itu." Ucap naruto yang mengamati kejadian di gedung tua itu.

"naruto-sama, apakah kita harus ke sana untuk menghentikan ke-aroganan raiser-sama?" ucap samui yang mengomentari pernyataan tuannya.

"jangan dulu, aku belum merasakan bahaya yang akan datang dari raiser kepada issei ataupun rias. Sebaiknya kita diam dulu mengamati situasi ini."

"hai' naruto-sama"

'ini semakin menarik khukhukhu...' inner naruto dengan seringai gila nya.

* * *

_Kembali ke gedung ORC._

"Teh yang dibuat oleh " Ratu " Rias memang hebat." Puji raiser kepada akeno.

"Terima kasih banyak."

_Saat akeno bilang seperi itu- tiba-tiba ada sekelebat pikiran mesum menghampiri issei._

"Ummm, Ise-san. Apa sesuatu yang baik terjadi? " tanya asia yang melihat issei yang menurutnya aneh, dan

_Duak... _

_Issei menerima pukulan dari koneko di kepalanya._

"ittai... kenapa kau memukulku koneko-chan?"

"... Pemikiran tidak senonoh dilarang."

"Ise-kun. Dalam hal apapun, Kau harus menghapus air liurmu. " ucap kiba yang memberi sapu tangan ke issei dengan senyuman manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap wanita.

"urusai! Ini bukan urusanmu kiba!"

"Sudah hampir waktunya untuk makan makanan ringan, jadi Kamu meneteskan air liur berpikir tentang hal itu, kan?" ucap asia dengan nada yang polos, asia pun menyeka air liur yang menetes di bibir issei dengan sapu tangannya.

"arigatou, Asia-chan."

"Hentikan sudah!" ucap rias dengan emosi yang memuncak beda dari biasanya yang lembut dan lemah gemulai.

"Raiser! Aku katakan sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" ucapnya lagi dengan memarahi raiser

"Ya, aku mendengar itu sebelumnya. Tapi Rias, itu tidak bisa, kau tahu? Aku pikir keluargamu terburu-buru untuk menghindari krisis. "

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jika aku pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory, maka aku akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku! juga janji aku akan bebas sampai aku lulus dari universitas! "

"Itu benar. Kau akan bebas. kau dapat pergi ke universitas dan kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau suka dengan budak-budakmu ini. Tapi Otou-sama dan Sirzechs-sama mu khawatir. Mereka takut keluargamu akan punah. Kami kehilangan sejumlah besar iblis darah-murni dalam perang terakhir. Bahkan jika perang sudah selesai, rivalitas kami dengan malaikat jatuh dan Tuhan belum selesai. tidak jarang Iblis darah murni terbunuh, yang mengarah pada keluarga menjadi punah karena pertempuran berharga terhadap mereka. Jadi untuk iblis darah murni yang juga iblis kelas tinggi bersatu akan menjadi solusi terbaik untuk memperbaiki situasi ini. Seorang iblis darah murin kelas tinggi. Bahkan Kau tahu anak-anak ini akan menjadi penting mulai dari sekarang, kan?"

"Iblis produksi. Yang seperti budakmu, iblis reinkarnasi, memperluas dalam hal kekuatan, tetapi itu akan membuat kita, yang iblis darah murni, kehilangan tempat. Ada iblis reinkarnasi bangsawan tua yang mendekat dengan kuat. Tapi itu baik-baik saja. Para iblis produksi penting untuk masa depan juga. Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan iblis darah-murni untuk punah? Kita dipilih untuk mencegah darah murni dari kepunah. Aku memiliki kakak laki-laki keluargaku, jadi keluargaku aman. Lalu kau, Rias, pewaris keluarga Gremory. Jika Kau tidak mengambil suami, keluarga Gremory akan punah oleh generasimu. Apa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarga yang telah ada dalam sejarah sejak zaman kuno? Karena perang masa lalu, tidak ada bahkan setengah jumlah iblis yang disebut sebagai "72 pilar". Pernikahan disebut masa depan iblis. " ucap raiser panjang lebar menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ratusan tahun silam ke belakang.

"Aku tidak akan menghancurkan keluargaku. Aku akan memiliki suami yang sesuai dengan keinginan dan juga kemauankun sendiri sebagai pewaris tahta gremory dari otou-sama." Balas rias tak kalah kerasnya dengan raiser.

_Raiser yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan._

"Ahhh, itu saja Rias! Kemudian mari kita ... "

"Tapi aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, Raiser. Sekali lagi aku tekankan padamu raiser phoenix Aku hanya akan menikah dengan yang aku inginkan bersama. Bahkan iblis yang mematuhi aturan lama memiliki hak untuk memilih."

_Suasana yang sebelumnya adem ayem berubah seperti medan tempur pribadi di mana rias dan raiser saling berdebat tak mau kalah dengan pendapatnya masing-masing_

"Kau tahu ... Rias. Aku juga iblis yang memegang nama Phenex dipunggungku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama itu tergores. Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang ke sebuah bangunan tua kecil seperti ini di dunia manusia. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dunia manusia. Api dan angin di dunia ini kotor. Untuk iblis sepertiku yang melambangkan api dan angin, aku tak tahan! "

FLAME!

_Muncul titik-titik api di tubuh raiser yang menyatakan raiser sudah sangat emosi mendengar penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan dari rias._

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka, bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua budakmu."

_Suasana semakin panas di mana raiser mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri, muncul api dari punggung raiser dan membentuk sayap api phoenix, juga hawa jahat yang sangat kentara yaitu hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat menyelubungi ruangan tersebut, issei yang merasakan hawa jahat tersebut mulai ketakutan tak bisa bergerak karena hawa membunuh itu sangat hitam dan juga bisa membunuhnya kapanpun jika issei mengusik kemarahan raiser, namun di balik hawa jahat yang sangat kentara tersebut, grayfia tampak tenang tak terpengaru dengan situasi peperangan tersebut._

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, mohon tenang. Jika Kalian berdua ingin melanjutkan, maka aku tidak akan diam saja." ucap grayfia yang mendinginkan suasana namun wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius

"... diberitahu oleh" Ratu Ultimate ", bahkan aku akan takut ... Aku pasti tidak akan mau melawan orang-orang dari kelompok Sirzech-sama, yang dikatakan terdiri dari monster-monster terkuat yang pernah ada di underworld ini." Ucap raiser yang menggeleng-geleng kepala menandakan dia seperti ketakutan.

'apakah saudara Buchou memiliki kekuatan yang hebat? Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Grayfia-san kuat dan grayfia itu ratu dari kakaknya. Kenapa bucho tak memberi tahu akan hal itu ya?' inner issei.

"Semua orang seperti master, Sirzechs-sama dan orang-orang dari keluarga Phenex tahu itu akan menjadi seperti ini. Sejujurnya ini untuk pertemuan diskusi terakhir. Semua orang tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan diselesaikan, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan terakhir." Ucap grayfia yang memberi solusi terakhir.

"Pilihan Terakhir? Apa maksudmu Grayfia?" kini rias yang bertanya dengan nada tak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan ratu kakaknya itu

"Ojou-sama, jika kamu ingin mendorong pendapatmu ke depan, maka bagaimana kalau kamu memutuskan hal itu dengan melakukan "Rating Game" dengan Raiser-sama?

_Rias pun terdiam dan mulutnya menganga akan apa yang di ucapkan oleh grayfia, rating game yang bisa membuat dirinya kalah telak oleh raiser_

"Rating Game"? Aku pikir aku pernah mendengar tentang hal itu sebelumnya, tapi di mana ya...?" ucap issei yang merasa ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya

"Itu adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh iblis dengan gelar bangsawan, dan mereka bersaing dengan membuat pelayan mereka bertempur." Ucap kiba

"Seperti yang ojou-sama tahu, "Ranting Game" hanya dapat dimainkan oleh iblis berusia matang. Tapi kalau itu merupakan pertandingan resmi, lalu bahkan iblis darah-murni yang belum mencapai usia dewasa tidak dapat berpartisipasi. Tapi dalam kasus ini ... " ucap grayfia yang langsung mendapat komentar dari rias

"Ini biasanya melibatkan masalah keluarga dan rumah tangga, kan?" potong rias atas pernyataan grayfia.

"Dengan kata lain Otou-sama dan yang lain memilih untuk membuat kita melakukan permainan sebagai pilihan terakhir ketika aku masih menolak, kan? Apa hak mereka untuk terus mengendalikan hidupku ..." ucap rias yang mulai tak nyaman dan marah

"Lalu Ojou-sama, Kamu mengatakan kamu juga akan menolak untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan?" ucap grayfia menyakinkan adik iparnya ini

"Tidak Ini adalah kesempatan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita memutuskan ini Raiser, permainan. "

_Raiser yang mendengar akan hal yang sangat menarik perhatiannya pun menyeringai penuh arti merendahkan peerage rias._

"Hee, kamu menerima hal itu? Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku sudah menjadi Iblis matang dan aku telah berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Sekarang aku telah memenangkan sebagian besar permainan. Meski begitu, kau masih ingin bermain, Rias? " ucap raiser dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan rias sebagai king peerage nya

"Aku akan. Aku akan membuatmu menghilang, Raiser! " ucap rias dengan mantap dan masih meninggikan taraf emosinya.

"Baik. Jika kau menang, lakukan apa pun yang kau suka. Tapi kalau aku menang, Kau akan menikah segera. "

_Mereka berdua pun saling menatap melemparkan glare yang sangat mengerikan juga menatap dengan pandangan berbeda, rias dengan mata kebencian yang menyala, raiser dengan mata yang meremehkan dan penuh aroganitas sebagai pemenang yang mengukuhkan drinya sebelum pertandingan itu di mulai._

"Mengerti. Aku, Grayfia, telah memastikan kedua belah pihak sepakat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dalam pertandingan antara kedua belah pihak. Apa itu baik-baik saja? " ucap grayfia yang bertanya kepada kedua king dari klan yang berbeda.

"Ya."

"Ya." Ucap raiser dan rias memantapkan jawaban di antara mereka berdua.

"Oke. Aku akan menginformasikan kedua keluarga. "

_Grayfia-san menundukkan kepalanya setelah menkonfirmasi kedua keluarga yang berbeda ini, issei yang mendengarkan pun kaget karena mau ataupun tidak mau statusnya sebagai budak iblis rias gremory maka ia harus mengikuti pertempuran tersebut bernama "rating gane", namun kekagetannya berubah menjadi amarah setelah raiser menatap budak-budaknya rias gremory termasuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan mata yang merendahkan yang memicu amarah issei, _

"Hei, Rias. Apa orang-orang di sini budakmu? " ucap raiser dengan nada enteng saja.

"kalau benar lalu apa?" kali ini rias yang menjawab.

_Raiser mulai tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban rias yang menurutnya sangat lucu tersebut dan berkata. _

"Maka pertandingan ini bahan tertawaan. Hanya "Ratu" mu, "Pendeta halilintar" yang setara dengan budak-Ku. Hahaha..." ucap raiser tertawa dengan nada terbahak-bahak

_Ketika Raiser mengatakan itu ia menjentikkan jari. Lingkaran sihir di lantai bersinar. Bayangan muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menampakkan 15 orang bishoujo dengan beragam usia, tinggi badan, kelompok bidak dsb menandakan raiser yang mempunyai bidak yang sangat lengkap._

"Dan ini adalah hamba lucuku."

Ada 15 orang yang tampaknya menjadi hamba Raiser di sekelilingnya. Ada orang yang tampak seperti "Kesatria" yang mengenakan baju besi.

_Di kumpulan budak raiser terdapat seseorang yang tampaknya menjadi pesulap yang mengenakan kerudung. Dia memiliki jumlah maksimum bidak! Budak iblis, seperti dalam catur nyata, dapat bejumlah maksimum 15 bidak. Iblis Kelas tinggi menerima 15 "Evil Pieces" dari Maou tersebut. Menggunakan itu untuk memilih siapa yang kau ingin buat di jadi budakmu dengan hubungan master dan budak. Jika orang yang kau ingin jadikan budakmu memiliki kapasitas potensi tinggi, maka konsumsi catur menjadi ganda. _

_Itulah sebabnya ada kasus di mana hanya ada 1 "Benteng" atau 1 "Kuda". Buchou juga memiliki kasus yang sama. Itu adalah aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan maksimal 8 "Pion", menggunakan semua 8 buahnya padaku karena ada hal yang sangat jahat dalam diriku. Itulah mengapa ada iblis kelas tinggi yang tidak memiliki 15 budak. Tapi Raiser memiliki jumlah maksimum 15 budak. Ini adalah pemandangan untuk melihat semua 16 iblis termasuk "Raja". Kami hanya memiliki "Raja", 1 "Ratu", 1 "Bentang", 1 "Peluncur", 1 "Kuda", dan 1 "Pion". Sehingga membuat 6 versus 16!? _

'gawat mereka semua adalah kesatria yang sangat tangguh.' Inner issei.

_Di peerage raiser terdapat Ksatria dan penyihir perempuan! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan gaun Cina! Ada dua gadis yang memiliki telinga binatang! Ada dua gadis yang tampaknya kembar! Juga seorang gadis loli! Ada dua gadis yang lebih tua dengan kurva bagus juga! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan kimono yang tampak seperti "Yamato Nadeshiko"! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan gaun yang tampak seperti seorang putri Eropa! Seorang wanita yang memegang pedang di punggungnya! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian seorang penari! Ada satu memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya! Mereka semua adalah bishoujo yang sangat cantik kepunyaan raiser, issei pun merasakan sengatan listrik kekuatan budak raiser. _

'Impian setiap pria, harem! Iblis kelas tinggi yang membuat harem! Raiser Phenex! Apa seseorang ... Apa yang seorang pria' inner issei yang langsung di potong oleh raiser

"Dia ... hey Rias ... Budak-kun di sini menangis selagi menatapku. " ucap raiser dengan nada merendahkan khasnya namun dia tampak panik meskipun masih merendahkan issei

_Rias pun menatap issei dan membuat wajah khawatir sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut sekali. _

"Mimpi anak laki-laki ini adalah memiliki harem. Aku pikir dia tergerak setelah melihat Budak-budakmu." Ucap rias yang menyakinkan mimpi issei dan semangat pelecutnya yang ingin memiliki haremnya sendiri

"Bejad." Ucap raiser dengan nada emosinya

* * *

_Back to naruto_

"hahaha... ternyata issei kagum dengan budak raiser brengsek itu hahaha... ternyata issei itu polos sekali" ucap naruto di sela-sela dia mengamati issei.

"naruto-kun, apa itu budak-budak raiser-sama seperti aku dan istrimu yang lain juga samui" yang bertanya kini _queen _pertama naruto yaitu tsunade.

"tepat sekali tsunade-chan, dari yang terkuat budak raiser hanya yubelluna yang di juluki _queen bomb _raiser yang setara dengan kekuatan 1 _pawn _ku yaitu anko. Bedanya dia itu sangat licik menggunakan air mata phoenix sementara anko-chan menggunakan senjutsu kutukan dari gurunya terdahulu."

"berarti _queen _raiser-sama tidak setara denganku naruto-kun?"

"hah? Setara? Jangan bercanda tsunade-chan, kau adalah ratuku yang sangat kuat sama seperti grayfia. Kau bisa menghancurkan yubelluna hanya sekali pukul saja. kau saja bisa menangkis api suciku dengan kekuatan gilamu, makanya kau di juluki _queen of power_."

_Tsunade yang mendengarkan itu tersipu malu setelah di puji oleh sang majikan sekaligus suaminya itu, namun mimik wajah naruto berubah menjadi menajam menandakan naruto merasakan hal yang sangat ganjil yang akan terjadi._

'ada apa ini? Perasaanku sangat tidak enak tentang issei, apa yang akan di lakukan imouto brengsek itu ya? Sepertinya aku harus memastikannya sendiri.' Inner naruto.

"ada apa naruto-kun? Kau sangat gelisah seperti itu?" yang bertanya kini _pawn _naruto yaitu yuhi kurenai.

"aku merasa raiser akan melakukan hal yang tidak enak yang membuatku gelisah seperti ini, shizune-chan"

"kumpulkan peerage ku sekarang!"

"hai' naruto-kun"

_Setelah itu semua harem yang menjadi peerage naruto ikut bersama sang king yaitu naruto sendiri._

"sekarang juga ikut bersamaku ke gedung itu, aku punya firasat buruk raier akan menyerang issei,"

"HAI' NARUTO-SAMA!" ujar peerage naruto kompak dan tuannya yaitu naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix berwarna putih.

'akan aku beri pelajaran si brengsek itu' inner naruto yang langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

* * *

_Back to gedung orc._

"Raiser-sama, orang ini membuatku takut!" ucap salah satu dari _queen _riser yaitu yubelluna.

"Jangan katakan itu, gadis-gadis manisku. Menengadah ke iblis kelas tinggi adalah apa yang makhluk rendahan tidak miliki. Mari kita menunjukkan kepada mereka seberapa dekat kita. " uca sang king nya.

_Setelah dia mengatakan itu, Raiser memuli cium-lidah salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu! Tampak issei resah dengan prilaku menjijikan raiser yang membuat muak dengsn situasi ini. Rias pun tampak seperti dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan prilaku tunangannya itu. _

"Ha ... Ahhh ..." desah sang _queen _di perlakukan mesum tersebut

"Hau ..." desah asia yang tak kuat dengan situasi itu.

_Wajah Asia sudah begitu merah yang tampaknya seperti akan meledak setiap saat. Pandangan ini pasti terlalu kuat untuk Asia. Raiser mengambil mulutnya pergi, dan ada benang air liur diantara keduanya. Dia kemudian memulai cium-lidah gadis lain! Raiser pun menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada issei sambil menatap issei jijik._

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan ini." Ucap raiser.

"Jangan katakan apa yang aku pikir kau akan katakan! Sialan! Boosted Gear! "

_Kepala issei yang penuh amarah dan cemburu meletakkan tangan kirinya ke langit-langit dan berteriak. Hal yang dimiliki di lengan kiri issei pun muncul setelah ditutupi cahaya merah. Sebuah gauntlet merah yang memiliki tanda naga. "boosted Gear", yang dikatakan Sacred Gear yang memberikan kekuatan yang sangat besar kepada pemiliknya. Issei pun mengarahkannya ke arah Raiser dan berkata kepadanya, _

"Seorang casanova sepertimu tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi pasangan Buchou!" ucapnya dengan penuh amarah tinggi

"Hah? Apa kau tidak melihat ke atas, apa yang disebut playboy? "

"Tu ... tutup mulut! Itu berbeda dengan Buchou! Pada tingkat ini, kau akan terus main mata dengan gadis-gadis lain bahkan setelah kau menikah dengan Buchou! "

"Pahlawan mencintai wanita. Itulah pepatah dalam dunia manusia, kan? Sebuah frase yang baik memang. Tapi ini hanya hubungan dekat dengan budak-Ku. Bahkan kau dapat dipuja oleh Rias, kan? "

_Bangg..._

_Issei pun mati langkah setelah raiser mengatakan hal yang sangat mengena hati issei sendiri_

"Pahlawan pantatku! kau hanya seorang pria burung! Api burung Pheonix? Hahaha! Itu sama seperti Yakitori!" ucap raiser yang memprovokasi raiser yang mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri.

"Yakitori!? kau iblis kelas rendah! Jangan memajukan dirimu sendiri! Itu bukan caramu berbicara dengan iblis kelas tinggi! Rias! kau harus mendidik budakmu! " ucapnya yang darah amarahnya mendidih karena di hina iblis kelas rendahan seperti issei.

"Seperti aku peduli saja". yang kali ini berbicara yaitu rias yang memprovokasi raiser

"Hei pria ayam goreng! aku hanya akan mengalahkan omong kosong yang keluar dari mu dengan "Boosted Gear"ku!" ucap issei.

"Kita tidak perlu memiliki pertandingan! Aku hanya akan mengalahkanmu semua, di sini, sekarang!" ucapnya lagi memantapkan dirinya

_**[BOOST!] **_

_Issei merasakan kekuatan melalui tubuhnya pada waktu yang sama terdengarlah suara dari permata! Bukti bahwa kekuatannya dua kali lipat! pukulannya yang bahkan mengalahkan malaikat jatuh-! Tapi raiser hanya membuat desahan yang sangat mengeluh._

"Mira. Lakukan. "

"Ya, Raiser-sama."

_Raiser memerintahkan budak-Nya. Dia kecil seperti Koneko-chan. Dia memiliki tongkat seniman bela diri dan membuat sikapnya setelah mengayunkan tongkat di sekitar tubuh issei lalu tiba tiba..._

_WUSSHHH..._

_Terdapat dinding perisai api putih yang melindungi issei dari pukulan mira sang budak raiser tersebut._

'nani? Api suci melindungiku?'

'_holly fire _ini sebelumnya pernah ku lihat, siapa ya?'

'cih sial api ini melindungi si mesum budak rias.'

'jurus _holly fire wall _sepertinya ini jurus yang hanya di punyai oleh satu orang.'

'perisai apa ini?' inner issei, rias, riser, grayfia, budak riser dan grayfia melihat juru api ini.

'jangan-jangan...?'

_**ELEMENT PETIR: RANTAI PENGIKAT IBLIS.**_

_Ada sebuah rantai yang menyala-nyala berwarna biru mengikat mira budak riser, dan muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix berwarna putih dan muncullah seseorang berpakaian kantoran memakai jubah phoenix berwarna merah dengan tanda lambang phoenix berwarna putih dengan wanita berjumlah 16 orang memakai pakaian masing-masing berbeda dan jubah phoenix yang sama dengan tuannya._

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI RISER...!" ucap seseorang tersebut yang memegang rantai tersebut, laki-laki berambut jabrik bermata biru laut dialah naruto phoenix kakak dari riser.

"naruto-kun/san/sennpai/onii-sama/naruto-sama" ucap rias,akeno,grayfia,issei,budak rias selain issei, riser dan budaknya.

"raiser, apa-apaan kau HAH! Kau berani-beraninya ingin menyakiti rias dan juga issei sahabat terbaikku dengan prilaku brengsek dan juga menjijikanmu. APA KAU BERANI MENANTANG ONII-SAMA UNTUK MENGHABISIMU DI SINI BRENGSEK!" ucap naruto dengan nada tinggi nya yang penuh dengan emosi dan muncullah api putih menyala-nyala di sekitar naruto yang menandakan naruto marah besar kepada adiknya itu.

'naruto-kun/san.' Inner rias dan juga issei tak percaya naruto melindunginya.

"cih onii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku tak suka kau menggangguku dalam acaraku menemui tunanganku." Ucap raiser dengan nada sombongnya.

"kau masih saja sombong, tak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang semenjak kau punya yubelluna dan peerage mu yang lain. Apa kau sombong karena punya peerage lengkap dan merasa kau bisa menang dari rias?"

"c-cotto matte, onii-sama? Apakah naruto-kun adalah kakak dari riser?" yang bertanya justru rias gremory yang heran dengan keakraban naruto dan raiser.

"aku memang kakaknya, kau pun sudah tahu kan raiser itu putra no 3 di klan phoenix?" ucap naruto

'jadi yang bersekolah di sini adalah kakaknya riser?' inner rias yang heran dengan naruto

"aku sudah dewasa onii-sama, jangan ikut campur urusanku dengan rias onii-sama no BAKA!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BEJAD SAMPAH!" naruto pun membalas hinaan raiser dengan hinaan yang lebih parah dengan api yang semakin besar menyala di sekeliling tubuh naruto dan pandangan yang menajam bagai elang menandakan emosi naruto yang sudah tak bisa di kendalikan lagi yang membuat raiser mati kutu tak berdaya,

_Grepp..._

_Namun ada 2 sosok wanita yang memegang tangan sang king yang emosinya memuncak, dialah tsunade sang queen dan sakura rook naruto_

"naruto-sama sudah tenangkan emosimu sayang" ujar tsunade

"benar apa kata tsunade nee-sama, tenangkan dirimu naruto-sama. Kami tak ingin kau mengamuk di sini." Ujar sakura

_Atas pengaruh queen dan rook kesayangannya api naruto pun mereda karena kelembutan dan kasih sayang peerage nya itu yang membuat naruto tenang dan kedua wanita itu kembali ke sisi belakang king nya itu._

'hii... naruto-san kalau marah menyeramkan.' Inner issei yang ketakutan dengan hawa membunuh naruto yang sempat tinggi itu.

_Keadaan semakin panas setelah raiser dan naruto saling menghujat satu sama lainnya, sementara penonton yaitu grayfia, rias dan budaknya serta budak raiser hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa, naruto pun melihat budak raiser dan menemukan hal yang membuatnya jengkel._

"ravel-chan, kenapa kau ada di sana HAH?!" ucap naruto yang melihat ada adiknya yang lain di peerage raiser.

"a-ano... aku ini..."

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"aku adalah budak _bishop_ dari riser nii-sama naruto onii-sama" ucap ravel yang menangis sesegukan karena di marahi kakak tertuannya.

"mattaku, kau ini ternyata _bishop _dari brengsek ini? Memalukan kau sebagai klan phoenix ravel." Ucap naruto yang menutup mukanya dengan tangannya tanda ia malu dengan adiknya itu

"onii-sama, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" yang bertanya kini raiser.

"tujuanku datang ke sini karena aku ingin mmenghentikan kau menyakiti rias dan juga melukai issei temanku."

"menyakiti? Apa maksudmu onii-sama? Dia tunanganku, aku berhak melakukan apa saja kepadanya."

"tapi cara seperti ini, sangat di tentang oleh lord phoenix-sama riser. Aku tak suka kau berbuat kasar terhadap perempuan dan menyakiti yang lemah yaitu issei teman nii-sama."

_Rias yang merasa bahwa ia mendapatkan ide cermerlang mendekati naruto dan memeluk tangan kiri naruto yang masih memegang rantai petir._

"are? Kenapa kau rias-chan?"

"raiser aku tak pernah sudi untuk menikah denganmu, untuk bertunangan saja aku tidak mau. Aku adalah pacar dari naruto-kun dan aku memilih di tunangkan dengan naruto-kun di bandingkan denganmu." Ucap rias kepada raiser dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"GRRRR... onii-sama apa benar kau pacarnya rias tunanganku? Cepat jawab!" ucap raiser dengan nada tidak menyenangkan.

"iya secara status memang aku pacarnya, tapi aku tak mencintainya."

_Jegerr..._

_Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang hari, rias yang mendengar pun sakit hati dan menangis sambil memeluk lengan kiri naruto, sementara raiser pun tertawa karena hal tersebut._

"hiks...naruto-kun...kenapa...kenapa...hiks...kenapa kau susah untuk mencintaiku? Aku Cuma kurang di sikapku, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku?"

"akan aku ceritakan rias dan kepada raiser."

"dengar raiser, onii-sama mendapatkan perintah dari otou-sama dan okaa-sama untuk memutuskan apakah kau akan bertunangan atau tidak bersama rias, aku bisa menghentikan pertunangan ini segera namun aku harus membicarakan dengan sirzhech untuk masalah ini. Onii-sama tidak akan menghentikan rating game antara kau dan rias saat ini." Ucap naruto dengan tegasnya.

"maksud perkataanmu itu, kau menentukan apakah aku akan menikah atau tidak dengan rias onii-sama?!"

"benar sekali, karena aku adalah tangan kanan lord phoenix-sama dan pewaris tahta dari klan phoenix, aku berhak melakukan hal itu."

_Raiser yang juga mulai marah karena tidak terima dirinya di atur oleh kakaknya sendiri._

"heh apa aku harus memperkosa wanita-wanitamu dan rias, baru aku di restui olehmu dan otou-sama naruto nii-sama? Khukhukhu..."

_Swift..._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar kubikiribucho mengarah ke leher raiser, pedang tersebut mengalirkan __energi petir yang sangat kuat namun pedang itu tak sampai melukai raiser._

"kalau kau berani untuk menyentuh satu jengkal haremku dan juga memperkosa rias, akan ku bunuh meskipun kau adalah adikku. MENGERTI KAU RAISER!" ucap naruto yang matanya masih menajam dengan pandangan kebencian.

'pedang apa itu? Pedang yang sangat mengerikan.' Inner issei dan semua yang ada di sana.

"mau membunuhku onii-sama?! Bagaimana dengan "_**dia**_" yang sudah terbunuh saat perang great warr itu?"

_Degg..._

_Pandangan wajah naruto pun berubah menjadi kaget dan wajahnya menunduk, pegangan pedangnya bergetar dan element petir di pedang itu pun menghilang seketika juga pedangnya pun lenyap di simpan di lingkaran sihir naruto._

"ternyata dugaanku benar, okaa-sama pernah menyinggung soal perempuan yang dulu pernah kau cintai dan kau sayangi saat itu, dan sampai sekarang kau masih mengharapkannya iya kan onii-sama?" ucap raiser dengan seringai yang tercipta di wajahnya.

_Naruto pun tak menatap raiser ataupun memarahinya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, diam tak berkata apapun dan aura kebenciannya menghilang, semua di sana pun bingung kenapa naruto yang sangat di takuti raiser itu jadi diam seperti ini, namun berbeda dengan peerage naruto. Mereka pun sangat khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya itu, mereka tahu rahasia 'dia' yang raiser bicarakan itu yang membuat naruto sedih dan sangat terluka memikirkannya dan punya aura mematikan di dalam tubuhnya itu._

'hah? _**"dia"**_? siapa yang naruto-san bicarakan?'

'siapa yang pacarku bicarakan itu ya?'

'perempuan macam apa 'dia' yang naruto-senpai bicarakan?'

'gawat, raiser-sama menyinggung orang itu. Ini sangat berbahaya.' Inner issei, rias, peerage rias dan grayfia.

_Dan saat itu juga peerage naruto mulai memeluk tuannya erat-erat untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kalut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

"raiser-sama, tolong kau jangan sebut nama _**"dia" **_lagi di hadapan king kami. Raiser-sama tidak tahu apa yang di rasakan king kami ini." Ucap tsunade yang masih memeluk sang tuan, menenggelamkan kepala tuannya di oppai-nya.

"kau tak berhak memerintahku iblis jalang onii-sama, kau-"

"**diam kau!"**

_Tiba-tiba di sekeliling tubuh naruto di selubungi api hitam yang berbeda dari biasanya, menandakan kegelapan menguasai hati naruto yang di singgung kata __**"dia" **__yang membuat api itu muncul dari tubuhnya menyelubungi dirinya, tsunade yang merasa suaminya mulai kena kutukan kekuatan dirinya yang lain semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meredakan kekuatan sang king._

"ku mohon anata, tolong kuasai emosimu dan tekan kekuatanmu. Jangan mengamuk di sini, tolong demi kami peerage mu yang setia padamu" ujar tsunade yang mulai khawatir akan kekuatan suaminya itu.

_Namun itu percuma saja saat naruto tiba-tiba saja hilang dari pelukan tsunade, dan munul di depan riser dengan tampilan yang sangat mengerikan, mata naruto yang sebelumnya biru menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe, tubuhnya pun di kelilingi bercak-bercak hitam dan sekelilingnya ada api yang berwarna hitam legam dan sangat kuat mengelilingi dirinya (ini mirip saat sasuke ngamuk ketika ujian chunnin tahap 2 di hutan kematian), riser pun melihat perubahan kakaknya ketakutan karena aura kakaknya penuh dengan kebencian yang menyala-nyala, begitupun juga dengan peerage riser, issei, rias dan peerage nya._

'g-gawat, onii-sama mengeluarkan kemampuan terkutuknya' inner raiser.

'k-kekuatan apa itu? Sangat mengerikan.' Inner issei.

'aura naruto-kun lebih kelam dari _power of destrution _yang aku punya.' Inner rias.

"kenapa naruto senpai/sama bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu.?' Inner peerage rias dan juga riser.

"**riser, kau ternyata brengsek sekali sampai aku harus menjadi yami untuk bisa membunuhmu saat ini khukhukhu... kau salah besar karena kau mengaitkan kata **_**"dia" **_**di hadapanku, karena itu adalah dosamu yang kau harus tanggung" **ucap naruto yang nada bicaranya mulai berat karena di kuasai kebencian yang sangat pekat.

"o-onii-sama a-aku minta ma-af ka-karena i-itu, a-aku-"

"**diam kau brengsek...!"**

_Selanjutnya naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terkutuk yaitu pedang tsonga, naruto pun mengayunkan ke langit atap._

"**bersiaplah menerima kematianmu riser khukhu..."**

_**SWORD OF TSONGA: GOKIRYUUHA AMATERASU...**_

_Duar..._

_Riser pun terkena serangan yang sangat kuat tersebut sehingga riser membentur dinding pembatas ruangan tersebut dan dinding tersebut hancur karena serangan kuat naruto, rias, issei dan yang lainnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya melongo akan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan dari naruto yang menyerang adiknya sendiri._

"naruto-sama, tolong jangan menyerang riser-sama lagi. Kalau memang anda sudah gelap mata seperti ini. Maka-"

"**jangan ikut campur urusanku, atau kau yang akan mati berikutnya khukhukhu..." **ucapan grayfia di potong oleh naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di lukiskan.

'gawat, matanya itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Kekuatannya benar-benar amat mengerikan, lebih dari kekuatan suamiku yang menjadi maou lucifer.' Inner grayfia.

_Naruto pun berjalan mendekati raiser yang dalam keadaan luka-luka meskipun bisa di atasi dengan penyembuhan phoenix yang sangat cepat namun raiser sudah kehilangan semua tenaganya untuk me-regenerasi dirinya sendiri. Sementara budak-budak raiser melihat sang pewaris tahta phoenix berjalan mendekati tuannya hanya terpaku tak bisa bergerak melihat mata dan aura hitam dari naruto membuat mereka ketakutan, bahkan sang ratu yang terkuat di peerage raiser pun seperti patung karena melihat kekuatan mengerikan dari naruto._

"o-onii-sama, ku mohon ampuni aku. Aku m-minta ma-maaf ka-karena me-membu-atmu marah ka-karene me-menyinggung so-soal itu." Ucap raiser terbata-bata karena melihat naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan aura hitam dan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan dari kakaknya.

"**kau telah salah membuat perkara denganku raiser-chan, kau telah mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang lain karena kau telah menyinggung kata **"_**dia**_" **di hadapanku khukhu... apa kau tahu perasaan onii-sama karena kau telah meninggung kata itu? Kau takkan tahu penderitaan onii-sama karena itu dan jangan pernah kau menyinggung kata itu. Namun semua terlambat."**

_Naruto pun mengayunkan tangan yang memegang pedang tsonga, dan._

"**selamat tinggal imouto brengsek..."**

_Trik..._

_Tiba-tiba pedang itu berhenti tak menebas raiser untuk membuatnya mati, dan tiba-tiba naruto juga kembali ke keadaanya semula._

* * *

_**FBO**_

_**[**__MINSCAPE NARUTO]_

_**NARUTO POV.**_

Hiks...hiks... kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri, kita sudah berjanji untuk menjalin cinta kita berdua selamanya dan menikah juga membangun bangsa iblis yang terpecah ini menjadi satu, tapi kenapa kau tak kembali setelah perang itu? Aku terus menunggumu hingga 100 tahun setelah perang itu, tapi kenapa kau tak pernah kembali? Hiks...hiks...

_Muncullah sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dari kegelapan hati naruto, cahaya tersebut membentuk suatu wujud wanita._

Siapa itu? Siapa yang ada di cahaya itu? Siapa wanita itu?

"naru-chan"

Siapa yang memanggilku? Kau siapa?

"naru-chan ini okaa-sama mu nak kushina phoenix."

"o-okaa-sama... kenapa kau?"

_Grepp..._

_Tiba-tiba kushina yang muncul di hati naruto memeluk sang putra yang hatinya di pengaruhi oleh kegelapan di sebabkan kesedihannya di tinggal kekasih tercinta._

"okaa-sama mendeteksi auramu yang hitam dan mengerikan ini dari sensor yang kaa-sama kuasai naru-chan, kaa-sama tahu betapa sedihnya dirimu anakku maka itu kaa-sama menggunakan kekuatan kaa-sama untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu untuk menghentikan kekuatanmu ini. Okaa-sama tahu sedihnya kau di tinggal kekasih tercintamu tewas dalam peperangan 100 tahun yang lalu saat great warr terjadi, sehingga kekuatan hitam yang ada di hatimu yang berlawanan dengan kekuatan sucimu menguasai hatimu anakku. Kaa-sama minta kau bangkit dari keterpurukanmu menunggu dia selama 100 tahun ini. Kaa-sama tak mau melihat puta kaa-sama menderita karena cinta, okaa-sama dan otou-sama akan berusaha membahagiakan putra kami dengan segala cara untuk menghapus penderitaanmu naru, kaa-sama yakin kebencian dan kesedihanmu akan hilang. Kaa-sama akan selalu bersama naru selamanya."

"arigatou okaa-sama, arigatou untuk perhatian kaa-sama terhadap naru. Naru sangat sayang okaa-sama dan otousama."

_Setelah itu pelukan antara anak dan ibu pun terlepas dari kedua sosok beda kelamin itu._

"baiklah kaa-sama akan menyegel kekuatan yami mu naru, okaa-sama mohon hapuslah penderitaanmu dan maafkan adikmu raiser, kaa-sama yakin kau mampu menjadi pribadi yang baik."

"hai' kaa-sama."

_Muncullah suatu segel di tangan kushina yaitu sebuah segel sihir cahaya kemudian di tempelkan di dada anaknya untuk menyerap kekuatan hitam yang naruto punya._

"jadilah pemimpin yang bijak nak, jangan menyakiti siapapun. Kau mengerti naru-chan?"

"mengerti okaa-sama."

"okaa-sama percaya padamu."

_Sringg..._

_Cahaya itupun menghilang dari kegelapan di tubuh naruto, kemudian naruto pun menjadi normal lagi._

_ARIGATOU OKAA-SAMA._

_**NARUTO POV END**_

* * *

_**FBE**_

_REAL WORLD_

_Bercak-bercak hitam yang ada pada tubuh naruto pun tiba-tiba menghilang, mata merah yang terdapat 3 tomoe pun menjadi biru laut kembali, naruto yang memegan pedang songa yang masih memegang pedang tsonga pun menurunkan pedangnya lagi dan menyimpannya di lingkaran sihir penyimpanan._

"kau masih beruntung raiser aku biarkan kau hidup karena kekuatanku tak membunuhmu seketika itu juga, tapi aku pesan padamu raiser. Jangan pernah kau sebut kata _**"dia" **_lagi di hadapanku, kau tak mengerti perasaan onii-sama yang hancur karena perempuan itu, karena itu kau aku ampuni." Ucap naruto yang langsung berbalik dari hadapan raiser.

"yubelluna"

"h-hai' naruto-sama"

"bawa kingmu pergi dari sini, aku jijik dengan wajah arogan dan prilakunya terhadapmu. Jangan menampilkan wajahnya di hadapan rias dan ingatkan dia jangan menghina issei dan juga peerage rias yang lain."

"h-hai naruto-sama"

_Di saat itu juga yubelluna dan peerage raiser yang lain membantu sang king membopoh tubuh raiser yang pingsan karena efek dari serangan naruto tersebut. Dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix emas milik raiser._

"grayfia, aku minta kau pergi juga. Kalau sirzhec bertanya apa yang terjadi sampaikan saja pesanku untuk bertemu denganku saat ia tidak sibuk. Biar aku di sini bersama imouto nya."

"akan saya sampaikan naruto-sama, aku mohon undur diri"

_Grayfia pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir gremory putih dan menghilang._

"issei kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"daijobu naruto-san, aku tidak terluka."

"yokatta, rias maafkan tembok ruangan ini yang hancur karena efek kekuatanku itu."

"daijobu naruto-kun."

_Naruto pun mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk memperbaiki tembok yang hancur tersebut dam mengembalikannya seperti semula kembali._

"naruto-kun sekarang aku mau penjelasan yang lengkap dari dirimu, aku tak mau pandanganku ke dirimu masih abu-abu lagi." Ucap rias dengan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah oppainya.

"iya akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya, rias-chan, issei-san, kiba-san, koneko-chan, asia-chan dan akeno-chan dengarkan baik-baik."

"sebenarnya namaku adalah namikaze naruto phoenix, anak pertama dari lord phoenix-sama dan lady phoenix-sama, aku adalah kakak dari raiser phoenix dan sekaligus pewaris tahta dari klan phoenix. aku adalah iblis berdarah murni sama seperti rias gremory dan _high super ultimate class devil _dengan kata lain kekuatanku lebih dari youndai maou saat ini, kalian tahu perempuan yang sering ikut kemanapun aku pergi?"

_Rias dan peerage nya hanya mengangguk tanda mereka tahu._

"mereka bukan okaa-san, onee-san dan imouto ku, mereka adalah budak iblisku tapi aku lebih akrab menyebutnya keluargaku karena mereka bukan budak tapi keluarga yang harus di lindungi."

_Rias dan peerage nya terperanjat dengan fakta tersebut bahwa di hadapan mereka adalah salah seorang iblis berdarah murni yang kekuatannya sangat hebat melebihi kekuatan youndai maou (minus akeno yang sudah di beri tahu sebelumnya oleh naruto)_

"j-jadi n-naruto-san adalah iblis murni? Dan semua wanita di belakang naruto-san adalah budak naruto-san?" tanya issei yang pertama

"hai' issei-san, aku adalah _king of harem _yang sering menjadi impianmu itu issei. Kau pun bisa menjadi sepertiku mempunyai budak-budak cantik dan seksi ini."

'KUSO... ternyata naruto-san lebih hebat dariku, aku benar-benar malu.' Inner issei yang pundung akan kekuatannya yang masih iblis rendahan.

"naruto-kun, apa kekuatanmu setara dengan onii-sama dan onee-sama sona?" yang bertanya kini rias.

"bisa di bilang, kekuatanku puluhan tingkat lebih kuat dari sirzhec-san dan sera-chan."

'sugoii... ternyata naruto-kun adalah iblis murni yang terkuat sepanjang masa.' Inner rias.

"untuk lebih jelas apa tingkatan dari wanita-wanita di belakangku ini, akan aku perkenalkan kepada kalian. Minna perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" titah naruto kepada peerage nya.

"namaku adalah Tsunade Senju, aku adalah _queen _naruto-sama" ucap wanita bersurai blonde pucat dan mata coklat.

"namaku adalah Hinata Hyuuga, aku _bishop_ naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai biru tua dan mata lavender tanpa pupil

"namaku Shizune, aku _bishop _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai hitam pendek dan tubuh semampai.

"namaku Sabaku Temari, aku _knight _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai kuning di kepang 4 itu.

"namaku Ten-ten, aku _kinght _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai coklat di cepol 2.

"namaku Haruno Sakura, aku _rook _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai sama seperti namanya itu.

"namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku _rook _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai blonde pucat di ikat ponny tail sama seperti akeno.

"namaku Mitarashi Anko, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurah ungu pendek.

"namaku Yuhi Kurenai, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap wanita bermata merah ruby.

"namaku Shizuka, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai hitam panjang di ikat ponnytail (mirip akeno, Cuma rambutnya lebih tebal kayak iklan shampo)

"namaku Shion, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai blonde pucat tebal panjang se-pinggang itu.

"namaku Ruby toujo, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai hitam ikat twintail ke depan.

"namaku Kurumu Kurono, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan berdada besar bersurai biru muda pendek.

"namaku Moka Akasia, aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai pink panjang itu.

"namaku Mizore Shirayuki aku _pawn _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai ungu kebiruan.

"dan namaku adalah Samui, aku _queen mutation _naruto-sama" ucap perempuan bersurai blonde pendek mirip dora.

"dan aku adalah _king _mereka dan sekaligus suami dari mereka 15 orang peerage ku kecuali samui-chan" ucap naruto yang memperlihatkan cincin berwarna emas putih.

"KAMI ADALAH ISTRI PEERAGE DARI NARUTO-SAMA" ucap peerage naruto kompaknya (kecuali samui) dengan memperlihatkan cincin yang sama dengan _king _nya itu.

"APAA?! ISTRI?!" mereka pun terkaget setengah mati mendengar penuturan dari naruto.

"iya, aku adalah istri mereka." Ucap naruto yang mendekati peerage nya itu dan merangkul pundak moka dan shizuka dengan bebasnya.

"a-apakah naruto-san sudah melakukan itu?" yang bertanya issei sekarang.

_Muncul ide mesum di kepala naruto untuk ngerjain issei yang masih kaget di iringi seringai mesum._

"ne issei, apakah kau mau melihat adegan mesum selanjutnya setelah imouto-ku?"

"a-apa maksudmu naruto-san?"

"lihat dan perhatikan, sakura-chan kemari."

"hai' naruto-sama"

_Mulailah adegan mesum tahap dua di depan issei, naruto pun mencium bibir mungil sakura dengan ganasnya dan sakura merespon juga dengan panas pula, tak kalah naruto pun meremas oppai sakura yang padat dengan sedikit keras membuat sakura pun kelabakan di kungkungan sang suami dan mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya di sumpal oleh sang king, issei yang melihat adegan itu pun bersemu merah melihat adegan mesum tersebut, rias dan akeno pun mukanya merah juga seperti kepiting rebus melihat laki-laki yang di cintainya bermesraan di depannya, koneko, kiba dan asia memalingkan muka melihat adegan dewasa ini._

"hiee... naruto-senpai KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI AYAM ITU, KAU TERNYATA BRENGSEK JUGA" ucap issei yang kesal dengan gurunya itu.

"hei issei jangan samakan aku dengan brengsek itu, aku ini menikah dengan sakura jadi dia bebas aku cium, raba bahkan melakukan 'itu' sebebas yang aku mau karena dia adalah istriku."

"akhh... kau membuatku iri naruto-san...!"

"hahaha... maka dari itu issei, tingkatkan kekuatanmu dan jadilah sepertiku." Ucap naruto yang merangkul sakura peerage nya.

"oh ya kau kan mau menjadikan bucho-mu itu jadi haremmu, kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" tunjuk naruto kepada rias sementara issei pun terdiam karena dia bingung mau jawab apa.

"ah, etoo... aku tak mengerti naruto-san bagaimana bucho menjadi haremku."

"haah... cara begitu saja kau tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau sepertiku issei, kau yang masih lemah pasti takkan bisa sebebas ini" kali ini naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke baju haremnya yaitu anko dan ruby juga meremas oppai mereka berdua dengan lembut namun bertenaga

"ahh..." desah kedua wanita itu karena payudaranya di remas tuan/suaminya, dan itu membuat issei jadi semakin kesal.

"aaakkkhhh... aku tahan lagi mendengar erangannya lagi naruto-san. KAU KEPARAT SENSEI!"

"hahaha... itulah keuntungannya menjadi kuat, kau bisa memiliki istri dan harem yang sangat cantik, seksi juga kuat."

"eh cotto matte, kau bilang samui-san itu _queen mutation _naruto-kun?" yang bertanya kini akeno

"hai' akeno-chan, lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"berarti kau punya 2 set evil pieces naru-kun?"

"ya kau benar akeno-chan, aku punya 2 set _evil pieces _dan ada 14 yang aku belum gunakan, ada masalah akeno-chan?"

"ara-ara... ternyata naru-kun sangat kuat sampai puya double evil pieces ufufu..."

"ya begitulah akeno-chan hehe... tapi aku sama sekali tak mau menyentuh _queen mutation _picik itu" ucap naruto yang menyindir queen barunya itu.

"eh, picik? Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan _queen _mu naruto-san?" yang bertanya yaitu asia yang menudahi merah pipinya karena melihat adegan naruto dengan haremnya.

"samui adalah _knight _dari okaa-sama ku, dia di perintahkan oleh okaa-sama menjadi peerage ku dengan _evil pieces mutation _pemberian otou-sama. Padahal waktu itu aku hampir tewas karena jurus-jurus ninja nya yang membuatku harus pingsan selama 5 hari. Maka dari itu aku sebut "picik" karena dia itu licin seperti ular"

"mou-naruto-sama jangan bilang begitu. Aku kan sebenarnya suka dengan naruto-sama, tapi naruto-sama sombong sekali sehingga aku jadi harus menyerang naruto-sama" ucap samui dengan nada cemberutnya

"hah? Suki? Apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda kau samui."

_Gyutt..._

_Tanpa di perintah naruto, samui memeluk naruto dan mencium leher tuannya itu. Naruto yang kelabakan akan kekenyalan oppai samui yang sangat besar seperti semangka, issei yang melihat semakin di bakar api cemburu karena melihat kemesraan samui dan king nya itu._

"hei-hei sudah hentikan samui, kali ini kau aku maafkan. Nanti aku bicarakan di rumah."

"yee... arigatou naruto-sama." Ucap gembira samui yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu.

'kalau aku sampai "memakan" _queen _ku itu, issei bisa emosi. Soalnya oppai-nya lembut seperti tsunade-chan hihihi...' inner naruto

"ah, naruto-senpai. Apa peerage anda punya sacret gear?" yang tanya yaitu kiba si pangeran kuoh.

"tidak kiba-san, mereka tak punya sacret gear, tapi mereka punya kekuatan 5 _elementai bumi _juga mahir menguasai senjutsu"

"a-apa? Peerage mu punya kekuatan 5 element dasar dan senjutsu naruto-kun?" rias pun bertanya sambil melongo karena kaget dengan kekuatan peerage naruto.

"benar rias, mereka itu setara onee-sama mu itu grayfia"

"k-kau kenal istri onii-sama?"

"tentu saja, sirzhec sahabat baikku. Yang memalsukan data bahwa aku beusia 17 tahun itu kan dia, dan peerage ku bisa sekolah dan menjadi guru di sini semua berkat mao-lucifer itu."

'ternyata ini adalah ulah onii-sama, awas kau onii-sama no BAKA!' inner rias yang geram dengan kebohongan yang di ciptakan kakanya itu.

"dan aku punya satu kejutan lagi untuk kalian semua."

_Semua rias dan peerage nya bingung karena naruto masih punya satu rahasia yang di sembunyikan olehnya._

"apa itu naruto-senpai?" tanya bishoujo mungil nekomata yaitu koneko toujo.

"_BLACK BOOSTER DRAGON"_

_**[BOOST]**_

_Dan muncullah gaulet naga yang sama seperti issei, hanya saja berwarna hitam dan tidak hanya satu di tangan naruto, tapi 2 tangan naruto di selimuti gaulet naga hitam dengan kristal merah di tengah kedua telapak tangan atasnya, hal itu membuat rias dkk kaget bukan kepalang melihat naruto seorang iblis murni punya sacret gear._

"k-kau punya sacret gerar naruto-san?" issei yang bertanya dengan sedikit terbata.

"ya kau benar issei-san, aku mendapatkan sacrat gear ini dari perjajian antara aku dengan syira sacret gear ini mrip dengan booster gear mu issei, hanya saja ada perbedaanya. Jika kau harus mengajak draig untuk menyalurkan kekuatannya dengan menambah setiap 10 detik. Maka aku bisa menambah kekuatanku sendiri dan di tambah kekuatan syira sang red eyes black dragon. Bukan begitu syira?"

_**[benar naruto-sama, aku akan menyalurkan semua kekuatanku dan di padukan dengan kekuatan naruto-sama akan tercipta kekuatan yang baru.]**_

"ne minna, ku tunjukan hal yang spesialnya dari sacret gear ku ini. _Balance breaker"_

_**[BLACK DRAGON OVER BOOSTER SCALE MAIL!]**_

_Kemudian terciptalah armor naga yang menutupi tubuh naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya semuannya lengkap, dan issei melongo sensei nya bisa menggunakan balance breaker dengan mudahnya, rias pun terkejut dan juga kagum karena pacarnya ini bisa menggunakan balance breaker, begitu juga dengan kiba dan koneko._

"yap inilah teknik atas dari sacret gear, balance breaker. Aku bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah karena kekuatanku yang di atas rata-rata youndai mou."

"sugoi... naruto-san bisa menggunakan balance breaker, keren sekali kau sensei!"

"a-apa kau bisa menggunakan balance breaker naruto-kun? I-itu luar biasa" ucap rias terpana dengan pacarnya ini yang bisa menggunakan teknik itu.

'ara-ara... naru-kun sangat keren menggunakan armor itu, aku semakin ingin memilikimu naru ufufufu...' inner akeno yang tersenyum palsu sadistic nya.

'waw ternyata naruto-senpai sangat kuat sekali' inner kiba dan koneko.

"syira tolong hilangkan"

_**[RESET!]**_

_Dan semua armor yang menyelimuti tubuh naruto pun menghilang begitupun juga dengan sacret gear nya._

"emm... ano naruto-san ada yang mau ku tanyakan." Ucap issei dengan nada ragu-ragu apakah mau bertanya atau tidak.

"hmm... kau mau tanya apa issei?"

"ano, aku, bucho, akeno-san, kiba-san dan koneko-chan mendengar kata "_**dia" **_yang membuat naruto-san marah dan mengeluarkan kekuatan kutukan naruto-san juga nyaris membunuh imouto naruto-san sendiri yaitu raiser. Sebenarnya yang naruto-san sebut "_**dia" **_itu perempuan seperti apa? Dan siapakah "_**dia" **_itu naruto-san?"

_Sontak terjadi keheningan yang luar biasa, rias dkk (kecuali issei) kaget karena issei menyebutkan kata _"_**dia" **__di hadapan naruto-san yang membuat naruto mengeluarkan kemampuan terkutuknya dan menjadi mengamuk, naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya di tinggal sang kekasih tercinta untuk selamnya menitikan air mata mengingat itu semua, peerage naruto yang melihat tuan/suaminya yang bersikap seperti akan mengamuk lagi langsung mendekati sang king. Anko yang sebelumnya di jamah payudaranya di dekat tuannya langsung memeluk tuannya menyembunyikan muka sang pewaris tahta phoenix di dadanya dengan menenggelamkan kepala naruto di oppai nya yang besar untuk menguatkan tuannya itu sekaligus meredakan tangisan kesedihan naruto juga mengelus-elus kepala pemuda itu untuk menennagkan hati sang tuan._

"issei-sama, tolong jangan sebut kata itu lagi di hadapan king kami ini. Sekarang keadaan hatinya sedang rapuh mengingat kekasih tuan kami yang mati karena _great warr _menggoreskan luka kesedihan dari naruto-sama. Mohon issei-sama, rias-sama dan lainnya tak menyinggung kata "_**dia" **_di hadapan naruto-sama. Kami khawatir naruto-sama mengamuk lagi seperti tadi. Aku sebagai _queen _naruto-sama mohon kepada minna" ucap tsunade sambil menundukkan tubuhnya 90 drajat seperti orang jepang pada umumnya.

"eh, gomennasai aku menyebut kata itu lagi, aku minta maaf tsunade-sensei. Aku tidak akan menyebut perempuan itu lagi." Ucap issei yang menyadari kesalahannya itu.

"aku harap demikian issei-sama, kami sekalu istri dan budak-budak iblis naruto-sama hanya ingin memuaskan dan melayani nafsu dan kepentingan apapun yang di kehendaki naruto-sama dengan tubuh dan jiwa raga kami, dengan tujuan agar naruto-sama bisa menghapus kesedihan di tinggal kekasihnya itu. Lady phoenix-sama sangat menyayangi putra nya ini karena kejadian itu yang mengguncang hati naruto-sama yang membuat naruto-sama bisa lepas kendali kapan saja, maka itu ia ingin membahagiakan putranya dengan memenuhi apapun keinginan tuan kami supaya putra nya ceria menjalani hidupnya." Yang menjawab bukan ratu naruto namun anko yang masih memeluk suami tercinta.

"aku mewakili naruto-sama ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk rias dan peerage nya, bahwa naruto-sama akan melatih rias dan keluarganya menjelang rating game yang akan menghadapi raiser-sama." Ucap ino yang menyampaikan pesan tuannya.

"a-apakah benar naruto-kun akan melatih aku dan budakku untuk berhadapan dengan raiser?" ucap rias

"ya naruto-sama akan melatih kalian, tapi untuk jam dan tanggal waktu naruto-sama melatih kalian akan di katakan tuan kami secara langsung besok, sekarang kami akan membawa tuan kami untuk mengobati luka hatinya dengan melayaninya. Kami mohon pamit rias-sama minna." Ucap shizune _bishop _naruto yang menyiapkan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix berwarna putih dan menghilang bersama dengan harem naruto yang lain dan juga king mereka yang masih di peluk anko.

"aku sangat menyesal menyinggung perasaan naruto-san" ucap issei yang menyesal karena mengatakan hal yang salah.

"aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu issei" ucap rias dengan mantap nya.

"hah?! Bucho ingin mengatakan hal itu juga?"

"hai', aku ingin menjadi pengobat luka hati bagi naruto-kun yang masih mengingat kematian kekasih tercintanya saat perang besar itu, aku sangat mencintainnya issei. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisinya."

"ara-ara sebenarnya masih ada yang di sembunyikan dari naru-kun riassu?" ucap akeno dengan nada menggodanya.

"apa itu akeno? Katakan padaku rahasia tentang naruto."

"sebenarnya naru-kun adalah pahlawan bangsa iblis saat peperangan saudara antara pengikut maou lama dan anti maou lama riassu bersama lucifer-sama leviatan-sama, belzebub-sama dan asmodeus-sama yang memimpin pemberontakan itu dan sekarang mereka menjadi youndai-mao"

"APAAA?!" issei, rias, koneko dan kiba pun kaget luar biasa mendengar penuturan akeno.

"ke-kenapa kau tahu akeno? Kenapa aku tak pernah di beri tahu rahasia besar itu?" rias pun mencecar _queen _nya itu karena tidak memberitahy rahasia besar itu.

"karena naru-kun berpesan padaku bahwa hal ini jangan sampai bocor ke kamu rias, karena ia ingin naru-kun tak di anggap pahlawan tapi hanya naruto phoenix putra dari lord dan lady phoenix-sama, begitulah pesan naru-kun ufufufu..."

'naruto-kun kau sangat rahasia di mataku, sebenarnya apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'

* * *

Yap minna ini adalah chapter 5 dari naruto phoenix, bagi yang request samui/mei terumi jadi peerage naruto jawabannya samui dengan status _queen mutation_.

Minna pasti bingung siapa "_**dia" **_yang membuat naruto mengamuk hingga kekuatannya seperti sasuke? Itu akan terjawab di cerita ini, tapi tahan dulu penasaran minna-san karena ini kejutan spesial dari author.

Mungkin saya sedikit berbohong karena saya bilang "rehat satu bulan." Padahal ini saya kerjakan selama masa rehat saya ini.

dan ini list untuk peerage baru naruto.

Nama: Samui.

Status: _queen mutation _yang sebelumnya _knight _dari kushina.

Itu list nya pemirsa minna sana, untuk chapter 6 judulnya: NARUTO PHOENIX, (CINTA MASA LALU, KETEGUHAN HATI UNTUK MELINDUNGI JAMAN INI)

DAN SEPERTI BIASA MINNA-SAN, MOHON REVIEWNYA TONG KHILAP NYA./ OJO LALI YO. SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR PAMIT.

UCHIHA HIRATA.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto phoenex

Pair: narutoxharem..

Rate: T+ (mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan M)

Saya sebagai author, bukan pemilik cerita naruto dan highschool dxd, saya hanya meminjam chara nya saja.

Warning: au, penulisan gak sesuai eyd berlaku, semi-cannon, typo, dll.

So selamat membaca

"bla..." ucapan langsung

'bla...' ucapan hati

"**bla..." jurus.**

"**fbo" flashback on**

"**fbe" flashbanck end**

**["bla..."] ucapan naga**

Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, saya akan menanggapi review dari minna yang membaca:

**\- ada yang tanya kenapa naruto bisa puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat? Sebenarnya itu 1-2 tingkat bukan puluhan tingkat, author salah tulis itu, gomen minna.**

**\- naruto galak sama raiser ada yang tahu kenapa? Begini minna-san, naruto itu di cerita saya sebenarnya tidak pernah mau keras dengan ruval, raiser ataupun ravel adiknya, namun karena Naruto tahu sikap adiknya yang arogan dan menganggap dirinya lebih kuat dari yang lain, Naruto pun galak sama Raiser**

**\- kalau buat nambah lagi budak iblisnya mungkin sulit ya karena memang 16 orang itu saya rasa udah lebih dari cukup. **

**\- nambah yasaka, saya aja gak tahu yasaka. Yang tahu kurama.**

**\- summimasen kalau bilang "imouto" harusnya otouto hehehe...**

**\- penulisan nama harus huruf kapital, salah memang di cerita saya karena ngetiknya di laptop ms word**

**\- bertunangan dengan serafall? Belum pasti bro, ini sedikit ada permainan drama nantinya.**

**\- begini, kalau kekuatan naruto memang sulit untuk di gambarkan karena memang saya sebagai author tidak sering nonton anime yang lain. Mungkin saya akan ambil jutsu dari anime asli naruto namun ada modifikasinya.**

**\- gomen maksudnya berkali-kali lipat bukan puluhan kali lipat**

**\- mau konflik asli? Nanti aja saya keluarkan yang paling dramatis bahkan berdarah-darah.**

**\- maksudnya gini gan, naruto itu gak mau nyentuh samui dengan tubuh asli makanya ia pake bunshin ya meskipun mekanismenya naruto akhirnya nyentuh juga. Cinta naruto pertama itu adalah... ada aja hehehe...**

**\- mas khristoper 21, saya memang sering lihat fanfic anda. Cuma ada kebosanan yang saya lihat di fanfic ketika madara hidup lagi dan pertarungan naruto vs madara ada genjutsu yang hipnotis tetangga di sekitar rumah naruto di dunia manusia. Itu benar-benar saya gak suka, jujur aja ya saya gak suka menyembunyikan kebohongan. Kenapa shinigami yang merantai madara membiarkan madara kembali ke dunia manusia dan sempat bertarung sama naruto? Setahu saya kalau jurus fuuin: shiki fuujin itu akan menyiksa madara di perutnya selamanya. Banyak sekali yang saya ingin komentari di fanfic hasil buatan anda, namun saya diam aja nikmatin yang lain komen. Mass harem itu memang gak menarik? Namun ide itu kan setiap orang berhak untuk menyampaikan dan menulisnya, saya memang sedikit aneh memasukan harem sebanyak itu dan berkutat terus di haremnya kemudian menjadi melambat dan ada gak menariknya, konfliknya memang sedikit karena memang saya masih baru dn memikirkan konflik yang berkepanjangan saya memang gak ahli soal itu. **

**\- saya rasa harus begitu ubah genre nya. **

**\- lemon itu tak ada, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan ada kecil-kecilan.**

**\- rias gak masuk gan, akeno tidak, sona maupun peerage nya juga tidak. Tapi mungkin ada yang menarik lagi.**

**\- gomen bro, kushina itu masih hidup dan kemampuan alaminya bisa memasuki hati anaknya seperti kemampun klan yamanaka.**

**\- mungkin ada yang kebingungan kenapa saya mengedepankan tsunade? Karena saya suka aja, dan itu hak pterogatif author (sama seperti hak DPR hehehe...)**

**\- begini minna-san, saya itu tidak bisa update cepat karena saya masih sibuk dengan tugas kuliah saya yang masih harus saya kerjakan. Saya gk meninggalkan begitu saja, hanya saya atur waktu update nya saja.**

Yap itulah review yang saya bisa jawab untuk fanfic ini.

**Yap sekarang masuk ke ceritanya.**

* * *

_MANSION UZUMAKI NIGHT DAY_

_di saat malam harinya di mansion uzumaki muncullah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna putih bercorak klan phoenix menampilkan 17 orang namun ada satu keanehan di mana satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok itu justru di peluk dan kepalanya di sembunyikan di oppai sang perempuan, yap itulah naruto dan peerage nya yang membawa sang king yang setelah mengamuk mengeluarkan kemampuan terkutuknya menangis karena di singgung kekasihnya yang tewas karena perang._

"Anko-chan, tolong bawa Naruto-kun ke kamarnya. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menyusul Naruto-kun ke kamarnya." titah Tsunade wakil Naruto kepada Anko yang saat ini memeluk Naruto yang masih menangis.

"hai' Tsunade nee-san."

"nee-san. Sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu apa masih bisa move-on dari **dia? **Padahal kejadiannya sudah sangat lama." Ucap kurumu yang bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu Kurumu-chan, terakhir yang aku tahu saat ia menjadikanku iblis dan di tempatkan menjadi ratu Naruto-kun bilang 'aku memang mempunyai kenangan buruk karena kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting di masa lalu, tapi itu terobati jika ada kau', memang Naruto-kun bilang begitu tapi yang terjadi memang seperti ini. Kenangan Naruto bersama wanita itu memang masih berbekas di hati Naruto-kun."

"jadi begitu ya, tapi nee-san. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghibur Naruto-kun?" yang bertanya kini shizune.

"entahlah, tapi lebih baik kita temani Naruto-kun di saat-saat seperti ini karena Naruto-kun adalah king sekaligus suami kita dan kita semua sebagai istri harus mendampinginya dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto-kun. Ayo minna kita ke kamar menyusul Anko-chan."

"HAI'"

_Setelah perundingan singkat antara peerage Naruto, mereka berjalan menuju kamar Naruto di lantai 3 mansion uzumaki ini. Di lain tempat, naruto yang di bopong oleh Anko tiba di kamar Naruto yang sangat megah dan mewah, dan Anko langsung meletakan badan Naruto di tengah ranjang besar kamar itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Tapi keadaan Naruto bisa di bilang tak bisa di gambarkan secara kasat mata, wajahnya pun murung dan lemas mungkin karena tetesan air mata penderitaan yang telah ia alami, tubuhnya pun lemas pula. Anko yang melihatnya di buat bingung harus di buat apa karena keadaan king nya itu seperti terserang penyakit namun keadaan tubuh naruto baik-baik saja._

"aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Naruto-sama tolong perintahkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu? Aku tak tega keadaanmu seperti ini." Terang Anko yang wajahnya cemas karena keadaan king nya itu.

"tidak ada Anko-chan, kembalilah ke kamarmu sendiri." Naruto mengucap dengan sangat lemah karena rasa sakit di dadanya karena penderitaanya di masa lalu

"tapi Naruto-sama aku tak mau keadaanmu menjadi seperti, tolonglah Naruto-sama perintahkan aku"

_BRAKK..._

_Terdengar suara yang sangat keras yaitu pintu di buka secara paksa sampai hampir rusak dari engselnya, dan pelakunya adalah Tsunade sang QUEEN POWER mendobrak pintu tersebut untuk masuk ke kamar suaminya itu di iringi dengan peerage Naruto yang lain._

"Anko-chan, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?"

_Anko pun hanya geleng-geleng karena ia tak tahu keadaan king nya itu, tanpa aba-aba Tsunade pun lari ke ranjang Naruto menuju laki-laki yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya itu, memeluknya seerat mungkin dan..._

_Cupp..._

_Di cium lah bibir Naruto oleh tsunade di selimuti emosi yang mendalam, tapi Naruto hanya diam tak bereaksi apa-apa ke queen nya itu membuat Tsunade seperti bingung biasanya dia sering berciuman mesra namun ini tak ada balasan dari Naruto._

"Naruto-kun? Kau kenapa? Jawab aku."

"tinggalkan aku sendiri Tsuna-chan." Naruto pun hanya tertunduk dan lemah di kasurnya sendiri

"TIDAK, AKU TAK MAU...!" Tsunade pun membentak sang king itu tanpa perduli apa yang Naruto katakan membuat wanita yang lain menjadi sedih.

"Tsunade nee-san, aku punya ide." Yang menyahut kini Ino yang memberi usul.

"apa itu Ino-chan" jawab Tsunade yang masih memeluk king nya itu.

"biarkan Naruto-kun tiduran seperti itu, akan aku gunakan jurusku untuk masuk ke dalam hati nya untuk membuatnya membaik, mungkin Naruto-kun butuh pendekatan lewat hati."

_Tsunade menimang-nimang apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Ino sebentar, dan akhirnya menyetujui._

"baiklah Ino-chan lakukanlah, tapi jangan kasar terhadap king kita."

"akan aku usahakan"

_Tsunade pun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto dan melekatan tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang, kemudian Tsunade berjalan menjauhi ranjang dan kemudian Ino lah yang mendekati Naruto yang masih tiduran di kasurnya._

'hanya ini yang bisa membuat Naruto-kun bisa aku obati, ya dengan cara ini saja.' inner ino.

_Dan... tanpa di duga ternyata Ino melepaskan bajunya dan BH nya berwarna ungu (author ngarang aja untuk daleman Ino hehe...) membuat ke 14 wanita Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang di tambah wajah yang memerah._

"I..Ino-chan a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang bingung+terkejut kenekatan _rook_ naruto itu.

"lihat saja Hinata-chan, apa yang akan aku lakukan" Ino hanya mendelik nakal yang membuat hinata bingung sendiri.

"Naruto-sama, tolong buka mulutmu."

"untuk apa Ino-chan"

_Tanpa di duga-duga Ino menyodorkan oppai nya yang lumayan besar ke mulut Naruto, Naruto secara reflek kaget dan tak berdaya karena mulutnya di sumpal oppai kanan Ino._

"hisaplah Naruto-sama, hisap seperti aku adalah lady phoenix-sama menyusuimu."

_Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menghusap puting Ino yang membuat lenguhan Ino keluar._

'bagus, akan ku mulai _**SHINTENSIN NO JUTSU**__' ucap ino yang jiwa nya masuk ke tubuh Naruto._

"e-eh apa yang Ino-chan lakukan?" tanya Shizuka kalang kabut karena Ino menyusui sang king.

"itu media penyaluran jurus Ino, _SHINTENSIN NO JUTSU _jurus itu membuat jiwa Ino-chan masuk ke tubuh Naruto-kun dan berbicara dengan Naruto-kun lewat hatinya." Jawab Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka.

"oh souka, aku harap itu berhasil" ucap shizuka lagi.

* * *

_ALAM BAWAH SADAR NARUTO._

_Ino yang melakukan jurus shintensin mulai masuk ke tubuh tuan nya, dan menemukan tuannya menangis tersedu-sedu._

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun aku ada di sini."

_Melihat ada orang asing yang memasuki tubuhnya dan ternyata itu Ino rook nya, Naruto terkejut._

"I-Ino? A-apa yang kau lakukan di dalam tubuhku?."

"aku memasuki tubuhmu dengan jurus shintensin, Naruto-kun kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"aku merasa seperti laki-laki yang gagal melindungi kekasihnya, semua salahku sampai dia meninggal di tangan Tenshin dan Da-tenshin karena berusaha melindungi kami. Aku itu terlalu lemah makanya aku menolak jadi maou, dan aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi Rias-chan. Aku takut Rias-chan terbunuh lagi seperti dia yang sudah tewas."

"Naruto-kun kau itu kuat, bahkan Lucifer-sama menganggap kau adalah yang terkuat dari maou yang lain, kau adalah phoenix suci, kau tuan kami peerage mu bahkan kau melakukan hal yang di luar iblis murni lain yaitu menikahi aku juga peerage mu yang lain dan menganggap kami lady phoenix."

"shikashi, aku trauma karena itu dan aku takut juga kau dan yang lain mati karenaku, aku tak mau itu Ino-chan."

"dengarkan aku Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu memang tak bisa di ubah lagi, dia pun sudah tak bisa kembali padamu lagi. Sekarang generasi dia adalah aku, Tsunade nee-san dll. Kami adalah pendampingmu yang akan rela melakukan apa saja untukmu. Jangan kau jadikan masa lalu menjadi hal yang akan membuatmu trauma Naruto-kun, Kami akan membantumu menghapus lukamu."

_Dan Ino pun memeluk suami tersayangnya untuk menyakinkan hati Naruto bahwa budaknya akan selalu ada mengisi luka dan kekosongan hati karena di tinggal kekasih tercinta, Naruto yang di peluk pun menangis terharu karena kasih sayang budaknya begitu besar padanya._

"arigatou Ino-chan, aku mau kau mengisi hatiku ini juga yang lainnya."

"yokatta, nah aku mau keluar dari tubuhmu Naruto-kun."

_Dan raga Ino pun mulai menghilang dari alam sadar naruto._

* * *

_REAL WORLD._

_Setelah Ino melepas jurusnya, raga Ino pun kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri setelah berbicara kepada king nya itu._

"bagaimana Naruto-kun? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"iya arigatou Ino-chan kau menyadarkanku dari keterpurukanku di masa lalu." Ucap naruto yang lepas dari sumpalan oppai rook nya itu.

"Ino-chan bagaimana, apa Naruto-kun sudah membaik?" tanya samui.

"sudah Samui nee-san, Naruto-kun ahhh..." dan eng-ing eng... naruto pun meremas oppai Ino dengan sedikit keras dan itu juga membuat peerage naruto yang lain terkaget dengan desahan Ino.

"waw ternyata oppai mu kenyal dan sangat enak di pegang ya Ino-chan, malam ini oppai ini milikku hehehe..." ucap Naruto yang memegang oppai Ino dan sekaligus meremasnya.

"a i-iya Naruto-kun akhh... t-tubuhku a-adalah m-milik-mu ahh..." desah Ino saat bukan hanya oppainya yang di permainkan oleh tangan, tapi pantat Ino juga di remas-remas lembut dan membuat harem naruto mulai terbakar api cemburu.

_Naruto pun mulai dengan mencium leher Ino yang putih bersih juga menjilat dan menggigit yang membuat leher Ino banyak bekas merah menandakan perempuan bersurai blonde ekor kuda ini adalah milik Naruto saja, namun tangan naruto tak diam saja namun terus meremas bagian-baian tubuh Ino mulai dadanya, pantatnya juga pahanya membuat rook Naruto tersebut mulai di kendalikan hawa nafsu karena terus di pancing Naruto. Dan adegan tersebut membuat kecemburuan Tsunade dkk memuncak ingin di jamah juga._

"Naruto-kun, kami ingin di jamah juga olehmu." Ucap kali ini Shion dengan nada cemberut karena iri.

"Shion-chan nanti aku juga akan menjamahmu, dan Samui-chan"

"ah hai' Naruto-kun ada apa?"

"mulai besok kau adalah istriku, karena kau sudah aku terima sebagai keluargaku. Aku akan memberikanmu cincin nikah yang sama seperti ke 15 peerage ku yang lain, besok kau tunggu saja di kamarmu."

"baiklah Naruto-kun arigatou."

"dan kalian semua."

_Tiba-tiba saja muncullah kloning naruto yang berjumlah 15 orang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir phoenix putih yang setiap kloning terbuat dari api._

"layani nafsu istriku yang lain, mereka butuh sentuhan dari bagian tubuhku ini yaitu kalian semua, bawa mereka ke kamar masing-masing."

"HAI' NARUTO-SAMA."

_Dan setiap kloning Naruto pun mendamping ke 15 harem naruto masing-masing, setelah itu mereka masing-masing menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir._

"nah Ino-chan sekarang kita berdua, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"a-aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin memuaskan nafsumu dengan tubuhku ini."

"jawaban yang bagus dan sekarang aku sedang 'naik' jadi bersiap-siaplah melayaniku."

"hai' naruto-sama."

_Dan adegan Naruto dan Ino berlanjut sampai pagi dengan berhubungan seksual, Ino pun dengan telaten menuruti semua mau Naruto di kamarnya mau berapa ronde yang Naruto mau sampai akhirnya Naruto dan ia pun tertidur lelap karena kelelahan._

_Baiklah minna itu adegan naruto dan peerage nya selesai di sini, sekarang lanjut ke adegan lain namun masih satu waktu dengan selepas perdebatan naruto dan raiser_

* * *

_OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB NIGHT DAY_

"Akeno, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Dan kenapa kau begitu banyak tahu tentang Naruto-kun di bandingkan aku?" ucap Rias dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"hanya itu yang aku tahu Rias, aku tak ada rahasia lain tentang Naruto-kun. Untuk soal kekuatannya Naruto-kun tak mengatakannya termasuk kekuatan kutukannya itu aku sama sekali tak tahu."

"souka, Koneko dari yang aku deteksi tadi aku rasa kekuatan hitam Naruto-kun adalah senjutsu, apa itu benar?"

"sepertinya begitu bucho, aku merasakan kekuatan Naruto-senpai banyak mengandung kekuatan alam tapi kadar senjutsunya lebih gelap menandakan kebencian bucho." Ucap nekomata bersurai perak tersebut dengan mimik datarnya.

"Issei sebenarnya kau sudah di latih apa oleh Naruto-kun?"

"e-eh kenapa bucho menanyakan hal itu?"

"aku mengetahui saat kau aku latih kau sudah di latih oleh Naruto-kun, sebenarnya latihan apa yang kau jalani?"

"sebenarnya hanya latihan taijutsu saja bucho"

"TAIJUTSU?!" ucap Rias, Koneko, Kiba dan Akeno bersamaan.

"iya minna, Naruto-san berpesan padaku. '_seseorang yang punya kekuatan besar biasanya sangat sombong dengan kekuatannya itu namun ia lupa bahwa mereka tidak melatih tubuhnya dengan keras untuk mengimbangi kekuatan yang di terima dan akhirnya mereka kalah dengan kekuatannya itu' _maka itu Naruto-san melatih tubuhku dulu dengan taijutsu untuk bisa mengimbangi kekuatan yang terdapat di sacret gear ku ini."

**["dan selain kekuatan senjutsu, Naruto itu punya kekuatan longinus yang sangat kuat aibo"]**

"apa maksudmu Draig? Aku tidak mengerti"

**["begini aibo, kau tahu kan sacret gear yang Naruto punya bukan sacret gear biasa. Dan longinus yang di dalam sacret gear itu adalah red eyes black dragon, naga terkuat sepanjang sejarah silsilah naga. Syira atau black dragon red eyes adalah naga yang sangat di takuti di kerajaan naga pada zaman sebelum perang great warr, kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan apa saja bahkan sekolah ini bisa menjadi debu, dan kekuatan shira adalah golongan 'putih'"]**

"golongan putih? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

**["golongan putih adalah kekuatan yang bisa menetralkan hawa jahat dan menyerap hawa itu menjadi kekuatannya, dan jika kekuatan itu bisa Naruto kuasai maka ini bisa menjadikannya yang paling mengerikan jika di padukan dengan senjutsu terkutuk naruto."]**

_Issei yang mendengar itu pun berkeringat dingin karena sacret gear yang di miliki senpainya itu sangat mengerikan dari yang ia punya._

"i-itu sangat mengerikan jika Naruto-sensei berubah menjadi jahat."

**["sayangnya tidak aibo, kekuatan api putih dari Naruto adalah kekuatan api yang menandakan kesucian hati Naruto, jika itu berwarna hitam maka Naruto bisa menjadi kejam dan bisa membunuh siapa saja aibo."]**

"mattaku itu benar-benar mengerikan lebih mengerikan dari longinus yang Naruto-sensei."

"tapi jika di lihat dari cara berpedang Naruto-senpai, dia sangat terlatih menggunakan pedang bucho." Yang mengucapkan kini Kiba sang bishounen knight Rias.

"cara berpedang? Apa maksudmu kiba?" ucap Rias dengan nada penasaran.

"waktu bucho menyuruhku menyeret Naruto-senpai, aku sempat bertarung pedang dengan serius. Bahkan aku yang mengerahkan kekuatan bidak _knight _dengan full masih belum bisa menggoyahkan gaya bertarung Naruto-senpai, bahkan Naruto-senpai tak menunjukan tanda kelelahan sedikitpun meski aku sudah bertarung pedang sangat lama. Sepertinya kekuatan Naruto-senpai lebih dari apa yang kita perkirakan bucho bahkan melebihi Raiser-sama otouto Naruto-senpai."

"oh jadi itu menunjukan cara berpedangnya laki-laki cantik?" ucap issei.

"benar Issei-kun, itu terjadi saat kau selesai dengan Naruto-san soal berlatih."

"ya aku tau soal itu."

_Lalu tiba-tiba di depan rias dan budaknya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan corak klan sitri yang memunculkan Sona sang pewaris keluarga sitri berikutnya beserta peerage nya._

"Rias, sepertinya tadi aku mendeteksi kekuatan hitam dari iblis yang sangat kuat. Apa itu iblis liar?" ucap Sona dengan nada dingin+introgasi kepada sahabatnya itu.

"bukan Sona, itu adalah kekuatan Naruto, tidak tapi Namikaze Naruto Phoenix-sama."

"n-namikaze Naruto? Bukannya dia itu adalah pewaris keluarga phoenix berikutnya dan dia kakak dari Raiser?"

"perkiraanmu benar Sona, Naruto yang kita kenal adalah kakak Raiser sekaligus siswa yang selama ini kita introgasi setiap hari meskipun ia kabur terus."

"NANI...?" ucap Sona yang sekaligus terkaget ternyata siswa yang selama ini ia curigai ternyata orang yang di sukai onee-sama nya sekaligus yaitu Serafall akan di tunangkan. (kalau masalah ini hanya keluarga sitri yang tau termasuk juga Sona sendiri.)

"Sona-sama, apakah dia itu yang sering di bicarakan lord sitri-sama ayah anda?" tanya Tsubaki sang ratu Sona.

"ya tidak salah lagi, memang dia orangnya Tsubaki."

"apa yang kau bicarakan Sona? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun pacarku?"

"pacar? Apa Naruto-kun itu pacarmu Rias?"

"iya Sona, Naruto itu pacarku memang kenapa?"

'sepertinya ini sedikit sulit di ceritakan, kalau di detilkan akan menambah masalah. Bagaimana ini?' inner Sona yang ragu-ragu menceritakan pertunangan ini.

"ara-ara Sona-sama kenapa anda diam?" yang mengucap yaitu ratu sadistic Rias Akeno

"tidak Akeno, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kira Naruto itu siswa biasa ternyata dia itu iblis murni keluarga phoenix, dan Rias apa yang akan kau rencanakan soal Rating game dengan Raiser?"

"aku akan di latih oleh Naruto-kun untuk persiapan menjelang rating game."

"yokatta ternyata gurumu adalah seorang iblis yang sangat kuat."

"iya dan paling aku senang dia pacarku." Ucap dengan nada manja khas perempuan remaja.

"baiklah Rias kecurigaanku terhadap hawa jahat tadi sudah terbukti bukan iblis liar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"iya Sona."

'mudah-mudahan fakta itu tak membuat Rias sakit hati.' Inner Sona yang langsung menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir klan sitri di ikuti peerage nya yang lain.

'apa yang di sembunyikan Sona dariku ya?' inner Rias.

* * *

_MORNING DAY AT NARUTO DKK_

_Saat ini mentari pun terbit dati ufuk timur menunjukan sinar yang cerah untuk menyambut hari yang lebih baik, dan di saat peerage naruto yang lain masih tertidur justru sang king yaitu naruto ada di halaman belakang mansion-nya untuk berlatih mengasah kemampuan dan teknik bertempurnya, dan naruto mulai dari pemanasan tubuh hitungan 8, lari-lari joging 10 putaran, push upp 100 kali, sitt upp 100 kali dan skott jump 100 kali sampai naruto pun berkeringat cukup banyak membahasi baju nya, itu juga sekaligus menccetak tubuh atletis dirinya yang sudah terlatih selama ratusan tahun ia hidup di dunia._

"haah...haah... latihan ini membuatku lelah juga, sudah lama aku tak latihan seperti ini."

**["apa kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama?"]**

"tidak apa-apa Syira, aku masih kuat untuk berlatih. Aku hanya menyesuaikan latihanku dengan teknik yang aku suka, meskipun itu ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga."

**["yokatta Naruto-sama, aku sebagai sacret gear mu akan melakukan apa saja untuk anda termasuk menyerahkan seluruh kekuatanku padamu Naruto-sama"]**

"tak perlu repot-repot Syira, aku masih mampu mengalirkan kekuatan elementku dengan cukup baik. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatanmu mungkin hanya akan aku gunakan untuk hal-hal yang sangat terdesak saja."

**["kau adalah tuan yang paling bijak Naruto-sama."]**

"ahaha... aku tak sebijak itu, aku saja sangat lemah terhadap perempuan. Baiklah kau tidur saja di tubuhku Syira, aku akan panggil drimu saat yang penting saja."

**["hai' Naruto-sama"]**

"baiklah akan aku mulai mempraktekkan teknikku. _**KATON: BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_**."**

_Muncullah satu lingkaran sihir phoenix berwarna putih yang menampilkan Naruto dengan wajah dan tubuh yang sama persis pula._

"kau berlatih bersamaku, tunjukan jurus yang sudah aku kuasai sendiri untuk bahan latihanku ini."

"hai' naruto-sama"

_Kemudian Naruto yang asli memunculkan 8 lingkran sihir phoenix di belakang badannya dan memulai jurus pertamanya._

"bersiap-siaplah, _**KATON: HACHIRYUUKA NO JUTSU.**_**."**

_Muncullah 8 naga api yang berukuran sangat besar siap untuk membunuh kloning Naruto, melesat dengan cepat naga tersebut ke arah kloning Naruto, namun masih bisa di antisipasi dengan sangat baik._

"kau takkan bisa membunuhku Naruto-sama, _**RAITON: HUJAN PETIR.**_**"**

_Di langit yang cerah biru tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan muncullah petir-petir berwarna biru yang sangat besar menghujam Naruto yang asli, tapi Naruto menyiapkan lingkaran sihir pelindung untuk memproteksi dirinya sendiri._

'cih sial aku juga punya jurus itu, tak ku sangka kloningku menyerangku dengan cara seperti ini.' Inner Naruto yang asli.

"masih belum selesai Naruto-sama, _**RAITON: ALIRAN GUNTUR**_**"**

_Di tanah yang naruto pijak mengalir petir-petir yang muncul dari bawah tanah keluar menyerang Naruto yang asli_

"nani?! Bawah tanah? Licik sekali klon ku ini, kalau begitu akan aku hadang _**FUTON: BASHOSHOKA"**_

_DUARRRR..._

_Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar antara jurus aliran guntur klon Naruto dengan topan angin Naruto yang asli, kedua jurus tingkat S tersebut menyebabkan kehancuran yang sangat luas di halaman belakang milik Naruto, dan beruntunglah Naruto memasang kekai tebal yang kedap suara sehingga tetangga menyangka seperti suara petasan atau ledakan kembang api, padahal itu adalah ledakan yang bisa memusnahkan apa saja._

"haaah...haah... ternyata klon ku ini lumayan kuat juga ya."

"haah...haaah... sudah pasti Naruto-sama, aku ini adalah dirimu maka itu aku bisa mengeluarkan jurus sepertimu"

"kau benar klon ku, sekarang kembalilah. Latihan cukup sampai di sini. Aku sudah kehilangan tenagaku untukmu juga."

"hai' Naruto-sama"

_Dan klon Naruto pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir phoenix dan si belakang mansion hanya Naruto sendiri._

"NARUTO-KUN..!"

"eh.."

_Tiba-tiba datang salah satu budak Naruto yang mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan kemudian menghampiri sang suami yang keadaannya sangat menyedihkan dengan baju yang terkoyak karena ledakan tersebut dan tubuh Naruto pun kotor dan banyak luka-luka. Dialah sang ratu mutation yaitu Samui sekaligus QUEEN LIGHTNING yang menghampiri suaminya tersebut._

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar ledakan seperti ada musuh yang menyerang mansion ini, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"hei-hei tenangkan dirimu Samui-chan, aku baik-baik saja. aku tadi hanya latihan untuk mengasah kekuatan element ku saja. meskipun aku kehilangan tenaga."

_Dan tanpa di duga oleh Naruto sendiri, tenyata queen nya ini membuka bajunya sendiri hasilnya terlihatlah oppai Samui yang ukuruannya SUPER sama ukurannya seperti milik queen power-nya yaitu Tsunade tetlihat di depan mata Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Naruto merah merona karena keindahan oppai milik queen nya tersebut._

'mattaku, oppainya benar-benar indah.' Inner Naruto yang terkesima namun Naruto langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takut nafsu menguasai dirinya sendiri

"hei apa yang kau lakukan Samui? Kenapa kau lepas bajumu sampai telanjang dada seperti ini?"

"jangan banyak protes Naruto-kun hisap saja payudaraku, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

"tapi-"

"aku tak mau tahu alasanmu Naruto-sama, aku di pesan oleh lady phoenix-sama untuk menjagamu dan merawatmu. Sekarang ini keadaanmu memprihatinkan Naruto-kun, menyusulah anata aku mohon." Ucap Samui dengan nada bergetar seakan ingin menangis karena tuannya tersebut menolak untuk menyusu kepadanya, dan itu membuat Naruto tak tega melihat salah satu budaknya sedih.

"baiklah jika kau memaksaku seperti ini dan ini perintah okaa-sama."

_Terjadilah adegan ibu yang menyusui anaknya di mana Naruto menyusu kepada Samui, Naruto pun menghisap puting susu milik Samui sebelah kiri, dan ada aliran kekuatan berbentuk susu yang mengalir dari oppai samui ke kekorngkongan naruto, Naruto yang terkejut queen nya mempunyai ASI menjauh dari puting susu Samui._

"Samui-chan, kenapa payudaramu keluar susu? Jangan-jangan kau..."

"hai' Naruto-kun, dulu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu saat itu aku pernah menikah sebelumnya dan melahirkan anak, namun anakku terbunuh karena peperangan di desaku. Ketika itu aku sangat terpukul dan sedih sekali. Kemudian semua terjadi."

* * *

**FBO.**

_Zaman shinobi ratusan tahun yang lalu._

_Di desa yang sekarang tidak bisa di sebut desa lagi karena sudah sangat hancur berkeping-keping, rumah rata dengan tanah, penduduk terbunuh dengan begitu keji, mayat pun tergeletak di desa dengan bau anyir darah yang menyengat membuat desa tersebut seperti desa mati. Namun ada satu yang hidup yaitu Samui sendiri yang menangis sendiri karena desanya hancur, suami dan anaknya terbunuh dengan sangat mengenaskan._

"hikss... anakku...hikss...suamiku... kenapa...hikss...kalian tewas meninggalkanku...hikss..."

"hei kawan-kawan, sepertinya ada perempuan seksi yang tersisa di desa hancur seperti ini hehehe..."

"benar kawan... ahahaha"

_Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok bandit yang datang ke arah Samui, bandit tersebut berjumlah 7 orang dan mempunyai senjata bervariasi ada pedang, tombak, kampak, samurai dll. Mereka menyeringai melihat perempuan montok berdada besar masih ada di desa yang hancur seperti ini._

"siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian semua?" ucap Samui yang ketakutan karena ada laki-laki yang matanya seakan-akan ingin menyantapnya hidup-hidup.

"kami tidak akan kasar cantik, kami hanya ingin kau jadi istri kami dan melayani kami benarkan kawan-kawan?"

"ya benar boss..."

"jadi, ikutlah dengan kami cantik, bersenang-senanglah dengan kami."

_Plakkkk..._

_Secara spontan Samui menampar wajah pemimpin bandit tersebut, dan keliatannya itu akan menjadi neraka baginya._

"kurang ajar kau jalang, berani-beraninya kau menamparku. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA...!"

_Tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan lantang yang menggema di belakang bandit-bandit itu, muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix berwarna merah darah dengan api berwarna merah juga, dan menampakkan sesosok wanita berwajah sangat cantik bersurai merah panjang, mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dengan lambang klan phoenix berwarna merah di belakang jubahnya itu, dialah Kushina Phoenix istri dari Minato Phoenix._

"siapa kau ini? Rupanya kau ingin menjadi pahlawan bagi perempuan berdada besar itu, atau kau yang ingin menjadi pengganti dia cantik? Hahaha..."

"rupanya kalian semua hanya sekelompok pengecut yang hanya ingin menyerang perempuan yang tidak berdaya, kalau kalian punya nyali hadapi aku." Ucap Kushina dengan nada lantang dan meyakinkan namun dengan ekspresi tenang.

"apa kau bilang pengecut?"

"iya pengecut? Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku harus mencuci mulutku untuk segerombol srigala pemangsa wanita lemah hah?"

"kurang ajar kau wanita cabai, akan aku siksa kau dan aku jadikan pemuas nafsu kami setiap hari. Ayo teman-teman kita serang wanita itu."

"YOO BOSS..."

'dasar bodoh kalian semua' inner Kushina dalam hatinya.

_Kemudian segerombol bandit tersebut menyerang Kushina dengan berame-rame membawa senjata mereka masihng-masing, Kushina pun menyeringai penuh arti lalu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap iblisnya dan terbang di atas bandit-bandit tersebut, segerombol bandit-bandit tersebut terkejut ternyata perempuan yang ingin mereka serang bukanlah manusia._

"k-kau punya sayap? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" ucap anak buah dari bandit itu.

"bagus kau bertanya, namaku adalah Kushina Phoenix dan aku adalah iblis klan phoenix yang mencintai kedamaian. Aku sangat tidak sudi di sentuh oleh kalian bandit pengecut karena aku hanya ingin di sentuh suamiku yang bijak dan sangat kuat."

_Lalu kushina menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki bandit-bandit tersebut, dan menyiapkan jurusnya._

"kalian tak pantas hidup di dunia yang indah ini, terima jurusku _**POWER OF DESTRUKTION**_**"**

"aarrrrgggghhhhh..." teriak bandit-bandit tersebut karena di lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul kekuatan berwarna hitam kemerahan (sama seperti punya Rias) dan langsung memusnahkan bandit tersebut tanpa sisa satu tulangpun.

'kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan.' Inner Samui

_Kemudian Kushina turun dan menghilangkan sayap iblisnya lalu mendekati Samui yang masih bengong karena perempuan yang ada di depannya mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan._

"kau tak apa-apa?" ucap Kushina menyapa dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu samui bangun.

"iya aku tak apa-apa nyonya" itulah yang di ungkapkan Samui.

"nona, kenapa anda di desa yang sudah hancur seperti ini?"

"ini adalah desaku nyonya, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, suamiku tewas begitupun anakku yang masih 5 bulan juga ikut tewas, keluargaku sudah tewas karena peperangan yang menjadikan desaku hancur nyonya." Ucap Samui dengan nada sedihnya

"5 bulan? Berarti nona ini masih tahap menyusui?"

"betul nyonya.."

"jangan nyonya, panggil aku Kushina."

"i-iya Kushina-sama, aku masih menyusui karena belum lama melahirkan."

"hmm... begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku menjadi bagian keluargaku dan menjadi iblis."

_Samui pun menimang-nimang apa yang akan menjadi keputusannya, dan Samui ikut saja dengan Kushina._

"baiklah Kushina-sama, aku akan ikut dengan anda menjadi iblis karena aku tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi karena seluruh keluargaku tewas."

"aku hargai keputusanmu, siapa namamu nona?"

"Samui Kushina-sama."

"souka, sekarang akan akau ubah kau menjadi iblis. Berbaringlah di tanah"

_Samui yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut saja dengan tuannya yang baru, kemudian Kushina memulai ritual iblisnya dengan mengeluarkan semua bidak yang ia punya, namun Kushina terkejut ternyata bidak kuda malah masuk ke tubuh Samui dan mengubah Samui menjadi budak Kushina._

"Samui-san, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa bidak kuda tertarik padamu?"

"ano Kushina-sama, aku ini mantan shinobi kumogakure. Tapi karena aku sudah menikah sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku melanjutkan jadi ninja, dan hidup bersama suamiku dan anakku."

"begitu rupanya, kau masih punya ASI Samui-san?"

"ASI ku masih banyak Kushina-sama, memang kenapa?"

"begini, aku ingin nantinya kau akan mendampingi putraku menjadi bagian keluarganya sendiri, pada saat itu ASI mu akan jadi obat dan pemanja putraku itu."

"memangnya putra Kushina-sama siapa?"

"namanya Naruto, dia juga sudah punya budak iblis lainnya namun belum lengkap. Aku juga ingin kau jadi istrinya menemani dirinya suka dan duka dan dengan ASI mu akan memanjakan putraku karena kasih sayang itulah yang ia butuhkan. Nanti akan aku ajarkan kau mempertahankan ASI mu selama kau hidup. Ikutlah denganku."

"hai' Kushina-sama."

_Dan setelah itu Kushina dan Samui menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir klan phoenix merah milik Kushina._

* * *

_**FBE**_

'ternyata ASI Samui-chan hanya untukku dan menjadi obat untukku juga karena harapan okaa-sama,' inner Naruto terkesima dengan penuturan Samui.

"begitulah ceritanya Naruto-sama, kenapa aku punya ASI di payudaraku. Karena air susuku hanya untukmu dan menjadi obat untuk penyembuhanmu, sekarang menyusulah padaku Naruto-kun, hisaplah susuku sebanyak yang kau mau."

_Setelah di jelaskan dengan sejelasnya, Naruto tak membantah lagi dan menyusu pada oppai kanan Samui, terlihat sekali kerongkongan Naruto menelan ASI samui dalam jumlah sangat banyak sekaligus menyembuhkan Naruto dan Samui pun tersenyum mengelus-elus rambut jabrik kuning tuannya tersebut dan sedikit mendesah karena Naruto menggigit puting oppainya._

_Tapi kejadian tersebut terganggu dengan datangnya budak-budak Naruto yang lain._

"apa yang terjadi di sini Samui nee-san? Dan apa yang di lakukan Naruto-kun itu?" ucap Ruby yang melihat kawah ada di mana-mana dan halaman pun hancur berantakan.

"Naruto-kun baru selesai latihan dan dia..."

_Samui melihat Naruto yang tertidur sambil menyusu di payudaranya, hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya._

"Naruto-kun sekarang menyusu padaku Ruby-chan, aku sedang menyembuhkannya dari luka-luka akibat latihan kerasnya dengan ASI yang aku punya di dalam payudaraku."

"tapi bukannya Naruto-kun punya sistem regenerasi sendiri sehingga ia cepat pulih?" ucap bishop ahli pengobatan Naruto yaitu Shizune.

"biarkan saja Shizune-san, aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun mengandalkan ASI ku untuk memanjakan dirinya dan penyembuhannya. Ini harapan dari lady phoenix-sama"

"oh souka, kalau begitu ayo kita bawa Naruto-kun ke kamarnya sekaligus meninggalkan Samui jadi ibu susu Naruto-kun untuk menyusui king kita sepuas mungkin." Ucap Tsunade yang di sahutin oleh peerage Naruto yang lain, Samui yang mendengar itu hanya terkesima malu.

_Akhirnya setelah adegan sindir-sindiran atau saling tanya jawab, peerage Naruto pun membawa Naruto ke kamarnya untuk tidur, namun peerage Naruto tidak ikut menemani king nya tidur karena mereka harus berangkat ke sekolah sebagai murid dan guru di kuoh dan tinggallah Naruto seorang diri._

* * *

_Skipp time at kuoh akademy morning day_

"hei kenapa ya Naruto itu tidak masuk?"

"iya aku heran kenapa naruto-kun tidak masuk?"

"yaa... pangeran tampanku tidak masuk..."

"berarti aku bebas mendekati Hinata, Ino dan Sakura hihihi..."

"hei mereka itu punyaku bukan punyamu." Itulah omongan-omongan gak jelas di kelas 3-A dan itu pun berlainan tempat dengan Rias dan Akeno.

"Hinata-san, kau tahu kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" ucap Rias yang menanyai _bishop _Naruto yaitu Hinata.

"a-ano.. Rias-san, Naruto-kun sedang sakit karena berlatih terlalu keras sehingga harus istirahat."

"apa? Naruto-kun sakit karena berlatih? Kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi?" reaksi dari Rias pun makin terkejut karena pacarnya sendiri sedang sakit.

"summimasen Rias-sama, Naruto-kun sudah tidak apa-apa karena sudah di obati oleh Samui nee-san, mungkin Naruto-kun sedang tidur karena kelelahan, itu saja." Ucap Ino yang menjawab pertanyaan Rias gan itu membuat Rias lega karena pacarnya sudah tidak apa-apa.

"haah... yokatta Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa."

"ara-ara jadi Naruto-kun berlatih keras dan kelelahan? Seperti apa ya kekuatan Naru-kun ufufufu..."

"apa maksudmu Akeno? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa kekuatan Naruto-kun itu lebih kuat dari onii-sama, dan apa maksudmu Naruto-kun dengan Naru-kun?"

"ara-ara Rias-su, aku itu mencintai Naru-kun lebih dulu darimu. Pada akhirnya aku yang tahu segala rahasia Naru-kun lebih dulu darimu Rias-su ufufufu..."

"a-apa katamu? Aku yang menjadi pacarnya Naruto-kun maka aku berhak untuk mencintainya."

_Dan terjadilah adu deatglare antara king dan queen nya yaitu Rias dan Akeno untuk memperebutkan Naruto dan itu membuat 3 peerage Naruto yaitu Hniata, Sakura dan Ino sweatdropp karena suami mereka di perebutkan dua wanita ini._

_Kreekk..._

_Tiba-tiba ada yang datang dari balik pintu kelas dan muncullah sesosok perempuan dengan tubuh proportional, dada yang super WAW, bersurai pirang pucat model boob, mata biru dan wajah yang sangat-sangat cantik, dialah Samui queen mutation Naruto yang masuk dengan balutan pakaian seorang guru yang akan mengajar._

"ohayou ghozaimasu minna-san..." ucap samui yang memberi salam kepada murid-murid barunya.

"uwoohhh... cantik sekali guru kita ini..."

"waaww... oppai nya padat dan besar sekali melebihi Rias-san."

"sensei kau masih singgle kah?"

"sensei jadilah istriku..."

"sensei jangan mau dengan dia, jadi istriku saja.."

_BRAKK..._

_Tiba-tiba meja di depan tepatnya di depan Samui pun bergetar hebat karena kekuatan monster dari sang empunya membuat meja itu nyaris hancur, Rias dan Akeno yang melihatnya langsung kaget+ketakutan melihat kekuatan dari queen Naruto sangatlah mengerikan, namun itu berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka bertiga hanya sweatdropp karena emosi dari Samui terlalu berlebihan._

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA...! KALIAN SEMUA HARUS MENGHARGAIKU SEBAGAI SENSEI KALIAN DI SINI, DAN PERLU KALIAN TAHU. AKU SUDAH MENIKAH, JANGAN KALIAN MACAM-MACAM DENGANKU ATAU INI AKAN JADI BAHAN PERTIMBANGAN BAGI KALIAN NANTI!" ucap Samui yang membuat murid laki-laki kuoh bergidik ngeri karena senseinya yang sangat cantik ini begitu mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"baiklah kalau kalian sudah tenang, aku akan perkenalkan diriku watashima Samui Phoenix. aku akan mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa inggris di akademy kuoh ini. Mohon kerjasamanya."

_Kreeekkk..._

_Tiba-tiba ada sesosok laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam kelas 3-A itu, perawakannya sangat tampan, kulit tan dan rambut jabrik kuning. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita yaiu Naruto yang baru masuk kelas karena terlambat._

"summimasen sensei, aku terlambat masuk kelas." Ucap Naruto yang berlagak tidak bersalah sama _queen _nya itu.

"Naruto KAU TERLAMBAT 30 MENIT SAMPAI KELAS INI, AKU BARU MASUK KELAS INI KAU SUDAH TERLAMBAT. SISWA MACAM APA KAU INI?"

'padahal kan kau sendiri Samui-chan yang menyuruhku menyusu sampai kekenyangan dan tertidur, sekarang kau memarahiku karena terlambat. Dasar wanita menyebalkan' inner Naruto yang sweatdropp karena kelakuan queen nya itu benar-benar membuat Naruto jengkel.

"ano sensei, aku terlambat karena aku menghindari kucing hitam di jalan saat aku ke sini dan aku harus mengantar nenek pulang sampai rumahnya, dan aku juga tersesat di sebuah jalan yang di sebut JALAN KEHIDUPAN"

_Dan alasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal tersebut membuat Samui pun sweatdropp dan juga semua yang ada di kelas pun juga sweatdropp..._

'jawaban apa itu?' inner orang-orang yang ada di situ.

_Dan pada akhirnya Naruto pun di persilahkan masuk ke kelasnya sendiri meskipun dengan alasan yang harus di buat-buat oleh naruto untuk menyakinkan samui._

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau telat masuk kelas? Apa kau sakit? Tanya Rias yang memulai pembicaraan ini dengan nada yang khawatir.

"ah, daijobu Rias-chan, aku baik-baik saja. lihat kan tubuhku ini? Masih sehat kok hehehe..." naruto pun menjawab dengan cengiran khas 5 jari nya yang membuat Rias tersenyum.

"ara...ara... Naru-kun, apa kau berlatih terlalu keras sehingga membuatmu terlambat seperti ini? Ufufufu..."

"ah, tidak juga Akeno-chan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku uji coba saja hehehe..."

_dan kemudian Naruto menatap 3 budak nya yaitu Sakura, Hinata dan Ino menggunakan telepati._

'apa kalian memberitahu bahwa aku latihan Sakura, Hinata, Ino?' ucap Naruto yang bertelepati kepada 3 budaknya itu.

'ano, gomen Naruto-kun aku yang memberitahu Rias-sama bahwa kau sakit karena latihan.' Jawab Hinata lewat telepati.

'souka, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kalian tidak mengungkapkan hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi kepada Rias dan Akeno. Jaga rahasiaku baik-baik.'

'hai' naruto-kun'

_Swiingggg..._

_Plakk..._

_Brukkk..._

_Tiba-tiba ada benda yang melayang ke arah Naruto tanpa bisa Naruto sadari sendiri ternyata melayang tepat ke arah kepalanya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh ke belakang karena yang di lempar adalah penghapusan yang kalian tahu kan buat papan tulis? Juga membuat Naruto pusing kepala karena di lempar itu karena seseorang melempar penghapus tersebut menggunakan sedikit element petir, Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Samui sendiri guru di kelas itu._

"HEI NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? NGERUMPI DI PAGI HARI INI DAN TAK MEMPERDULIKAN SENSEI YANG DI DEPANMU, MURID APA KAU INI HAH!?" ucap Samui dengan nada yang keras dan emosi yang meletup-letup pula.

"aww... ittaii... sensei, apa yang kau lempar heh? Aku kan tidak berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal karena di lempar sesuatu tepat di kepalanya.

"aku melempar penghapusan ke kepalamu dan kebetulan tepat sasaran, itu hukumanmu karena mengabaikan senseimu ini. Sekali kau mengabaikan sensei, bukan tidak mungkin bangku atau meja yang akan melayang kepadamu. Kau mengerti anak muda?" Samui pun mendeatglare Naruto dan kebetulan kekuatan petirnya keluar meskipun samar-samar dan itu di lihat juga oleh Rias dan Akeno yang bergidik ngeri.

"h-hai sensei summimasen." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada gagap seperti Hinata.

'ternyata _queen _Naru/naruto-kun sangat kuat sampai bisa menakuti king nya sendiri.' Inner Rias dan Akeno yang sedikit ketakutan+sweatdropp atas ejadian tersebut.

'baru hari pertama kau muncul, sudah membuat perkara dengan king mu sendiri Samui-chan, awas kau di rumah nanti. Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan seharian nanti.' Inner Naruto yang kesal kepada queen nya itu.

'hihi... gomen Naruto-kun aku melempar itu, nanti kau bisa menghukumku kapanpun kau mau hehe...' inner Samui yang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

* * *

_Skipp time at atap sekolah kuoh,_

_Saat istirahat adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua siswa dan siswi kuoh, di mana mereka bisa jalan kesana-kemari, makan di kantin, berkumpul sambil ngobrol dan segala macam yang bisa di lakukan oleh mereka. Dan sekarang tokoh utama kita sedang tiduran di atap sendirian tanpa budaknya, tanpa juga Rias ataupun Akeno yang memperebutkan dirinya. Sunyi dan hening di atap itu, hanya Naruto sendiri._

"akhir-akhir ini dunia ini damai sekali, tanpa da-tenshin yang membuat masalah, namun yang bermasalah justru keluargaku di mana otoutoku Raiser yang membuat masalah dengan Rias di saat pertunangannya akan di laksanakan. Demo, apa benar dunia ini sudah damai tanpa perang lagi? Apa tidak ada perang lagi? Lalu apa tugasku di dunia manusia ini? Haah... memikirkannya sudah membuatku pusing sendiri." Ucap Naruto yang menggerutu entah kepada siapa.

"sepertinya ada lelaki phoenix yang menggerutu dan cengeng heh? Apa itu Naruto?"

_Tiba-tiba ada lingkaran sihir klan gremory berwarna putih muncul dari atap sekolah kuoh menampilkan pemuda umur 25 tahunan (sebenarnya mah lebih dari 100 tahun kali) mengenakan pakaian formal yaitu setelan jas dan celana bahan, bersurai merah pendek di temani wanita bersurai perak berpakaian maid, dan mereka adalah Sirzhec Lucifer dan istrinya Grayfia Lucifuge sekaligus queen nya._

"heh rupanya temanku sendiri semasa perang greatwarr Sirzhec, ada apa kau kemari membawa perempuan bermimik es sekaligus istrimu juga queen mu itu heh Sirzhec?" ucap Naruto dengan nada entengnya.

_Twich..._

_Muncul perempatan di kepala Grayfia karena di sindir "wanita bermimik es" dan muncul aura dingin di sekeliling grayfia._

"apa katamu rambut kuning phoenix?!" ucap Grayfia dengan nada sedikit berat tanda kemarahannya mulai terkumpul.

'haah... rupanya Grayfia mulai marah hanya ku sindir itu saja' inner Naruto yang sweatdropp karena istri temannya tersinggung karena di sindir begitu saja.

"hei sudah-sudah Grayfia-chan, Naruto tolong jangan memancing emosinya bisa-bisa aku di hajar olehnya lagi."

"he? Jadi kau ternyata suami yang takut dengan istrimu sendiri Sirzhec? Tak aku sangka ternyata maou lucifer yang agung takut akan wanita yang sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan Sona imouto Sera-chan. Sungguh memalukan hahaha..."

_Dan kekuatan 'true form' Sirzhec pun mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri karena hawa amarah yang tidak bisa di hentikan oleh Sirzhec lagi. Naruto yang melihat pun mulai tak nyaman akan situasi seperti ini._

"baik-baik aku hanya bercanda saja kepada kalian berdua, turunkan hawa iblis kalian atau Rias dan Sona juga peerage nya akan kemari begitupun juga dengan peerage ku sendiri.?"

_Dan perkaaan Naruto rupanya di dengar oleh Sirzhec dan Grayfia dan mereka berdua menurunkan hawa iblis yang sebelumnya menyelimuti mereka sebelumnya._

"aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengan kau Naruto, sudah lama kan kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini? Ucap Sirzhec membuka pembicaraan

"ya sudah lama aku tidak bicara denganmu Sirzhec, sudah ratusan tahun semenjak aku mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke keluargaku."

"ya sejak saat itu terakhir kita bertemu, aku dengar dari istriku kau mengeluarkan aura terkutukmu karena kau di singgung kematian Mei sebelum aku jadi maou dan itu semua karena Raiser, apa itu benar Naruto?"

_Naruto yang di tanya itu hanya menunduk karena ia tahu kematian kekasihnya itu adalah kesalahan dirinya sendiri._

"ya benar Sirzhec, aku mengeluarkan kemampuan terkutukku sebelum okaa-sama menghentikannya dan menyegelnya di dadaku. Gomen Sirzhec hampir membunuh istrimu juga imouto mu."

"ah tidak apa-apa Naruto, kematian Mei sudah tak bisa di ubah lagi, kau harus mengubah mainset mu dan melupakannya. Fokuslah dengan Serafall yang akan menjadi istri sahmu nanti Naruto, aku akan selalu mendukungmu karena kau adalah temanku dan sahabat sejatiku Naruto."

_Naruto pun terperanjat ternyata temannya sendiri mengetahui rahasia tentang pertunangan ia dan Serafall yang padahal hanya ia dan orangtuanya yang tahu._

"j-jadi kau tahu bahwa aku akan bertunangan dengan Serafall Sizhec?" ucap Naruto dengan nada terkejut karena temannya itu mengetahui rencana pertunangannya.

"aku dan suamiku tahu Naruto-kun, dan kami tahu di balik itu semua adalah rencana dari lord phoenix-sama Naruto-kun." Yang menjawab justru Grayfia ratu dari Sirzhec.

"k-kau juga Grayfia-chan?"

"hai' Naru-kun. Masalahnya yang paling penting apakah Rias menerima ini semua? Aku dan suamiku tahu bahwa Rias mencintaimu dengan tulus meskipun kau selalu menolaknya karena alasan kau ada yang punya, memang itu alasan yang klise. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan rahasia ini sendiri Naruto-kun?"

_Naruto pun hanya menunduk karena ketidak-tegaannya kepada Rias justru menyeret masalah yang berikutnya di lingkaran kisahnya sendiri._

"entahlah Grayfia-chan, aku sendiri masih trauma kehilangan Mei. Orangtuaku memberi pilihan apakah aku harus membatalkan pertunangan Raiser dan Rias atau tidak meski akhirnya aku juga yang akan di korbankan untuk rencana ini karena aku memilih membatalkannya. Maaf untuk imouto mu yang mencintaiku Sirzhec."

_Pukk..._

_Sirzhec menepuk punggung Naruto yang sekarang tidak bersemangat untuk memberinya suntikan moral._

"sudahlah Naruto, imoutoku mencintaimu karena ingin menghindari pertunangan dengan Raiser itu tak membuatku risau. Wajar jika Rias memilihmu karena wibawa dan juga wajahmu yang membuat ia terkesima, aku pun tidak masalah jika akhirnya Rias akan kecewa. Itu semua adalah takdir yang tak bisa di hindari lagi Naruto. Persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah putus karena hal itu, serahkan imoutoku padaku Naruto."

_Naruto pun tersenyum karena teman satu perjuangan semasa hidupnya sebagai iblis selalu ada untuknya senang ataupun sedih._

"oh ya Naruto, bagaimana kegiatan sekolahmu di sini? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Sirzhec kepada sahabatnya itu.

"haah... sejujurnya menyenangkan bisa beradaptasi dengan manusia dan bisa hidup bersama manusia, tapi adikmu dan adik Sera-chan selalu menggangguku Sirzhec, di tambah lagi tingkah adikmu yang selalu ingin tahu tentang aku sampai itupun terjadi"

_Sirzhec pun menaikan salah satu alisnya tanda ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"memangnya apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun?" tanya Grayfia.

"aku mencium adik iparmu Grayfia-chan." Ungkap Naruto dengan nada sedikit berat.

_Mengetahui adiknya sendiri di cium oleh temannya, Sirzhec rupanya tanpa sengaja meledakkan demonic powernya tandanya ia marah karena kesucian bibir adiknya di renggut Naruto, namun itu bisa di cegah dengan tangan Grayfia memegang tangan suaminya itu._

"sudahlah Anata, tenangkan dirimu. Naruto-kun pasti punya alasan yang pas untuk menceritakan kejadian itu, turunkan amarahmu. Ingat kau itu adalah maou Lucifer pemimpin bangsa iblis, redam emosimu."

"baiklah Grayfia, Naruto bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sirzhec kepada Naruto.

"waktu itu, aku memantau imouto mu membasmi iblis liar sesuai perintah dari Ajuka dan Falbium. Saat mereka merasa bahwa iblis liar yang mereka basmi itu sudah tidak ada, tiba-tiba ada 2 iblis liar yang hendak menyerang imoutomu Sirzhec. Kontan aku menolong adikmu dan membunuh iblis liar tersebut, tapi aku juga membentaknyanya karena cara kepemimpinannya sangat buruk hingga menangis. Karena tidak tega akan kesalahan yang aku buat, akhirnya aku mendatangi ruangannya dan meminta maaf, karena Rias terus menangis dan menangis di sebabkan oleh hal tersebut, maka aku menciumnya. Maafkan aku Sirzhec." Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"jadi begitu ceritanya, aku mengerti Naruto. Aku mempercayakan Rias padamu untuk kau latih."

_Sontak Naruto tidak percaya karena kakak dari Rias mempercayakan adik perempuannya untuk di latih dan di titipkan olehnya._

"tapi kau tahu kan Rias tak berpengalaman dalam Rating Game berbeda dengan otouto mu Naruto, aku tak tega Rias menanggung derita dalam usia muda seperti itu menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai karena paksaan lord gremory dan lord phoenix otou-sama mu. Apa kau punya ide Naruto?"

"tenang saja Sirzhec, Issei akan jadi pahlawan adikmu untuk menolongnya dari pertunangan ini semua, aku jamin ini berhasil. Dan kalau tidak, maka aku yang akan membeli pelajaran kepada otouto ku untuk belajar bahwa sopan-santun sebagai iblis kelas atas sangat di perlukan di kehidupan ini."

_Sirzhec pun hanya tersenyum dan begitupun juga Grayfia._

"tapi aku ingin kau menjamin bahwa jika Rias harus tahu bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Sera-chan dia tidak frustasi Sirzhec, begitupun dengan quennya."

"serahkan padaku Naruto, baiklah waktuku sepertinya sudah habis di sini. Aku harus kembali ke neraka. Kabari aku jika ada masalah di sini Naruto."

"jangan khawatir Sirzhec, aku itu lebih kuat darimu maka itu aku mundur dari perebutan kursi Lucifer dan menyerahkan padamu Sirzhec. Aku akan jaga Rias dan Sona di sini."

"terserah kau saja. kami pamit Naruto."

_Dan tercipta lingkaran sihir gremory di bawah kaki Sirzhec dan Grayfia dan mereka berdua menghilang bersama dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan mendekati pintu atap sekolah dan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri._

* * *

_Skipp time sore hari di occult research club._

_Saat sore hari adalah saat yang tepat di mana klub penelitian ilmu gaib berkumpul dan membicarakan kegiatan kontrak bersama Rias sebagai ketuanya. Di dalam gedung tersebut ada beberapa orang, yang pertama adalah Rias Gremory sang heires Gremory yang masih asik dengan permainan catur nya sendiri, kedua adalah Akeno Himejima queen dari rias yang meneliti berkas kontrak dengan manusia, ketiga yaitu Koneko Toujo nekomata sekaligus rook dari Rias yang enak sekali makan cemilan kue tanpa melihat orang di sekelilingnya, ke empat adalah Kiba knight dari Rias yang asik juga mengelap pedang panjangnya se-bersih mungkin dan yang terakhir ada Issei dan Asia yang bercengkrama berdua sepertinya ada percikan asmara dari mereka berdua._

"haah... Naruto-san kemana ya? Katanya dia akan melatih aku dan bucho untuk melawan ayam itu. Tapi sampai sore seperti ini belum juga muncul." Ucap issei yang mulai menggerutu tanda bahwa ia bosan menunggu.

"Issei-kun, kau harus sabar menunggu Naruto-senpai ke sini, aku yakin Naruto-senpai pasti mengingat janjinya." Kiba pun ikut bersuara akan kebosanan di klub itu.

"aku tak bertanya padamu pria cantik.!"

"sudahlah Issei-san, jangan terus marah dengan Kiba-san. Mungkin saja Naruto-san itu sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, sabarlah Issei-san" Asia mau tak mau harus mencairkan pertengkaran tidak perlu antara Issei dan juga Kiba ini.

"baiklah Asia, aku paham." Ucap Issei yang mulai tenang karena di nasehati oleh Asia.

"bucho, apa benar kita akan di latih oleh Naruto-senpai?" tanya Koneko

"aku sendiri juga tak tahu Koneko, tadi pagi aku dan Naruto-kun bertemu dan sempat bercengkrama sebentar. Tapi Naruto-kun belum membicarakan kapan ia akan melatih kita. Aku pun bingung sendiri, Akeno apa kau tahu kemana Naruto-kun?"

"ara-ara kenapa kau menanyakan Naru-kun kepadaku Rias-su? Apa kau cemburu padaku yang mengetahui rahasia Naru-kun lebih banyak darimu ufufufu..." ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda khasnya.

_Rias sedikit tertohok karena godaan dari ratu nya itu, pasalnya bukan ia saja yang mencintai Naruto tapi Akeno juga dan mungkin saja Sona juga._

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku kan tanya kemana Naruto-kun bukan ingin perang mulut denganmu Akeno, dan berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu, karena sampai kapanpun Naruto-kun takkan aku lepaskan. Karena Naruto-kun adalah pacarku dan aku akan menikah dengannya pasti." Ucap Rias dengan nada dan mimik wajah menyakinkan.

"ara-ara aku tak yakin kau akan menikah dengannya, karena yang akan menjadi ratu di hatinya adalah aku ufufufu..."

_Dan terjadilah perang deatglare yang sangat menyeramkan (menurut author sendiri begitu) Rias dengan power of destruktion yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, sementara Akeno dengan aliran petir yang mengitari tubuhnya juga membuat budak-budak Rias seperti Kiba, Issei, Asia, san Koneko harus buru-buru minggir karena mereka berempat takut kekuatan king dan queen bisa mengarah kepadanya._

"HEI HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir putih berlambang phoenix dan rupanya itu adalah Naruto beserta 16 wanita cantik yang merupakan peerage nya sekaligus istrinya.

"Naruto-san/senpai/kun" ucap mereka berenam dengan kompaknya.

"haah... baru saja aku tinggal sebentar karena ada urusan dengan Sona, kalian berdua membuat ulah lagi dengan berkelahi memperebutkanku. Apa tidak ada topik lain yang bisa kalian jadikan perbincangan?" keluh Naruto yang pusing melihat Rias dan Akeno yang terus saja bertengkar tiap hari memperebutkannya.

_Sontak Akeno dan Rias melihat Naruto di hadapan mereka tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk lengan Naruto, Rias di kanan dan Akeno di kiri. Dan menempelkan aset mereka yang "is the best" ke lengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melayani bocah-bocak perempuan adiknya Sirzhec dan anak Barakiel ini dengan tingkahnya yang mirip anak kecil di bandingkan gadis remaja._

"Naru-kun, bagaimana rasa dari oppaiku hmm? Enak bukan oppaiku ufufufu..." goda Akeno dengan membisikannya ke telinga kiri sekaligus menjilat telinga pemuda phoenix yang tampan itu.

_Naruto pun merasa agak geli namun masih bisa mempertahankan wibawanya sebagai raja phoenix selanjutnya dan tak terpengaruh dengan godaan akuma ½ da-tenshin tersebut._

'rupanya bocah perempuan ini ingin memancing nafsuku heh, apa kau bisa Akeno-chan memancing nafsuku lebih dari budakku?' inner Naruto yang merasa penasaran dengan tingkah Akeno selanjutnya.

"hmm... menurutku enak juga oppai-mu Akeno-chan lembut dan kenyal, memangnya kau mau apa dengan oppai besarmu itu?"

"ufufufu... aku mau Naru-kun bermain di ranjang denganku, memainkan oppaiku semaumu dan menggunakan tubuhku untuk melepaskan hasrat nafsumu Na-ru-kun ufufufu..."

'dengan ini kau akan jadi milikku Naru-kun, kau kalah Rias ufufufu...' inner Akeno yang sukses memancing perhatian Naruto dengan kemolekan tubuhnya.

'ckckck... godaan murahan seperti ini mau memancingku Akeno? Kau masih terlalu hijau untuk menggodaku khukhukhu...' inner Naruto.

_Merasa ada yang ingin mendahului mengambil Naruto, Rias pun melakukan hal yang sama tapi berbeda. Rias menggesek-gesekan oppainya ke lengan kanannya dan tangannya meraba-raba perut Naruto yang athletis karena latihan selama puluhan tahun dengan maksud lebih menggoda hasrat sang pemuda_

"jangan dengarkan Akeno Naruto-kun, akulah yang bisa menjadi pelampiasanmu Naruto-kun. Menurutmu bagaimana tubuhku ini Na-ru-to-kun?"

'dan adik si siscon ini berani juga menyerangku dengan meraba tubuhku, boleh juga tapi masih rendahan.' Inner Naruto yang mengomentari apa yang di lakukan oleh Rias+seringaian.

"hmm... bagaimana ya? Tubuhmu sangat seksi Rias-chan di usiamu yang masih 17 tahun, pantatmu yang besar juga sekal dan oppai-mu yang besar. Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan kepadaku?"

_Dan tanpa di duga juga, lengan Naruto sebelah kanan pun di pegang oleh Rias dan di letakan di oppai nya sebelah kiri dan Rias sendiri juga meremas oppai nya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan Naruto membuat Rias mendesah nikmat, sementara Naruto pun tersenyum karena baru kali ini ada yang nekat melakukan itu._

'hmm... boleh juga rasanya, kenyal, lembut dan juga nikmat untuk di remas lebih lanjut. Tapi Rias itu milik Issei, aku takkan melupakan sahabatku itu.' Inner Naruto.

"bagaimana Naruto-kun? Enak kan oppai-ku?"

"ya boleh juga, tapi maaf aku takkan mudah di goda seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegasnya melepaskan diri dari jeratan bidadari iblis yaitu Rias dan Akeno, sementara Rias juga Akeno memasang wajah cemberut karena godaan maut untuk mempengaruhi Naruto tak membuat Naruto tergoda sama sekali.

"mou~ Naruto-kun, apa kau tak suka dengan tubuhku dan memilih untuk menjauh dariku yang sekaligus pacarmu?" tanya rias dengan nada ngambek merajuk

"haah... dengar Rias, kau adalah pewaris tahta dari keluarga Gremory. Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya kan, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah pendirian hatiku untuk mencintaimu karena sikapmu mirip seperti wanita penggoda. Coba kau bersikap anggun sebagai putri Rias-chan, aku tak suka dengan sikapmu ini. Kau ini adalah adik dari seorang maou yang agung yaitu Sirzhec Lucifer sekaligus sahabat karibku semasa Great Warr dulu, Sirzhec telah menyerahkan kau untuk kau latih. Dan kau Akeno."

"ah.. h-hai'"

"kau itu kan sahabat sekaligus perempuan terkuat di kelompok Rias, aku tahu sikapmu memang seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu juga kan, seleraku untuk perempuan tidak serendah itu Akeno-chan. Aku sangat menyayangi budak-budak iblisku yang sekaligus adalah istriku, aku takkan bisa berpaling selain ke budakku itu. Mereka adalah kepercayaanku, dan segalanya untukku." Ucap Naruto dengan panjang lebar dan sejelas-helasnya kepada Akeno dan Rias yang membuat mereka berdua mati langkah dan bungkam karena sangat sulit menaklukan hati sang pemuda tampan phoenix tersebut.

"kalian berdua sadar, Issei yang selama ini kalian anggap iblis hentai ini adalah laki-laki yang pantas di cintai. Kalau kalian memandang issei dengan begitu buruk karena mesumnya maka-"

_Tanpa sadar di hadapan Rias dan budaknya, Naruto meningkatkan intensitas kekuatannya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan api putihnya di sekeliling badannya yang menandakan emosi dari Naruto sudah memuncak._

"**aku takkan segan-segan mencantumkan kau Rias dan Akeno sebagai targetku, kalian mengerti itu!" **sambungnya dengan nada berat yang membuat Rias dkk bergidik ngeri, tapi kekuatan Naruto pun tak lama keluar karena budak-budaknya lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya untuk meredam emosi dari Naruto.

"a-ano Naruto-sama-" Issei pun sempat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi di potong oleh Naruto

"jangan panggil aku embel 'sama' Issei, panggil yang seperti biasa saja."

"h-hai' Naruto-san, kenapa kau begitu antusias membelaku sampai Naruto-san memarahi bucho dan Akeno-san?"

_Kemudian Naruto pun mendekati Issei dan menepuk pundak dari Issei._

"karena kita sama Issei-san, kau adalah orang yang mesum begitupun juga aku, kau punya sacret gear longinus akupun begitu, kau ingin melindungi Asia-chan akupun begitu ingin melindungi budakku, meskipun aku adalah onii-sama dari Raiser. Tapi aku ada di pihakmu Issei sebagai teman sejati, aku siap bantu apapun untukmu. Kau bukan iblis rendahan yang Raiser bilang Issei, kau adalah iblis yang terkuat. Suatu saat kau akan mencapainya cepat atau lambat, selama itu juga aku siap melatihmu Hyodou Issei."

_Pernyataan dari Naruto yang di dengar oleh Issei membuat Issei pun menangis sejadi-jadinya karena baru kali ini ada iblis kelas atas bahkan lebih tinggi tingkatannya memihak dirinya yang baru menjadi iblis dan hanya menjadi iblis rendahan bahkan mendukung dirinya dan menjadikan dirinya sahabat sejati, Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi tak tega dan langsung memeluk Issei untuk meredakan kesedihannya, Rias dkk yang melihat pemandangan tersebut merasa aneh namun senang, sementara Tsunade dkk melihat pemandangan itu bangga dengan tuannya yang menunjukan sikap tak menjatuhkan iblis lainnya._

"nah minna-san, kalian semua saat ini ada di asuhanku sebagai sensei kalian, mulai hari ini kalian akan aku latih dengan serius. Dan untuk seminggu ini kalian tak perlu ke sekolah karena aku sudah mengurus prosedur izin kalian dengan alasan kegiatan klub khusus, sekarang kalian akan ikut aku ke suatu tempat."

"ke mana tempatnya Naruto-senpai?" ucap Koneko yang bertanya.

"ke rumahku di dunia manusia ini, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan siapkan lingkaran sihirnya kita pulang."

"hai' Naruto-kun."

_Dan setelah perintah itu juga tercipta lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar dari Tsunade dan Samui yang mencangkup Naruto dkk beserta Rias dkk, dan bersama dengan lingkaran sihir hilang, maka hilanglah mereka semua_

* * *

_At Naruto phoenix mansion._

_Di kawasan rumah yang sangat megah dan luas di isi oleh mansion yang mungkin mirip seperti istana dengan halaman yang super luas muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix putih menampilkan Naruto dan budaknya beserta Rias juga budaknya. Rias dan budaknya, setelah itu Rias dan budak iblisnya pun tanpak terkaget karena yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah mansion yang sangat megah dengan halaman yang luas, cocok di jadikan hunian liburan daripada rumah sehari-hari._

"su-SUGOIIIII...!" ucap Issei dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat melihat mansion tersebut.

"nande Issei? Kau terkejut aku punya rumah yang sangat megah seperti ini?" tanya Naruto menanggapi kekaguman temannya itu.

"hai' Naruto-san, rumahmu sangat besar, mewah dan megah. Aku baru tahu kau punya rumah yang seperti ini Naruto-san."

"hahaha... sebenarnya ini rumah milik otou-sama dan okaa-sama Issei, namun karena aku ingin sekolah di dunia manusia maka rumah ini menjadi milikku pribadi Issei."

"ano Naruto-senpai, apakah Naruto-senpai tinggal di rumah ini bersama orangtua senpai?" tanya kiba

"tidak Kiba-san, aku hanya tinggal sendiri di temani budak-budakku yang melayaniku juga mengurus rumah ini."

"TINGGAL SENDIRI?!" Rias dan budaknya pun terperanjat dan bertanya dengan kompaknya.

"hai', sebenarnya aku akan di berikan 20 maid terdiri dari 10 perempuan dan 10 laki-laki oleh okaa-sama. Namun aku tolak semua dengan alasan budakku bisa mengurus rumah ini dengan baik di tambah mereka bisa nyaman melayaniku dengan perintah langsung dariku."

'Naruto-san benar-benar mandiri sebagai iblis kelas atas' inner Issei mengomentari gaya hidup temannya itu.

'luar biasa' inner Kiba dan Koneko

'ara-ara Naru-kun tipikal suami idaman semua wanita ufufufufu...' inner akeno dengan gayanya.

'Naruto-kun sangat hebat sebagai iblis kelas atas, dia tak sombong seperti kebanyakan keturunan murni. Tapi aku sangat kesulitan untuk menaklukan hatinya yang sekeras batu.' Inner Rias

"nah aku akan umumkan, besok sebelum kalian aku latih. Aku akan mengetes kemampuan kalian terlebih dahulu, dan untuk media nya yaitu pertarungan antara Rias dan budaknya vs budak-budakku."

"NANI?!" kubu Rias pun merasa sangat kaget sekali, pasalnya mereka sebelum di latih Naruto harus bertarung melawan budak Naruto yang belum di ketahui kekuatannya.

"akan aku umumkan siapa akan melawan siapa.

1, RIAS VS TSUNADE

2, AKENO VS SAMUI

3, KIBA VS TEN-TEN

4 KONEKO VS SAKURA

5 ISSEI VS KURUMU, MOKA, RUBY DAN MIZORE.

Khusus untuk Asia, pembelajaran sihir tingkat lanjut akan di bimbing oleh Shizune karena Asia bukan tipikal untuk bertarung tapi untuk pengobatan maka tidak akan aku sertakan untuk bertarung 1 vs 1."

"t-tunggu dulu Naruto-san" ujar issei yang protes

"ada apa Issei-san?"

"kenapa, kenapa hanya aku yang harus melawan 4 wanita sekaligus? Sementara bucho, Akeno-san, Kiba dan Koneko-chan melawan satu orang?"

"begini Issei, karena kau menelan 8 pawn sekaligus untuk menjadikanmu sebagai akuma, maka aku mengandalkan 4 budak wanitaku sebagai lawan tandingmu. Mereka mungkin hanya 1 pawn Issei, tapi jangan salah, mereka berempat sudah mencapai titik 6 pasang sayap yang berarti kekuatannya setara iblis kelas atas. Kau harus berhati-hati Issei"

"tunggu, 6 pasang sayap? Budak-budak Naruto-kun seharusnya menerima _evil pieces _sendiri, tapi kenapa mereka masih mengikutimu Naruto-kun?" yang bertanya yakni Rias yang heran dengan tingkat kekuatan budak dari Naruto.

_Dan tanpa di sadari oleh Rias, ternyata ada salah satu budak Naruto yang merangkulkan tangannya ke lehernya Naruto yaitu Tsunade sang queen, dan sontak itu membuat Issei, Rias dan Akeno cemburu._

"aku sebagai istri dari Naruto-kun sama sekali tak mau pisah dari tuanku, karena aku sangat mencintai Naruto dan aku akan selamanya jadi budaknya dan melayaninya dengan apa yang aku punya." Ucap tsunade yang menempelkan oppai nya yang sangat besar ke punggung Naruto, juga menarik kepala Naruto untuk berciuman dengannya. Dan Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati berciuman dengan queen nya mesra meskipun Cuma sebentar.

"kau lihat kan Rias? Aku dan budak-budakku sudah lebih dari kedekatan antara tuan dan budaknya, tapi seperti suami kepada istrinya, kalau kau lihat Raiser. Dia hanya dekat dengan Yubelluna tapi tak mau menikahinya, tapi aku berbeda. Dan inilah kenyataannya, pada saat mereka semua sudah sampai pada tahap mereka bisa bebas dariku dan bisa mengambil _eviel pieces_, justru mereka menolaknya dan memilih setia jadi budakku."

_Fakta yang di ungkapkan oleh Naruto pun membuat Rias sedikit tersadar selama ini yang dekat dengannya hanya Akeno saja dan ia belum menganggap Issei pawn barunya sebagai keluarganya sendiri._

_Ctik..._

_Naruto pun memainkan jarinya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir di kanan Rias beserta budaknya, dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar koper yang berisi baju dll keperluan Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei dan Asia masing-masing._

"semua pakaian kalian sudah aku bereskan, ayo masuklah ke rumahku." Ujar Naruto.

_Budak-budak Naruto beserta Rias dan budaknya berjalan memasuki mansion yang sangat megah tersebut, dan memasuki bagian dalam mansion tersebut, Rias dan budaknya di suguhkan penampilan yang sangat megah juga mewah dari mansion tersebut, mansion tersebut bagaikan hotel kelas atas yang mewah (bayangin aja rumah Issei yang sudah di renovasi oleh Rias)_

"uwoohhh... megah sekali rumahmu Naruto-san" ujar Issei menanggapi.

"su-sugoi." Ujar Asia yang melihat mansion Naruto yang tak biasa.

"i-ini mirip seperti mansion keluargaku di dunia bawah." Ujar Rias menanggapi mansion tersebut.

"ara-ara... rumah Naru-kun sangat berkelas dan mewah ufufufu..." ujar Akeno dengan Nada menggoda khasnya.

"waw hebat sekali rumah anda Naruto-senpai." Ujar Kiba.

"sebenarnya rumah milik otou-sama hanya 2 lantai saja, berkat imajinasi yang aku kembangkan dan sokongan dana yang di berikan otou-sama, aku merubah rumah yang biasa-biasa menjadi hotel bintang 5 seperti ini dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Kamar ada di lantai 2-5, kamarku ada di lantai 3 ruang 303. Mansion ini mempunyai 25 kamar yang terbagi dalam 4 lantai."

"ne Naru-kun." ucap Akeno memanggil Naruto.

"ada apa Akeno-chan?"

"apa aku boleh satu kamar denganmu? Ufufufu..."

_Rias yang mendengar itu pun menjadi panas karena Akeno mendahului pertanyaannya sementara budak Naruto pun hanya sweatdrop karena mereka pun tahu akan berakhir seperti apa._

"TIDAK BOLEH!" ucap Naruto dengan Nada keras di sertai tatapan membunuh kepada Akeno dan juga Rias, yang membuat merka berdua merinding karena Naruto yang mereka kenal berbeda sekali."

"tidak ada satupun wanita yang boleh memasuki kamarku, selain yang aku beri izin sendiri juga pria. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau Akeno dan juga Rias memasuki kamar pribadiku. Kalian mengerti itu?!" sambung Naruto yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari keduannya.

_Dan setelah bentakan dari Naruto, sang pemilik rumah tersebut menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir menuju kamarnya sendiri._

"maafkan tuan kami minna, Naruto-sama memang ingin selalu sendirian di kamarnya karena semenjak kematian kekasihnya Naruto-sama tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya, bahkan kami pun harus izin dulu dan terkadang tak dapat izin memasuki kamar dari Naruto-sama. Mohon maafkan tuan kami." Ujar Shizune yang mengungkap rahasia dari Naruto dan selanjutnya budak-budak Naruto pun membungkuk 90 drajat.

"eto.. memangnya siapa si kekasih dari Naruto-san itu? Tanya Issei yang penasaran.

"summimasen Issei-sama, hal itu tak boleh kami ungkap ke siapapun karena itu adalah rahasia dari Naruto-sama." Ujar Ruby yang menanggapi.

"apa sikap Naruto-kun selalu seperti ini sebelum kematian kekasihnya?" yang bertanya giliran Rias.

"dari yang aku tahu, sikap dari Naruto-sama sangat ramah dan wanita-wanita yang menjadi budaknya sangat dekat dengannya bahkan kami pun merasa Naruto-sama tak pernah mengabaikan kami meskipun punya kekasih. Namun semenjak kekasihnya meninggal, sikapnya menjadi dingin dan tertutup, tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana membangkitkan sikap Naruto-sama kembali seperti dahulu kala. Bahkan lord Phoenix-sama dan lady Phoenix-sama sangat khawatir perubahan Anaknya yang sempat frustasi dan tak mau di ajak bicara siapapun karena kejadian itu. Karena itu kami lebih baik menghargai keputusan dari Naruto-sama tanpa membantahnya karena kami tahu betapa hancurnya saat Naruto-sama akan menikah justru kekasihnya tewas karena perang. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang bisa mengubah Naruto-sama." Ucap Ino _rook _Naruto menjelaskan dan membuat Rias dkk tertunduk betapa terlukanya hati Naruto saat ini.

"baiklah kalian lebih baik ke kamar kalian lewat lift ke lantai 4 dan 5 itu tempat kamar kalian." Ujar Tsunade menjelaskan posisi kamar dari Rias dkk.

"tu-tunggu dulu kenapa kami tidak di lantai tiga saja berdekatan dengan Naru-kun?" ujar Akeno yang protes karena menempati lantai 4 dan 5.

"kami menjaga Naruto-sama di lantai 2 dan 3, kami tak ingin Naruto-sama terlalu tertekan karena masa lalunya yang begitu kelam. Mohon mengertilah Akeno-sama." Ujar Sakura _rook _Naruto yang memberi penjelasan yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Akeno.

_Setelah itu Rias beserta budaknya pun ke kamarnya masing-masin dengan menaiki lift menuju lantai 4 dan 5. Pada malam harinya budak Naruto dan beserta tamunya makan malam bersama di lantai satu mansion tersebut namun sang pemilik rumah tersebut yaitu Naruto tak tampak makan bersama, Rias dan Akeno tampak khawatir dengan keadaan tersebut, sempat mereka berdua menanyai kemana Naruto saat ini, namun tak ada jawaban yang memuaskan._

_At Naruto._

_Dan tanpa di sadari ternyata Naruto ada di atap mansion tersebut sendirian dengan pakaian khasnya dengan jubah merah motif jilat api berwarna hitam dengan lambang phoenix di belakang jubahnya berwarna putih._

"Mei-chan, sudah 100 tahun aku telah kehilangan dirimu, sudah 100 tahun pula aku masih terpukul akan kematian dirimu karena tenshin dan da-tenshin. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak pernah menemukan pengganti dirimu yang seperti dirimu Mei, aku ingat masa lalu kita."

* * *

**FBO**

_120 tahun yang lalu sebelum great warr._

_Saat itu di dunia bawah atau neraka yang tentram dan damai di pimpin maou lama, di sebuah taman di wilayah kekuasaan maou leviatan ada pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bermesraan di bawah pohon sakura yang besar dengan daunnya yang berwarna pink, yap dialah Mei Terumi Leviathan sang maou wanita bersama kekasihnya yaitu Naruto Phoenix._

"ne Naru-kun." Sapa sang wanita yang pahanya di pakai Naruto tiduran.

"ada apa tsuma?"

"apakah kau akan serius akan menikahiku yang memimpin jabatan sebagai maou Leviathan sebagai istrimu kelak Naru-kun ?"

"tentu saja Mei-chan, kita akan menikah dan mempunyai keturunan penerus generasi kita selanjutnya yang akan memimpin bangsa akuma kembali ke ketentraman dan kedamaian."

_Mei yang merasa tingkah kekasihnya berlebihan mencubit hidung sang kekasih dan itu sontak membuat Naruto tak nyaman di usilin Mei kemudian meraba pinggang kekasihnya tersebut untuk memeluk kekasihnya._

"aku mau kita seperti ini terus Naru-kun, aku sebagai kekasihmu tercinta dengan hubungan kita yang akan meneruskan ke jenjang pernikahan selanjutnya." Ujar Mei dengan melihat mata Naruto lekat-lekat.

"aku juga Mei-chan, aku ingin selalu seperti itu. Tapi Mei-chan."

"ada apa Naru-kun?"

"apakah maou-sama yang lain akan keberatan jika suami sang maou wanita yang agung adalah dari kalangan iblis keturunan biasa bukan dari keturunan 5 maou agung?"

"kau tidak perlu khawatir Naru-kun, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya seperti dirimu yang ini, meskipun kau adalah kalangan iblis bukan 5 maou agung, tapi aku akan selalu membelamu jika Lucifer-sama menentang hubungan kita. Aku adalah calon lady Phoenix-sama darimu Naru-kun, sekaligus istri sahmu."

"arigatou Mei-chan."

_Dan pasangan muda-mudi yang di mabuk asmara tersebut berciuman dengan sangat mesara, ciuman bukan berarti mendasarkan akan nafsu, tapi cinta yang tulus dari Naruto maupun Mei."_

* * *

**FBE**

_Tanpa di sadari ada setitik liquid menetes dari mata Naruto, ya saat itu juga Naruto menangis karena kenangan indahnya hanya akan menjadi kenangan saja, karena kekasih yang selama ini menemaninya dan selalu ada di dekatnya sudah gugur di medan perang._

"padahal..hiks...kau..sudah berjanji.. menikah...hiks...denganku...tapi...hiks...kenapa...kenapa...hiks...kau...hiks... meninggalkanku...hiks..?"

_Dan Naruto pun berlutut tanda ia tak bisa lagi menahan deritanya yang sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya (ehem lagu anang tuh plak#lanjut). Dan di bawah kaki Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir besar yaitu lingkaran sihir nya sendiri._

"kenapa Mei, KENAPA!" dan meledaklah kekuatan dari Naruto yang tanpa dia ketahui budak-budaknya juga Rias merasakan kekuatan Naruto

_KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MAKAN._

_Saat ini mereka budak Naruto dan Rias beserta budaknya sedang makan bersama, namun_

_Deg..._

_Mereka pun merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat kuat _

'apa-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ada ledakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari mansion ini?' inner Rias yang erasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil

'kekuatan apa ini? Jangan-jangan... NARUTO-SAMA!' inner budak-budak Naruto

"ano, Tsunade-sensei apa anda merasakan ada kekuatan besar di sekitar sini? Tanya Issei yang merasakan tekanan enerji yang cukup kuat

"sebaiknya kalian ikut denganku ke atap, sepertinya ini tekanan kekuatan Naruto-sama yang sedang depresi." Ujar Ino yang mendeteksi kekuatan di area mansion Naruto.

"NANI? Naruto-kun/san/senpai depresi?" ucap Rias dan 4 orang lainnya.

"itu benar, penjelasannya nanti saja setelah ini. Sekarang ayo masuk ke lingkaran sihirku." Ujar Hinata yang memberi perintah dan semua yang ada di sana pun mengikutinya dengan masuk ke lingkaran sihir itu dan menghilang.

_Sesampainya di tempat Naruto, semua yang ada di sana di kejutkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, ada semacam topan api berwara putih yang menyelimuti tubuh dari Naruto melalui lingkaran sihir phoenix putihnya, dan topan api itu semakin lama semakin besar dan kuat juga semakin tinggi menandakan standar kekuatan Naruto yang melebihi yang menonton itu._

"NARUTO-SAMA/KUN/SAN/SENPAI.!" Ujar mereka semua dengan kompak nya.

"kenapa Mei, kenapa kau tinggal aku sendirian seperti ini. AAAARRGGHHH..." teriak Naruto yang secara tak langsung dari langit turun petir-petir dalam skala besar menyambar ke bumi.

"gawat, kekuatan dari Naruto-sama sudah tahap dua di mana KATON dan RAITON nya sudah aktif. Ini berbahaya." Ujar Kurenai yang menjelaskan.

"tahap dua? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa Naruto-kun bisa menjadi se-depresi ini?" Rias pun bertanya dengan nada cemas dan khawatir tentang pacarnya.

"ini sering terjadi Rias-sama, pada tahap di mana kesedihan Naruto-sama sudah mencapai puncaknya di sebabkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu mendalam terhadap perempuan yang ia cintai. Naruto-sama akan mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya dalam beberapa tahap. Pada tahap mengerikan adalah pada tahap lima di mana tanah akan mengeluarkan lava panas itulah titik puncaknya, itu adalah kekuatan mengerikan yang bahkan bisa memusnahkan semua mahluk hidup yang ada di bumi, kalau kita bisa mencegah dengan memotivasi hidupnya maka ini tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Shion yang membeberkan semua kekuatan tuannya itu.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun menjadi seperti ini? Dan bagaimana cara mencegahnya agar tahapan puncak itu bisa di cegah?" ucap Rias dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Naruto-sama selalu menolak anda dengan mengatakan 'aku sudah ada yang punya' dengan kata lain hatinya masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya di masa lalu, satu-satunya dengan memeluknya dan padamkan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya." Ungkap Shion lagi.

'Naruto-kun' inner Rias dengan nada cemas.

_Dan sekarang keadaan pun semakin menjadi gawat di mana element FUUTON nya Naruto pun aktif dengan hembusan angin yang begitu kuat, terciptakah topan-topan yang begitu besar di halaman area mansion Naruto yang memporak-porandakan halaman tersebut seperti reruntuhan gedung._

"ya ampun, kekuatan Naruto-sama sudah mencapai tahap level 3. Ini sangat berbahaya, mansion ini bisa hancur karena kekuatan dari Naruto-sama" ujar Moka pawn Naruto.

"bagaimana ini minna? Kekuatan Naru-kun sudah tak bisa di kendalikan lagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar Akeno melihat perubahan kekuatan Naruto yang menjadi-jadi.

"begini saja, Rias-sama dan Akeno-chan akan aku beri kekai Raiton untuk menghindari efek kekuatan Naruto-sama yang sudah semakin menggila ini. Ini solusi terbaik." Ujar Samui

"baiklah kami lakukan." Ujar Akeno dan Rias.

_Lalu Rias dan Akeno pun mendekati Samui untuk di beri kekai pelindung._

"kalian siap Anak-anak?"

_Mereka berdua pun mengangguk saja tanpa protes, lalu Samui pun mengucapkan mantra dan membuat segel tangan yang cukup rumit._

"aku mulai sekarang _**RAITON: KEKAI SEKYUGO.**_" Ucap Samui kemudia menempelkan kedua tangannya kepada Akeno dan Rias, dan terbentuklah suatu aura petir yang mengililingi tubuh mereka berdua (bayangkan aja cakra yang di pakai raikage A.)

"dengan ini, kalian akan terhindar dari efek kekuatan Naruto, cepat masuk ke dalam topan api itu sebelum Naruto-sama mengubah kekuatannya menjadi tahap terakhir."

"HAI'"

_Dan mereka berdua Rias dan Akeno kemudian berlari ke arah topan api suci milik Naruto, dan mereka pun sukses memasukinya tanpa hambatan satupun. Kemudian Rias dan Akeno pun memeluk Naruto yang berlutut karena kesedihannya yang menjadi-jadi._

"Naruto-kun, tolong hentikan kesedihanmu itu, aku tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi. Maka itu aku siap menjadi pacarmu, istrimu bahkan budakmu untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatimu itu Naruto-kun. Tolong jangan menangis lagi demi kami." Ujar Rias yang berusaha meredakan tangisan Naruto.

"Rias benar Naru-kun, aku mohon jangan terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini, aku akan setia di sampingmu menjadi apa yang kau mau Naru-kun. Mungkin aku bukanlah seperti pacamu yang sangat kau sayangi itu, tapi aku siap menjadi gantinya untuk menemanimu setiap saat Naru-kun. Tolong jangan menangis lagi Naru-kun aku mohon." Begitupun juga Akeno yang memeluk untuk menenangkan Naruto

_Deg..._

'ini, perasaan ini. Mungkinkah perasaan dari mei.!' Inner Naruto yang merasakan ada suara hati dari sang kekasih yang telah tiada.

"_Naru-kun, meskipun aku sudah tidak ada karena perang ini, ingatlah. Perasaan cintaku akan tersalur ke generasi selanjutnya. Jangan pernah menangis karena aku, tetaplah jadi Naru-kun ku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu di manapun aku berada."_

'Mei, mungkinkah kau mengizinkan aku mempunyai kekasih lagi'

_Dan seketika itu juga 3 element Naruto yang bergejolak pun menghilang seiring dengan tenangnya hati Naruto yang mendapatkan kepastian dari hatinya sendiri. Rias, Akeno dan yang lainnya pun merasa senang dan bangga dengan sosok Naruto yang masih punya hati yang tegar._

_Grepp..._

_Naruto pun memeluk bidadari nya itu yang berusaha menenangkan hatinya dari deritanya selama ini._

"arigatou Rias-chan, Akeno-chan. Kalian telah mengingatkan pesan kekasihku yang dulu sudah meninggal, kebaikan hati kalian membuatku tersentuh. Ternyata kalian memang bidadari yang turun dari kemurnian hati-"

_Cupp.._

_Cupp.._

_Naruto pun mencium bibir Akeno dan Rias dengan ciuman kasih sayang, dan kedua perempuan yang masih di pelukan Naruto pun merona karena di cium pria idaman mereka._

"itu ciuman kasih sayang ku pada kalian berdua, dan bentuk permintaan maaf karena mengacuhkan kalian. Aku janji akan menjaga kalian semua dan harem-haremku. A-ri-ga-tou-"

_Brukk..._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto pun terjatuh pingsan karena mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang dia punya untuk meluapkan emosinya yang meletup-letup, Rias dan Akeno pun panik luar biasa melihat pacar mereka berdua pingsan, begitupun juga dengan harem-harem Naruto dan budak Rias yang melihat pun langsung menyamperin sang pemimpin._

"Naru-kun, Naru-kun. Jawab aku Naru-kun, kau kenapa? Hiks... Naru!" ucap Akeno yang menggoyangkan badan Naruto namun Naruto tetap tak menjawab.

"Tsunade-sensei, Samui-sensei. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun ku? Kenapa ia pingsan seperti ini?" ucap Rias yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan sang kekasih menanyakan kepada dua ratu Naruto.

"Naruto-sama kelelahan karena mengeluarkan nyaris ¾ tenaganya selama ini ia simpan, lihatlah keadaan komplek mansion ini-"

_Rias dan Akeno melihat sekeliling komplek mansion Naruto dan mereka pun kaget bukan kepalang, betapa tidak. Di sekeliling komplek tersebut bagai di terjang oleh bencana yang amat dahsyat, pohon-pohon bertumbangan, tanah-tanah pun berlubang banyak sekali, keadaan nya pun sudah tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan secara kasat mata._

"ti-tidak mungkin, a-apa Naruto-kun bisa menyebabkan kerusakan separah ini?" komen Rias melihat komplek mansion tersebut porak-poranda hancur.

"su-sugoi, Naruto-san punya kekuatan sebanyak ini. Bisa-bisa satu jepang pun hancur." Tambah Issei.

"bukan hanya itu Rias-chan, bahkan Naruto-sama jika mengamuk karena hal-hal yang menyebabkan hatinya terluka. Hutan keluarga phoenix pun pernah hancur tak bersisa, maka itu aku di utus oleh lady phoenix-sama yaitu Kushina-sama untuk memanjakan Naruto-sama dan mengendalikan kemarahan Naruto-sama. Karena aku adalah mantan budak Kushina-sama, okaa-sama Naruto-sama." Ujar Samui yang menjelaskan kejadian dan kenapa ia menjadi Ratu Naruto.

"sekarang bukanlah saat untuk tenang, kita harus mengobati Naru-kun." Ujar Akeno yang panik karena keadaan Naruto.

"daijobu Akeno-chan, aku akan menyusui Naruto-sama. Dengan air susu dari payudaraku aku yakin Naruto-sama besok akan sehat. Sekarang ini kekuatannya sedang melemah karena di gunakan lebih dari setengahnya."

"NANI?! MENYUSUI NARUTO-SAN!" ucap Issei yang kaget karena Naruto yang sudah dewasa masih di sapih budaknya+muncratlah darah dari hidungnya karena berfikir mesum terhadap Samui.

_Bletak..._

"mesum di larang di sini Issei-senpai." Ucap Koneko yang memukul kepala dari Issei.

"ittaii... Koneko-chan kau tega padaku." Ucap Issei dengan masih mengelus kepalanya yang baru di pukul Koneko.

"tidak udah begitu Issei-kun, aku murni hanya menyusui Naruto-sama saja. untuk berhubungan badan aku hanya ingin Naruto-sama yang menentukan apa maunya. Posisi pawn Naruto-sama"

"h-hai Samui nee-sama" ucap pawn Naruto (kalian tahu kan siapa saja.)

"bersihkan kekacauan ini, aku akan membawa Naruto-sama tuan kita ke kamarnya. Besok harus rapih dan bersih tanpa jejak satu pun lubang. Kalian paham?"

"HAI RATU SAMUI NEE-SAMA" ucap pawn-pawn tersebut yang langsung menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

"yang tersisa ikut jaga Naruto-sama sementara aku akan mengobatinya." Ujar Samui yang mengambil-alih kepimimpinan.

"heh ternyata kau sudah mengambil alih tugasku Samui sebagai Ratu dari Naruto-sama." Ujar Tsunade yang cemburu akan Samui.

"aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari ratu phoenix-sama, aku akan mengemban tugas ini seumur hidupku karena ini janjiku untuk Kushina-sama yang menyelamatkan hidupku." Ujar Samui dengan Tegasnya kepada _QUEEN OFF POWER _Tsunade.

"ya terserahlah, aku akan ikuti apapun katamu _queen of kaminari_" jawab Tsunade yang mulai kesal karena posisi wakil suaminya di ambil alih oleh orang lain

"_queen off kaminari?_ Apa Samui-sensei pengguna element petir sama sepertiku?" tanya Akeno yang merasa ada orang yang punya kekuatan sepertinya.

"iya Akeno-chan, aku pengguna element petir terkuat kepunyaan Kushina-sama. Sekarang aku punya Naruto-sama. Petirku bahkan bisa membinasakan satu negara hingga hancur tanpa sisa dalam satu jurus hehe..." ujar Samui dengan nada malu-malunya.

'jadi itu tujuan Naru-kun bertanding dengan Samui-sensei, ternyata dia mempunyai petir yang lebih hebat dariku ufufufu...' inner Akeno yang menyeringai karena punya sensei yang sebanding dengan dirinya.

"ma-ma lebih baik kita bawa Naruto-sama ke kamarnya dan biarkan Samui nee-sama menyusui untuk mengisi energi Naruto-sama." Ucap Hinata yang menengahkan suasana yang mulai panas.

_Setelah di ajak oleh hinata, baik itu Samui ataupun Tsunade akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan dan Hinata sendiri yang membuat lingkaran sihir untuk memindahkan yang ada di atap tersebut dan mereka semua pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut._

* * *

_At roomm's Naruto._

_Saat di kamar Naruto muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix putih menampilkan budak Naruto dan Rias beserta budaknya, Samui dan Tsunade yang membopong Naruto pun meletakan tubuh sang pewaris keluarga phoenix tersebut di tengah ranjang dalam kondisi lemah karena kekuatannya di pakai untuk meluapkan emosi yang berlebihan._

"Samui-sensei, Tsunade-sensei. Lalu apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan dengan Naruto-san?" ucap Issei yang penasaran dengan tindakan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh dua ratu Naruto.

"Tsunade-san, aku sebagai _queen mutation _Naruto-sama meminta izin padamu untuk menyembuhkan tuan kita. Apa aku di bolehkan?" tanya Samui kepada ratu pertama Naruto.

"jika ini untuk kesembuhan suamiku, aku akan mengizinkan apapun untuk menyembuhkan kesehatan Naruto-sama. Aku izinkan kali ini Samui-san. Aku akan keluar untuk tidur"

"dan kalian semua laki-laki aku harap kalian semua keluar untuk tidak mengganggu penyembuhan Samui, terutama kau Issei-kun" ucap Tsunade yang menunjuk Issei.

"h-hai Tsunade-sensei." Ucap Issei dengan terbata-bata karena dirinya sendiri di tunjuk.

"aku harap kau tidak melihat tubuh telanjang Samui-san yang sangat menggairahkan, karena tubuh Samui dan aku beserta budak-budak Naruto-sama hanya miliknya dan jika kau melihatnya dan kau bernafsu, maka-"

_Brakk..._

_Dinding di dekat pintu pun hancur semua karena tinjuan Tsunade dengan tenaga yang sedikit ia keluarkan namun itu sudah membuat Issei ketakutan dan keringat dingin dan bukan hanya Issei yang ketakutan, namun juga Rias yang akan menjadi lawan tanding Tsunade pun sama._

'ke-kekuatan yang mengerikan, Tsunade-sensei memang sangat kuat' Inner Issei.

'a-apa? Dinding itu hancur? Bagaimana aku melawan kekuatan ratu Naruto yang kemampuannya seperti moster ini?' inner Rias yang gemetaran karena kekuatan yang akan menjadi lawannya itu.

'su-sugoi kemampuan Ratu Naruto senpai.' Inner Kiba yang takjub dengan kemampuan Tsunade.

'haah... Tsuande nee-sama itu terlalu berlebihan' Inner budak-budak Naruto yang lain

"tubuhmu akan seperti dinding yang aku hancurkan itu, kau mengerti?!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada mengancam di sertai sorotan mata hazelnya yang ingin membunuh siapa saja membuat Issei merinding

"h-hai' Tsu-Tsunade se-sensei" ucap Issei dengan nada gementaran.

_Dan keinginan Tsunade pun di turuti oleh yang lainnya, Issei dan Kiba pun keluar dari kamar yang sudah di pulihkan oleh Tsunade (ntu kamar di pulihkan pake sihir lagi) begitupun juga budak-budak Naruto pun keluar. Dan di kamar hanya menyisakan Rias, Akeno dan Samui juga Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan lemah._

"kalian masih di sini untuk menemani Naruto-sama?" tanya Samui kepada king dan queen nya itu dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan mereka berdua.

"baiklah aku izinkan untuk menemaniku untuk kesembuhan orang yang kalian sayangi ini kalian-"

"engghhh..." kalimat Samui pun terpotong akibat Naruto yang siuman.

"Naruto-sama/kun/Naru-kun" ucap mereka yang ada di sekeliling Naruto.

_Deg..._

_Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi senyap tanpa suara, baik Samui, Rias ataupun Akeno pun tercengang akan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto, biasanya penampilan Naruto adalah kulit tan, mata biru sebiru samudra dan rambut kuning keemasan, kini tampak semakin tampan. Naruto pun berubah, surainya yang pendek nan jabrik kuning keemasan kini menjadi panjang se-pinggul lurus berwarna kuning keemasan dan memanjang di bagian depan seperti poni, kulit wajah menjadi putih bercahaya dan mata tetap sebiru samudra. Hal ini tentu membuat Rias, Akeno juga ratu Naruto menjadi bersemu merah karena pujaan hati mereka tampak seperti pangeran dengan tingkat ketampanan luar biasa (kalau mau tahu bagaimana perubahannya, lihat shaka saint virgo di anime saint seiya)_

'ara-ara, Naru-kun yang tampan tampak semakin tampan. Aku mau memilikinya ufufufu...' inner akeno dengan gaya menggodanya

'kyaa... Naruto-kun seperti pangeran negeri dongeng, keren dan sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dari onii-sama." Inner Rias yang kagum dengan ketampanan Naruto

'Naruto-sama, kau sangat tampan juga seksi. Aku beruntung punya majikan setampan dirimu.' Inner Samui yang sangat mengagumi majikannya itu.

"a-ano, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang berbeda dengan diriku?" ucap Naruto yang merasa risih dengan pandangan kagum dari wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya itu.

"Naruto-sama lihatlah ke cermin, kau tampak sangat-sangat tampan. Lord dan lady phoenix-sama pasti bangga dengan perubahan drastis dirimu ini." Ucap Samui dengan nada sedikit berat karena dirinya sangat bergairah untuk berhubungan badan dengan king nya itu di sebabkan ketampanan Naruto.

_Naruto yang tak mengerti akan ekspresi ratu nya itu hanya menurut saja, Naruto pun bangun perlahan di sebabkan tenaganya masih lemah. Naruto pun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah kaca di dinding sebelah kiri ranjang tidur dan hasilnya..._

'Nani...! kenapa aku berubah seperti ini? Kulitku putih dan surai kepalaku semakin panjang juga lurus, tapi wajahku semakin tampan. Pantas saja Samui sangat berat nafasnya.' Inner Naruto yang mengomentari dirinya sendiri yang semakin tampan ini.

_Namun kesenangan Naruto pun hanya sekejap, karena tubuh Naruto pun tiba-tiba tertunduk dan berlutut karena kehilangan lebih dari separuh tenaganya sendiri, Samui, Rias dan akeno yang melihat itu pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan membopongnya ke ranjang kembali untuk istirahat._

"Naruto-sama, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih lemah karena mengamuk akibat emosi anda yang terlalu berlebihan, kali ini tolong menurutlah denganku." Ucap Samui yang khawatir dengan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"engg... tolong keluarlah kalian semua, aku mau istirahat-"

"TIDAK AKAN...!" ucapan Naruto pun di bantah dengan teriakan dari ketiga wanita tersebut, otomatis Naruto pun terdiam dengan keadaan ini karena keadaannya pun belum kuat.

"Naruto-kun tolong izinkan aku menjadi perawatmu ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Aku mau tampil anggun dan tidak menggodamu terus-terusan. Jadi tolong Naruto-kun izinkanlah aku merawatmu."

"aku juga Naru-kun, aku mau merawat tubuh lemahmu dengan kasih sayangku ufufufu..." ucap Rias dan juga Akeno.

"minna..."

"lihatlah Naruto-sama, mereka mencintaimu dan menyayangimu bahkan rela untuk merubah kepribadian mereka menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Kau harus bangga ada yang mencintaimu." Ucap Samui sambil mengelus-elus surai emas panjang Naruto.

_Dan Samui pun mulai membuka bajunya juga bra nya yang berwarna hitam kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, dan sekarang di sebelah Naruto ada Samui yang bertelanjang dada tanpa penutup apapun lagi._

"ayo Naruto-sama, aku mau memulai tahap pengembalian staminamu dengan soma ku ini. Hisaplah Naruto-sama dan energimu akan pulih esoknya." Ucap Samui sambil menyodorkan kedua payudaranya yang seperti semangak itu ke mulut Naruto.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua Samui-chan? Apa mereka tidak cemburu denganmu yang menyusuiku ini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit khawatir karena kedua wanita itu masih memendam cemburu yang besar ke arah Naruto.

"daijobu Naruto-kun demi kesembuhanmu aku akan menjagamu di pinggir ranjang." Ucap Rias menenagkan kekhawatiran Naruto itu.

_Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum bangga dengan adik Sirzhec dan anak Barakiel itu, dan berbalik menghadap Samui dan menanduk dadanya untuk menghisap soma yang ada di payudara Samui dengan rakus seperti bayi kelaparan. Samui yang terkaget tuannya itu langsung menghisap payudara sebelah kiri nya itu tanpa aba-aba terkaget dan mendesah karena itu._

"ahh...N-Naruto-kun, pe-lan-pe-lan jangan buru-buru ahh..." desah Samui yang dadanya di hisap Naruto, mengalir susu dari payudara Samui dengan derasnya hingga keluar dari mulut Naruto karena saking rakusnya.

_Tak hanya di hisap saja, tapi payudara sebelah kanan samui juga di maikan Naruto, dan itu membuat Samui tak berdaya di serang di titik sensitifnya, Samui hanya menarik kepala Naruto untuk semakin dekat ke dada montok Nan besar itu supaya Naruto bisa menghisap lebih banyak soma di payudara Samui. Rias dan Akeno melihat adegan itu hanya merah merona malu karena hawa Nafsu iblisnya tiba-tiba Naik karena adegan tersebut._

"menurutmu Akeno, apa kau mau di mainkan oppai mu dan menyusui suamimu seperti itu?"

"ara-ara, apa kau cemburu dengan Samui-sensei karena Naru-kun dengan buasnya menghisap soma dari oppai milik Samui-sensei?"

"bu-bukan itu baka, aku itu hanya ingin suamiku kelak memperlakukanku bukan seperti pelacur ataupun jalang yang hina. Aku mau di perlakukan seperti istri yang baik seperti yang Naruto-kun lakukan."

"ara-ara jadi kau mau opaimu di mainkan sesuka hati seperti adegan yang kita lihat ini?"

"h-hai aku menginginkan Naruto lah suamiku yang memainkan asetku yang besar ini hihi..."

"ara-ara aku juga mau di mainkan oppaiku di hisap sesuka hati suamiku, dan aku juga mau Naru-kun menjadi suamiku."

_Dan yang akan menjadi suami bagiku adalah Naru/Naruto-kun"_inner Akeno dan Rias

* * *

_Keesokan paginya di meja makan Mansion Naruto_

_Keadaan pagi tersebut sangat cerah, mentari bersinar dengan sinar surya nya yang menghangatkan bumi, begitupun dengan di meja makan di mansion Naruto, saat ini berkumpul Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia beserta budak-budak Naruto minus Naruto, Rias, Akeno dan Samui yang belum berkumpul di meja makan. Issei yang clingak-clinguk kanan-kiri melihat situasi yang seperti aneh ini menjadi bingung, pasalnya bucho dan Akeno beserta Naruto dan ratu nya belum nampak._

"emm... ano Kurenai-sensei." Issei pun memanggil Salah satu pawn Naruto yang menjadi guru di sekolahnya.

"iya Issei-kun, ada apa memanggilku?" kurenai pun membalas dengan sedikit dingin khasnya itu.

"ano eto... kenapa Naruto-san belum tampak untuk sarapan di meja makan ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"ah itu, sebentar lagi Naruto-sama, Samui-san dan Rias-sama beserta Akeno-chan akan datang Issei. Tunggulah di sini, mereka mungkin sedang mandi ataupun baru bangun." Jawab wanita yang mempunyai mata ruby tersebut.

"Issei-kun, Naruto-senpai masih dalam proses pemulihan oleh ratu nya yaitu Samui-sensei. Mungkin saja kondisinya masih belum pulih 100% untuk fit, kita harus bersabar karena kemarin Naruto-senpai mengeluarkan hampir seluruh tenaga yang ia punya hingga keadaan mansion milik Naruto-senpai berantakan seperti semalam itu." Ucap Kiba menambahkan penjelasan kurenai.

"hei aku tak bertanya kepadamu bishounen, kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya di jawab istri dari Naruto-san." Issei pun emosi sesaat karena pertanyaan yang seharusnya untuk budak iblis Naruto namun di jawab juga oleh laki-laki yang ia tidak suka.

"apa jangan-jangan Issei-senpai memikirkan hal-hal mesum kepada Samui-sensei?" celetuk Koneko, perempuan loli bersurai perak tersebut yang membuat Issei pundung karena diduga seperti itu.

"haah... kau tega sekali Koneko-chan, aku kan tidak berpikir seperti itu." Ucap Issei dengan nada kecewa karena di sebut seperti itu.

_Dan tiba-tiba muncullah lingkaran sihir phoenix di belakang bangku bagian kepala dari susunan bangku meja makan di sana menampilkan seorang laki-laki bersama 3 perempuan yaitu Naruto, Samui, Rias dan juga Akeno. Namun yang di meja makan terutama budak-budak Naruto bersemu merah karena melihat sosok seperti pangeran yang sangat tampan ada di hadapannya ini, berbeda dengan Issei dan Kiba. Mereka melihat ada sosok yang belum pernah di temui sebelumnya, Naruto yang mereka kenal berkulit tan dan memiliki surai jabrik kuning keemasan pendek. Namun yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua justru berbeda, sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka bersurai kuning keemasan dengan mata sebiru samudra dan kulit putih membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan dan gagah dengan pakaian kaos panjang berwarna merah dengan jubah merah motif jilat api hitam, di lihat dari ciri fisiknya itu mirip Asia._

"a-ano, anda itu siapa ya? Sepertinya aku baru mengenal anda, dan anda itu mirip seperti Asia-chan." Ucap Issei dengan nada polosnya sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda tersebut dan Naruto pun hanya mengankat alisnya sebelah tandanya ia bingung dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"kau tidak mengenalku Issei-san? Aku ini temanmu Namikaze Naruto Phoenix, kau melihatku berbeda ya?" pungkas Naruto yang membuat semua yanga da di meja makan pun terkaget tidak percaya.

"j-jadi a-anda i-itu na-naruto-kun ka-kami?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada gugup khasnya itu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mencubit-cubit pipi gembil _bishop_ nya itu.

"iya Hinata-chan sayang ini aku suamimu sendiri, apa kau tidak mengenal siapa yang memberimu kepuasan batin kemarin heh bishop lucuku? Apa kau mulai tak mempercayai aura dari majikan mu ini?" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata yang membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan memerah merona karena sudah di jamah tubuhnya kemarin meskipun hanya klonning Naruto.

"go-gomen anata, mohon hukum aku yang sudah tak mengenalimu dari penampilanmu Naruto-sama" ucap Hinata yang menunduk malu karena tidak mengenali siapa tuannya sendiri.

"sudahlah aku tak mau memaksakan nafsuku untuk menghukum kau Hinata-chan, kita sarapan minna sekalian aku mengenalkan tipikal lawan bagi Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Issei-san, Kiba-san dan Koneko-chan kecuali untukmu Asia yang tak akan aku perbolehkan bertarung karena kau bukan tipikal sacret petarung. Kau mengerti Asia?" ucap Naruto dan menunjuk Asia untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

_Setelah itu mereka Naruto dan budaknya juga Rias beserta Budaknya pun sarapan bersama di meja makan yang sangat besar tersebut. Namun di luar mansion Naruto yang di lengkapi kekai tebal ada sosok perempuan yang sedaritadi mengintai dan mengamati Naruto, dengan mimik wajahnya seperti nya ingin berniat jahat._

"hmm...hmm... sepertinya aku sudah bertemu dengan cucuku dari anakku Kushina-chan, dan tipe surai nya memang milik keturunan Kushina dengan surai panjang namun warna nya menyerupai raja phoenix itu Minato, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan cucuku itu Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Phoenix-chan, hmm...hmm... baa-chan mu ini sudah tak sabar bertemu denganmu Naru hmm..hmm..hmm..." ucap perempuan tersebut yang langsung menghilang dengan kilatan merah.

* * *

_Kembali ke Naruto dan kolega._

"ne minna sekarang aku akan mengenalkan siapa-siapa saja lawan kalian dalam uji kekuatan sebelum kalian bertanding melawan otouto ku itu." Ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

_Deg..._

'hawa ini, mungkinkah hawa ini. Jangan-jangan...' inner Naruto merasakan hawa mahluk di sekitar kekai di mansion nya itu.

"ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Asia yang melihat Naruto sedikit gelisah tak tenang seperti itu.

"ah tidak apa-apa Asia-chan, ehem... pertama aku akan mengenalkan siapa lawanmu Akeno-chan, kau dengarkan baik-baik ya. Dan kalian yang lawannya berbeda juga mendengarkan penjelasan dariku mengerti?" ucap Naruto yang menenangkan dirinya agar tidak di curigai oleh Asia, dan di angguki oleh Rias dkk.

"Samui Phoenix adalah Ratu ku yang kedua dan memiliki bidak mutasi karena dulunya adalah budak dari okaa-sama ku yaitu Kushina dengan bidak knight, kemampuan utama dari Samui adalah element petir atau Raiton namun karena ia adalah budakku sekarang ini maka Samui juga menguasai element Katon, Fuuton dan Doton. Dan julukan untuk Samui adalah _queen of kaminari _atau ratu petir, Jurus-jurus dari Samui-chan sangat berbahaya karena Samui bisa memanipulasi petir menjadi bentuk apa saja mulai dari bentuk alaminya sendiri, jarum petir, pedang petir dan lain-lain. Dulu waktu aku bertemu dengan Samui-chan, aku pun sempat pingsan selama 3 hari di karenakan jarum petirnya menembus titik chi ku yang membuat aku tak bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat sehingga butuh waktu sekitar 3 hari tersebut untuk memulihkan tubuhku dan membangkitkan regenerasiku sendiri, Namun yang paling berbahaya adalah jurus _**RAITON: ALIRAN KEMATIAN**_, itu adalah jurus pamungkas yang bisa memusnahkan daratan neraka seluas wialayh kekuasaan iblis Gremory sekalipun dengan satu kali petir yang sangat besar dan efeknya menghacurkan sekeliling dataran seluas pulau jepang ini. Tapi jangan khawar Akeno-chan, aku takkan mmemerintahkan Samui-chan mengeluarkan jurus berbahaya tersebut." Ucap Naruto sejelas-jelasnya yang membuat Rias merinding begitupun Issei, Kiba dan Koneko namun berbeda dengan Akeno. Ia hanya tersenyum palsu yang ingin membunuh.

'astaga, ternyata ratu Naruto-kun bisa melebihi ratu yang di miliki onii-sama, untungnya dia bukan lawanku. Kemampuannya bagaikan monster yang menakutkan' inner Rias yang merinding dengan kemampuan Samui.

'ara-ara ini semakin menarik untuk di mainkan, aku tak sabar untuk menunjukan petirku ufufufu...' inner Akeno dengan senyum ala pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"mou~ Naruto-sama, jangan jelaskan aku melumpuhkanmu dengan jarum petirku, itu di karenakan kau sangat sombong untuk menyukaiku." Ucap Samui dengan nada merajuk sebal karena di ceritakan hal yang membuatnya malu.

"sudahlah lebih baik aku lanjutkan, dan dengarkan ini Rias Gremory." Ucap Naruto dan di angguki oleh Rias.

"lawan yang kau hadapi bukan sembarangan lawan, dia adalah Tsunade Senju ratu tercantik yang aku punya, istri budak pertamaku dan ratu terganas jika ia sedang marah, julukan untuknya _queen of power absolut _atau ratu kekuatan tak terhingga, element basic nya adalah taijutsu tingkat tinggi yang akan menghancurkan apa saja. rumah, gedung bertingkat tinggi, gereja, bahkan satu kota yang penuh dengan benda keras dan gedung-gedung pencakar akan habis jika Tsunade meningkatkan aura Senju nya dengan aplikasi tinju dan tendangan berbagai ilmu beladari dasar di dunia ini, kekuatan yang Tsuande adalah element yang aku punya. Aku sarankan kau untuk tidak terkena taijutsu Tsunade Rias, bahkan pertahanan lingkaran sihir berlapis pun akan hancur dengan satu jari telunjuk saja dan _power of destruktion _mu itu tidak akan berguna banyak kepada Tsunade, dan Tsunade memegang kendali atas bishop, knight, rook dan pawn ku selama aku sakit atau tidak ada. Selamat melawan iblis yang punya kekuatan monster Rias-chan~" ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Rias bergidik ngeri karena harus melawan monster berbentuk wanita cantik.

"selanjutnya kau Kiba, lawan yang akan kau hadapi bukan orang sembarangan juga. Ten-Ten adalah kinght yang paling berbakat dalam senjata tajam apapun, julukannya adalah _knight of fleksible_. Kenapa begitu? Karena ia tak hanya terpaku hanya dengan satu senjata tapi banyak senjata yang ia punya, dan senjata itu bisa ia kombinasikan dengan element api dan petir yang membuatnya semakin di takuti di antara knight iblis yang lain. Lawan yang sangat cocok untuk Kiba, karena Ten-Ten bukan hanya fleksible dalam senjata, tapi memiliki kecepatan kilat yang mesti kau waspadai." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Kiba menjadi terpacu semangatnya.

'untungnya aku bisa melawan orang yang sepadan denganku.' Inner Kiba dengan senyuman palsu nya.

'jangan senang dulu bishounen, akan aku kalahkan dengan senjata yang aku punya khukhukhu...' inner Ten-Ten dengan seringai licik nya.

"selanjutnya kau Koneko-chan, lawanmu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kekuatan basic mu adalah kekuatan basic rook kan Koneko?"

"benar Naruto-senpai"

"Sakura sangat cocok jadi gurumu karena Sakura bukan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan seperti kebanyakan rook lain, namun penguasaan senjutsunya sangat hebat. Julukannya _akuma no power_ sama seperti Tsunade karena Sakura-chan dulunya adalah murid Tsunade dalam hal kekuatan Taijutsu dan medic."

"medic? Jadi ratumu punya kemampuan penyembuhan Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias memotong ucapan Naruto.

"bukan hanya Tsunade, Samui, Hinata, Shizune, Ino, Sakura pun punya kekuatan medic yang mumpuni." Ucap Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias.

"tapi aku tak mau belajar senjutsu senpai, aku punya kenangan buruk tentang ilmu senjutsu, aku-"

"aku paham akan kegelisahanmu itu Koneko, aku sudah dengar dari Sirzhec tentang salah satu klan youkai nekomata yang membunuh majikan iblisnya dan menghabisi satu persatu yang mengincar nyawanya juga anggota divisi hukum iblis yang mencoba memburumu sebagai langkah antisipasi. Aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh atas nama klanku, aku takkan pernah mendidikmu seperti koruka. Dan kalau ada yang mengincarmu atas pembalasan kejadian itu. **Akan aku bunuh langsung tanpa belas kasihan!**" ucapan Koneko di potong Naruto dan di akhiri dengan penekanan ucapan dan aura membunuh yang kental dari Naruto.

"akan aku lanjutkan, sekarang aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan untukmu Issei. Kenapa aku menyiapkan 4 budakku untuk melawanmu. Apa kau tahu Issei-san?" Naruto pun mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Issei tentang hal tersebut.

"eto... aku tak tau jawabannya Naruto-san" Issei pun hanya menjawab seadanya yang ia tahu.

"begini Issei, akan aku jelaskan satu persatu siapa lawanmu. Pertama adalah Moka Akasia, dia adalah mantan vampire yang aku re-inkarnasikan jadi iblis. Meski keliatannya sederhana saja lemah, namun jangan pernah mengira seperti itu Issei. Moka itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat dari segi taijutsu dan pemulihan yang tergolong cepat, dan lebih berbahaya lagi. Kecepatan dari moka-chan mampu menandingi _knight _biasa. Kedua adalah Kurumu Kurono, dia adalah mantan succubus yang pada dasarnya mirip seperti vampir namun ada perbedaan, vampir lebih mengedapankan kekuatan dari tubuhnya, tapi succubus lebih mengedepankan kecepatan sayap dan kekuatan dari teknik bertarungnya. Kemampuan Kurumu-chan adalah cakar api yang mampu memotong apa saja bahkan pedang yang paling keras bisa di potong hanya satu gerakan saja, ketiga adalah Ruby Toujo, kau tahu Issei siapa yang mencoba membunuhmu saat kau belum menjadi iblis?" ucap Naruto dengan akhir sebuah pertanyaan.

"da-tenshin, aku sangat membenci mereka karena menyakiti Asia yang aku ingin lindungi." Issei pun mulai geram karena yang membunuhnya itu adalah pacarnya sendiri yang ternyata adalah malaikat hitam

"Issei-san" lirih Asia mendengar tekat Issei

"benar Issei, Ruby-chan tunjukan" titah Naruto kepada pawn cantiknya

"hai' Naruto-sama"

_BASSTTT..._

_Issei pun langsung tercengang saat siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya sparing adalah salah satu da-tenshin dengan sayap 3 pasang begitupun juga dengan Rias dkk yang kaget lawan, dan Issei pun berdiri dari kursi nya dan mengeluarkan sacret gearnya._

"ternyata kau adalah da-tenshin, aku tidak akan memaafkan da-tenshin siapapun orangnya. AKAN AKU HABISI KAU! HYAAA...!" Issei yang sudah geram kepalang-tanggung langsung menyerang Ruby dengan sacret gearnya, Issei pun langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang di lapisi gaulet naga sacret gear nya ke arah Rubby namun...

_Ctap..._

_Serangan Issei yang lumayan bertenaga tersebut mampu di hentikan dengan sangat baik oleh Naruto sendiri dengan sacret gear nya yang mirip dengan Issei, namun alangkah terkejutnya semua yang ada di situ (kecuali budak dari Naruto) ternyata Naruto bisa ada di 2 moment yang bersamaan yaitu di saat duduk di kepala meja dan moment di mana menghentikan Issei yang ingin menghajar pawn cantiknya tersebut yang dapat mereka simpulkan Naruto mampu menggandakan dirinya sendiri._

"yare-yare Issei, aku itu belum selesai bicara kau malah main hajar saja kepada istriku ini. Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit sampai penjelasanku selesai?" ucap Naruto yang asli di meja makan sambil siku tanggannya di tegakkan berdiri juga jari kedua tangannya bertemu (seperti umat kristiani berdoa)

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau bisa menggandakan dirimu sendiri?" Rias pun bertanya tentang apa yang di lihatnya.

"ya memang aku bisa menggandakan diriku sendiri seberapa banyak yang aku mau itu di sebut dengan _**BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_, dan tidak hanya itu saja aku yang sedang menahan tangan Issei adalah kloning alias aku yang mirip dengan asli nya yaitu aku sendiri. Itu pun baru kemampuanku yang sebagian kecil yang aku perlihatkan kepada kalian semua. Dan kau Issei kembaliah ke tempat dudukmu, atau aku perintahkan bucho-mu itu untuk memerintahkanmu untuk duduk?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegasnya yang membuat Issei pun takut sehingga kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri.

"baiklah aku lanjutkan penjelasanku, Ruby ini memang adalah seorang da-tenshin seperti kebanyakan da-tenshin yang lain. Aku re-inkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan ku jadikan istriku sama seperti yang lain karena kemampuannya yang spesial, bukan hanya tombak cahaya namun ia bisa sihir cahaya, sihir tanaman hidup dll. Kemudian terakhir adalah Mizore Shirayuki, mantan yuki-onna dari legenda mitologi jepang yang sering di ceritakan hidup di pegunungan fuji jepang itu memang legenda yang nyata sebenarnya. Mizore ini adalah salah satu budakku yang kemampuannya berlawanan denganku." Ucap Naruto yang memantik rasa penasaran yang lain.

"berlawanan? Apa maksud dari Naruto-senpai?" ucap Koneko yang bertanya

"begini Koneko-chan, kemampuan basic dari Mizore adalah sihir es dan sihir air yang biasanya di miliki oleh keturunan iblis Sitri seperti Sona-chan dan Sera-chan sang maou leviatan. Itulah yang spesial dari Mizore sendiri. Issei apa kau sudah paham siapa yang akan kau lawan dalam sparing nanti?" ucap Naruto yang di angguki oleh Issei sendiri.

"emm... Naruto-senpai aku ingin bertanya." Kiba pun bersuara untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

"apa pertanyaanmu Bishounen-kun?"

"sebenarnya jumlah sayap yang di miliki oleh budak dari Naruto-senpai ada berapa pasang?"

"oh itu, pertanyaan yang bagus, minna tunjukan sayap kalian."

"HAI' Naruto-sama"

_BASSTTT..._

_Terlihatlah 6 pasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam keluar dari punggung budak Naruto dan itupun membuat merinding Rias dkk karena lawan yang di hadapi bukan lawan dengan tingkat kekuatan yang sepadan dengan mereka._

"sudah terjawab bukan tingkatan dari budakku bishounen-kun? Baiklah sekarang aku akan mulai sparringnya."

"tapi sebelum itu, Tsunade-chan, kemarilah." Ucap Naruto memanggil salah satu ratu nya

"hai' Naruto-kun." dan Tsunade pun menurut apa kata king nya itu dan...

_Grepp..._

_Cupp..._

_Naruto pun memeluk sang ratu dengan erat, melingkarkan tangan Naruto ke pinggang Tsunade yang ramping hingga oppai nya menekan dada Naruto, dan mencium sang ratu dengan intens. Tsunade yang terkaget akan perbuatan yang di lakukan kingnya itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan membuka mulutnya dan mulai lah adu lidah antara Tsunade dan Naruto sangat sengit namun tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam saja, Naruto pun meremas oppai kanan Tsunade sedikit keras yang membuat sang pemilik payudara tersebut tersentak seperti tersengat listrik dan adegan tersebut hanya beberapa saat saja karena Naruto menghentikannya sehingga benang saliva keluar dari mulut kedua insan itu. Rias dkk yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bersemu merah terutama Rias juga Akeno yang suka pada Naruto mulai cemburu._

"jangan terlalu menyiksa imouto maou lucifer tersebut, atau kau akan menerima hukuman dariku ratuku." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena menahan nafsu nya kepada ratu nya sendiri

"aku mengerti Naruto-sama" ucap Tsunade dengan nada sedikit berat karena nafsu nya juga muncul karena perlakuan kingnya.

"mou~~ kenapa hanya _queen _saja yang di manjakan dan di cium olehmu Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku tidak pernah kau sentuh sama sekali?" Rias pun dengan nada ngambeknya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan pacarnya tersebut yang memilih ratu nya di bandingnkan dirinya.

"ara-ara kenapa aku juga tidak pernah di sentuh juga olehmu Naru-kun? Aku juga tak kalah dengan bucho untuk takaran mencintaimu ufufufu..." Akeno pun tak kalah merajuk dengan nada menggoda nya berbeda dengan Rias, hal itu pun sukses memancing perhatian Naruto sehingga Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua dan...

_Grepp..._

_Naruto pun memeluk Rias juga Akeno sekaligus untuk menghentikan nada ngambek kedua perempuan iblis tersebut._

"gomen Rias-chan, Akeno-chan kalau aku tak pernah perhatian dengan kalian berdua. Tapi aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian begitu saja, kalian berdua adalah wanita yang aku cintai juga."

_Kemudian Naruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akeno dan juga Rias._

"sejujurnya aku ini tipikal pemuda yang sangat mesum tak kalah dengan Issei yang mesum juga, jadi siapa yang ingin aku 'makan' duluan setelah duel dengan budak-budakku?" Naruto pun membisikan itu ke telinga Akeno dan juga Rias dan hasilnya...

_Blushhh..._

_Wajah dari Akeno dan Rias pun memerah seperti udang yang di bakar matang, karena Naruto ingin 'memakan' salah satu dari mereka berdua. _

"a-ah Na-Naruto-kun bi-bisa me-melaku-kannya pa-daku se-setelah i-ini, a-aku sa-sangat si-siap un-untuk i-itu." Rias pun membalas dengan tergagap (mode hinata on) karena tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya juga rasa bahagia nya bisa di sentuh 'hati' nya oleh pacar tercinta.

"ara-ara... jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku Naru-kun, aku siap melakukannya kapanpun waktunya, di mana lokasinya. Aku sangat siap ufufufu..." lain halnya dengan Akeno, yang membalasnya dengan gayanya seperti biasa.

'sepertinya imouto Sirzhec dan anak Barakiel bukan hanya mencintaiku, tapi nafsu iblisnya sangat tinggi sekali padaku, ini sangat merepotkan untukku.' Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"hei Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan kepada bucho dan Akeno-san? Kenapa muka mereka berdua memerah seperti itu?" ucap Issei yang spertinya sedikit emosi karena calon haremnya di usili oleh Naruto

"bukan apa-apa Issei-san, aku hanya ingin membuat wanita berdada besar ini tenang saja. tak lebih tak kurang"

'padahal mah ini perjudian yang gila untukku' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

_Cupp..._

_Naruto pun mengakhiri sesi romantis bersama Rias dan Akeno dengan ciuman singkat ke bibir masing-masing dan otomatis juga membuat mereka berdua merona malu._

'kyaa... Naruto-kun menciumku lagi' jerit Rias dalam hati

'ara-ara... bibir Naru-kun manis dan seksi ufufufu...' ucap Akeno dalam hati

"baiklah, akan aku mulai pertarungannya. Pertama Rias melawan Tsunade, masing-masing dari kedua kubu berdiri di sana." Naruto pun menunjuk ruang tengah yaitu ruang santai yang terdapat sofa yang besar. (seperti canon-nya)

_Rias dan Tsunade pun berdiri sejajar menghadap Naruto, kemudian lingkaran sihir klan phoenix pun muncul di kaki Rias dan Tsunade sekaligus menghilangkan mereka berdua._

"nah selagi kita menunggu mereka berdua bertarung satu sama lain, bagaimana kita santai dulu di bioskop untuk melihat pertarungan mereka." Ucap Naruto kepada peerage Rias dan itupun sukses membuat peerage Rias kebingungan karena itu.

"memangnya ada bioskop di rumah ini Naruto-senpai?" Koneko pun angkat bicara mengenai hal itu.

"tentu saja ada, memangnya rumah ini miskin fasilitas Koneko-chan? Sekarang kalian ikut aku ke lantai basement di bawah rumah ini."

_Semua yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa ikut-ikut saja apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto, lalu Naruto dkk bejalan ke lift yang ada di ruangan itu untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Sesampai di lantai B2 mereka di suguhkan dengan ruangan yang begitu mewah dan megah mirip seperti bioskop aslinya lengkap dengan layar proyektor, kursi yang empuk berwarna orange dan layar besar sebagai alas bagi proyektor._

"su-SUGOIIIII..." Issei berteriak dengan lantangnya seakan tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya ini nyata

"ara-ara ternyata Naru-kun rupanya sangat kaya bahkan bisa membuat ruagan yang tampak seperti asli di dunia manusia ini ufufufu..." ucap Akeno yang mengagumi ruangan tersebut.

"ini memang ide kreatifitas dariku sendiri, tapi uangnya berasal dari otou-sama yang di titipkan di tabunganku di bank underworld. Sebagian uang itu aku manfaatkan untuk membangun ruangan ini, ya memang ruangan ini nyaris hanya aku yang pakai selebihnya peerageku sering malu untuk memfaatkan fasilitaas ini entah karena apa aku juga tidak paham. Baiklah kalian boleh duduk di tempat yang kalian mau sendiri silahkan pilih sesuka kalian." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan hal tersebut dan kemudian peerage Naruto pun duduk di berbagai tempat sementara sang tuan berada di kursi depan bersama Issei.

* * *

_DUNIA VIRTUAL BUATAN NARUTO._

_Sesaat kemudian Rias dan Tsunade pun tiba di suatu lapangan yang mirip dengan lapangan sekolah Rias di kuoh akademy, Rias pun terkaget karena ia tidak menyangka Naruto pun punya kekuatan yang begitu besar yang bisa membuat dunia virtual yang menyerupai lapangan sekolahnya._

"i-ini di mana? Kenapa aku ada di sekolah?" Rias pun melihat sekeliling yang mirip dengan sekolahnya.

"ini adalah dunia virtual buatan Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membuat dunai seperti ini untuk sparring budak-budaknya sepertiku." Ucap Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Rias.

"du-dunia virtual? Apa kekuatan dari Naruto-kun seperti Grayfia nee-sama bisa membuat dunai virtual seperti ini?"

"bisa di bilang begitu Rias-sama. Kemampuan Naruto-sama memang banyak yang tidak di duga contohnya seperti ini"

_***apakah kalian sudah siap untuk pertarungan yang sebenarnya Tsunade-chan dan juga Rias-chan?***_

"I-iya Naruto-kun/aku siap Naruto-sama" ucap mereka berdua dengan nada yang berbeda.

_***baiklah ini peraturannya, pihak siapa yang mengaku kalah maka musuhnya akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Kalian boleh menggunakan seluruh kekuatan kalian tanpa perlu takut mati di dunia ini, karena aku men-setting kalian takkan mati meskipun terkena jurus mematikan sekalipun. Jadi selamat bertarung.***_

_Setelah penjelasan tersebut, Rias pun berkeringat dingin karena ia akan menghadapi monster yang sangat ganas yaitu queen pacarnya sendiri. Di lain pihak Tsunade pun menyeringai karena peraturan ini, ia bisa menunjukan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya kepada putri pewaris tahta iblis klan Gremory tersebut_

'a-apa? Seluruh kekuatan? Apakah Naruto-kun ingin aku babak belur karena ratu nya ini?' inner Rias yang sedikit takut karena peraturan tersebut.

"ada apa Rias-sama? Kau takut padaku yang sering di cium dan di sentuh payudaranya oleh Naruto-sama? Apa kau ingin kabur dari sini?" Tsunade pun berkata dengan nada mengejek Rias dengan kata-kata yang sedikit vulgar

"a-apa katamu? Aku takut? Aku takkan kabur dari sini dan akan aku buktikan hanya diriku lah yang pantas di sentuh oleh Naruto-kun bukan kau Tsunade-sensei." Rias pun membalas dengan lantang seakan tidak ada beban moral bagi dirinya.

"itu yang aku tunggu khukhukhu..."

_Setelah perbincangan singkat tersebut, Tsunade pun mengeluarkan sayap iblis nya yang berjumlah 12 terbang ke langit yang tinggi, dan kemudian menukik tajam ke arah Rias bermaksud untuk menghajar sang putri tersebut._

_DUARR..._

_Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar membuat kawah yang cukup lebar dan dalam hasi dari tinju dari Tsunade, beruntung Rias bisa menghindarinya dengan mundur beberapa langkah dan terbang dengan sayap iblisnya yang masih 2._

'ya ampun, ratu Naruto-kun membuatku merinding.' inner Rias menatap horor apa yang di lakukan oleh Ratu Naruto tersebut.

'hampir saja kena.' Inner Tsunade

* * *

_DI LAIN TEMPAT YAITU BIOSKOP NARUTO_

"hieee... Naruto-san lihat itu, ratumu nyaris membunuh bucho yang aku cintai." Ucap Issei yang terkejut dan sedikit shock karena bucho nya nyaris terbunuh.

"hahah... tenang saja Issei-san, Rias tidak akan terbunuh oleh Tsunade-chan, aku akan pastikan hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi." Naruto pun menenangkan Issei dengan sedikit tertawa karena reaksi Issei

_Namun sebuah ide jahil kembali melintasi otak Naruto untuk mengejek sahabat sekaligus teman satu mesumers nya itu dengan seringaian nakal_.

"ne Issei-san, apa kau pernah merasakan empuknya payudara Wanita dengan tangan mu sendiri heh? Naruto pun bertanya di selingi seiriangan licik.

"eh etoo... aku pernah merasakan payudara bucho dengan tangan kananku Naruto-san"

"oh ya? Bagaimana Rasanya?"

"hmm... bagaimana ya? Meskipun itu sedikit mendadak rasanya sangat empuk dan kenyal sekali Naruto-san" Issei mengatakan dengan jujur dan posisi memangku dagunga dengan tangan kanannya.

'hehehe... akan aku mulai' inner Naruto

"dan apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa puting dari payudara tersebut?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai serigala dan hanya di balas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Issei.

"kalau begitu perhatikan aku Issei."

_Issei pun menuruti apa yang di perintah oleh Naruto, Naruto pun menarik tangan salah satu pawn cantik nya yaitu Kurumu Kurono yang mempunyai dada paling besar di antara pawn Naruto dengan sedikit kasar dan paksaan, lalu Naruto memulai aksi kedua nya dengan menyingkap baju kurumu (baju yang di canon rosario vampire) sampai ke arah lehernya kemudian menurunkan BH warna biru milik Kurumu, terpampanglah oppai yang sangat mulus putih bersih, bulat seperti semangka dan sangat kencang. Awalnya sang pemilik payudara tersebut kaget dan berusaha memberontak karena di kira laki-laki lain akan memperkosanya. Namun saat di lihat mata emerald nya adalah sang king sekaligus suami nya sendiri yaitu Naruto Kurumu pun pasrah tak memberontak di telanjangi dada nya. Aksi ke 3 dan finalnya yaitu Naruto langsung menanduk oppai Kurumu dan menjilat puting pink Kurumu juga menghisapnya, Kurumu yang di perlakukan seperti itu mendesah dan membenamkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya, kejadian tersebut sontak membuat Issei memerah juga mimisan tak terkendali._

"ne Kurumu-chan, bagaimana rasanya aku perkosa seperti ini?" Naruto pun berbisik di telinga Kurumu di selingi menjilat kuping wanita succubus tersebut.

"ahh~ lakukan lagi Naruto-sama, aku bangga bisa menjadi pemuas nafsu mu juga istri tercintamu." Kurumu pun mengatakannya dengan nafas yang berat juga Nafsu yang mulai naik.

"khukhu... Ne Issei-san rasanya enak sekali menyusu di sumbernya." Naruto pun berbalik menghadap Issei yang sudah berhenti mimisan sementara Kurumu mengalungkan tangannya ke suami tercinta

"aaaaa... kau tega sekali padaku Naruto-san, aku kan tidak punya pasangan dan pacar apalagi istri" Issei pun pundung karena mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu.

"sebenarnya kau juga boleh meraba dan menjilat sekaligus menghisap puting payudara pawn ku ini" Naruto pun mengatakan hal yang sangat gila yang membuat Issei melongo sementara Kurumu pun kaget luar biasa.

"ta-tapi Naruto-sama aku tak mau di sentuh oleh orang mesum itu, aku mau di perkosa dan di sentuh olehmu suamiku sendiri." Ucap Kurumu yang membuat Issei makin pundung di buatnya.

"daijobu Kurumu-chan, kau tetaplah istriku dan kau tetap pawn kesayanganku. Ne Issei aku serius dan tak bercanda sekarang. Aku memberimu kesempatan langka mencoba payudara istriku ini. Kau mau atau tidak?" ucap Naruto.

"a-apakah itu di bolehkan Naruto-san?"

"tenang saja Issei-san, aku kan tuan sekaligus kepala rumah tangga di sini. Jadi jangan khawatir Issei-san. Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"h-hai' Naruto-san aku bersedia."

"Baiklah sebelum aku mengizinkan, Samui-chan tolong kemari."

"hai' Naruto-sama"

_Kemudian sang Ratu kedua dari Naruto pun menghampiri sang tuan dan duduk di sebelah Issei._

"aku haus sekali dan tubuhku butuh energi lagi karena aku mengamuk kemarin, bisa aku mneghisap susumu?" pinta Naruto kepada ratu nya itu.

"tentu saja Naruto-sama, kau boleh menyusu kapan saja."

"arigatou, ne Issei aku ingin menyusu kepada Ratu ku, kau lakukan saja kepada Kurumu-chan oke?"

"hai' Naruto-san"

_Kemudian kepala Naruto pun di tarik oleh Samui menuju dadanya untuk menyusu ke arah dirinya. Begitupun dengan Issei yang di tarik oleh Kurumu untuk menyusu kepada dirinya._

* * *

_KITA KEMBALI KE PERTARUNGAN_

"apa kau hanya bisa menghindar seperti bayi heh Rias? Atau kau ingin bertarung denganku untuk memperebutkan Naruto-sama?"

_Twich..._

"a-apa katamu bayi? Jangan pernah meremehkan pewaris klan Gremory dan Naruto-kun hanya milikku dan milikku saja hyaaa...!" dahi Rias pun muncul perempatan karena kesal di hina bayi

_Kemudian lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan Rias, lingkaran sihir klan Gremory_

"terima ini _**POWER OF DESTRUKTION**_" tercipta sebuah kekuatan yang lumayan besar berwarna hitam dan sedikit kemerahan yaitu power of destruktion yang mengarah ke Tsunade namun kekuatan tersebut justru mampu di tepis dengan mudahnya oleh Tsunade tanpa perlu kekuatan berlebihan.

"hanya inikah kemampuanmu putri bayi Gremory? Payah sekali." Tsunade pun terus memprovokasi Rias untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

'tidak mungkin! Kenapa power destruktion ku bisa di patahkan dengan mudah? Seberapa kuat kah Tsunade-sensei.' Inner Rias

"belum, masih belum sensei, hyaaa...!" Rias pun membuat lingkaran sihir di 3 tempat yaitu bawah kakinya, dan kedua tangannya dan muncullah aura merah kehitaman di seluruh tubuh Rias tanda ia mulai marah dan serius kemudian Rias pun menembakkan _**POWER DESTRUKTION **_nya dalam jumlah besar dari lingkaran sihir di tangannya tersebut mengarahkan ke arah Tsunade dan...

_DUARRRR..._

_Dataran tersebut berubah menjadi seperti neraka karena tanah di sana pun berlubang dan di dalamnya terdapat lava seperti terjadi letusan gunung merapi, namun sungguh beruntung untuk Tsunade yang mampu reflek untuk menghindar dari serangan mematikan tersebut karena ia terbang ke udara dengan 6 pasang sayapnya dengan cepat dan sejajar dengan Rias yang terbang._

"khukhukhu... boleh juga untuk ukuran putri bayi Gremory, kekuatannmu memang luar biasa Rias-sama." Ucap Tsunade.

"tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan hampir semua kekuatanku untuk menyerangmu sensei, kenapa kau tak menyerangku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu?" Rias pun bertanya karena merasa heran sensei nya ini tak menyerang dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"aku tak menyerangmu dengan kekuatanku, karena ini perintah dari king ku yaitu Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama hanya ingin menguji kekuatan anda Rias-sama sebagai pemimpin bagi budak-budak anda, kalau aku menyerang anda dengan seluruh kekuatanku, yang aku takutkan akan terjadi konflik antara Lucifer-sama yang sekaligus nii-sama anda dengan tuanku. Aku hanya ingin mengetes kekuatan anda seberapa besar Rias-sama."

"namun meski begitu, aku kan harus bertarung dengan anda Tsunade-sensei untuk membuktikan kekuatanku layak untuk kompetisi Rating Game menghadapi otouto Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tak mau menyerangku sama sekali?"

"ku katakan satu hal pada anda Rias ojou-sama. Kekuatan anda memang hanya bisa di keluarkan pada saat anda mengeluarkan emosi anda ketika aku provokasi, namun setelah itu anda tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan itu bahkan lebih besar dari itu saja anda tak mampu. Jadi inilah fungsi dari sparring ini untuk menguji seberapa besar kekuatan anda itu. Dan saya mengaku kalah. Naruto-sama selesaikan ini semua."

***baiklah pemenang dari pertarungan ini adalah Rias Gremory.***

"me-menang? Kenapa kau mengalah padaku Tsunade-sensei?" Rias pun seakan tak percaya bahwa ia menang dengan mudah namun ganjil karena _queen _Naruto pun mengaku kalah.

"aku akan niat bertarung saat tuanku di lukai oleh musuh, anda bukan satu alasan yang pas untukku mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

_Dan muncullah lingkaran sihir dari bawah kaki Rias dan Tsunade yang membawa mereka berdua dari funia virtual milik Naruto kembali ke dunia Nyata._

* * *

_REAL WORLD UZUMAKI MANSION_

_Di dalam ruang bioskop tersebut muncul lingkaran sihir menampilkan Rias dan Tsunade yang mengakhiri pertarungan tersebut, namun alangkah terkejutnya kedua wanita tersebut melihat pasangan mesum Issei juga Naruto bersama 2 budak Naruto yaitu Samui dan Kurumu. Sontak kedua wanita tersebut pun memerah wajahnya dan mulai naik emosinya._

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DI SINI NARUTO-SAMA/KUN!" teriak kedua wanita tersebut yaitu Rias juga Tsunade yang membuat semua kaget bukan kepalang termasuk Issei juga Naruto yang sedang bermesraan dengan budak Naruto.

"eh kenapa cepat sekali bertarung? Padahal ku kira akan terjadi yang lebih seru." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang watados tak bersalah dan masih di kunkung oleh samui queen Naruto.

"hoi Issei bangun jangan tertidur karena menyusu ke Kurumu-chan" tambah Naruto kepada Issei.

"ugghhh... gomen Naruto-san aku tertidur di pelukan budak iblismu. Dan maaf untukmu Kurumu-san karena bertingkah lancang menodai dadamu yang seharusnya milik Naruto." Ucap Issei

"tidak apa-apa Issei-kun, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Naruto-sama suamiku. Apa kau sudah puas Issei-kun?" Ucap Kurumu dengan semburat merah karena malu dadanya di sentuh oleh bukan suaminya meskipun seijin dari Naruto

"hehehe... sudah, ternyata oppai wanita sangat-"

_Duakh.._

"berhenti bersikap mesum Issei-senpai." Sebelum Issei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Koneko rook Rias menjitak kepala pemuda mesum itu.

"ittai... kenapa kau memukulku lagi Koneko-chan? Kepalaku sakit sekali di pukul" bela Issei untuk dirinya sendiri.

"jadi Na-ru-to SA-MA kau enak-enakan menyusu pada perempuan sapi itu sementara aku bertarung dengan Rias-sama heh?!" Ucap Tsunade dengan aura gelap dan kemarahan yang memuncak yang membuat Naruto ketakutan sementara kebalikannya Samui yang masih memeluk Naruto pun mengeluarkan aura petir terkuatnya.

"apa maksudmu Tsunade-san? Kau tidak terima bahwa aku menyusui tuanku sendiri heh? Apa kau mau bertarung denganku monster dada semangka?!"

"A-APA KATAMU SAPI?!"

"DADA SEMANGKA"

"PEREMPUAN PELACUR"

"RATU JALANG"

"MANGKOK BERJALAN"

"RAMBUT PUCAT"

_Pletak..._

_Pletak..._

"ittaii..." erang Tsunade dan Samui karena di jitak oleh sang king karena berantem di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"kalian berdua ini, bisakah kalian tidak sekali saja tidak berantem seperti ini hah? Padahal kalian wanita dewasa tingkah seperti balita yang kehilangan mainan saja. memalukan" keluh Naruto kepada dua ratu nya ini.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin bertanya?" ucap Rias

"kau mau bertanya apa Rias-chan hemm?" Naruto yang di panggil itupun langsung menengok perempuan yang dadanya tak kalah besar dengan dua ratu Naruto

"kenapa ratumu tak menyerangku dan hanya menangkis seranganku saja? apa yang mau kau uji dariku Naruto-kun?" Rias bertanya dengan pandangan kecewa karena tak puas dengan pertarungan tadi.

"karena sebagai king, jika ratuku menghabisimu, apa jadinya dengan budakmu Rias? Kau tahu kan sifat nii-sama mu itu yang 'siscon' tingkat akut. Aku hanya di percaya untuk melatih emosimu dulu seberapa kuat kau bisa mengendalikan emosi untuk mengeluarkan jurus _power destruction_ milik keluarga gremory yang di turunkan padamu Rias. Dan kau paham kan apa perkataan ratuku di pertarungan itu?" ucap Naruto yang di angguki oleh Rias.

'ternyata Naruto ingin melatih emosiku dan menjagaku seperti nii-sama' Inner Rias

"saa, sekarang petarungan kedua, Samui vs Akeno. Silahkan maju ke depan akan aku teleport kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dua orang yang Naruto bilang pun maju ke depan, namun Naruto pun menyeringai tanda ia punya ide gila untuk mereka berdua.

"sebelum aku menteleport kalian berdua, aku mau memberi taruhan untuk kalian berdua."

"ara-ara taruhan apa itu Naru-kun?" ucap Akeno dengan senyuman palsu yang khas.

'akan aku buat lebih menarik khukhukhu...' inner Naruto

"kalau Akeno-chan menang, Akeno bisa menjadi pacarku menggantikan Rias. Kalau Samui-chan yang menang maka..."

"maka apa Naruto-sama?" Samui pun semakin penasaran tentang apa yang akan di dapatkannya saat menang.

"kau akan mengandung anak pertamaku khukhukhu... apa kalian setuju?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan gamblang saja dan akibat nya...

"APA!" teriak semua yang di sana begitupun dengan Rias dan juga Tsunade

"ti-tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau di gantikan ratuku sendiri dan tawaran apa itu untuk ratumu Naruto-kun. Anak? Apa kau gila? Mau menghamili Ratumu sendiri?" Ucap Rias protes karena menganggap tawaran itu mengancam posisinya sewaktu-waktu Akeno menang dari Ratu Naruto.

"benar apa kata Rias-sama, kenapa kau mau menghamili Samui-san padahal ada aku yang siap hamil Naruto-sama. Kenapa kau memilih Samui?" sama dengan Rias, Tsunade pun protes karena bisa-bisa ia kehilangan hak nya mengandung anak dari king nya itu jika Samui menang.

"aku tidak gila dan aku memang sudah keputusanku memilih siapa yang akan aku jadikan ibu untuk anak-anakku dan keputusanku tidak dapat di ganggu gugat siapapun." Ucap Naruto yang menanggapi protes mereka berdua

_Zzztttt..._

_Aliran petir tegangan tinggi pun muncul dari Akeno maupun Samui yang merasa tawaran yang di berikan untuk mereka berdua sangat omoshiroi._

"ara-ara Rias-su aku akan menang dan menggantikanmu menjadi pacar Naru-kun ufufufu..." ucap Akeno dengan senyum dan kekuatan yang meningkat drastis

"khukhukhu... anak dari suamiku? Sepertinya ini menarik monster dada semangka, kemampuanku menyusui Naruto-sama ternyata di akui untuk membuahiku anak. Aku akan menangkan pertarungan ini Naruto-sama ufufufu..." begitupun dengan Akeno, kemampuan Samui pun meningkat pesat karena tawaran tersebut, sementara yang lain pun sweatdropp massal karena hal ni benar-benar gila (author sendiri juga sweatdrop hehehe...#lanjut)

_Lalu muncullah lingkaran phoenix dari kaki Samui dan juga Akeno untuk menteleport mereka berdua ke tempat pertarungan, dan menghilang dengan lingkarang tersebut._

'akan jadi pertarungan yang menarik sekali khukhukhu...' inner Naruto.

* * *

_DUNIA VIRTUAL NARUTO_

_Di dalam dunia tersebut muncullah lingkaran sihir menampilkan Samui dan Akeno yang siap bertarung dan bertaruh satu sama lain._

"i-ini adalah? Kenapa bisa..."

"ini adalah gedung lama dari kuoh akademy, ternyata Naruto-sama membuat vritualisasi dunia nyata menjadi seperti ini, saa sekarang ayo maju pendeta petir-chan khukhu..." ucap Samui dengan sedikit gurauan di akhir kalimatnya.

"ara-ara... aku akan menang dan menggantikan Rias-su fufufu..."

"coba saja kalau kau bisa Akeno-chan"

_Lalu di mulailah pertarungan mereka berdua, Akeno pun menganti pakaiannya menjadi pendeta wanita dan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya, sementara Samui pun bersiap juga dengan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang mirip tuannya yaitu Naruto yaitu seragam ninja._

'jadi Samui-sensei adalah mantan ninja? Ini sedikit sulit nantinya.' Inner Akeno

"ada apa Akeno-chan? Apa kau mau terbang terus seperti burung yang sedang migrasi? Atau kau mau mengeringkan sayap iblismu itu heh?" Samui pun mulai memprovokasi Akeno untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu

"ara"ara kau meremehkanku Samui-sensei, kau akan terima akibatnya fufufu..." balas Akeno yang langsung membuat lingkaran sihir besar di ketinggian 25 meter di atas kepala Samui

"terima ini _**RAIKOIRYUU..."**_ ucapnya lagi dan muncullah petir berwarna kuning cerah menyambar tubuh dari Samui dan...

_Duarrr..._

_tercipta ledakan yang sangat kuat menghancurkan gedung lama tersebut namun, tanpa di duga Samui pun tak menghindar tapi menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan petir berwarna biru sehingga efek serangan Akeno pun tak menggoreskan luka di kulitnya yang putih mulus tersebut._

"khukhukhu... ada apa pendeta-chan, hanya segini kah kekuatan petirmu? Ada yang lain?" ucap Samui dengan mnyeringai di tambah tangan kanannya terangkat menghadap langit.

'cih sial! Jurusku kenapa tidak berefek sama sekali terhadap tubuhnya? Sekuat apa petirnya itu?' inner Akeno yang merasa kesal karena jurusnya GATAL (GAGAL TOTAL) tersebut.

"kalau begitu aku yang akan membalas..."

_Ctar...ctar...ctarr..._

_Tercipta petir-petir di sekeliling tubuh Samui yang siap menyerang kapan saja._

"makan jurusku ini _**RAITON: RAIRYUU..." **_

_Dan petir tersebut berbentuk naga yang sangat besar menerjang Akeno secara langsung, dan di saat itu juga Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir pelidung dari lingkaran sihir gremory namun..._

_DUAR..._

"arrrrggghhh..."

_Di akibatkan tenaga yang luar biasa di keluarkan oleh Samui, lingkaran sihir pelingung itupun pecah dan menerjang Akeno secara langsung sehingga baju pendeta Akeno pun robek menyisakan pakaian dalamnya dan kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah._

'ku-kuat sekali petirnya, lebih daripada petirku. Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya?' Inner Akeno

"waw tubuhmu bagus juga Akeno-chan, dengan tubuh itu tuanku pasti terpuaskan lahir batinnya hihi...' Ucap Samui dengan gurauan juga di akhirnya.

"ara-ara arigatou atas pujiannya, tapi aku belum selesai _**KAMINARI..." **_ucap Akeno yang langsung bangun daa membuat petir dari lingaran sihir di depan tangannya lalu menembakannya dalam jumlah besar.

"masih saja kau bermimpi Akeno-chan _**RAITON: ALIRAN HALILINTAR" **_ucap Samui dan menembakan petir ke tanah menuju petir Akeno

_Duarr..._

_Terjadi adu petir yang sangat dahsyat menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat kuat, namun tidak bagi Akeno sendiri. Karena adu petir yang menciptakan ledakan tersebut tenaganya terkuras hampir 60%, dan akeno pun mulai kelelahan._

"haah...hahh...hah... kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatanmu hah...hah... sensei?" ucap Akneo terengah-engah karena tenaganya hampir habis.

"kau masih lemah dalam sihir, kekuatanmu masih dalam taraf rata-rata Akeno-chan. Jika kekuatanmu seperti ini. Kau takkan bisa menandingi kekuatan ratu Raiser-sama, sekarang kau mau melanjutkannya atau tidak Akeno? Mengaku kalah saja, aku tak mau mengeluarkan kemampuanku lebih dari ini" Ucap Samui yang menciptakan jarum-jarum petir di sekeliling tubuhnya.

'gawat aku tak mau kalah dari orang ini, bagaimana ini?' Inner Akeno

* * *

_Di lain tempat ruangan Naruto_

"a-apa kenapa ratuku bisa di kalahkan oleh ratumu Naruto-kun?" Rias yang melihat pertarunagn tersebut terperanga karena perempuan yang menjadi ratu nya kalah dengan sangat mudah seperti itu.

"seperti yang Samui katakan, Akeno-chan masih dalam taraf lemah Rias. Kekuatannya bahkan masih belum stabil, aku juga tahu bahwa ia masih menahan dirinya mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya Rias..." ucap Naruto menjelaskan situasi tersebut.

'kalau saja kekuatan listrik nya di keluarkan, akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Tapi kenapa Akeno menolak itu?' Inner Naruto yang merasa heran dengan kekuatan Akeno

"apakah anda mengetahui kekuatan dari Akeno-chan Naruto-sama?" ucap Shion yang daritadi tidak bersuara.

"hanya satu jawabannya, dia sama seperti Ruby-chan. Da-Tenshin, kekuatan cahayanya di tekan hingga titik dasarnya mungkin karena peristiwa 'itu' yang mempengaruhi mentalnya." Ucap Naruto namun tidak menjelaskan detilnya.

"ano Naruto-senpai, peristiwa apa yang menyebabkan fuku-bucho tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya?" Ucap Kiba yang kini bertanya

"peristiwa itu aku tidak bisa jelaskan detil dari kejadian tersebut, karena ini rahasia yang terpenting dari perang 'great warr' ratusan tahun silam. Gomen Kiba-kun" Naruto pun menjawab yang membuat mereka semua kecuali Rias yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"oh begitu" ucap kiba dengan nada kecewa.

* * *

_Kembali ke tempat pertarungan_

"aku takkan kalah sama sekali olehmu sensei, aku punya tujuan untuk menikah dengan Naru-kun dan bukan hanya menjadi pacarnya tapi aku juga ingin melahirkan anak-anak untuknya saja. aku menolak untuk kalah." ucap Akeno dengan lantang dan tegas.

"ho? Masih tak mau mengaku kalah heh? Kalu begitu rasakan ini _**RAITON: JARUM PETIR"**_ ucap Samui yang menghunuskan jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari petir beraliran tegangan tinggi

_Ctab..._

_Ctab..._

_Ctar..._

"kyaaaa...!" teriak Akeno karena jarum-jarum petir tersebut menusuk tangan, kaki dan perutnya kecuali dada dan pangkal pahanya yang membuat Akeno tersetrum listrik tegangan tinggi yang membuat aliran chi nya tertutup oleh gerak listrik yang memasuki tubuhnya.

'ja-jarum pe-petir ini merusak sistem peredaran energiku, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan petir lagi. Sialll!' Inner Akeno yang keadaanya terpojok karena hal tersebut.

_Lalu Samui pun mendekati Akeno dengan perlahan-lahan dan tiba tepat di depan kaki Akeno._

"bagaimana heh? Aku menggunakan jarum itu sewaktu Naruto-sama belum menjadi tuanku, dan itu sukses mebuat Naruto-sama pingsan karena kehilangan energinya. Jadi kau akan segera pingsan jika kau tidak mengaku kalah, bagaimana?" ucap Samui membuat penawaran kepada Akeno.

"a-apa? Pingsan? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"simpel saja, jarum itu akan menghantarkan listrik tegangan sangat tinggi yang akan menghambat aliran ki mu sendiri Akeno-chan. Sehingga tenagamu akan terkuras dengan cepat dan tidak akan bisa di aliri lagi selama beberapa hari. Bagaimana mau mengaku kalah?" Ucap Samui

"ba-baiklah aku mengaku kalah sensei." Ucap Akeno yang mengaku kalah dari pertarungan itu karena ketakutan efek dari jarum petrinya itu akan mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran beberapa hari.

***baiklah pemenangnya Samui.***

"sebenarnya teknik itu bisa kau pelajari dengan belajar dariku sesama pengguna petir Akeno-chan, aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

"be-benarkah sensei?"

"aku berjanji setelah ini Akeno."

_Dan setelah perbincangan singkat itu selesai, tercipta lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka berdua dan langsung membawa mereka berdua menghilang beserta lingkaran sihir tersebut._

* * *

_KEMBALI KE DUNIA ASLI_

_Muncullah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar memunculkan 2 sosok yaitu Akeno dan juga Samui yang telah mengakhiri sparring mereka berdua._

"pertarungan kalian lumayan menarik, aku terkesan karena kau mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaikmu Akeno-chan. Meskipun kau tak bisa menggeser Rias dari sisiku tapi kau adalah salah satu orang yang aku sayangi Akeno. Jangan bersedih karena kau tak menang." Ucap Naruto menyakinkan Akeno yang habis kalah dari pertarungan melawan sensei nya sekaligus ratu Naruto. Namun ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan+membuat yang lain sweatdropp di mana dua ratu Naruto pun kembali bertengkar karena masih menyangkut taruhan yang di buat Naruto sendiri.

"heh dada semangka, aku telah memenangkan pertarungan dari ratu Rias-sama dan nanti yang akan melahirkan generasi Naruto-sama adalah aku. Dan aku akan menjadi ratu ABSOLUT menggatikanmu." Ucap Samui menyombongkan dirinya sendiri dan itu membuat ratu Naruto lainnya panas.

"grrr... kau mungkin menang melawan Akeno-chan sapi, tapi belum tentu kau menang melawanku QUEEN ABSOLUT Naruto-sama, jangan pernah jumawa dulu. Kekuatan petir murahanmu takkan bisa mengalahkanku dada sapi." Tsunade ikut-ikutan memprovokasi lawannya yang membuat Samui pun kembali panas pula.

"JANGAN JUMAWA DULU KAU SEMANGKA"

"HEH JANGAN PERNAH MIMPI MENGALAHKANKU SAPI"

"MUKA DATAR"

"MUKA PUCAT"

"RAMBUT MANGKOK"

"RAMBUT CABANG"

_Gyuttt..._

"ahhh..." desah dua wanita yang sedang berantem tersebut karena salah satu payudara dua wanita tersebut di remas oleh lelaki yaitu Naruto yang merasa jengkel+jengah karena dua wakil kepemimpinannya terus saja adu mulut untuk memperebutkan dirinya.

"belum cukupkan kalian berantem tadi dan sekarang kalian masih saja berulah seperti ini? Dasar perempuan merepotkan, apa kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit heh? Aku itu pusing mendengar kalian berantem dua kali seperti ini." Ucap Naruto mengungkapkan kekesalannya terhadap Samui dan juga Tsunade.

"gomennasai Naruto-sama, tapi aku itu ingin bahwa Naruto-sama menepati janji untuk menghamiliku." Ucap Samui yang mengutarakan keinginannya itu.

"yaya aku akan menepatinya sekaligus menghukummu karena kau sudah melemparkan penghapus kepadaku tadi pagi bersiap-siaplah khukhu..." ucap Naruto dengan aura jahat dan seringaian iblis di keluarkannya dan itu sukses membuat Samui ketakutan dan Tsunade yang menyeringai kemenangan

"apa kau tak apa Akeno-chan?" ucap Naruto yang menghampiri Akeno yang masih terkena jurus dari Samui.

"aku tidak apa-apa Naru-kun, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit nyeri akibat jarum-jarum petir yang tertusuk di bagian tangan dan kakiku membuatku kekuatanku menghilang." Akeno pun menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, tanpa di duga Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dada Akeno seraya menghentikan efek jurus jarum petir tersebut.

_Blush..._

_Dan efeknya juga membuat Akeno pun blushing malu karena tangan kekar Naruto berada di dadanya sementara Rias melihatnya pun cemburu karena perlakuan mesra dari Naruto_

_Sriingg..._

_Muncul aura emas dari tubuh Naruto yang mengalirkan hawa murni dari tubuh Narutop menuju titik-titik saraf ki yang terkena jarum petir tersebut untuk mengrmbalikan aliran ki Akeno seperti semua._

"Na-Naru-kun apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku-aku merasa hangat dan nyaman." Ujar Akeno yang merasa energi nya kembali seperti sedia kala sebelum di tusuk jarum petir Samui.

"aku menyalurkan hawa murni ku ke dalam tubuhmu Akeno-chan, sekarang efek dari jarum petir tersebut sudah menghilang dan kau bisa mengalirkan petir lagi dari jarimu sendiri. Dan kau Rias, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan perbuatan nista kepada Akeno, Aku-"

_DUARRR..._

_Terdengar ledakan yang sangat dahsyat dari luar gedung atau lebih tepatnya kekai yang Naruto buat sendiri hancur oleh suatu serangan yang maha dahsyat dan ledakan tersebut membuat atap ruang bioskop tersebut bergetar seperti gempa bumi..._

"a-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Rias pun bertanya entah pada siapa mengenai kejadian ini.

"aku juga tidak tahu Rias, ini seperti serangan musuh yang datang dari luar kekai yang Naru-kun buat, dan sepertinya kekuatan musuh ini sangat luar biasa." Ujar Akeno mengomentari keadaan tersebut.

"BUCHO, AKENO-SAN...!"

"I-Issei"

"kau tidak apa-apa bucho, Akeno-san? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"ara-ara Issei-kun, Rias dan aku tidak apa-apa ufufufu."

"yokatta, Naruto-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada ledakan kuat seperti ini?" ujar Issei bertanya mengenai situasi ini.

"entahlah Issei-san, aku juga tidak tahu menau kenapa bisa seperti ini." Jawab Naruto

'siapa yang menyebabkan ledakan dahsyat yang menghancurkan kekai yang aku pasang di rumah ini? Siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini? Masaka...' inner Naruto menerka-nerka siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Tsunade, Samui. Perintahkan pasukan budakku ungsikan Rias dkk untuk di bawa ke lokasi aman di belakang mansion ku. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan siapa yang telah menyerang mansionku ini." Titah Naruto kepada 2 ratu nya.

"HAI' NARUTO-SAMA"

"aku tidak mau Naruto-kun, aku ingin bertempur bersamamu Naruto-kun. Tolong izinkan aku ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun." Ujar Rias memohon untuk ikut bertempur bersamanya.

"aku juga ikut Naru-kun/ Naruto-san" Issei dan Akeno pun meminta hal yang sama

"TIDAK kalian tidak boleh ikut, musuh yang menyerang kekai yang aku buat sendiri bukan sembarangan manusia biasa, bisa jadi ini adalah da-tenshin, akuma atau youkai yang mempunyai kekuatan setara maou, jika kalian ikut kalian bisa terbunuh kapan saja! maaf kalian tetap di ungsikan." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir pribadi nya ke arah sumber ledakan tersebut.

"maaf Rias-sama, atas perintah phoenix-sama aku harus mengungsikan kalian semua budak-budak Rias Gremory untuk di bawa ke tempat yang aman di belakang mansion ini." Ucap Tsunade yang langsung membuat lingkaran sihir besar membawa budak Naruto beserta Rias dan budaknya pergi dari gedung itu.

'Naruto, pastikan kau hidup dan menikahiku' inner Rias yang berlinang air mata karena sedih tak bisa ikut membantu kekasihnya

* * *

_DI HALAMAN MANSION UZUMAKI_

_Duarr..._

_Duarr..._

_Terjadi ledakan yang sangat kuat menhancurkan kekai tersebut, dan pecahan-pecahan kekai tersebut berjatuhan seperti kaca yang pecah berjatuhan dari langit._

"wah-wah sepertinya ini letak rumah dari anaknya lord phoenix-sama, lumayan juga karena di lapisi kekai yang sunggu tebal sehingga aku harus menghancurkannya dengan bijuu dama yang paling besar untuk menghancurkan kekai tersebut, bukan begitu Yasakan-chan?" ujar salah satu perempuan di balik jubah hitam yang di kenakannya sehingga tidak terlihat wajahnya.

"benar ratuku Mito-sama, ini adalah rumah milik Naruto phoenix anak dari lord-phoenix-sama yang di kenal mempunyai api _holy_ dan api emas milik Minato Phoenix. anda mungkin bisa melawan salah satu lawan terkuat yang menyamai kekuatan maou-sama saat ini." Ujar Yasaka mengomentari pemimpinnya tersebut.

"ya-ya memang ini rumah milik cucuku Naru-kun, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah mengenaliku karena latar belakangnya berbeda dengan kita. Kau dan aku bisa mendapatkan lawan sparring yang sangat menarik Yasaka-chan, aku penasaran seperti apa wajah anak dari Kushi-chan itu khukhukhu..." ujar Mito sang ratu sekaligus pimpinan para youkai tertinggi

"yang pasti cucu anda sekuat anda M ito-sama" ujar Yasaka

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" ujar salah satu pria yang muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir klan phoenix berwarna putih, pria tersebut memiliki surai kuning emas panjang, bermata biru safir sebiru lautan, berkulit putih dan mengenakan rompi dan jubah merah berlambang phoenix putih di jubah tersebut, dialah Naruto Phoenix (ini buatan author sendiri, beda dari asli nya).

"hoho yang kita tunggu sudah tiba Yasaka-chan, ini pasti akan menarik sekali"

"benar Mito-sama."

"siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian di lingkungan mansionku?!" ujar Naruto yang bertanya kepada dua sosok tersebut.

"kami? Perkenalkan dirimu dulu anak muda, sepertinya kau tidak di ajar sopan santun ya dari kaa-san ataupun tou-san mu bishounen-kun hmm..." ujar Mito yang mulai memprovokasi keadaan.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto Phoenix, aku adalah iblis murni dari klan phoenix, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian siapa kalian."

_BASTTT..._

_Suara jubah di lemparkan ke udara menampilkan sesosok wanita usia 25 tahunan bersurai merah panjang mempunyai tanda berlian di dahinya, bermata hijau giok yang sangat indah, berwajah cantik cenderung imut dan kulit yang sangat putih mulus serta badan yang seksi dengan oppai yang cukup besar di balut kimono berwarna putih, sedangkan sesosok di sampingnya adalah seorang gadis, namun sosoknya bisa di bilang mirip kyuubi no yoko dengan telinga rubah, mata merah pupil bergaris hitam horizontal di tengahnya serta ekornya yang mencapai sembilan berkibar di pantat gadis tersebut. Mereka adalah Yasaka sang kyuubi no yoko serta Uzumaki Mito yang juga youkai kyuubi no yoko namun dengan pangkat pimpinan. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa mereka youkai pun mengeryit alisnya karena lawan yang di hadapi bukan lawan sembarangan, mereka adalah youkai terkuat di legenda youkai jepang._

'cih youkai ini bukan lawan yang bisa aku taklukan begitu saja. bagaimana ini?' inner Naruto yang mulai khawatir akan lawannya yang sangat kuat tersebut.

"aku adalah _youkai no kitsune: kyuubi no yoko _Uzumaki Mito dan di sebelahku ini adalah pelayanku bernama Yasaka, dia adalah youkai juga dengan jenis _kyuubi no yoko_ sama sepertiku, kami berdua ingin menuntut balas dendam terhadap bangsa ibis dan akuma yang ratusan tahun silam menyerang kami hingga ras kami berkurang ½ dari jumlah semula, dan target kami adalah kau putra dari lord phoenix-sama Namkaze Naruto." Ujar sang ratu kepada Naruto

"jadi kalian ingin membalas dendam? Kenapa harus aku yang kalian incar? Bukankah ras kalian justru di bunuh fraksi maou-lama dan Kokabiel saat itu, meski begitu. Aku akan melayani kalian sebagai seorang kaln Phoenix dan fraksi Iblis."

'lawan ini benar-benar tidak ku duga, _kyuubi no yoko _aku harus berhati-hati.' Inner Naruto

"baguslah begitu Naruto, Yasaka bunuh dia."

"dengan senang hati Mito-sama"

_Kemudian Yasaka pun berubah menjadi kyuubi raksasa dengan tinggi 50 meter dan ekornya yang berkibar-kibar berjumlah 9 siap untuk bertarung kapan saja_

_GHOAAARRRRRR..._

"aku akan membunuhmu phoenix." ujar Yasaka yang langsung membuat bola _bijuu dama _di mulutnya dengan mengumpulkan energi yin dan yang menjadi satu bola yang sangat besar berwarna hitam, Naruto yang melihat ini pun hanya berdiam diri saja menatap rubah raksasa tersebut dengan wajah datarnya seakan tidak ada raut waja khawatir ataupun cemas, kemudian yasaka pun mengecilkan bola tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengembungkan mulutnya untuk menembak bola tersebut.

"bersiaplah _**BIJUU DAMA!"**_

_Wushh..._

_Ledakan energi tersebut menuju Naruto, melihat itu Naruto pun hanya mengayunkan tangannya ke depan lalu berjalan ke arah bijuu dama tersebut dan meninju ledakan energi tersebut hasilnya._

_Duarr..._

_Ledakan energi tersebut pun menghilang karena tinju Naruto yang super kuat tersebut, Naruto pun hanya terdiam berdiri menghadap dua perempuan tersebut._

"apa tidak ada yang lain yang bisa kalian keluarkan heh?" ucap Naruto memprovokasi keduannya, sontak kedua wanita youkai tersebut pun emosi atau juga kesal karena jurus mereka gagal.

"kau ternyata bukan hanya sekedar isapan jempol semata phoenix-kun, kau memang menarik. Kalau begitu aku akan mulai ke tahap kedua bersiaplah phoenix-kun." Ucap Mito yang kemudian merubah dirinya ke tahap level 2 yaitu mantel biju, di mana seluruh tubuhnya tertutup energi merah campur hitam pekat.

"ternyata kau boleh juga Mito-san, akan aku tunggu jurus apa yang kau keluarkan." Naruto pun mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menaikkan cosmo nya dengan meliputi tubuhnya dengan aura putih (kalau nenurut author level 2).

"bersiaplah phoenix-kun, ayo Yasaka-chan kita buat bijuu-dama sekali lagi dan kita buat berdua."

"ya aku mengerti Mito-sama"

_Dan kemudian kedua perempuan youkai tersebut membuat sebuah energi yang terdiri dari energi + dan – dengan takaran yang berbeda, dan mereka berdua pun menyelesaikannya dengan membuat bola kecil sebesar bola tenis._

"BERSIAPLAH, _**BIJUU DAMA**_**"**

_Blarr..._

_Wushh..._

_Dua buah bola energi tersebut kemudia berubah menjadi energi cahaya yang sangat kuat melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya, namun seperti biasa Naruto pun menatap energi tersebut dengan datar dan tidak ada pergerakan yang baru. Namun Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke depan membuka telapak tangannya kemudian terciptalah percikan element katon di tangan kanan dan raiton di tangan kiri nya siap untuk di lepas._

"membosankan, bersiaplah. _**RAITON: GOUKAKYU KATON: FIRE PHOENIX"**_

_Blarr..._

_Dan Naruto pun melepaskan energi beda element tersebut kemudai menjadi satu dalam bentuk suatu energi yang berbeda beradu dengan 2 bijuu dama tersebut hasilnya_

_DUARRRR..._

_Terjadi ledakan yang sangat luar biasa kuat bahkan terdengar hingan ratusan kilometer jauhnya, dan ledakan tersebut menghasilkan kawah yang sangat dalam yaitu 20 meter dengan jari-jari 5o meter, kedua youkai itupun seakan tidak percaya bahwa serangan gabungan mereka mampu di patahkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh serangan sederhan yang Naruto buat namun memiliki kadar energi yang begitu luar biasa, sementara di pihak lain Naruto pun hanya diam adem ayem tak menunjukan ekspresi kecewa ataupun takjub hanya datar-datar saja._

* * *

_DI TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN RIAS DKK_

_Duarr..._

_Terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras yang membuat Rias dkk terkaget sekaligus penasaran apa yang menyebabkan ledakan tersebut._

"su-suara apa itu? Ledakannya sangat keras terdengar dari jarak dekat seperti ini, lawan macam apa yang Naruto-san lawan? Aku semakin penasaran" ucap Issei yang mengomentari hal tersebut.

'aku harap Naru/Naruto-kun baik-baik saja maou-sama" inner Akeno dan Rias yang khawatir akan keadaan orang yang mereka berdua cintai tersebut.

"sepertinya lawan yang Naruto-sama hadapi bukan sembarang lawan biasa, dari yang aku deteksi aura dan jenis KI mereka, lawan yang Naruto-sama hadapi adalah youkai _kyuubi no yoko_, ku harap tuanku bisa menghadapinya." Ujar Ino yang mempunyai kemampuan sensorik yang cukup tajam di antara peerage Naruto.

"ano Ino-san, sebenarnya youkai itu apa?" Issei pun bertanya demikian karena ketidaktahuannya dalam hal wawasan

"youkai itu adalah sejenis siluman yang seperti manusia Issei-kun, dalam dunia legenda jepang. Banyak sekalisiluman yang sejenis youkai mulai dari rubah, kucing, dll." Yang menjawab bukan Ino namun Kiba.

"hei diamlah pria cantik aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"aku tidak mau berdiam diri saja, aku tidak mau melihat kekasihku melawan lawan yang sangat berat. Aku harus membantunya, aku harus. Ayo Akeno, Issei Koneko dan kiba kita bantu Naruto-kun." Ujar Rias yang tidak tahan dengan situasinya yang membuat dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak membantu kekasihnya tersebut. Sempat terjadi adu mulut dengan peerage Naruto karena tidak di perbolehkan meninggalkan tempat ungsian tersebut namun akhirnya di perbolehkan oleh Samui dkk yang kemudan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir gremory.

* * *

_kembali ke pertarungan._

"Mito-sama, rupanya cucu anda ini benar-benar kuat dan sangat-sangat luar biasa dari segi abilty maupun sihirnya. Aku sudah tak mau melawan dia, karena dia bukan yang kita incar Mito-sama." Ucap Yasaka yang kemudan berubah menjadi manusia setengah siluman.

"ya memang cucuku itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, luar biasa." Ucap Mito menanggapinya, di sisi lain Naruto pun bingung sendiri karena musuh nya menyebut kata 'cucu' dan itu adalah dirinya.

'cucu? Perasaan aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga youkai? Apa yang terjadi?' inner Naruto yang merasa hal tersebut sangat aneh dan tumpang tindih.

"hei apa maksudmu dengan cucu, aku tidak paham." Ujar Naruto yang merasa kebingungan terhadap hal yang mereka bicarakan.

_Sringg..._

_Muncullah lingakaran sihir merah klan gremory menampilkan Rias dan budaknya kemudian mendekati Naruto._

"Naruto-senpai/Naru-kun/Naruto-kun/san." Ucap mereka semua yang mendekati Naruto.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kenapa kalian pergi dari tempat persembunyian kalian?"

"kami tidak mau Naruto-kun, kami ingin bertarung bersamamu Naruto-kun." Ujar Rias yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut

"wah-wah sepertinya cucuku sangat jantan ya Naruto-kun, Baa-chan sangat bersyukur karena Baa-chan punya cucu yang sangat kuat juga mempunyai wanita yang sangat banyak ya khukhu..." ujar Mito yang mulai berbicara.

"APA?! CUCU?!" teriak ooc Rias dkk tapi tidak termasuk Naruto.

"apa maksudmu dengan aku cucumu Mito-san? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang keluarga kaa-sama ku, setauku kaa-sama itu menikah dengan otou-sama dan melahirkanku. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa?" ujar Naruto yang masih belum mengerti jalan cerita ini

"hounto ni? Dari yang aku lihat padamu Naruto-kun, rambut panjang emasmu, kulit putihmu memang menurun dari kedua orang tuamu Kushina dan juga Minato-phoenix, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah rambut panjangmu dan kekuatanmu yang mewarisi darahku Naruto-kun. Apa Kushina-chan tidak memberi tahu kau identitas kaa-sama mu yang sebenarnya?" ucap Mito menjelaskan maksud nya dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit pusing akan latar belakang keluarganya.

"di beri tahu? Cotto matte aku ingat dahulu..."

* * *

**FBO**

_Ratusan tahun silam di keluarga phoenix._

_Saat menjelang sore adalah saat yang menyenangkan bagi semua keluarga di mekai tak terkecuali 2 iblis ibu dan anak ini yaitu Naruto anak pertama Kushina serta Kushina sendiri selaku ibu Naruto, mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman halaman mansion phooenix. Saat itu Naruto berumur 6 tahun di pangku oleh Kushina._

"ne kaa-sama apa langit sore itu selalu indah seperti ini? Aku ingin menyaksikannya setiap waktu kaa-sama" ujar Naruto muda bercengkrama dengan ibu kandungnya

"benar Naru-chan, langit sore di mekai tidak jauh beda dengan dunia atas. Kau percaya itu Naru?" ujar Kushina yang hanya di angguki oleh sang phoenix muda tersebut.

"ne Naru-chan, Naru mau tahu satu rahasia yang penting terkait keluarga kita?"

"emm... rahasia apa itu kaa-sama? Aku ingin tahu soal keluarga kita lebih jauh lagi, aku kan kelak dewasa akan menjadi pemimpin phoenix setelah otou-sama."

_Kushina pun tertawa geli karena keingintahuan putra tercintanya ini Kushina pun mengelus-elus kepala kuning emas jabrik putra nya ini tanda bahwa ia menyayangi putra nya._

"ne Naru, apa Naru percaya bahwa selain lord dan lady gremory yang dulu menjadi jiji dan baa-chan Naru, Naru punya baa-chan dari keturunan youkai Naru?" ucap Kushina dengan nada halusnya, karena kepolosan dari Naruto-muda. Naru pun hanya geleng-geleng karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"memangnya siapa jiji dan baa-chan Naru dari keluarga youkai Kaa-sama? Naru ingin tahu"

"Naru juga mempunyai baa-chan dari keluarga youkai, sebenarnya Naru itu mempunyai darah youkai yang terdapat pada diri Naru, karena sebelum kaa-sama melahirkanmu. Kaa-sama adalah youkai jenis _kyuubi no yoko _dan kemudian di ingkarnasikan baa-chan dan jiji Naru yaitu lord dan lady Gremory-sama menjadi iblis gremory dan menjadi anak mereka. Jadi Naru suatu saat nanti akan menemui baa-chan Naru dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Ingat ini rahasia kita ya Naru kau mengerti?"

"hai' kaa-sama aku paham."

_Karena wajah anaknya yang masih bocah sangat menggemaskan, Kushina tidak tahan memeluk dan mencium pipi putra nya itu dalam kungkungannya, sementara Naruto muda pun senang di perlakukan oleh sang bunda karena Naruto menganggap ini bentuk kasih sayang ibunya."_

* * *

**FBE**

"masaka... jangan-jangan kau?" ucap Naruto mengira-ngira dengan wajah yang terkejut dan mata yang seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan tanpa di duga Naruto pun melesat ke arah Mito dan...

_Brukk..._

_Grepp..._

_Tanpa di duga Naruto pun memeluk Mito dengan erat sekali seperti pelukan perpisahan yang terakhir, wanita muda berumur 25an yang sudah mempunyai cucu tersebut membalas pelukan cucu nya ini dengan erat pula, Rias dan budaknya seolah kebingungan dengan adegan tersebut meskipun di dalam lubuk hati mereka sangat menyukai adegan ini._

"ah ternyata cucu Baa-chan rupanya sudah semakin tampan dan kuat ya? Bagaimana keadaan Kushi-chan Naru?"

_Nartuto yang di tanya seperti itu pun melepas pelukannya._

"kabar kaa-sama baik-baik saja Baa-sama, aku tidak menyangka ternyata apa yang di katakan oleh okaa-sama tentang Baa-sama ternyata memang benar. Aku sangat gembira Baa-sama, dan rambut Baa-sama ternyata sama dengan warna rambut okaa-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sumringah karena gembira bisa bertemu neneknya dari bangsa yang berbeda.

"ano, gomen. Sebenarnya anda siapa ya? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-san?" Issei yang sempat di landa kebingungan pun bertanya.

"perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Mito, nenek dari pewaris tahta phoenix Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Phoenix dan aku juga ibu dari lady phoenix Kushina phoenix. aku adalah seorang ratu youkai sekalius pemimpin bangsa youkai. Yorosku." Ucap Mito dengan gaya bicara yang terkesan halus dan santun

"NANI?! NENEK DARI NARUTO DAN PEMIMPIN BANGSA YOUKAI?!" ucap Rias dkk yang membuat Naruto sweatdropp karena kekagetan mereka berlebihan.

"be-berarti Naruto-kun merupakan keturunan bangsa youkai Mito-sama?" ucap Rias semakin ingin tau.

"secara fakta memang Naru-kun ini adalah iblis murni karena menikah dengan Minato yang di juluki "phoenix emas" dan Kushina yang di ingkarnasi menjadi iblis, namun di dalam jiwa Naru cucuku ini, ada kekuatan _kyuubi no yoko_ milikku yang tersimpan. Dia adalah generasi campuran antara youkai dan akuma." Ucap Mito menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"dan satu lagi, apa kau juga termasuk youkai gadis loli di sana?" Mito pun menunjuk salah satu dari budak rias yang asli keturunan youkai yaitu Koneko.

"benar Mito-sama, aku ras Nekosho namaku Toujo Koneko." Koneko menjelaskan dengan gamblang + ekspresi datar.

"aku dengar beberaapa tahun yang lalu, kau di buru oleh Akuma karena kesalahan ras nekosho bernama Kuroka yang membunuh majikan iblisnya. Koneko-chan, aku akan jamin kau tidak akan di buru oleh da-tenshin atau akuma sekalipun karena ras Nekosho seperti dirimu sudah berada di lindungan salah satu putri dari Lucius di sana itu." Tambahnya lagi menunjuk Rias.

"a-anda kenal otou-sama?"

"hahaha... mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal saudara tiri putriku yang menjadi ibu dari cucuku ini, sebelum kau lahir Lucius dan Kushina di asuh oleh pendahulumu George Gremory (oc) yang menjadi kakekmu Gremory no hime, karena Kushina di jadikan iblis oleh kakekmu maka nama Kushina bukan lagi Uzumaki Kushina melainkan Kushina Gremory. Oh ya aku lupa siapa namamu gadis manis?"

"namaku Rias Gremory Mito-sama."

"kau memang mirip denganku hanya saja rambut merahmu berasal dari keluargamu Gremory bukan Uzumaki. Dan kau pasti mantan Da-tenshin benar kan gadis manis?" Ucap mito lagi menunjuk Akeno, yang pasti Issei dan yang lainnya kecuali Naruto pun kaget.

'bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku Da-tenshin?' Inner Akeno

"aku bisa mendeteksi auramu, meskipun aura gelap akuma kau sembunyikan dengan sempurna, jangan kira kau bisa menyembunyikan cahaya malaikat hitam di sayap hitammu nona. Siapa namamu nona muda?"

"na-namaku Akeno himejima Mito-sama."

'apa jangan-jangan dia itu putri dari jendral malaikat jatuh tersebut?' Inner Mito yang menerka nerka peristiwa masa lalu Akeno.

"dan kau pasti welsh dragon _Sekiryuutei_, ternyata draig telah memilih calon pemilik kekuatan yang menyaingi _hakuryuuko_, siapa namamu tampan-kun?"

"i-ya namaku Hyodou Issei, dan impianku adalah menjadi king harem untuk membuat pasukan haremku sendiri Mito-sama"

"hahaha... king of harem? Apa kau bisa menyaingi cucuku ini dalam hal memiliki harem? Aku mendengar pemilik dari _booster gear_ adalah yang terlemah dan termesum apa tebakanku benar?" Mito menanyakan hal tersebut menyelidik, sontak hal tersebut menjad pukulan telak Issei karena hal tersebut.

"dan dua tersisa mantan suster gereja pengikut kami-sama dan mantan proyek percobaan gereja orthodox timur yang menewaskan anak-anak yang tak bersalah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rias budak-budak iblismu ternyata lumayan juga kecuali Issei yang lemah tersebut. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Raiser yang arogan." Sontak semua yang ada di sana pun kaget bukan main karena rahasia dari Akuma hanya bangsa akuma sendiri yang tahu.

"kalian tanya kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku di beritahu putriku Kushina mengenai hal ini, dan perkenalkan ini adalah Yasaka, dia adalah bawahanku yang terpilih menjadi penerus youkai _kyuubi no yoko_ yang baru." Ucap Mito menjelaskan gadis manis di sampingnya itu.

"nah Naru cucuku, mana budak iblismu itu?"

"em sebenarnya mereka bukan budak iblis Baa-sama, mereka istriku karena aku menikahi mereka semua." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang terkesan malu-malu mengungkapkannya, tapi Mito pun tidak marah dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk memunculkannya, dan otomatis Naruto memanggil budak-budak iblisnya. Budak-budak Naruto pun muncul dan di jelaskan bahwa wanita cantik di sampingnya ini adalah neneknya tanpa pikir panjang budak-budak Naruto pun hormat kepada Kaa-sama dari Lady phoenix sama tersebut.

"nah Naru Baa-sama akan pergi ke kyoto tempat youkai tinggal, jika kau ingin mengunjungi Baa-sama di sana Naru boleh berkunjung kapan saja. dan Yasaka akan tinggal bersamamu sebagai pelengkap budakmu Naru, Nah yasaka-chan tolong baik-baik dengan majikanmu ini ya, jangan nakal dan jangan menyusahkan majikanmu."

"wakarimasta, akan saya patuhi apa yang Mito-sama perintahkan untukku."

_Setelah hal tersebut selesai Naruto mengubah Yasaka menjadi Iblis dengan pion "rook" karena kekuatannya yang lebih dari rata-rata iblis lainnya, setelah hal tersebut selesai. Mito pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir youkai ciptaanya._

* * *

_SKIPP TIME MALAM HARI_

_Sesudah pertemuan keluarga lama tersebut selesai, Naruto pun melanjutkan sparring antara budaknya dengan budak Rias dan hasil akhirnya"_

Kiba vs Tenten: seri

Koneko vs Sakura: seri

Issei vs 4 budak Naruto: menang budak Naruto (ya iyalah Issei kelimpungan 1 vs 4)

_Dan saat ini Naruto pun seperti biasa bermeditasi di atap mansion nya sendiri, Naruto ingin menenangkan diri sambil ingin mempelajari kekuatan youkai yang di bilang Baa-sama nya ada pada dirinya, namun tanpa di duga Naruto mendengar derit langkah kaki di belakangnya. Mereka adalah Rias dan Akeno yang mengintip apa yang Naruto lakukan._

"apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku Rias, Akeno?"

"gomen Naruto-kun, kami mengganggu kau sedang bermeditasi di tempat ini." Ucap Rias yang merasa bersalah karena mengganggu Naruto.

"nandemonai, duduklah di sebelahku kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto yang secara tak langsung mendapat respun positif dari mereka berdua yang langsung duduk di kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"besok akan aku mulai latihan kalian berdua, dan kalian akan aku latih dengan keras untuk melawan otouto ku sendiri, aku yakin kalian bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Naruto kepada bidadari iblis yang berada di kiri dan kanan Naruto.

_Grepp..._

_Rias dan Akeno pun memeluk_ _Naruto kanan dan kiri yang di sambut dengan pelukan ke punggung masing-masing wanita tersebut. Dan adegan romantis mereka berdua pun berjalan cukup lama._

"aku mencintaimu Naru-kun." Akeno menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"aku mencintaimu juga Naruto-kun." Begitupun juga dengan Rias yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Naruto.

_Cup..._

_Cupp..._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun mencium bibir Akeno dan Rias dengan ciuman kasih sayang tanpa hawa Nafsu sama sekali._

"aku tahu, dan aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku akan berusaha menyayangi kalian juga kepada budak iblisku. Jangan pernah cemburu padaku ya."

"aku mengerti Naru/Naruto-kun"

* * *

Fyuh akhirnya chapter enam pun di selesaikan dengan word yang sangat panjang sekali, author sampai harus menyelesaikan ini memakan waktu berbulan-bulan meskipun cerita nya mungkin berantakan alurnya kesana kemari. Oh ya autho lupa bilang

TAKOBALLAHU FI WAMINKUM, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1 SYAWAL 1436 HIJRIAH.

Author mau umumkan: untuk cerita cinta segitiga terpaksa author mau rombak ceritanya lagi, karena author kehilangan ide sehingga author tidak lanjutkan. Nanti akan author rubah namun butuh waktu yang sangat lama, dan untuk kelanjutan chapternya, author akan update beberapa bulan lagi karena author masih mikir ide cerita ini lagi

DAN MOHON REVIEW NYA YA MINNA-SAN

HATUR NUHUN

UCHIHA HIRATA.


End file.
